Whispering
by words of magick
Summary: COMPLETE. Sometimes life gets complicated. ScoRose. 'Had a sweetheart on his knees. I let him love me. Let that be my story.' Edits: ch 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the edited version of chapter one. Now, the changes I have made in this chapter aren't huge, but they are significant enough in later chapters that you probably will need to reread. Just a warning. **

**If there is anything you wish to clarify or anything you think I can do to make this even better, I am all ears! **

**Please read and review! I'd love feedback!**

**Constant Vigilance, **

**magick**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One: Lie_

"Rose Weasley! Rose Weasley! Rose!"

At hearing her name, Rose Weasley's head swiveled in the direction of the high-pitched voice.

She saw an incredibly small first year running toward her, a piece of parchment held firmly in his hand.

"A boy gave this to me to give to you. He said that I needed to give it to you immediately," the eleven or twelve year old boy panted, handing Rose the note. He must have been running for quite some time.

Rose smiled genuinely. "Thank you so much. What is your name and what House are you in, sweetheart?" she asked pleasantly.

The boy blushed for a moment before standing up straighter and puffing out his chest. "M'name's Calvin. Calvin Stronghold. I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Well, Calvin Stronghold of Hufflepuff, five points for generosity to do something good for another," Rose told him, holding fast to the parchment.

Calvin Stronghold grinned like mad before running off.

Rose shook her head in amusement; first years have so much energy.

She surveyed her surroundings carefully before opening her note. There were a few of her younger classmates around, and she took full advantage of that. They wouldn't know or care what she was about to read.

She unfolded the note with great anticipation, her heart beating frantically.

**Rose, **

**Free period after lunch. Same place as always. **

**Love, **

**S.**

Rose smiled to herself, stashing the note in the breast pocket of her robes, dangerously close to her heart.

Then the warning bell rang. She had four minutes to get to class. But she didn't really care if she was late. She walked leisurely and confidently to History of Magic in her state of elation.

She slid into her seat beside her best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Cecelia Grafton, just as the last bell rang.

"That was lucky," Cecelia whispered, amused.

Rose smiled in reply, diligently taking out a roll of parchment, a quill, and an ink pot before she began taking any necessary notes.

"I can't believe you actually take notes in History of Magic," Cecelia muttered. "That's something Ravenclaws do…you aren't in Ravenclaw."

"No, that is true, Cece, but–"

"But she is her mother's daughter," Rose's cousin, Albus Severus Potter, said as he walked into class late with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

The two boys sat in front of the girls without even a word from Binns.

"How is it that Albus never gets reprimanded for waltzing into class late?"

Rose chuckled. Her best friend has had a crush on Albus for years. However, he hasn't pursued her like he has all the other girls in the school, which made Cecelia very bitter. Rose has tried multiple times to persuade Cecelia that his lack of pursuance was his way of playing hard-to-get. He wanted Cecelia to work for him, to pursue him. But Rose knew that Cecelia would never do that.

"Cece, you know why," Rose told her gently. "He's Albus Potter and he gets what he wants. And if he wants to be late to class without getting detention, he's detention-free."

Cecelia pouted before pulling out parchment of her own and doodling. She was far off in her own little world now.

Rose absentmindedly bit her lip and hastily pushed her hair behind her ears before looking up at Scorpius.

She was startled to see that he was looking at her over his shoulder.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

He made a signal to look down at her parchment before he turned away.

She looked at her piece of parchment. Below her familiar, loopy writing that had diligently marked the day's date and the class, Rose saw the cramped and angular writing that she loved seeing so much.

**Did you get my note?**

_Yes, of course. Calvin Stronghold ran to find me_, she wrote.

**Is that good for you?**

_Yes. I'll just do my Charms during lunch._

**Rosie, you have to eat**, Scorpius replied quickly.

_Scorpius, I think being able to see you is much more important. What with our schedules and obstacles. Besides, I'll stop by the kitchens on my way to our spot._

Rose looked up for a moment to see Scorpius shaking his head. He began writing hurriedly.

**Alright**, she read once she looked back down at her parchment. **Then it's a date. Free period, our place.**

They wrote to each other throughout History of Magic, about nothing, about everything.

Finally, at exactly noon, the bell rang.

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed out of Binn's class, heading to the Great Hall.

"Come on Rose. Lunch time," Cecelia said pulling Rose along.

"I'm sorry, Cece. I have to write my Charms essay."

"But it's not due till Wednesday. It's only Friday."

"I know, but we have so many other assignments to do, too. Plus, if I do it now, we can have more time to hang out this weekend."

"Oh, fine. You'll be in the Great Hall for free period though, won't you?"

"No, I'm afraid that the essay will take me two periods. I'm sorry Cece. I know we haven't had a lot of girl time recently. It's just midterms and all that; they take up all our time. I promise that Sunday we will spend the whole day together."

Cecelia tried to give Rose a smile. She was only mildly successful; her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Rose gave her a quick, apologetic hug. She then went on her way to the Library.

She hated lying to Cecelia. This was the only secret Rose had ever kept from Cecelia in their seven years of friendship; Cecelia had no idea that she was dating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. In fact, no one knew. Not even Albus who was Scorpius' best friend. And to make matters even more difficult, Rose and Scorpius had been dating for near on eleven months. Oftentimes, Rose just wished that someone would run in on them while they were snogging and just announce it to the world. It would make it so much easier for everyone.

Rose angrily tried to push those thoughts out of her head, but to no avail. She kept on coming back to having her father find out. After all, it was her father who told her at 9 and ¾ her first year to beat him at everything and at all costs. She worried about what Grandpa Weasley and Grandma Weasley would say; not to mention her Uncle George and Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill. She knew her father would _hate_ that she was dating a Malfoy. The moment she said it out loud, he would scream and rant like a spoiled child who didn't get his or her way. Yet, she also worried about what her mother would say. She highly valued her mother's opinion; how would Hermione take the news that her daughter was dating Draco Malfoy's son?

Rose reached the Library and willed all these thoughts away. She needed to concentrate on her essay.

She managed to finish her essay on the bubblehead charm with seven minutes to spare in the period, allowing her plenty of time to stop by the kitchens and grab an apple.

She swiftly made her way up to the abandoned Astronomy Tower. (Fifteen years prior, the Astronomy classroom had moved to the north tower, where the Divination classroom had once been.)

There, she found that Scorpius had already arrived and set up a picnic with candles and a red-and-white checkered tablecloth.

"Scorpius," Rose sighed contentedly, dropping her school things and allowing him to envelope her in his arms.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I thought, since you skipped lunch, why not bring lunch to you?"

"You are absolutely amazing!" Rose praised, rewarding him with a kiss.

"I know," he laughed, kissing her back more deeply.

She smiled into the kiss, feeling his lips pull into a smile as well.

She gave him one last kiss before dragging him toward the food.

"I'm starving. Let's eat," she practically demanded, sitting down gracefully on the checkered tablecloth. "What's on the menu today?"

Scorpius grinned madly, opening the picnic basket with flourish. "Only your favourites: grilled ham and cheese, dill pickles, potato crisps, lemonade and delicious brownies for dessert."

Rose's mouth watered at the sound of it all.

She leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Well, what's not to love?"

Scorpius smirked, trying to hide a laugh.

He amended his statement. "I love you too. But really, what's not to love?"

Rose kissed him again, laughing herself, before she pulled out a grilled ham and cheese from the basket.

She sat at the edge of the tablecloth, absorbed in her sandwich, completely unaware that Scorpius was watching her.

She truly was beautiful. She had thick, long, wavy auburn hair and chocolate eyes. Freckles sprinkled her nose and cheeks and a healthy pink hue brightened her cheeks. She was fairly tiny, standing at 1.6 meters (about 5 feet 5 inches), and appropriately curves in all the necessary places. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she was pretty, her smile was infectious and her personality was radiant. And Scorpius was in love with her, just the way she was.

She eventually noticed that Scorpius had been staring at her as she had helped herself to some crisps. She didn't even manage to get them to her mouth.

"What are you staring at?"

"You, Rose. You're beautiful, you know."

She blushed under his scrutiny.

He brought a hand to her face. "You truly are."

This only made her blush more.

"Rose," his voice sang in amusement.

"Scorpius," she replied.

He kissed her silently, taking her breath away.

She immediately dropped the crisp and wiped her hands on the tablecloth before wrapping her arms around his neck.

She deepened their kiss and leaned on him heavily. He had her tightly wrapped in his arms, as if he feared to let her go. She pulled out her wand from her pocket momentarily to banish all of the food and create a more comfortable spot for them.

His hands slipped up the back of her blouse, resting on her hips. His hands were cold and made her shiver. She shifted, kneeling and straddling his legs.

They fell back onto the checkered tablecloth, Rose on top of Scorpius. Their breathing was now irregular and their chests were rising and falling rapidly. Rose's mouth searched for Scorpius'. She felt his lips bruise her swollen lips and felt his tongue brush her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

He pulled her under him, his hands on either side of her head. Slowly, she began unbuttoning her Gryffindor red blouse to reveal a black, lacy bra.

His lips moved away from hers as he kissed her jaw line and down her neck, finding the spot in the crook of her neck that was quite susceptible to shivers. He left kisses all along her collarbone and created a trail to the valley between her breasts.

She arched her back to let him remove her blouse completely before she began untying his tie and unfastening the buttons on his shirt. He took the chance to transfigure the tablecloth into a bed, to make the both of them more comfortable.

Scorpius rolled down Rose's knee socks while she dealt with his belt buckle. Rose tore off her skirt and Scorpius ripped off his trousers and his socks.

The couple was left only in their underclothes.

They longed to touch each other.

Scorpius' hand slid up her leg, over her stomach, her hip, up to her breast. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, all the while showering her with kisses.

She had wrapped a hand around his waist and the other was entangled in his hair. Her mouth was near his ear and her warm breath tickled his ear.

"Scorpius," she suddenly whispered breathlessly, "I love you."

He looked at Rose closely. He felt her hand tighten up in his hair and her nails grab into the flesh on his back.

She looked into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

He kissed her once; his kiss was full of passion and desire and love.

"I love you too, Rosie."

Scorpius' lips met Rose's lips again, his hand wandering to her breasts and hers to the waistband of his boxers.

Scorpius stopped short. "Protection," he whispered.

"Still on the birth control potion. Ninety nine point nine percent effective," she responded before he captured her mouth.

They spent the remaining hour of their free period exploring each other in the abandoned Astronomy Tower.

* * *

**AN: R & R, lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New AN: Edited chapter!**_

**AN: Chapter Two. Woohoo! **

**Please, feedback is welcome. **

**Enjoy! **

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Late_**

For the past two weeks, Rose had been feeling like she had been riding on a roller coaster. Some days, she just felt like crying, others she felt like she was about to burst at the seams with happiness or that she was going to murder someone for cutting up boomslang incorrectly. But then she seriously thought about it; it was only because in a week and a half, she would be returning home for spring holiday. And during that holiday, she and Scorpius had planned on telling their parents that they were dating. To put it simply, she was not looking forward to it at all.

Of course, she and Scorpius had talked about it a month and a half ago, after that particularly romantic afternoon in the abandoned Astronomy tower. It was inevitable that they needed to stop hiding their relationship.

So Rose was emotionally instable and her friends and classmates learned to watch themselves around her, else they would be decapitated. She was also eating copious amounts of tapioca pudding, which she had never cared for before. She had also noticed that she had gained a few pounds, but she knew that the pudding was to blame.

Otherwise, Rose was as fit as a fiddle.

She had kept her promise to Cecelia and put special time aside for their girl time. Cecelia was very glad to have her best friend back, seeing that she rarely saw her anymore. Rose had always been in the Library studying, patrolling the halls as part of her Head Girl duty with the Head Boy, Atticus Wood, tutoring younger students, or working in her common room.

A week before all the students were supposed to be leaving for the spring holiday, Rose and Scorpius decided that their best friends needed to know about their relationship.

Rose had brought Cecelia into her common room that she shared with Atticus Wood.

"Atti! Are you here Atti?"

Cecelia laughed. "'Atti?' He actually lets you call him 'Atti?' Poor boy."

"Cecelia," Rose scoffed. "I can't help it. He's always been Atti to me, ever since we ran around in diapers together."

When they heard no reply, Rose assumed that he was not there at all.

"Okay, Rose, he's not here. What's so important that you have to tell me right now?"

"You're going to hate me," Rose started saying.

"I highly doubt that. You are my best friend. I could never hate you!"

"Wait until after I tell you, please, to decide for yourself."

"Fine," Cecelia agreed, flopping down onto the Heads' couch. "Tell me. I'm ready."

"Well, you see, I been somewhat busy, but it hasn't been just because of school and tutoring and my Head duties. And there is no way that I have been trying to avoid you. I've just – I have – I've just –"

"Just spit it out already, Rosie!"

"Ihavebeenseeingsomeone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Cece, I've been seeing someone."

"What?!"

To say the least, Cecelia was perplexed. "Who? When? How long? How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. There were so many times when I wanted to, but I was just afraid that it would get out and then my family would found out and murder us both and –"

"Rose! Breathe!" Cecelia demanded. "Just tell me who it is."

Rose took a deep breath and looked her best friend in the eye.

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"Yeah. Scorpius Malfoy. Can you believe what my parents would say?"

Cecelia all of a sudden started laughing, uncontrollably.

"Cece, this isn't funny. This isn't funny at all," Rose tried to tell her sternly.

But Cecelia insisted. "Oh, yes it is."

"Cece! Stop it! You aren't making it any easier for me!"

"I'm sorry Rose, but I kind of knew that was coming sometime soon. Albus and I have been talking about it. I mean, when it's you, me, Albus and Scorpius, the two of you flirt mercilessly. Sometimes, you're so bad, Albus and I want to vomit."

Rose was, to put it simply, astounded.

"Since when have you and Al been getting together? And talking?"

"Well, while you were off "studying" or whatever it is you do with Scorpius, Al and I meet up with each other. When both of our best friends leave us, we meet up, more often than not, to keep ourselves occupied."

Cecelia tried to pass off the news she had given nonchalantly, as if it were nothing that she and Albus were getting on without Rose and Scorpius. But obviously, Rose caught her bluff.

"You are finally pursuing him! I can't believe it! How's it going?"

Cecelia flushed a pale pick colour. (She was lucky enough not to have the horrifyingly embarrassing Weasley red gene, having not been born into the Weasley family.)

Cecelia tried desperately to maintain her composure. She didn't do too badly.

"Rose, honestly. We are just friends. I am fine with that. But right now we're talking about you and Scorpius. Not me. So how long have you been keeping this from me?" Cecelia asked, highly amused by now.

"Quite a long time."

"Numbers Rose, give me a number."

"A few months," she answered meekly.

"A _number_, Rose. The number of months."

Rose couldn't stand it any longer. The lying. The truth needed to get out.

After Cecelia stared at Rose for a good three minutes, Rose blurted out that double digit number.

"Eleven! We've been dating for eleven months."

Cecelia jumped out of her seat and looked at Rose, wide-eyed and livid.

"What the fuck! Rose, _eleven _fucking months? Why the hell didn't you tell me?! It's me, your best friend since first year. The girl you used to tell everything to. What in Merlin's name possessed you to hide this from me Rose!?"

Cecelia's eyes were wild with anger and her hands were clenched into fists.

For the first time in her life, Rose was actually scared of her best friend. She had never seen her so furious.

"Cece, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say."

"How about telling me _why_ the bloody hell you _didn't_ tell me? That's a good start," Cecelia said cruelly.

Rose had no idea what to tell her. She knew she had to tell her the truth, but what was the truth anymore? Initially, Rose feared being resented by Cecelia because she never quite liked Scorpius, despite the fact he was Albus' best friend. (There had been an incident concerning him in their second year that Cecelia had never been able to forget.) For a while, she just wanted to keep Scorpius to herself. But a week turned into a month, then after a few months with Scorpius, she was just afraid what other people would think. Especially her family.

"Cece, I was scared. I was scared what you would think, what people would think, what they would say. What _you _would say. You have no idea how much I value your opinion. And then my family…I didn't even want to think about that. Imagine telling my parents. Daddy would just throw a tantrum and attempt murder. I just couldn't do it."

"Oh my god Rose! Since when have you ever cared what other people think? Never, that's when! And I can't believe that you were scared of what _I _would say! I'm your best friend, goddammit! I am the one person you should be able to trust with your deepest, darkest secrets; the one who won't judge you at all; the one who is always on your side."

Cecelia's voice had a gradually decrescendo as she calmed down. She was quite upset, but making Rose feel horrible wasn't her objective and it certainly wouldn't have helped the situation.

Cecelia sat down gently beside her best friend and took her hand. "What happened Rose?" she whispered. "What happened to make you not tell me?"

"I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," Rose surrendered, on the verge of tears. "In the beginning, I just wanted to keep him to myself, and he wanted to keep me to himself, but after that, I don't know. We just never told anyone."

Rose sniffed, trying to will her tears away, but they just wouldn't have it. They rolled down her rosy cheeks solemnly.

"But there were so many times – so many – I just wanted someone – anyone – to barge in on us in our various secret hideaways and give us away. How I _wished_ that would happen. But it never did…"

Cecelia embraced her friend in a warm hug.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just so shocked and angry – angry at myself for not asking or anything. And I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry. But you've got to stop crying. Tears will do you no good."

"But that's the thing," Rose sobbed, "I can't stop crying. This past week or two, my emotions have been up and down and all over the place. One second, I happy, then next I'm about to kill someone, and the moment after that I'm crying. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rose tears were now steadying to a slow trickle.

"And now I want tapioca pudding."

"But you don't like tapioca pudding," Cecelia protested.

"I do now."

For a few moments, all that was heard was Rose's breathing, which was slowly calming down.

"Rose, have you gotten your period yet?" Cecelia asked randomly.

"No. It's late. I was supposed to get it a few days ago. But you know, with the birth control potion, it's a little confused."

"When was the last time you got it?"

"Oh, I don't remember. I wrote in on my calendar."

"Well, can we go check?"

Rose looked at her friend curiously. "Sure."

Rose led the way up to her dormitory and pulled Cecelia to her desk where her calendar was.

Rose pointed to the day's date – April 18. "See, it's April 18 and I was supposed to get my period April 16. It's just late."

"What about March, can I see that?"

Rose was unnerved. This was so strange. Nevertheless, Rose did what Cecelia asked. She flipped back to March.

"See, March…?"

Rose studied her calendar and noticed no marks in March indicating her period, on March 16th or any other day.

"But – but I'm sure – There's no way – Did I actually forget to notate it?"

Rose was dumbfounded. She sat on her bed, thinking hard. Of course she had just forgotten. That was it; she had just forgotten to write it down.

"Rose, now you can't keep anything from me anymore. You have to tell me the truth, yes?"

Rose nodded numbly.

"Alright, well then. Have you slept with Scorpius?"

Cecelia watched as Rose's faced paled unnaturally and that her bottom lip began quivering.

"But I can't be – I'm on the potion and it's foolproof! I can't be. We haven't ever had a scare or anything with just the potion!"

Cecelia gasped. She didn't really think it was even a possibility. She was just asking in order to rule it out.

"I can't be. I can't be. I can't be," Rose murmured over and over. She couldn't believe it.

"Rose, Rose, you're going to have to calm down. You don't know anything yet. It could be what you thought initially – the potion is confused and messing with you. You could be just a little late. Calm down."

Rose bit her lip nervously and jumped off her bed frantically. She began pacing, a hand absently resting on her flat stomach. How could she not know if there was a life growing inside of her right at that very moment? How could she have been so careless, not to even consider any further protection than the potion? How could she a mother at seventeen, almost eighteen?

She turned to her best friend. "Cece, what am I going to do?"

Cecelia took the chance to take charge, the role normally destined for Rose. "Tomorrow is Hogsmeade. We will go to the Apothecary and get you a pregnancy test. And whatever happens when you get the results, you need to tell Scorpius. That way, the two of you can plan accordingly."

Just then, Rose stopped her pacing and collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobs wracking her body.

Cecelia rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around Rose and trying to comfort her best friend.

"Shh. Calm down Rose. If you've managed to stay with Scorpius this long, and based on what I know of him, he will stand by you no matter what happens. And you'll always have me. Don't ever forget that."

Scorpius was waiting for Albus in the Room of Requirement. He and Rose had decided that their best friends needed to be the first to know. It was only right. But Scorpius was scared to death. Albus was Rose's cousin and all Weasley and Potter boys were overly protective of their female relatives, both sisters and cousins.

So, Scorpius waited for Albus, getting more and more nervous every second.

Finally, the door opened and there Al was.

"Hey, Scorp. Sorry I'm late. What was it that you needed to tell me?"

"I'm dating your cousin."

Al looked at his friend curiously. "Say that again?"

"I'm dating your cousin."

"Which one?" Al asked, his eyebrow raised curiously.

"Rose."

"Really!?"

Al sounded excited for this, and it made Scorpius suspicious.

"Good for you!" Al continued, grabbing Scorpius and giving him a man-hug.

"What?" Scorpius squeaked.

"Good for you mate. Knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. So, when did you get her?"

Albus was taking this surprisingly well. Scorpius thought that with this happy disposition of his, Albus could completely take the news that he had been dating her for eleven months.

"Eleven months ago."

"WHAT!?"

But Scorpius wasn't correct in his assumption at all.

"Please don't kill me," Scorpius pleaded.

"Kill you? Never. Torture you maybe. What the bloody hell, Malfoy!" Albus cried, very unhappily as he advanced on his friend with an evil gleam in his eye.

"I'm sorry, alright Al. I didn't intend to wait this long but –"

"But what?" Al asked menacingly.

"But life got in the way."

"What do you mean by that!? What did you do to Rose!?"

"I haven't done anything to her Al! I swear," Scorpius surrendered. "I listened to everything she said and never overstepped any boundaries. I promise."

Albus stared at Scorpius, trying to make him flinch.

"Fine. I trust you. After all, you've been my best friend for nearly seven years and practically a brother. _But if you so much_ _as harm a single hair on her head, I will have to do serious bodily harm. _Do you understand?"

Scorpius smiled warily. "Of course. Not a hair on her head, got it."

Albus brightened all of a sudden and wrapped an arm around Scorpius. "Well, let's go find the lovely Rose, now, shall we?"

* * *

**AN: R & R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NEW AN: Edited chapter! Enjoy. :)**_

**AN: Chapter three! Yay!**

**This story depends on your feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

**Constant Vigilance,**

**magick**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Wait_**

"Al, I seriously don't know what the Heads' password is. Rose has never told me. And I've only been in there a few times, all of them being when she brought you, me and Cecelia up."

"Well then, where did you get off to on your little rendezvous?"

Scorpius laughed. "This is a castle, Al. There are hundreds of places to go."

A peculiar face was etched onto Albus' features. Scorpius took it as a look of bewilderment as Albus mentally tried to map out all the good rendezvous spots at Hogwarts.

And so, Scorpius and Albus pleaded with the portrait leading to the Heads' common room for a good ten minutes to let them in. The two boys eventually gave up and sat beside the portrait, defeated for the time-being, but knowing that sooner or later, someone would have to leave or enter.

It just so happened that someone had to leave.

Cecelia had stepped out of the portrait hole, treading on Al's leg.

"Bloody hell!" Al cried, pulling his legs away to prevent any further damage.

In response, Cecelia jumped. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there beside the portrait, laying on the floor and all."

She crouched down to be at eye level with him. "What exactly were you doing on the floor, Albus?"

"Scorp and I were waiting for someone to either enter through the portrait hole or leave through it. I wished to congratulate Rose on choosing this wanker to be her boyfriend," Al said gesturing to Scorpius, smiling nevertheless.

"Hey, I resent being called a wanker!" Scorpius laughed, knowing that Al's words were used in a loving and sincere sort of way.

Scorpius briefly noticed how Cecelia flushed for no apparent reason at the mere mention of his name.

"So, Cecelia, would you mind telling us the password?"

"Sorry, Albus. I can't do that. First off, I don't have the password and second, Rose isn't available to take any visitors right now."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"She's currently drowning herself in tapioca pudding."

"But Rose doesn't like tapioca pudding," Albus and Scorpius commented simultaneously.

Cecelia shrugged, noncommittally. "She just told me that she didn't want to be bothered and that she wanted to eat her tapioca pudding in peace."

"Okay! I guess I'll just have to congratulate her at dinner."

"She won't be coming to dinner."

"Oh. Alright then. Tomorrow I'll congratulate her. But in the meantime, Cecelia, would you like to accompany me on the Hogwarts grounds for a walk around the lake in this fine, spring weather?"

Cecelia looked shocked for a moment before she smiled broadly. "Sure. I'd love to."

Albus hopped up and offered Cecelia his arm, and she looped her arm in his.

"See you later Scorp!" Albus called over his shoulder.

"Bye Scorpius," Cecelia practically whispered, her happiness of two seconds ago disappearing. As she turned back to Al, her face was once again a happy mask.

"Bye."

Scorpius was very concerned now. She didn't want to come down to dinner? That was one of the few times she actually was able to see him.

Scorpius decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Miss Wildsmith, please," Scorpius begged the portrait of Ignatia Wildsmith.

"No young man. I am not permitted to let anyone in without the proper password."

"Please Miss Wildsmith. The Head Girl, Rose Weasley, is my girlfriend and I need to talk to her. Please?"

"No, I am terribly sorry, but I cannot allow you entrance young man."

"Evening Ignatia," a lilting voice said from behind Scorpius said.

Scorpius whipped around and came face to face with Atticus Wood, Head Boy.

"Hello Malfoy," Atticus Wood said diplomatically.

"Hello Wood."

"What are you doing here?"

"I – well, I came here to visit Rose."

"Oh."

"But Miss Wildsmith isn't letting me in."

"And she shouldn't. That is, unless you have the password."

"Which he does not," Ignatia Wildsmith interjected.

"Well, I suppose I can let you in if you need to see Rose."

"Really?" Scorpius was astonished.

"Yeah. Why not? _Etymology_."

The portrait of Ignatia Wildsmith swung open and Scorpius was dumbfounded.

"Etymology?"

"The derivation of a word," Wood began explaining.

"I know what it means. It's Rose's favourite word at the moment. She tries to use it whenever she can. If only I'd thought of that…"

"Well, she is the one who gets to choose the new passwords," Wood said thoughtfully as he guided Scorpius into the Head common room.

"Well, Rose is probably in her room right now. You can go up there," Wood suggested, pointing to the staircase to the left.

"Thanks Wood."

"No problem."

Wood went up to his room while Scorpius stood there for a moment before running up Rose's stairs two by two.

Her door was closed and he didn't hear any noise coming from behind it. He gently knocked.

"Rose?"

He heard a rustle of papers and the scrape of a chair against hardwood floors. "Yes Atti?"

"Rose, it's Scorpius."

At hearing that, Rose opened the door faster than anyone could say _Wingardium Leviosa_.

In an instant, Rose's arms were wrapped around Scorpius' neck, her head buried into his chest and her tears beginning to soak his tie.

Scorpius practically carried Rose back into to her room, seeing she had latched herself onto him.

He sat down on the edge of her bed; Rose curled up in his lap. He kissed the top of her head sweetly while rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Rose, love, what's wrong?"

"How? – I – Oh Merlin!"

Scorpius held her tightly, tighter than before. He was frightened beyond belief. What could possibly make Rose completely incoherent and leaving her in tears?

He kissed her forehead repeatedly and held her with all his might, trying the best he could to comfort her.

"Scorpius," she cried, tear-stain tracks running down her cheeks, "will you just hold me?"

"Of course."

He sat there, Rose in his arms. She sobbed for what seemed like an eternity, before managing to calm down enough to vocalize her reason for being so distraught.

Scorpius tenderly kissed Rose's salty lips, her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her entire face.

"How could I be so stupid?" she murmured angrily.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Scorpius, I don't know how to tell you this, I really don't," Rose confessed, resting her forehead against his.

"You aren't supposed to know everything Rose," he replied truthfully. "And I'm sure you aren't stupid by any stretch of the imagination."

She nodded grimly, taking a hold of his hands. She stared at their intertwined hands for a long time before Scorpius even tried to persuade her to talk to him.

"Rose?" he whispered.

She looked up from their hands and stared deeply into his ocean blue eyes. "I might be pregnant."

At hearing this, Scorpius paled considerably. He was naturally very pale, but now he was whiter than a ghost.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, taken aback, pushing Rose out of his lap so he could get away from her for a second. "That can't be. You're on the potion and we're smart about it and–"

"Well clearly being smart and being on the potion isn't good enough!" Rose cried frantically.

"But–"

"But what! I know. I _do _know how _fucking_ stupid we are!" she retaliated, frustrated, wringing her hands. "It was stupid of me to believe the potion was fine since nothing happened for the months we've used it. I should've insisted on more protection rather than just that fucking potion, I should've –"

Scorpius stopped her after regaining his colouring. "No. I should've taken responsibility and done a protection spell anyway. I mean, it would be entirely my fault if you are pregnant. I mean –"

Rose sniffed, wiping her blood-shot eyes. "Yes, that's true, Scorpius, but it takes two people! What are we going to do?"

"I don't fucking know! I'm just as bloody clueless as you are. How am I _supposed_ to know what the fuck to do?" he shouted, regretting every word once they had left his mouth.

Shakily, Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Rose. I – I didn't mean it that way. It's just a lot to process. You know?"

Rose let out a bitter laugh. "You've no idea. It'll be my body that will undergo all these changes should I be…well –"

Scorpius nodded silently, his arms hanging listlessly at his sides.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, frightened.

"Whatever we have to."

He opened himself up and she fell into his arms, holding fast to his muscular torso.

They stood there, silently embracing for some time. There truly wasn't anything that could be said and words would have only made everything more complicated.

"Scorpius, I'm so tired," Rose confessed, sagging against his strong chest.

Without a word, Scorpius scooped Rose up and laid her on upon her bed. He planned on leaving, allowing her to get some sleep, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He didn't dare object. Instead, he laid next to her where she instantly curled up in his arms. His hands instinctively moved to her stomach, as if to protect her.

"Stay with me?" she asked quietly.

He replied simply. "Of course."

Sleep found them almost instantaneously. This news had left them with a lingering sensation of being awake for years, and the only remedy was to sleep.

Rose awoke shortly after midnight. Moonlight came in from her window and shone on Scorpius, bathing him in a bluish glow.

Rose believed that he looked completely at peace at that very moment. She desperately wished that he could stay this way forevermore, without any cares. She knew, of course, that would never happen, but she couldn't help but hope that it would.

She was careful to not wake him as she slipped off of her bed and noiselessly sat at her desk. She felt the extreme urge to write her confidante and surrogate-older brother, Liam Connors.

Liam was twenty-six years old and Teddy Lupin's best friend. Rose had met Liam when she was five years old. He was thirteen and she had instantly fallen in love with him. He was Muggleborn, number two in his class, immensely kind and caring, an amazing person, and very handsome. However, being five and in love was entirely different than being seventeen and in love. Rose learned at age seven that she loved him much like that older brother she never had.

Rose had always known that Liam would help her if she needed any help. She also knew that he wouldn't judge her, nor would he outright tell her that what she was doing, or what she was planning on doing, was wrong. He supported her and was there when she needed him. He had been there for her countless times before, helping her deal with a terrible Potions partner, solving complicated runes, and informing her how to sweet-talk professors.

Rose quickly unrolled a roll of parchment, lit a candle and picked up her ink-filled quill to begin writing.

_Dear Liam_, she began.

She kept writing until she had spilled her story on the parchment, the back and the front. She signed it _Love, Rose_ and sealed the letter.

She blew out the candle before she crept over to her window and opened it slowly, making sure that it wouldn't creek and wake up Scorpius. Once she got it open, she snapped her fingers two times. A snowy white owl flew toward her out of nowhere.

"Castor, take this letter to Liam as fast as you can. Don't return without his reply," Rose whispered, handing her owl the letter she had written.

Castor had nodded his head in reply before shooting into the starry sky, on a path to Liam's flat.

Rose snuck back into bed, instantly to be wrapped up in Scorpius' arms and swept off into a deep slumber.

Scorpius awoke having the sun shine brightly on his face and mass of curls tickling his throat. He had an overwhelming urge to sneeze, but he didn't want to wake Rose. The urge to sneeze dispersed as quickly as it arrived.

Scorpius slid out of Rose's bed, careful not to jostle her.

His feet padded softly against the hardwood floors and onto her tiled bathroom floor.

He looked at her bathroom counter and saw everything to be orderly and organized according to size, colour and purpose.

"That's my Rose," Scorpius whispered, amused. The corners of his mouth twitched, forming a small smile.

He surveyed the rest of his surroundings and saw how neat and orderly the rest of her bathroom was.

"Rose, you'd be mortified to see what the seventh-year Slytherin boys' bathroom looks like," Scorpius said to himself before closing the bathroom door, stripping off his clothes and hopping in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Scorpius was out of the shower, redressed, and pacing at the end of Rose's bed. Every so often, he would look to see a still-sleeping Rose and calm down for a moment before getting all riled up again.

He realised that he had to stop pacing and just accept the circumstances for the time being. He pulled a chair up to the side of Rose bed and watched her breathing, her chest rising and falling slowly. He examined her flat stomach and couldn't believe that there could very well be a life growing there as he watched her.

He could be a father in a matter of months.

He sighed, conflicted with all of the emotions and thoughts surging through his mind. In the end, he decided it's be best to just stare at Rose's lovely face and imagine the moment that he was in, over and over and over.

Rose was slowly opening her eyes, but there was a blinding light that made it hard for her to even want to. That light was soon shadowed and she clearly saw Scorpius' face.

She smiled. "Good morning, love."

"Morning," Scorpius replied, giving Rose a peck on the lips.

Rose stretched on her bed, reaching her arms above her head and curling her toes. She was lying on her side and looking up at Scorpius. She smiled faintly before sitting up on the side of her bed.

"Today is Saturday."

"Yes it is."

"Cecelia and I were going to go to the Apothecary to get a pregnancy test today."

Scorpius nodded solemnly.

Rose couldn't say anymore, seeing that she was on the verge of tears. Scorpius noticed this and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

He held her tightly, letting her cry until she could cry no more.

"Scorpius, how could I have been so stupid?" Rose asked, deeply ashamed with herself.

"Many intelligent people do stupid things Rose. It's just a part of human nature. Take my father for instance; he was a very smart man, yet he stupidly let my grandfather control him and make him get the Dark Mark. My father didn't even bother to fight him. He just followed because he was afraid. But in the end, my father stood up for himself and refused to follow Voldemort's and my grandfather's orders.

"And Rose, there's me. I stupidly didn't cast a simple contraceptive charm, one that we've been taught since we were third years. But you have to understand that we will get through this together. Whatever happens, we will get through this together. I love you and I would never consider abandoning you or any baby you could be carrying."

Rose kissed him softly, more in love with Scorpius than she had ever been before.

"I love you too."

She kissed him once more before she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in twenty minutes, then we can go down to the Great Hall."

Rose left Scorpius to his own devices while she freshened up.

Less than twenty minutes passed and Rose emerged from the washroom clean and bright and in a better mood.

She sighed deeply. "I'm ready to face the world now."

"So am I. We'll face it together."

The couple made their way down to the Great Hall together, not running into anyone at all. It was very peculiar not to meet anyone at nine-thirty on a Hogsmeade Saturday. Usually, everyone was wide awake and ready by nine on these days.

The doors leading to the Great Hall were closed, but Rose and Scorpius could hear the deafening noise coming from inside the Hall. It was most certainly a Saturday.

Rose looked at Scorpius bravely before taking his hand and lacing her fingers in his. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, giving her all the support she needed. She just needed to know he was there.

They inched towards the majestic Great Hall doors and they opened slowly, revealing a room full of their classmates and Housemates.

They were terrified.

Rose felt a blush rise on her cheeks, but a gentle squeeze from Scorpius calmed her down a bit.

Scorpius peered above the heads of his fellow peers and saw a messy black mop of hair standing beside a vivid pale blonde. Al and Cecelia.

"Rose, I see Al and Cecelia. They're near the Ravenclaw table."

Rose's eyes brightened as Scorpius pulled her along to meet up with them.

Albus and Cecelia had been talking animatedly, Al's back facing the doors of the Great Hall. He failed to see Rose and Scorpius approaching him, but Cecelia did.

She broke away from Albus abruptly, causing him to spin around in a circle as she ran into him.

"Rose! How are you? Did you, um, talk?" Cecelia asked slowly, and not at all discreetly.

Albus gave Scorpius a questioning glance, and Scorpius answered him with a noncommittal shrug.

"Cece, calm down. We did talk."

"And…?"

"He's there for me."

"What the bloody hell are you two jabbering about?"

Albus was very annoyed. He wasn't getting straight answers from his best mate and his cousin was being cryptic with her best friend.

"Al, I'll tell you later," Rose reassured him as Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Alright," he conceded. Suddenly, he remembered something. "And I almost forgot! A 'congratulations' are in order. You finally got together with Scorp, here! About bloody time, Rosie!"

Rose smiled sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around Scorpius' chest and leaned her head against him.

"I'm proud to say that I was the first to threaten him with bodily harm, and I sure as hell won't be the last!"

"Albus Severus!" Rose reprimanded, ready to give him hell, until Professor McGonagall stood up at the Professors' Table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the carriages going to Hogsmeade have arrived and you may now begin to board them. But remember, Hogwarts rules are still applicable in Hogsmeade."

With that, third years all the way up to seventh years began streaming for the doors outside, eager to load themselves onto the carriages.

Albus grinned, knowing that he was off the hook from Rose's wrath for the time-being, casually draping an arm across Cecelia's shoulders. She immediately snaked an arm around his waist. This gesture did not go unnoticed by their respective best friend.

"So, Rose, Scorp, have you got plans to go to Madame Pudifoot's?"

Cecelia rolled her eyes, Rose glared daggers at Albus, and Scorpius became very frightened.

"Of course not. Who in their right mind would go to Madame Pudifoot's?"

"Dunno Rosie. Dunno. But there are people who go there. Otherwise, it'd be out of business, now wouldn't it?"

The four reached the Thestral-pulled carriages and sat in the first empty one.

"Actually Al, you and I are going to head to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes while the girls do some shopping."

"Really? First Hogsmeade trip as an out-of-the-closet couple and you're not even taking advantage of it? What a shame!"

Scorpius shook his head in amusement. Only Al would ever be able to use a phrase used to describe homosexuality to describe a heterosexual relationship.

"It's not a shame. We will meet you boys at The Three Broomsticks at twelve," Cecelia told him.

"Absolutely," Rose agreed.

Scorpius placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

Cecelia noticed this simple exchange and sighed heavily. She was oddly tempted to lay her head on Albus' shoulder, but of course, she didn't dare.

"Wishing you had something like that?" Albus asked Cecelia quietly, noticing the look on her face.

"Sometimes. It'd make life a lot more bearable, I should think, having someone who adores you for who you are. Someday, I know that someday I'll have exactly what they have. Complete and utter devotion and an indescribable love."

He nodded mutely in reply. She had said it all.

"I'd like that too, someday," he whispered so quietly, it was nearly inaudible.

But Cecelia heard him.

Their carriage stopped and the four climbed out.

Rose gave Scorpius a kiss on the lips in front of the whole village of Hogsmeade before she was pulled away by an impatient Cecelia.

Cecelia dragged Rose straight to the Apothecary. They went in, unnoticed by any passersby.

Rose's heart began to pound and set off for the races. Her hands were getting clammy and her breathing was getting a little erratic.

"Relax Rose. No use getting worked up just yet," Cecelia said, rubbing Rose's arm reassuringly.

Cecelia pulled Rose into the appropriate aisle and steered her to the appropriate section. There, Rose stared blankly at those damned pregnancy tests.

"We'll get two, just to confirm," Cecelia told Rose, swiping two bottles of the pregnancy potion off the shelf.

She maneuvered a hopeless and helpless Rose to the counter of the Apothecary where a middle-aged, graying witch sat. Cecelia handed the witch the potions.

"Hello dearies. Is this all?"

Cecelia had to answer. "Yes it is. And do you suppose you could package it so no one would know what it is?"

"Of course," the witch said kindly. "That will be twelve sickles and six knuts."

Rose absently took out the necessary coinage (after receiving a jab in the side from Cecelia) and handed it to the witch.

The witch smiled sympathetically, packaging the tests. "You do know that you are not the first Hogwarts student to come and buy a pregnancy test. There have been plenty of others, and there will be plenty more in the years to come. You aren't alone."

The witch handed Rose the packaged tests in an unrecognizable bag.

"Thank you," Rose mumbled dejectedly.

"Everything will work out dear."

"Thank you ma'am," Cecelia said, forcing Rose down the aisles and out the door. She then proceeded to drag Rose to various stores, pushing clothes and jewelry and books into her arms, doing anything she could to get those tests off her mind.

They met the boys at noon in much better spirits, much lighter purses and with many shopping bags. No one would have known that the Rose Weasley in The Three Broomsticks was the same Rose Weasley in the Apothecary hours before.

After The Three Broomsticks, Rose and Scorpius went off on their own, talking about everything. Everything except the possible pregnancy they might have to face.

For now, they were just a happy, perfect couple in love, strolling along in Hogsmeade.

The couple met up with Cecelia and Albus at four to return to Hogwarts.

Upon arriving, Rose would then bring the three of them up to her dorm, making sure that Atticus Wood was nowhere to be seen or heard.

There, Rose would wait for her reply from Liam.

There, she and Scorpius would tell Albus everything and fill in the details for Cecelia.

There, Rose and Scorpius would wait for the reactions of their friends.

There, Rose would take that dreaded test.

There, the four friends would await the results of that dreaded test.

There, Rose and Scorpius would await the one thing that would change their lives drastically.

* * *

**AN: My longest chapter as of yet! **

**R & R, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**NEW AN: This has been edited. :)**_

**AN: Chapter four! Wow.**

**This story has been very well-received so far and I am thrilled. The only thing I want to know is what **_you _**really think about it. So, please, read_ AND_ review. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Constant Vigilance,**

**magick**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Truth**

Atticus was nowhere to be found. This was a very good thing for Rose. She really didn't want to have to ask him if he could leave the Head common room if he had been there, seeing he had a right to occupy it as well.

"Wow! This is, like, the seventh time I've been in here!" Albus exclaimed as he claimed an entire couch to himself.

"Al," Rose laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"So, are you going to tell us everything now?" Cecelia asked, pushing Al's legs off the couch so she could sit beside him.

Those words sent Rose reeling. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, but she knew that it was necessary.

Scorpius sat down in a chair opposite the couch Cecelia and Albus were sitting in. Rose reached blindly behind her, searching frantically for Scorpius' hand. She would not be able to tell them without his support.

She turned around and sat on the arm of Scorpius' chair before he kissed her forehead slowly, his lips lingering ever so slightly. It was his way of telling her that the truth had to come out now.

"Well, you both should know that Rose and I have been dating for nearly a year, now," Scorpius began.

"It will be a year on May fourth," Rose added quickly.

Cecelia and Albus nodded knowingly before urging the couple along.

"We have certain reason to believe that –"

"We're pregnant," Rose blurted out.

Albus bolted out of his seat and stared, extremely startled, at his best mate and favourite cousin. "What the bloody fucking hell!"

Cecelia calmly sighed, as if this news deeply affected her. And in a way, it did.

But in reality, since she knew beforehand, she wasn't as fazed.

"What the fuck do you mean by that, Rose Aurora Weasley?"

Rose stared at her cousin gravely, her composure not cracking. "Exactly what I said, Albus."

"But what about that agreement Grandmum made us sign after Victoire got pregnant out of wedlock?"

"Victoire married Teddy soon after that. She was already to engaged to him when she announced that she was pregnant," Rose quipped, incredibly serene. "And have you upheld that agreement?"

Albus looked away, sheepishly, sitting back down. "No."

"That's what I thought."

Albus tried to process this new information.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was immensely curious.

"You had to sign an agreement with your _grandmother_?"

"Yes. We were third years when Victoire got pregnant," Rose filled him in quietly. "It was quite a Weasley scandal. Teddy got the brunt of it though."

"My cousin Teddy?"

"Yeah. What other Teddy would I be referring to?"

Scorpius shrugged, becoming silent, just in time to hear Albus talking to Cecelia.

"Did you know about this?" he asked softly.

Cecelia nodded slowly, looking as though she were deeply ashamed of herself.

Albus was the image of someone who had been horribly betrayed, and by his closest friends, no less. How could they do this to him when this was obviously life-altering news?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he murmured, still not over his shock.

Cecelia reached out and held Albus' hand in hers.

"Albus, Rose didn't even know about it yesterday. I figured it out for her accidently."

Albus raised his head, his eyes searching for Cecelia's.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday, then?"

"It wasn't my place to do so, Albus."

And so, he sat there, appearing very small all of a sudden, as if he were a young child caught trying to sneak a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner. He hung onto Cecelia pitifully, deeply hurt.

Rose rushed to his side, tormented that she had made her first ever friend so distraught. Cecelia pulled away slightly, allowing Rose to comfort her cousin.

"Al, I'm terribly sorry I didn't tell you last night when I should have. But I was a basket case and I'm near tears right now. I never meant to hurt you. I needed to talk with Scorpius and figure things out. Now I just want to make things right, seeing that the inevitable is here."

Albus sobered up promptly.

"I know. It's just –" he paused dramatically, "I used to be the person you came to when we were younger. That is, whenever you didn't go to Liam. I was your voice of reason when you didn't have any. Merlin! I sound like a bloody poof, or worse, a _girl_."

He laughed lightly before Rose joined in.

He embraced her in reconciliation, giving his favourite cousin a kiss on her now-tearstained cheek.

"So what is it that you are going to do Rose?"

Rose glanced back at Scorpius, hastily wiping away the tears that her eyes managed to squeeze out.

"Earlier today in Hogsmeade Rose and Cecelia went to the Apothecary to get a pregnancy test."

"That's where you went?" Albus asked aloud, not intending anyone to answer.

Rose stood up and rubbed her hands nervously on her jeans.

"Yes. And I wanted you and Cecelia to be here when I get the results of the tests. I got two, well, Cecelia made me get two, in order for me to confirm."

Rose sniffed, trying desperately not to cry again.

Scorpius was at her side in an instant, consoling her however he could.

Rose burst into tears, sobbing hysterically as her body shook with emotion.

Scorpius held her tighter, tight enough to wonder if he was hurting her, but she didn't give any sign that he was.

The room was filled with so much emotion, it was nauseating.

Cecelia had begun crying as well, though, for what, she wasn't entirely sure.

In an instinctual gesture, Albus pulled Cecelia into his arms, allowing her to cry freely in his arms. She clung to him like a helpless child. And she fit perfectly in his embrace.

"Rose, love, you should do the potion soon, you know."

Mutely, she nodded into Scorpius' chest.

His lips brushed her forehead.

She tilted her face up toward his; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Will you stay with me when I prepare the potion?" she whispered.

"If you want me to, of course I will."

Without a sound, Rose took Scorpius into her bathroom, motioning to Albus she'd be back.

On the counter sat two small, corked bottles. In them were the spring-green coloured pregnancy potions.

Rose read the directions slowly, the paper rattling madly because she was incapable of controlling her shaking hands.

It was somewhat similar to the polyjuice potion; an essence of the woman who may or may not be pregnant needed to be in the potion. After placing the essence into the potion, it was to be re-corked and shaken up a bit. The potion called for fifteen minutes of sitting in order for ingredients to activate. As soon as the fifteen minutes were up, the bottle would be re-opened and the results would be clearly revealed.

Rose took two strands of her hair, placing one in each bottle. She handed Scorpius a bottle while she kept the other. Together, they corked the bottles and began shaking them before returning the bottles to the spot they had been occupying beforehand.

The fifteen minutes had started.

Returning to the common room hand-in-hand, their hearts were heavy. They walked back into the common room to see Albus and Cecelia holding each other closely, Cecelia practically in his lap.

Rose and Scorpius barely got a chance to comment or sit down before an owl swooped in.

"Castor!" Rose cried, leaping up to retrieve the letter the bird was carrying.

"Who's the letter from?" Scorpius asked, lounging back in one of the armchairs.

"Liam. I wrote him and this must be his reply," Rose answered after ordering her owl to go to the owlery.

Scorpius clenched his jaw to bite back a comment. Why hadn't Rose told him that she had written Liam? He knew that she told Liam many things; he was her confidante and her voice of reason when she couldn't solve her problems.

"What did you write him about?" Cecelia wondered, asking the same question Scorpius had been itching to ask.

"I wrote him about the possibility of my pregnancy. I needed to tell someone else."

Rose focused her attention on Scorpius.

"I know I should have told you, Scorpius, but it was midnight and I didn't want to wake you after you had stayed up with me. I needed someone who would understand and be able to be rational about our situation. He's the only other person that I trusted, other than Al and Cecelia."

Scorpius' jaw loosened. He couldn't stay mad at Rose for long. Had he been in her position, raging hormones and all that, he would've told someone else, someone older, too.

Scorpius sighed slowly. "It's perfectly alright Rose. What did he say?"

Rose was relieved that he was alright with her letter to Liam. Quickly, she squeezed beside Scorpius and tore open the letter.

She skimmed through it hastily.

"He's shocked to say the least, but he thinks we're doing wonderfully coping and assessing the situation from all sides. He also said that if we ever need him, he's here for us."

"Of course Liam said that," Al mentioned swiftly. "He's got experience."

Rose looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what, Al?" Scorpius asked.

"That his girlfriend in his seventh year got pregnant and they had to decide."

Rose's eyes widened. She had many questions but she couldn't voice them.

"What did he do?" Cecelia asked.

"Well he told his girlfriend that whatever she wanted of him, he'd do it. He wasn't about to abandon her. So she asked him for money."

Rose's breath caught in her throat. "No!"

"No what?" Scorpius was confused.

"She asked Liam to give her money for an abortion, didn't she?"

Albus nodded solemnly at his cousin.

"Needless to say, he tried to persuade her otherwise, but she wouldn't see it his way. In the end, he gave her the money and he didn't speak to her from then on. He hasn't spoken with her since."

"How could anyone do that?" Cecelia marveled quietly.

Rose looked down at her stomach and wrapped her arms around herself.

As she spoke, she sounded pained. "I don't know."

Rose leaned on Scorpius' shoulders, her head and heart heavy from this uncovered truth.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered, "you wouldn't give me the money if I asked you, would you?"

"What? Are you asking me to?"

Rose turned to him looking horrified. "No! I never would. But if I did, would you?"

"No," he replied simply. "The baby would come to term and if you didn't want it, I would raise it as a single father."

Rose cried out and crashed her lips onto his.

"I love you," she told him, her lips tickling his ear. "And if we are pregnant, I want this baby. He or she will be loved and spoiled and the happiest baby ever."

"I love you too. I will stand by your however we decide to handle this."

Albus and Cecelia had been paying close attention to this exchange and couldn't help but offer their assistance, however everything turned out.

The four teenagers sat in stony silence, waiting for the results of the test.

Rose was fidgeting constantly; tapping her feet, drumming her fingers, shifting in her seat. She could not stay still.

In those remaining twelve or so minutes, Rose weighed her future depending on the two outcomes.

If she wasn't pregnant, she imagined that she would refuse to have sex with anyone at all until she was married, or at least engaged. She imagined that she would stay with Scorpius, but their relationship would be oddly strained. They wouldn't be as intimate. No more stealing kisses or holding each other just to feel the other's heat. They wouldn't talk about the months or years to come, instead opting to only look a few days in the future, seeing where exactly life would take them.

Rose saw Scorpius graduating second in their year and being instantly offered a job at the Ministry as an Unspeakable. He would be superb at it, but it was would make him distant from Rose. She saw herself as getting first in their year and becoming a curse breaker. She would be adept and highly regarded for her expert curse-breaking skills, yet she would fail miserably at knowing how to solve her issues with Scorpius.

She saw herself and Scorpius falling apart, unable to communicate and to relate to each other. She saw that they would fall out of love, and realize that nothing could be done to fix them. They were doomed.

If she were pregnant, she imagined that she would tell her parents and Scorpius' immediately that she and Scorpius were dating. She imagined that they would take the news exceptionally well and be quite rational, considering their parents' pasts. She and Scorpius would soon after tell their parents that they were going to have a baby, too. Their parents would be slightly disappointed, but they would get over themselves. They would have to.

Rose saw Scorpius proposing to her, not just because she was pregnant, but because he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They would be completely happy, madly in love, and they would never be closer.

Rose saw herself giving birth months later to a precious baby girl, the most beautiful baby ever. She would have Scorpius' pale blonde hair and some freckles from her Weasley roots. She'd be destined to have Scorpius' blue-grey eyes and Rose's straight nose. She would be perfect.

She saw herself and Scorpius raising their daughter in a loving, warm and affectionate environment. She saw herself and Scorpius falling more and more in love every day. They were destined for each other.

She stopped wondering about the possibilities and thought only of the Scorpius she knew so well.

She thought about his eyes, his hair, his lips, his nose, his smell. Her heart beat quicker as she thought of his smile and how easily it brightened her day. She felt her body get warm as she thought about him touching and kissing her. She was aware of the blush that crept upon her cheeks as she remembered him whispering confessions of love, tickling her ear, and the way she recalled him being inside of her. She loved him. It was as simple as that.

The fifteen minutes were nearly up.

Rose jumped out of her seat and went into her bathroom. Scorpius followed her quietly, two steps behind her. Albus and Cecelia stood outside of the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

All four stared at the bottles sitting precariously on the bathroom counter.

"Fifteen minutes are up," Rose said slowly.

"How will you know?"

"I'm not sure," Rose answered her best friend. "The directions said that it would be pretty obvious."

Scorpius gently placed a hand on her lower back, urging her forward to the bottles.

Slowly, she crept toward them.

She reached out hesitantly, her entire arm shaking violently.

"Scorpius, will you do it with me?"

He replied by giving her a brief kiss and grabbing the first bottle. He also took the second bottle, placing it in her hand.

"Do you want to start opening it before me, or after?"

"Before," she instantly answered.

She glanced back at Albus and Cecelia.

They both thought Rose looked incredibly vulnerable and not at all like the Rose they knew and loved.

She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

With great caution, Rose fussed with the cork until it began to move. Slowly but surely, the cork was moving.

Scorpius, too, began pulling at the cork in his bottle.

A pop was heard, followed directly by a second, and the enormous sound of a baby crying.

Rose's pained face became even more pained, devastated even. She quickly placed the bottle back on the counter before completely falling apart.

Her body trembled briefly. A strangled cry erupted from her chest and she started weeping.

Scorpius managed to catch her as she fell towards the floor, holding her tightly, a few tears managing to escape from his eyes.

Scorpius buried his face in Rose's hair, trying desperately to wrap this finding around his head.

Cecelia had gasped at hearing the wailing of a baby and had unknowingly clutched Albus' hand.

Albus took Cecelia into his arms, resting his chin lightly on top of her head, trying to comprehend the situation. His cousin was having a baby with his best mate. How fucked up could things get now?

The young couple sat on the tile floor, too burdened to remain standing.

Rose was being rocked back and forth slowly by Scorpius and she was comforted slightly by the circles he was gently drawing on her back.

Rose sniffed and looked up into broken, beautiful Scorpius' face.

She swallowed slowly.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face in torrents.

"Tell the truth."

* * *

**AN: Read and review lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NEW AN: This chapter has been edited. :)**_

**AN: Chapter five is here, earlier than expected and the longest so far at 4,119 words. **

**I hope you enjoy it. ****This story has been very well-received so far and I am thrilled. The only thing I want to know is what **_you _**really think about it. So, please, read_ AND_ review. Thanks!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

___**Chapter Five: Want**_

Rose spent the remaining of the week before holidays trying desperately to make everyone believe that she was alright, even though she wasn't. By now, everyone knew that she and Scorpius were dating, and no one really cared. It didn't bother them.

Hugo found out on Tuesday when he caught her in the Library.

"So," a low voice said from behind her, "you're dating Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose turned around in her seat quickly. "Hugo!"

Hugo smiled broadly before taking the seat beside her.

"I just heard from Emily Brown-Finnigan that you are dating him. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose felt horrible now. Her only brother was being exceptionally accepting and she hadn't had the heart to tell him beforehand.

"I'm sorry, Hugo. It's just…Merlin, I don't even know anymore," she surrendered.

Hugo put a reassuring arm around his sister. "It's okay Rose. I think I understand. You're scared of what Mum and Dad will say. Especially Dad. He's very close-minded and stuck in the past. He was raised not to like the Malfoy's because all that Pureblood shit and you dating a Malfoy would only get him ready to murder the said Malfoy. You won't need to worry about me running to Mum and Dad, and telling them your news. I don't do that anymore, since I am now a fifth year."

Hugo laughed freely, earning a glare from the Library Matron, Madame Gabor, who he paid no attention to.

Rose smiled apologetically.

"Thanks, Hugo. I'm really dreading telling Daddy. I've no idea what to expect; whether he'll choose the murder-with-my-bear-hands approach or murder-with-a-wand-then-inflicting-bodily-harm-with-my-hands-to-make-sure-he's-really-dead."

"Eh, I dunno. Maybe he'll come up with a new way," Hugo said, getting up slowly. "I'll see you later Ro. I've got to have a chat with your beau."

Hugo waved to his sister as he took a few strides and made his way out of the library.

Rose gasped as her brother disappeared behind the swinging Library doors. "Oh no, he's going to threaten Scorpius just like Al did!"

She gathered up her things quickly before running out of the Library in hot pursuit of her brother.

She mentally sighed, desperately wishing that she had gotten her father's height. It would have been so very helpful in getting places quicker. Hugo had gotten it; he was already 1.9 meters tall (six foot two) and still growing.

She walked corridor down corridor until she heard her dear brother's voice coming from around the corner.

" – so much as hurt a hair on her head, you'll be dead before you can even hear _Avada Kedavra_. Got it, Malfoy?"

"Hugo, you won't have to worry about me hurting her. I love your sister, and she knows it. It would kill me if I were ever to hurt her, so death threats are completely unnecessary."

Rose's heart sang. Of course she already knew that Scorpius loved her, but standing up to her brother who threatened to kill him was very reassuring.

"Hugo Ezekiel Weasley!" Rose cried, rounding the corner, hands on her hips. "How dare you threaten my boyfriend!"

Hugo stared down at his sister, frightened. "R-Rose!"

Scorpius shuffled over to Rose, placing a kiss on her head.

"Don't be so hard on him, Rose. He's just being a protective brother. I am sure that if I had a sister, I'd be the same way. He just wants to make sure you're safe."

Rose tilted her head, resting against Scorpius.

"I know. But honestly Hugo, I am very capable of protecting myself. You don't need to worry about me getting hurt by Scorpius, either."

Hugo nodded. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that Scorpius. It's just hard-wired into the Weasley males. I can't quite help it. I know my sister can take care of herself, if she ever had to anyway."

Rose smiled, moving over to her brother, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for caring Hugo."

"No problem. But, Rosie, did you actually have to pull the middle name?" he asked.

Scorpius laughed.

Hugo furrowed his brow and set his mouth into a frown. "Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You have a weird first name," Hugo told Scorpius as he took his exit. "See you later."

Scorpius stood cemented in his spot, dumbfounded.

"Your brother just called my name weird!"

Rose chuckled, wrapping her arms around Scorpius. "It is a little unusual."

"Rose! You just called my name weird too!"

"Yes, but that's alright. I still love you."

"Well, that's good to know. But you should know that any child of mine will have a normal name," he told her as they began making their way down the corridor.

Rose whimpered at hearing that. She was still a bit emotional about being pregnant.

"Oh, fuck," Scorpius murmured, realizing what he said.

He stopped dead, turning to face her.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I wasn't even thinking."

She sighed. "Don't apologise Scorpius. I'm just being overly emotional. And I need to get used to the idea."

She smiled sadly. "What would you name any child of yours then, if they weren't going to have any weird names?"

Scorpius pulled Rose close to him. "I don't know, Miss Weasley. For a boy, maybe Aiden and for a girl, how about Emma?"

"Those are certainly normal and very attractive names. Aiden Malfoy and Emma Malfoy. They have a certain ring to them," she told him slowly.

She slipped her hand discreetly in his, lacing her fingers with his. Her hand fit perfectly, she found. They were meant to be together, in spite of all of the bumps they would meet along the way.

Rose suddenly pulled Scorpius into another corridor. It was dark and entirely empty.

"Scorpius, do you realise that I'll be due sometime in early December? What are we going to tell our parents over holiday? That we're dating? That we've been dating for nearly a year? That they're going to be grandparents just in time for Christmas?"

Rose's eyes were wild and scared, and her voice mirrored that.

Scorpius ran his free hand though his hair nervously. "I'm not sure. I think our best bet would just to tell them that we've been dating for a while. I don't think that telling them that they're going to be grandparents will settle very well with any of them just yet. Let's just take this one step at a time."

Rose closed her eyes and buried her face in Scorpius' chest. "I can only remember telling Daddy that I was your friend when I came home for Christmas our first year. He was so angry, his face turned purple. He Apparated off and didn't come home until dinner the next day. Mum told me that he just needed to blow off some steam. He came home and told me not to get too friendly with you or else I'd jeopardize my chances of being smartest in my year. He left it at that, but I don't think he'll react as _calmly_ as he did that time."

"Well, I imagine your Mum'll try to keep him calm when you tell them. My mum has to calm my dad down too when the mere name 'Weasley' is uttered. I'll be going through the same thing as you."

"So when do you think we should tell them about our pregnancy?"

"Whenever you feel the best time is. It's up to you since you are carrying the physical evidence."

Rose stood on her tip toes, her hand cupping Scorpius' face. She gave him a kiss.

"Well then, we will see when we get to it. I've got a while before I truly start showing."

Scorpius' arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

He pressed his forehead to hers and looked at her. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me, you know that?"

"Of course I do. But sometimes I just feel as though I'm dealing with things way beyond my maturity level that I shouldn't have to deal with."

"But you aren't going to have to deal with it alone. You've got me and Al and Cecelia. And when you tell your parents, I know they'll be supportive too."

Rose kissed Scorpius lovingly and with immense passion.

Absorbed with one another, they barely noticed the warning bell to get to class.

Fortunately, they both made it to their respective classes – Herbology for Scorpius and Ancient Runes for Rose – and every other class that day, on time.

On Wednesday, Rose was bombarded by three of her cousins asking about her relationship with Scorpius.

Her youngest cousin, Roxanne Weasley, a second year Gryffindor, was very confused.

"What does Fred mean when he says that you and Scorpius Malfoy probably shag like rabbits?"

Rose's eyes had widened at hearing this first thing in the morning and half-way through eating her bagel. George and Angelina clearly had sheltered their only daughter very much, for being twelve, she was quite naïve.

Rose had looked to her left, extremely startled and her eyes pleaded silently for Cecelia to help explain to Roxanne what Fred's comment meant.

"Well, Roxie," Rose started when Cecelia didn't respond, "it is what people who are in love sometimes do to show each other –"

"Roxie, don't listen to Rose," Cecelia jumped in. "Fred was being a boy, and a rude one at that, and shagging is only for older people. I'm sure your mum and dad will tell you what it is when you get older. Like when you're fourteen. Mums and dads are supposed to tell you what it is and Rose isn't your mum or dad, now is she?"

Roxie laughed. "No she's not! Rose isn't old enough to be a Mum! Mums have to be old!"

Rose immediately paled and stuffed her face with strawberries. She was ready to go and find Fred to kill him. He was a sixth year and he should have known better not to say such things to a curious second year. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were certainly going to know about Fred's behaviour the first chance she got to tell them. They wouldn't like it one bit that their son was corrupting his sister.

Cecelia had successfully averted any damage that Rose could have created in her attempt to explain what shagging was to Roxie.

Rose momentarily felt a hand on her arm, no doubt Cecelia's. She'd have to thank her profusely later.

In lunch after Double Potions with the Slytherins and Arithmancy, Molly and Lucy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's ever-questioning daughters, asked Rose how long she had been dating Scorpius.

Molly, an intelligent fourth year, was the instigator of this questioning, but Lucy, an equally as intelligent third year, went along with it.

"Rosie, when was it that you first started seeing Scorpius?" Molly asked, helping herself to a serving of macaroni and cheese.

"Quite a while ago," Rose answered shortly.

"But how long is a while?" Lucy asked.

"Longer than a week."

"How much longer than a week?"

"Girls, please, that is none of your business," Rose told them, irritated.

"Everything that goes on in our family is our business Rose," Molly informed her frankly.

"Well, this is one thing that isn't part of your business. I am entitled a right to keep what I want private, and I shall do that. Sometime in the distant future, I assure you that you will know just how long Scorpius and I have been dating, but until then, do not ask me again!"

Molly and Lucy had glanced at each other amused, while Rose stubbornly refused to make eye contact with either of them. Cecelia stayed off to the side, not wanting to get involved.

"Molly, Lucy, I think it would be best if you sat somewhere else for lunch today," Cecelia told them gently. "I don't think Rose wants to answer any more questions that you have, and I am certain that you have many more."

Molly and Lucy shrugged, looking at each other. "Alright."

And with that, the sisters moved down the table to sit with their respective third and fourth year friends.

"Thank you so much Cece, for that ambush and for Roxie this morning. I don't know what I could possibly do without you!"

"Well, you are welcome. I am your best friend. But I should get paid for this, you know!"

With that comment, Rose lightened up and all thoughts of her familial surprise attacks were swept up into the noise of the Great Hall.

Rose did not suffer any more questions from any of her cousins on Wednesday, and for that she was very glad.

After lunch, she went to Muggle Studies with Scorpius, throughout which she wrote notes to him. After Muggle Studies, she went to Herbology, her last class of the day.

After Herbology, she gathered Cecelia, Scorpius and Al and brought them to her common room where they ate dinner in private.

Cecelia and Al left soon after they finished dinner and left Rose and Scorpius alone for a short time before they returned, looking very sneaky.

Scorpius and Rose didn't even bother to ask.

On Thursday, Lily Potter found her cousin Rose hiding in the Library after Lunch. (But that wasn't such a surprise since Lily knew the Library like the back of her hand. She spent practically all her free time there, be it studying or snogging fellow Ravenclaw boys.)

"Rosie," Rose heard a voice say while she stood by the bookshelves, looking for a book on Quintapeds.

Rose turned away from the musty old books to see her gorgeous fifteen year old cousin.

"How are you?" Lily asked pleasantly.

"I'm good Lily. Thanks."

"So, I've heard that you and Scorpius Malfoy are an item. I just wanted to congratulate you. After you broke up with What's-his-name Thomas, you were a wreck. But now you're with Scorpius and I think it's phenomenal. You two are extremely compatible."

"Um, thanks?" Rose said. "And I wasn't a wreck after Jonah Thomas broke up with me. Plus, that was in third year. I got over him by my fourth year."

Lily tried to disguise her eye roll, but she wasn't very successful. "Alright Rose. But I really am happy for you."

Lily stood there, staring at her older cousin.

"What is it that you want to ask me Lily?" Rose asked annoyed a smidge. Lily always had something dreadfully personal and inappropriate to ask after telling you she is 'happy for you.'

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering, is he good?"

"Is he good at what Lily?"

"Is he good in bed?"

"Lily!" Rose hissed. "That is completely uncalled for and really rude in addition, very presumptuous of you. How can you possibly know when or not I've had sex with Scorpius?"

"It's just a question, Rosie. Honestly though, who wouldn't want to have sex with him? He's got an incredible Quidditch sculpted body. I know straight boys who wouldn't mind doing him."

Rose was well aware that Lily lost her virginity the year before, as a fourth year, to Jonah "What's-his-name" Thomas no less, and that she had had sex with at least three other Ravenclaws and possibly a slew of other boys since then. Though Lily was bound to be the Head Girl of her year, being amazingly bright, witty, and responsible, she was a sex-kitten.

"Well, Lily, it is one thing that I don't wish to share with you."

Lily smirked. "Well, your insistence on ignoring the question answers two things: you have jumped in the sack with him and that he is very good in bed."

Rose didn't even bother responding to that, instead opting to just walk away. Lily was going to believe whatever she wanted to believe anyway. The funny thing was that these assumptions were true for once.

Rose gathered her things and decided to skip her last class of the day. She went straight to her dorm and took a nap, not caring one bit that she was missing History of Magic.

Rose had easily convinced herself that it was best for the baby and herself _not_ to go to History of Magic since nothing ever happened in that class and it was the last class of the day.

She awoke from her nap just in time to make dinner and she felt all the better, having skipped History of Magic.

She didn't bother putting her robes back on, instead trading her Hogwarts uniform for jeans, a t-shirt, and trainers.

She headed down into her common room and found Atticus Wood shamelessly snogging a red-headed Ravenclaw girl upon their shared couch. She crept as silently as she could to the portrait hole, barely reaching it before Atticus called to her.

"Rose, don't forget we have patrol tomorrow night!"

"Alright, Atticus," Rose told him, hurrying out of the portrait hole.

She had scarcely gotten out of the portrait hole when Rose realized that Atticus had been snogging Lily.

Her cousin was a – Rose didn't really want to say, because once something is said, it's the truth – slut. A very smart and calculating one at that.

Rose shook her head all the way to the Great Hall, wondering how Lily got to be so wild, considering James and Albus were pretty tame when it came to hooking up with someone of the opposite sex. She didn't think that Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry were ever that wild either.

She walked into the Great Hall and immediately noticed Scorpius, Cecelia and Albus.

She hurried over to them and sat down beside Scorpius. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she stated piling food on the plate in front of her.

"Rosie, are you alright?" Albus asked since she had been missing the last class of the day and she hadn't explained her absence.

"Of course I am Al," came the reply.

"Rose, you skipped class. Something isn't right," Cecelia said, siding with Albus.

She looked at Al, Cecelia and Scorpius respectively and saw that all of them were incredibly worried.

She smiled at them reassuringly. "Guys, I'm fine. I was tired; it was the last class of the day. I skipped History of Magic. I feel much better now that I had a two hour nap. You should have been worried about me throughout the day yesterday when Molly, Lucy and Roxanne were bombarding me with questions. That exhausted me, as did today."

"Oi, Fischer," Rose called to Tom Fischer, a sixth year Ravenclaw, "pass the potatoes please."

Obediently, he did. He had no desire to disobey the Head Girl.

Helping herself to mashed potatoes, Rose stacked them upon her plate, drowning them in gravy.

As she served herself, Scorpius spoke to her in low tones.

"Rose, are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit out of character."

Rose looked at him, arching her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. Did something happen today?"

Dishing out green beans, Rose didn't answer. That is, she didn't answer until she saw a certain red-headed cousin of hers waltzing into the Great Hall, adorning Atticus Wood's frame.

"Yes."

Her eyes shrunk into slits as she glared across the hall at an oblivious Lily.

"What then?"

"Oh, Lily just asked a very personal question which I didn't answer and then I suspect that she tried to search for more information in my common room."

Scorpius looked confused. "What kind of question?"

"Whether or not you were good in bed."

Scorpius had unfortunately been in the process of drinking his pumpkin juice and managed to spray it all over.

"Mate, what the bloody hell was that for?" Albus had cried, thoroughly disgusted that Scorpius' spit was now all over his food.

"I – What? – Sorry Al," Scorpius spluttered.

"That was disgusting Scorpius," Cecelia agreed, cringing as she pushed her food away. There was no way that she'd be eating that now.

"Well, you obviously didn't hear what Lily asked Rose."

Scorpius looked at Rose, questioningly. "Did she really ask you that?"

Rose nodded her head slowly, cutting her pot roast meticulously.

"What did Lily ask you, Rose?" Al asked adamant to know what his baby sister had asked.

"Al, I'm not sure you want to know," Rose advised him.

"Well, I want to know what she asked you."

"She asked me if Scorpius was good in bed."

Al's eyes bulged out and his mouth got dry. "Did she really ask you that?"

Rose stared at him, disbelieving. "Are you really asking _me_ that? You know perfectly well that Lily has no tact whatsoever when it comes to that sort of thing."

"What did you answer her?"

Cecelia was astonished that Lily Potter would ever ask anyone that. Then she thought about it a bit more and came to the conclusion that of course Lily would. Anything pertaining to personal matters and/or involving sex, Lily Potter had to know about it.

Rose answered Cecelia's question promptly. "I didn't answer her. But somehow that made her believe that he was good."

Cecelia nodded. That was so like Lily, reading into things without having an actual answer.

Because of Rose's answer, Scorpius was oddly offended. "You didn't tell her? So she _assumed_ I was good? Why didn't you just answer her straight? Did you not answer her because I'm _not_ good?" He was just dumbfounded. "Rose, you've got to tell me the truth right now."

Scorpius set down his silverware obstinately and gazed straight into Rose's eyes.

Rose smirked ever so slightly, much to Scorpius' chagrin.

"Rose, Scorpius, I really don't think this is appropriate dinner conversation, especially since anyone can hear this," Cecelia advised.

"Plus," Al continued, "I don't think Cece or I want to hear how Scorpius is in bed. That is simply just for the both of you to share with each other."

However, Rose paid no attention to either of them.

"Well, I have always found you to be quite satisfactory," Rose told him truthfully.

"'Quite satisfactory?' Not 'amazing' or 'perfect?'"

Rose smiled slowly, taking a bite of her beans.

She chewed and swallowed before responding to him.

"I suppose it was more than satisfactory. In all actuality, you're a far better lover than I could've imagined, not that I have very many to compare to," she answered, referring to the fact she had slept with her once-boyfriend Devin Finnigan.

Rose giggled at the thought while Scorpius grinned madly at finally learning the truth. Albus mimed gagging, and Cecelia was mortified beyond belief that her best friend actually said that in public.

Cecelia, being the only sensible one at the moment, was the first to recover from this revelation.

"Go get a room," she said, slightly less mortified than before, even a bit amused.

In reaction to Cecelia's comment, Rose leant forward and kissed Scorpius. She stared into his eyes and asked him a simple question. "I'm done eating. How about you Scorpius?"

"My appetite for pot roast had subsided for the time being. A visit to the kitchens will be in order later."

Scorpius stood up, not daring to take his eyes off Rose's. "Shall we?"

She took his hand eagerly before dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"What are they going to do?" Cecelia asked out loud, channeling her inner-Rose.

"Oh, they're probably going to Rose's dorm to have a good shag. A good snog at the least," Al responded calmly, eating food off of his new plate.

"But they could –"

Albus placed his hand over one of Cecelia's hands. "Cece, they can't have anything more happen to them than what already has. At least their minds are now off their upcoming challenges. They need to have some time together, that's all."

Cecelia sighed, completely understanding where Albus was coming from. "Of course. They deserve it with their situation."

Cecelia gave Albus' hand a squeeze and smiled at him.

He returned the smile before lacing his fingers with Cecelia's, wishing one day he could have a relationship like Rose and Scorpius', without the pregnancy though.

Meanwhile, Scorpius and Rose were crawling into her bed. They had drawn the curtains and cast a silencing charm, not wanting to be disturbed.

Any thoughts of their parents' possible reactions to their relationship and their rather unexpected pregnancy were thrown out the window the very moment they left the Great Hall. These thoughts did not return as they stumbled into Rose's common room, snogging madly. Nor did they return as they were shedding each other's clothes in Rose's dorm room. These thoughts stayed at bay as they stared at each other in their nakedness, lying on Rose's bed. They kept these ideas hidden as they made love and as they slept afterwards. These thoughts were not wanted and didn't occur the rest of the night, into the next day, and even the following morning for a few hours.

Rose and Scorpius didn't want to remember about their problems. It was what they desired, what they needed, and it was what they got.

* * *

**AN: Tell me the good, the bad, the changable. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**NEW AN: This chapter has been edited. :)**_

**AN: Chapter six is here, and just days before I leave! This chapter is now the longest so far at 4,343 words. **

**I hope you enjoy it. ****This story has been very well-received so far and I am thrilled. The only thing I want to know is what **_you _**really think about it. So, please, read_ AND_ review. I'd like to see a lot of reviews when I get back! Thanks!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

**__****Chapter Six: Ready**

It was finally Saturday. The train would be leaving at nine a.m. exactly. Hundreds of Hogwarts students would be boarding the train to return home for the spring holiday.

Rose and Cecelia were dragging their half-filled trunks behind them at eight-something in the morning, hoping desperately that the train ride would be a long one, although they knew it was exactly as long as it always was.

"I'm so tired, Cece. Atti and I had to patrol last night."

"The one McGonagall dubbed the 'Heads Shift'?" Cecelia asked as they stopped in the Great Hall.

"The very same," Rose groaned. "Twice a month on a Friday."

"That's possibly the worst shift ever. Leave it to McGonagall to enforce it."

"You know she's retiring finally? Professor Longbottom is going to become Headmaster next year."

"Well then, with McGonagall leaving, that shift will also be going."

"I know, right? I suppose my saving grace is that I'll get to sleep on the train ride home. It should be somewhat relaxing. That is until I see my parents."

Rose sat down very unhappily at the table closest to her. Her back was ram-rod straight – straighter than normal – and any observer of the scene would have thought she was being defiant. The only clue that she wasn't was the absentminded tugging at the bottom of her blue cotton shirt. It was a clear sign that she was worried.

"Oh, Rose, don't worry about that now," Cecelia told her quickly. Cecelia could practically read Rose's mind sometimes. "We've got hours, at least five of them, before we should even _begin_ to think about that. So don't dwell on it!"

Rose sighed, defeated. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am!" Cecelia chirped.

Rose gave her best friend a small smile and a ghost of a laugh.

Cecelia soon swept Rose up in an animated conversation about her oldest sister, Claire's, engagement to her long-time boyfriend Robert and how she had just owled with all of the details.

"She and Robert have finally set a date. It's for March 19."

"But that's so far away!" Rose exclaimed. "It's the end of April now. Does she really want to wait that long? She'll have to wait eleven months."

"Well, you know Claire; she's been dating Robert for six years. It took her four years to move in with him and she told me that Robert had her engagement ring for a year, just _waiting_ for the right moment to propose. You'd have to know that her engagement would be somewhat extended."

"Claire is very…slow, for lack of a better word. But nearly a year? That's just too long."

"Wait until they're married. She'll insist that they wait six years before having children."

Rose stiffened at those words. Children. That involved pregnancy. The mere mention of it still sent her reeling, but she willed herself to let it go. She couldn't change the fact that she was pregnant, nor would it change, since she simply refused to have an abortion. She mentally shook the thought away and prodded Cecelia to tell her about her other siblings.

Cecelia had four older siblings. The oldest was Caleb, at thirty-one. He was married to Cailyn and they had two children, Chloe, who was almost five, and Cameron who was two and a half. Claire was the next oldest at twenty-eight, followed by Cecelia's twenty-five year old, dragon-tamer brother Cedric, and her twenty year old journalist sister Charlotte. Cecelia, since the age of eight, and her other siblings had been raised by Caleb after her parents' tragic death.

"Well, Charlotte says that _Magical Witch_ is going to start a new magazine aimed towards teenage slash young adult wizards. I think it's about time. _Magical Witch _has been in print for nearly thirty years. Anyway, she says that even though she's only twenty and been there not even two years, they're going to give her a large promotion and move her over to the new magazine, which she has to help name. Needless to say, she's searching for a new, bigger flat.

"Cedric had told me that the Reserve is frantically getting ready for their first dragon birth in twelve years. He's obviously very excited since he's overseeing it all. The Reserve is his life. Caleb, however, is all eager for my return so I can watch his kids. At least for the summer. He said Chloe and Cameron are getting to be too spoiled and that they need their favourite aunt to deal with them properly since Cailyn enjoys spoiling them to no end when he's at work."

Rose nodded in response. Caleb was a great brother and very responsible, which was clearly evident when he took care of his four younger siblings at the age of twenty one when their parents died; yet, he wasn't the greatest father to his kids. He was always working at the Ministry so his family could live comfortably. His son and daughter had their mother to take care of them, seeing that she worked from home, but she had difficulty disciplining her babies.

"Are you excited to see them all?"

"Of course. I love seeing them. Cedric even told me in his letter that he'd Floo over one day just to see me before graduation."

"Really? He'd leave the Reserve before graduation?" Rose was shocked. Cedric loved the dragon Reserve. He probably would marry it if he could.

"I know! I'm really excited to see him since I see him maybe three times a year. And I can't wait to see my niece and nephew either."

"Chloe and Cameron do love you," Rose told her friend truthfully.

"Who loves you, Cecelia?" a voice said.

"My niece and nephew," Cecelia automatically answered.

"Of course they would. What's not to love about you?" Albus Severus Potter asked as he sidled up to Cecelia, snaking an arm around her waist.

Cecelia blushed a pale pink colour and Scorpius smirked at Al's antics.

Scorpius knew very well that Al fancied the pants off Cecelia, yet she showed very few, if any, signs that she wanted a relationship with him. But from what Rose had told him, Cecelia fancied the pants off Al, too.

Scorpius dutifully kissed Rose and offered to take care of her trunk.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll pull it myself," she told him as she got up. "Ready to get on the train?"

"Yes. I want to get a good compartment."

"Of course Albus," Cecelia said, completely disregarding the slight embarrassment she had just endured. "Lead the way."

"Al, Rose and I are going to be there in a few, so you and Cecelia make sure to find a good one."

"And make sure it's not near any first and second years. They're so rambunctious and I want to sleep," Rose added.

Albus nodded and began pulling Cecelia with him.

"I'll make sure it's quiet," Cecelia called over her shoulder to Rose.

Scorpius and Rose watched Cecelia and Albus exit the Great Hall along with dozens of other Hogwarts students.

As the flow of people trickled down to a few people here and there, Scorpius and Rose finally made their way out of the Great Hall.

As the couple walked on the grounds hand in hand, their trunks trailing behind them, they said nothing.

It wasn't until they sat in the carriage taking them to the station that they spoke.

"Rose," Scorpius said softly.

"Yes?"

"We'll be fine."

Rose gazed into Scorpius' eyes, her face blank and emotionless. Scorpius closely observed that the corner of her mouth twitched and that her eyes smiled.

"No Scorpius, we'll be better than fine."

She kissed him slowly as she savoured his taste and locked away the memory of feeling his lips move against hers.

She tentatively pulled her lips from his.

"Much better than fine," she amended.

Rose gently pressed her lips to Scorpius' before he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you," she said, leaning intently into his embrace.

"I love you, too," he whispered into her hair.

As they reached the train station, they were eager to find the compartment their friends had stumbled upon, but first they had to search throughout the entire train for them.

Cecelia and Albus were having some difficulty though.

"Cece, the only compartments left are near first and second years. Rose will be pissed if she doesn't get her beauty sleep."

"Al, are you or are you not free to use magic legally?"

Albus looked at Cecelia perplexed.

"Al," Cecelia laughed, "are you at least seventeen years old?"

With those words, it dawned on him what she was trying to tell him.

"Why, yes! Indeed I am. In fact, I am _eighteen_ and considered a legal adult in both Wizarding and Muggle society. And today, I shall exercise these rights by casting the perfect silencing charm upon the compartment of your choice!" Al told Cecelia, his voice channelling a mock-authoritative tone.

Cecelia gave Al a dazzling smile before glancing up and down the train aisle.

She walked down three doors and pointed to compartment number 571L.

"This one," she told Albus.

"Certainly, miss," Albus answered, bowing extravagantly as he slid open the door.

Immediately, Albus grabbed Cecelia's trunk and secured it in the overhead compartment, as well as his own.

"Thank you," Cecelia told Albus almost shyly.

"It's not a problem," he replied. "Now I owe you a spectacle, my silencing charm!"

He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the compartment. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, what's the incantation, Cece?"

Cecelia fought to keep a laugh back and tried desperately to not melt as a result of Al's adorableness.

"It's '_silentium_.'"

"Thanks loads," he responded, flashing a smile.

"_Silentium_!" he cried as he brandished his wand with a short jab.

"Now, I want you to go out of the compartment and yell as loudly as you can. I stay in here to confirm whether or not my charm worked."

Al pushed Cecelia out of the compartment, leaving the door wide open. He signalled to Cecelia to yell. She nodded before opening her mouth and letting out a scream.

It reverberated in the train, causing heads to pop out of surrounding compartments, but Al didn't hear a thing.

Al brought Cecelia back into the compartment ecstatic. "Well, it worked! I haven't done that charm successfully before."

"Really?" Cecelia said, somewhat unbelieving, after all, he couldn't remember the incantation. "Well you did it splendidly."

Al smiled proudly. "Why, thank you. Coming from you that means a lot. But I don't think I could have done it without you. You must be my lucky charm."

As much as Cecelia didn't want to blush, she did. It was possibly the worst blush she had experienced ever, and in the presence of Albus Potter, no less.

"Oh, please, Al," she uttered softly, diverting her attention to her trainers.

"Cecelia, it's true," Al admitted, closing the space between them. "I don't lie about anything that involves luck."

Cecelia could feel the heat that was radiating off of Albus' body. She refused to look at him and acknowledge the fact he was so close to her.

But then, she did the unthinkable: she looked up.

Cecelia found herself gazing into Albus' emerald eyes and realized that he was gazing back into hers.

Their faces gravitated to each others' as if they were magnetized. Their lips were so incredibly close, they could nearly touch.

Cecelia's breath caught in her throat and she hoped that Albus couldn't hear her heart hammering inside her ribcage.

Without even thinking, Cecelia found her left hand holding on to Albus' neck, as if she needed him to keep her upright, and the other resting delicately on his chest. She also noticed that Albus' fingers were holding her face and his other hand was placed firmly on her waist.

Ever so discreetly, Albus lifted Cecelia's head and his lips descended upon hers.

Any thoughts Cecelia had prior to this moment had disappeared. Albus' kiss consumed her.

She had waited _years_ for something like this to happen, and so, she took great advantage of the situation.

Her hand tightened at his neck and her other hand slid up his chest, gripping his shoulder. His hold on her waist tensed as he pulled her closer.

Albus' lips travelled away from her lips and up toward her ear.

"Gods," Cecelia moaned, "you have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that!"

"Let me guess," Albus said, his lips tickling her ear.

"Go right ahead," Cecelia told him as she kissed the side of his face.

Al's arms encompassed Cecelia's body, his hands pressing into her lower back.

"Since our fourth year. The Halloween Ball."

Cecelia dragged her lips away from his neck. How did he know?

She took his face away from her ear and made him look at her.

"How did you know that?"

"It was a lucky guess and I happen to have a fair bit of luck on my side," Al answered, smirking.

Cecelia tried to hide her laugh, but she couldn't do it. She laughed out loud.

She kissed him hastily, greatly amused that he believed that she as the reason for his luck.

Then she came back to reality.

"I don't want to sound…I don't know, whatever I may sound like, but am I dreaming? Did you really kiss _me_?"

Albus brushed a lock of hair out of Cecelia's face and smiled. "Of course I did kiss you and you're not dreaming, just to clarify. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time and I've actually _wanted you_ for a really long time. Too long probably. The funny thing is that I didn't chase after you at all, which I should have done instead of going through dozens of girls. I knew that you'd be difficult, seeing that you did nothing when I had those flings. Your ignorance of my dating habits only made me want you more. But once Rose and Scorpius started disappearing and you and I started hanging out together, I knew I absolutely had to do something about my attraction to you."

Cecelia smiled slowly. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Merlin, I feel like a complete sap, but yeah," Al told her. "I want you."

Cecelia was still having a hard time swallowing it. Was Albus being serious, or was he being the suave Albus Potter most girls knew and loved?

To prove to her that he was serious, he got down on one knee.

"Cecelia Grafton, I want you. Will you take a chance with me?"

Cecelia was dumbfounded. It was like he was _proposing_ to her. But what did she expect? This was Albus Severus Potter, one of the most surprising people you could ever meet.

"Yes. I'll take a chance with you."

Al jumped up enthusiastically and picked Cecelia up, planted a kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, soaking in the moment.

When he put her down, she took a deep breath. "Al, can we take this slow? Maybe we can keep this to ourselves for a few days. I just want to have you to myself for a short while, and then we can begin to tell people."

"Whatever you wish, but I hope you don't want to keep this for a long time. Think of –"

"Rose and Scorpius, I know. I don't plan on keeping a secret longer than a week. Just until the holiday is over, and no later. Maybe we can tell Rose and Scorpius this week even."

"Perfect," Al conceded before giving Cecelia a quick kiss. "Want to play a game or two of chess while we wait for Rose and Scorp?"

She smiled broadly, glad they came to a conclusion so easily. "Sure."

About ten minutes later, Rose and Scorpius found Al and Cecelia deep in a game of wizard's chess.

As Scorpius dealt with their trunks, Rose complained to Al and Cecelia.

"I thought you were going to find a compartment _away _from first and second years? We are surrounded by them."

"Rose, be quiet for two seconds in here, then I want you to step out of the compartment before coming back in and telling me what you hear," Al asked her without even looking up from the chessboard.

Rose took a deep breath, trying not to yell at him.

She listened in the compartment for a short time before stepping out.

"Al, what are you doing?" Scorpius asked, scared a little for his best mate's life. Rosie had an infamous temper.

Al looked up from the chessboard and so did Cecelia.

"Shh!" Cecelia scolded him. "Just watch."

So, Scorpius watched Rose intently.

Her face had been set in a very ugly frown when it suddenly changed. Now plastered on her face was a look of bewilderment.

She stepped back inside, sliding the door behind her.

With her thumb, she motioned back to 'beyond the compartment.'

"It's so _loud_ out there! I can't hear anything in here but you three."

"I know," Al told her. "It's because of a silencing charm."

Rose's face broke out into a smile. "Of course! That's brilliant Al."

"Thank Cecelia for reminding me I'm a wizard."

For a brief moment, Rose was puzzled, wondering if Albus was referring to an innuendo, rather than just the literal meaning of his statement. She glanced at Cecelia, noting nothing suspicious and quickly accepted that it didn't.

Rose smiled at Cecelia. "Well then, I thank you for being the brains in the operation."

"My pleasure," Cecelia quipped before returning to her game of wizard's chess.

Rose quickly found herself comfortable in Scorpius' arms. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, especially after her late night patrol the previous night.

Scorpius, too, fell asleep in an instant, somewhat sympathizing with Rose's tiredness.

Miraculously, a mere few minutes after both Rose and Scorpius had fallen asleep, the train whistle blew, marking the beginning of the train ride.

Al and Cecelia managed to keep relatively quiet, talking in hushed tones and occasionally sneaking off to snog, in order not to wake up their friends.

Around two, Rose woke up to find that Al and Cecelia were nowhere to be seen.

"That's funny," she commented to herself, sitting up slowly, hoping not to wake Scorpius up.

"What's funny?" she heard a groggy voice ask.

Turning, she saw Scorpius squinting, trying to adjust his eyes to the lighted compartment.

"Oh, Al and Cecelia are missing."

Rose said this so matter-o'-factly, Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him, still a little disoriented from her nap.

Scorpius pushed himself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his untameable hair. He couldn't help but be amused.

"Al and Cecelia are missing. They probably went missing _together_. He fancies the pants off her."

Rose's mouth dropped. "He hasn't done anything has he? I mean, I've known for a long time that he fancies her, and that she fancies him, but I never thought either of them would do anything about it."

"I don't know for sure, but Al was getting a little anxious about it all. Cecelia has been pretty unresponsive while he's been dating all of those girls."

"Well, Cece isn't daring in the least. Plus she believes that the guy should take the initiative. She's old fashioned like that, but she was getting desperate herself. I almost fully convinced her to go for him."

"Rosie, I'm pretty sure that Al was going to do something about it."

"Alright. That's good because I was beginning to think that Cecelia was going to do something rash, like jump his bones or something."

"Who is going to jump whose bones?" a voice said as it entered the compartment.

The young couple's eyes wandered to the door where they saw their friends, Albus and Cecelia.

"No one," Rose and Scorpius answered simultaneously.

Al and Cecelia looked at each other and shrugged. Obviously, it wasn't that important. Instead they sat opposite of Rose and Scorpius.

Rose got up from her seat beside Scorpius and looked to Cecelia.

"Come to the loo with me?" she asked.

Now, Rose Aurora Weasley was not one for going to the loo in gaggles, but she had a few things she wanted to ask Cecelia, and she couldn't possibly ask her these things in front of Al and Scorpius.

Cecelia gave her a curious look and Rose returned with a commanding glare.

"Alright."

"But we just saw the trolley heading towards us!" Al cried.

"Well, then, you can order some for us, yeah?" Rose suggested. "We'll make sure to pay you back."

Al agreed and the girls made their way to the loo.

Rose didn't really want to beat around the bush, so she asked Cecelia outright.

"Did anything happen between you and Al?"

Cecelia's only response was shock, and a lot of stuttering.

"Cece, please tell me! I'm dying to know!" Rose pleaded.

"Um…" Cecelia said. "He kissed me."

Rose squealed happily. "Finally! So are you a couple?"

Cecelia smiled slowly as she pushed open the door to the loo, finding that it was empty.

"Sort of. We came to the conclusion that we're going to take it slow. And that we weren't going to tell anybody just yet, but I've just broken that small rule. No doubt he'll be telling Scorpius right now anyway."

Rose pulled Cecelia into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! It's about time too. You can tell me all the details later, but right now I really do need to use the toilet. Being pregnant is not fun for your bladder," Rose told Cecelia.

Cecelia laughed once she saw Rose's carefree smile. She was finally getting used to the idea of being pregnant. She wasn't completely there yet, but she certainly was one step closer.

Both girls returned to their compartment laughing and overjoyed at how everything was turning out.

They were welcomed back into the compartment with a wonderful feast consisting of nearly every candy imaginable found on the trolley. There were chocolate frogs and acid pops and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and even pepper imps. They were in heaven.

They observed the rest of their train ride in easy spirits, glad for each others' company. Other friends and family occasionally visited the four friends and added to the festivities. But soon enough the train ride had to come to an end.

The train halted at five forty-nine exactly and students all about the train pulled their trunks from the overhead holdings and said goodbyes to the friends they would see later in the week, if not back at Hogwarts.

"Here we are at King's Cross," Al said, looking out the compartment window. "Time to go see the family."

"Yes. Thank god my mum always picks me up at the station. Dad's constantly working and never has the time, plus every time I see him he practically gives me an interrogation," Scorpius said.

"I wish my dad didn't pick me up at King's Cross."

"Oh, Rose, no you don't," Cecelia reprimanded. "I would love it if my parents were still alive and coming to pick me up, no matter what."

Rose deeply regretted her callous words as soon as she had said them. Of course she should be happy to have parents that were still alive.

To show Cecelia he cared, Al hugged her briefly, lingering just a bit.

"I'm sorry Cece. That was horrible of me to say," Rose apologized whole-heartedly.

Cecelia took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. I have my brothers and sisters and niece and nephew." She smiled sadly. "Good luck with everything. I'll probably see you in the middle of the week. We can catch up then."

Cecelia winked as Rose embraced her.

"Owl me too. I will as soon as I get back from the Burrow tonight."

"Of course."

Cecelia gave Rose another quick hug before calling to Al. "Al, let's leave Rose and Scorpius alone for a bit."

Al nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you tonight, okay Rose. And Scorp, keep yourself out of trouble. I'll be owling about a party or something at my house later this week."

"Alright, Al. See you, Cece."

"Bye Scorpius," Cecelia said as she dragged Albus out of the compartment.

As they disappeared from sight, Rose flung herself into Scorpius' arms.

"I'm scared," she whispered in his ear.

"I know. So am I," he told her, soothingly running his fingers through her hair. "I'm scared shitless actually, but it's the right thing to do. We'll tell them on Monday and you know you can owl me whenever. Even as soon as you get home."

Rose pressed her lips to Scorpius'. "We can do this, I know, but I still can't get over the idea of telling my parents."

"Just keep in mind that our parents can be unpredictable and that they love us and truly want us to be happy."

"When did you get so philosophical and all?" Rose teased.

Scorpius smiled and kissed her nose. "I blame you."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Rose reasoned, smiling up at him. "And I know that you're right."

Rose sighed deeply and grabber her trunk handle. "Let's go then."

Scorpius reached for his trunk with one hand and for Rose's hand with the other.

Slowly and painfully, they made their way down the train aisle.

Just before stepping off the train, Scorpius swung around and swept Rose into a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They disentangled themselves, knowing very well how wonderfully it would go if their families saw them holding hands, let alone touching: It wouldn't go at all.

Rose stepped out first, mentally unprepared for this. Then she heard Scorpius' voice gently urging her on. It calmed her down a bit, but her knuckles were white from gripping the handle of her trunk so tightly.

She immediately saw a blob of red hair and knew that they were waiting for her.

She also saw Scorpius scouring the crown for his mum; only his mum was nowhere to be seen.

Draco Malfoy was there though.

Rose looked at Scorpius and he looked at her, and the only thing that crossed both their minds that they were definitely not ready, by any means, to tell their parents.

* * *

**AN: Please press that button in the bottom left corner!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**NEW AN: This chapter has been edited. :)**_

**AN: I'M BAAACK! And with an update! You excited? ****I hope so! So, lovelies, R & R and I'll be very happy. **

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Guilt**_

"Rosie, Hugo, I'm so glad you're back. It's been so quiet with just me and your mum," Ron commented as he pulled into their driveway, nearly knocking down their mailbox.

"Ronald! Watch where you're driving!" Hermione scolded.

"I know very well where I'm going, Hermione," Ron countered as he parked crookedly.

He turned around and grinned at his kids. "Welcome back home!"

Rose and Hugo smiled as they hopped out of the car. Their dad was a little crazy, but there wasn't any other way they'd have it.

Ron got their trunks out of the car and Hermione ushered her children inside.

"Change your clothes quickly so we can get to the Burrow. We're already going to be late since your father insisted on driving, so hurry up."

"Mione, we're not going to be late. Besides, Mum doesn't care," Rose heard her father say as she rushed upstairs with Hugo their trunks floating behind them.

"Man, we're barely home and they're already bickering," Hugo said, shaking his head.

"Hugo, it's what they do. Plus, what they're bickering about is harmless. It's how they show they care. Would you want them any other way?" Rose asked her brother as she stood outside her bedroom door.

Hugo looked pensive for a moment before his face broke out into a contagious smile. "Nope."

Hugo disappeared into his room and Rose bounced into her own room, closing the door behind her. She quickly changed out of her jeans and tee shirt into an adorable lilac coloured dress. She settled on pairing it with simple white flats and the silver rose necklace her parents had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

She dashed downstairs to find that her parents and Hugo were waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" her father asked.

"As I'll ever be," Rose replied.

"How about you Floo first, alright Rose?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure."

Rose grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and stepping into their fireplace, crying out "The Burrow."

Moments later, Rose tumbled into her grandparents' living room, covered in soot.

She coughed, trying to rid her lungs of the soot.

"Rosie!" she heard many voices cry as she tried to dust herself off.

"Hullo everyone," she greeted them collectively, barely noticing which Weasleys had greeted her.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and smelled the lovely cinnamon and flour scent that could only belong to her grandmum.

"Hello, Nana," Rose addressed her grandmother.

"Rose, darling," Molly Weasley cooed. "You're but skin and bones! Let's see what I have for you to eat."

Molly was just about to scurry off to find her granddaughter some scrumptious, fattening food when Hugo fell through the fireplace, coughing. Molly had to repeat her standard grandchild welcoming.

Rose managed to slip away and find her favourite cousin (next to Albus), Victoire, who was busy keeping her two year old son happy and trying to get him to sleep.

"Rosie!" Victoire Lupin cried when she saw her cousin. She was smiling broadly and so was Topher, as he chewed on his fingers.

"Victoire!" Rose exclaimed as she was swept up into a big hug. "Wow Topher, you've gotten so big since Christmas."

Christopher, better known as Topher, was an adorable little boy with Metamorphmagus abilities inherited from his deceased grandmother, Nymphadora Lupin and his father, Teddy. He was born with tawny-brown coloured hair and (obviously) blue eyes that soon settled to a warm brown. (That is, when he wasn't taking advantage of his powers.) He frequently changed his hair colour to a vivid lime green, which he was sporting today, much to his mother's dismay.

Topher giggled at Rose and immediately reached his toddler arms out to her anxiously.

Rose took him from Victoire, bouncing him on her hip.

"Where's Analise?"

"She's with Teddy and Al. They are trying to get her on her first "big girl" broom," Victoire revealed to her cousin, her voice sounding a little irritated.

"Analise is only four though."

"That's what I said, but I got overruled."

Topher squirmed in Rose's arms, attaching himself around her neck and burying his head in her hair.

"Wow Rose. He's really taken a liking to you. Lately, he's been extremely fussy with anyone but me, Teddy, and my parents."

"Really?" Rose asked, astounded. She couldn't have possibly guessed that Topher was a difficult child.

"Yeah. And you're like a natural holding him! Imagine when you have children," Victoire laughed. "Two years old is such a difficult age too," Victoire informed Rose.

Rose was a little shocked and nervous. Did Victoire know? How could she is she did? Had Al told?

She brushed these accusations away, telling herself she was being paranoid.

She smiled slowly as she rocked Topher, hoping that Victoire couldn't somehow tell she was pregnant, nevertheless.

"Well, I must be gifted then," Rose joked.

Victoire laughed just as Analise came running in, grabbing Victoire's legs.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy! Come see me ride my new broom!" Analise hollered.

"I will, but aren't you going to say hi to Rose, darling?"

Analise looked up at Rose and smiled. "Hi Rose."

"Hi Analise."

Analise looked back to her mother and started pulling on her skirt. "Come on Mummy. You can come too, Rose."

Rose accepted the offer, following Analise into the backyard, still carrying an increasingly groggy Topher.

She saw Teddy and Al laughing and talking, standing beside a small Meteor 97.

Analise dragged Victoire to the broom before she mounted it. "Watch Mummy!"

"I'm watching, Lisie."

Analise hovered for a moment before she began ascending, no more than a meter or two in the air. It was, after all, her first "big girl" broom.

"Hello Rose," Teddy grinned at her. "I see Topher is sleeping now. Nice job."

Rose glanced at the little boy in her arms and saw that he was sound asleep. "Thanks, I suppose. I did get him to sleep and by doing nothing."

"Well then, you must be a miracle-worker since Teddy and Victoire have been trying to get him to sleep since they got here," Al said, noticing that both Teddy and Victoire were preoccupied as they proudly watched their daughter. "How was the car ride? Uncle Ron run into anything?"

"No accidents whatsoever, except when he tried to park it in the driveway. He nearly ran over the mailbox."

Al snickered. "Wow that must be one of the first uneventful rides in quite a while."

Rose rolled her eyes. She knew very well that her father was not the best driver in the world, though he may think that he is. "Yes, it was."

"So how are you?" Al asked her quietly and in a hushed tone so Teddy and Victoire couldn't really hear.

"Al, I'm fine. Same as I was when I got off the train," she told him, a tad irked. She was pregnant, not dying.

Al noticed the tone in her voice and backed off.

"Alright. Good. I told Lily to be quiet about you and Scorpius, just so you know. I got her before she blabbed to Mum."

With that, Al redeemed himself.

"Thanks Al. I certainly didn't need Lily to make a mess of everything."

"I warned the others not to mention it also. They were more easily persuaded."

"Thanks again Al. I really appreciate it."

Al smiled bashfully. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

Rose gave him a look. "Stop being modest. It's a big deal."

He nodded sheepishly, accepting Rose's praise.

Rose and Al dropped their conversation of turned to watch Analise fly around happily and chat with her parents.

"So, Al and I were talking about almost being out of Hogwarts. Al said that he's ready to leave and to get on to bigger and better things. What about you, Rose?" Teddy asked her, his eyes on Analise.

"Well, intellectually, mentally, I think I'm prepared, but emotionally, I'm not so sure. I mean, I'm looking forward to becoming a Healer, after all, I've known that I wanted to be one since my fourth year. It's just the thought about being out in the world on my own that terrifies me."

Teddy nodded, sympathizing completely. "That's to be expected. But you'll be fine. And you've always got your family to lean on. There're a lot of us to go to when you need help or advice."

Rose's heart jumped into her throat. What did he mean by "needing help or advice?" Did he know? Had Liam told him? Liam was his best friend after all.

Rose was very well aware that she was jumping to conclusions and being paranoid again, yet she couldn't help it. When one has such a large secret, it's very likely to be a bit paranoid about people finding out.

Thankfully, Al answered for himself and Rose. "Of course you guys are. That's what family and friends are for."

"Speaking of friends, Liam's coming tonight too. He's even brining a _friend_," Victoire Al and Rose, somewhat suggestively. She obviously meant a _girl_friend.

"Really?" Analise squealed happily as she landed beside Victoire. "Uncle Liam is coming?"

"Shh, Analise. We're right here. You don't have to yell," Teddy told her firmly. "Uncle Liam _is_ coming, but you need to be quiet since Topher is finally asleep, thanks to Rose. You don't want him to wake up, do you?"

"No. No I don't," Analise whispered.

"Good," Teddy said, scooping his daughter up and kissing her cheek. "Time to go back inside now that Mummy has seen you fly."

Teddy started walking toward the Burrow, whispering with his daughter.

Victoire watched them smiling.

She turned to Rose. "Do you want me to take Topher?"

Rose suddenly realized that she was still holding him. It hadn't even dawned on her until she felt the weight in her arms. "Oh, sure. Now you can put him in his crib and he can get a fitful sleep."

Rose was careful not to jostle him as she passed him to his mother. Luckily, he didn't even stir.

Victoire went back inside, leaving Al and Rose in the backyard.

Al noticed that Rose stared blankly after Victoire's retreating form and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"You'll be a great mother, Rose. There's no doubt about that," he assured her. "It's genetic. Weasleys are great parents, even when you have completely insane kids, such as James. I know my parents had their hands full with him, but he came out relatively well, now didn't he?"

Rose chuckled and let herself be held by Al.

"Thanks Al. You always know what to say and when to say it," Rose thanked him.

"I know I do."

She laughed and pushed him away playfully before hanging onto him tighter.

She slowly let him go and he suggested they go back in.

"We've got other family to talk to, even though we both know we'd rather not," Al advised Rose.

"Let's just hope we're eating soon. I'm starved."  
"But you ate probably half of what we got on the train!"

Rose looked at him strangely before pointing to her stomach. "Eating for two here."

"Oh right. I temporarily forgot."

"Plus that was hours ago."

Al chuckled. Rose always did have a good appetite, pregnant or not.

Al and Rose went back inside and struck up a very dull conversation about Merlin knows what with their Uncle Percy before things got even remotely interesting. And all because Liam was soon to arrive with his _friend_.

Molly had just informed her family that in ten minutes time, they would be allowed to sit down and eat. Rose and all of the Weasley (and Potter) males were thrilled to hear this since their bellies were rumbling. However, the only difference between Rose and the Weasley/Potter males was that Rose internalized her hunger while the boys vocalized theirs.

Rose had just turned to her Aunt Angelina to talk about the Healer profession when two 'pops' interrupted the Weasley festivities.

"Hullo Weasley clan!" a rich baritone voice crooned.

"Uncle Liam!" Analise screaming, running and jumping into his open arms.

"Lisie!" he returned before planting a big kiss on her cheek. "I missed you!"

He looked to the rest of the congregation, a grin permanently stuck on his face. "And all of you too! I don't remember the last time I came to dinner."

Teddy strode over to his best mate and held out his hand, the precursor to a man-hug.

"I'm glad you could make it with your busy schedule. So, who's your friend?"

If it was even possible, Liam's grin got bigger.

He held tighter to Analise and lifted her up.

"Everyone, this is Maegan Murphy. Maegan, this is the Weasley family."

Rose finally got a good look at the friend beside Liam. Maegan was beautiful. She had long black hair, pouty red lips, the perfect body and the most alluring eyes.

"Hello Weasleys. Liam has told me how you are practically his second family," she said. "It's lovely to finally meet everyone. Liam has just been raving about you all."

Her words were like honey and seemed to be absolutely genuine.

"Well, Maegan, now you'll get to meet every single one of them!"

Liam started with introducing Teddy, then Victoire, Analise, and Topher, followed by all the rest.

When Liam finally got to Rose, he gave her a wink.

"And this is Rose."

"Finally I get to meet _the_ Rose you talk about so much. It's truly a pleasure. I hope we get the chance to talk later, after I meet the rest of the Weasleys." Maegan paused before reassuring Rose that Liam hadn't told any embarrassing things.

"He can't help but gush about all the amazing things you've done," she revealed to Rose, her kindness shining. "You are clearly the younger sister he's never had."

Rose beamed under Maegan's words. She quickly glanced at Liam and saw that he was blushing.

She smiled at Maegan. "I'd love you talk with you later. Maybe we can sit near each other at dinner and start from there?" Rose suggested. Maegan seemed to be a really wonderful person.

Maegan agreed enthusiastically before Liam led her to the remaining Weasley members.

Soon enough, Maegan met every member off the Weasley family (including all spouses) and Molly Weasley also called the gang to the feast.

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had such a _normal_ meal with her wild family. Not to mention how pleasant it was. Fred didn't try any pranks, Lily didn't monopolize the conversation, and Dominique didn't complain about how fattening the food was (but that might have been due to the fact that she had finally lost the last of the forty-seven pounds she had gained from her pregnancy). Her parents didn't even start a fight in the middle (or the beginning, ending, and everything in-between) of dinner!

Once dinner was finished, Molly shooed everyone but her daughter and daughter-in-laws away to prepare for dessert. Maegan took this opportunity to talk to Rose alone, to get to know the girl her Liam loved so much.

The duo surprisingly found a quiet, secluded part of the Burrow to talk in.

"Rose, you've no idea how glad I am to finally meet you. With all that Liam has told me about you, I couldn't help but feel as though I already know you. In a way, I do. You actually remind me a lot of myself. Crazy, isn't it?" Maegan laughed.

"Not really. I kind of feel the same way, even though I probably don't know nearly as much about you as you do about me."

Maegan smiled and laughed.

"And since I know practically nothing about you, except that you were a year behind Liam and Teddy and that you're an Unspeakable, I'd like to know how you met Liam."

Maegan grinned again. "You're the first to ask me that question tonight."

"Really? Then it's about time!"

A chuckle escaped from Maegan's mouth. "Well, I was late picking up my son, Jonathan, and Liam was picking up his cousin Maya's daughter, his goddaughter, Kiley, from school. Kiley had refused to let Liam take her to the park until she knew that I was coming to pick Jonathan up. She's a very caring seven year old that way.

"So, knowing very well that I was late, I rushed like mad to Muscroftt's Primary School, expecting Jonathan to be waiting alone, only to find Liam sitting on the school steps with Jonathan and Kiley. Frantically, I thanked Liam for staying with Jonathan, wrapping my son in a huge hug. Liam insisted that it was Kiley's idea though. Eventually, I just accepted that before finally introducing myself. Liam promptly introduced himself as Kiley's cousin and godfather.

"Somehow, we got talking and he managed to invite Jonathan and me on a play-date to the park with Kiley and him. The way he asked me, I was incapable of saying no. He was so kind and honest. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him that very afternoon."

Rose was surprised to hear this. Rose hadn't known that Liam had any cousins, let alone that he was a godfather to someone else besides Analise Lupin. She wasn't surprised in the least that Maegan had managed to fall in love with Liam, but the fact that Maegan had a seven year old son was the most surprising of all.

"You have a son?" Rose finally blurted out, completely forgetting to censor herself.

"Yes. Liam is fantastic with Jonathan and Jonathan loves him. Liam loves him too."

Rose expected to hear that. Liam loves kids.

"I hope you don't think of me as extremely rude to ask this, but is Jonathan's father in the picture?"

Maegan smiled sadly. "Oh, Rose, hon, I don't find that rude in the least. I'm actually really glad you asked. Most people try to be too politically correct and just assume that when I say I'm a single mother, that my son's father is a bad guy and doesn't deserve to be a father. But, frankly, that isn't the case at all," Maegan assured Rose. "The truth is, we were young and in love. We were the Head Boy and Girl and mad for each other. One time, just one time, one fleeting, blissful moment passed, and I got pregnant. We went about it rationally, the intelligent people we were, and decided to keep the baby. We told a few people; our best friends and our parents. Throughout my pregnancy, everything was fine. We had plans of an engagement and getting married and having a happy little family. Then when I went into labour, he disappeared. He didn't even get to see Jonathan's birth.

"Three days after Jonathan was born, he came back. He told me he had fallen out of love with me. I had asked him if there was anyone else and he told me truthfully that there wasn't. He said that if I still wanted him to be Jonathan's father, he would be. I had to give him that right. I had loved him. So he met his son and told me goodbye and that he'd owl me soon. Then he left.

"I didn't shed one tear while he told me he wasn't in love with me anymore, but the moment he left, I bawled. I couldn't stop. I cried for days before I finally pulled myself together for Jonathan's sake. Jonathan's father and I eventually came to an agreement; he gets to take Jonathan every Sunday, Wednesday and Thursday. We've come to peaceful terms and we are now friends."

Rose was speechless. Maegan dealt with a very similar situation that Rose would be dealing with very soon.

"Oh my god," Rose uttered, refusing to meet Maegan's eyes. She desperately hoped that her pregnancy wouldn't end like that.

"Rose, honey, I've come to accept it. Jonathan almost understands now too. His father and I both love him very much, even though we aren't together anymore. But all teenage pregnancies end differently."

Rose's eyes travelled to Maegan's.

Maegan knew.

"Liam didn't tell me. He accidently gave me your letter and I had to ask him about it. He was so distraught that he broke your trust, even if it was only accidentally. Since I found out, he asked me to offer my expertise. I understand if you don't want it and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Rose stared at Maegan before unexpectedly flinging her arms around the older girl.

"I'm so glad that I not alone."

Maegan hugged Rose back, silently relieved that she had accepted her help.

"I mean, I knew that I wasn't the first eighteen year old to get pregnant, but it felt like it."

"Well, you're not. More people that you probably think have to deal with teenage pregnancy."

Rose pulled away from Maegan and distractedly ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not certain, but if I were in your situation, I would tell your parents that you're dating Scorpius as soon as possible. Once they know and they can handle that, tell them you're pregnant. It'd be the best to wait a while so they can adjust to your relationship with him. It will be easier for everyone."

Rose nodded, entirely overwhelmed. Overwhelmed and guilt-ridden. Why hadn't she told her family ages ago that she was dating Scorpius? That way, she wouldn't have had to sneak around and she probably wouldn't be pregnant.

"Rose, if you ever need anything, you can owl me or Liam. Jonathan and I are moving into his flat soon, so you'll be able to reach us both, too, when we do. And don't feel so guilty. It's my belief that things happen for a reason. Maybe all this happened for a reason. There's no point in fighting fate," Maegan told her.

Rose thought about it briefly before accepting her theory. Maybe everything did happen for a reason, and that there is no way of changing fate.

Maegan stood up. "Come on. Let's not worry about that anymore and instead, go get that dessert your nana mentioned. If it was half as good as that feast she prepared, I'll be in Heaven."

"Nana Molly makes even better desserts," Rose told her, in a much happier and freer mood.

"Yum!" Maegan cried as she and Rose hurried back to the party.

* * *

**AN: Press that little gray-ish blue button in the bottom lefthand corner,** _por favor_**! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**NEW AN: This chapter has been edited. :)**_

**AN: Another update within days! Yay! **

**I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I'd appreciate it!**

**Enjoy**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Crime**_

It was Monday. Doomsday as Rose had begun to call it in her mind.

She had owled frequently with Scorpius, her poor owl Castor exhausted from all the flight, telling him all about Maegan and Liam as well as her present fear of telling her parents. He replied with his own irrational fear that his parents would disown him, leaving him with nothing to help provide for their family.

To say the least, neither Rose nor Scorpius wanted to tell their parents on this particular Doomsday. However, they had promised that they would, so they had to swallow their fears.

Thankfully for Rose, Hugo had left for his best mate Trey Sommers' house for the day, leaving Rose alone in the house with her parents. Ron and Hermione had both taken the week off in order to spend more time with their kids.

Rose had just eaten lunch with her parents and knew that now was the best time to tell them. Her father was in especially good spirits now that he had a full stomach.

"Mum, Daddy, I've got something to tell you," she started off.

Immediately, her parents thought something dreadful had happened. Parents always assume the worst.

"Oh, Merlin. Rose, did you change your mind on becoming a Healer?" Hermione automatically questioned.

"Did a boy make a move on you?" Ron had asked angrily.

"No and no. Of course I still want to be a Healer and no boy made any unwanted moves on me," Rose answered, aggravated. She had barely spoken and her parents were already jumping down her throat. That didn't help the bundle of nerves that were shaking violently in her stomach.

"Then what is it Rose?" Hermione wondered, sitting down beside her husband at the kitchen table.

"Well, I've got a boyfriend."

Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. Ron's face hardened and darkened menacingly.

"Who is it?"

"Now, Daddy, don't be like that. Not all boys are like you think."

"Rose, of course they are. I was a teenage boy once. I know how they think and what they want."

"And what's that?" Rose pestered her father. She hadn't even given a name and Ron was already denouncing the said boyfriend.

"One thing: sex."

"Ronald!" Hermione cried. "Boys don't always just want that. Sometimes food comes first. Take Albus for instance."

Rose thought about her mother's suggestion. It was true; boys sometimes did want food more than sex, but using Al as an example of that? It was absurd! Al could be thought of as a bloody Casanova!

Ron, though he didn't know, was thinking the same thing as his daughter.

"Hermione, how the bloody hell do you come up with Al for that! He's practically the anti-Harry! Harry had two girls, Al has two hundred!"

"Don't exaggerate, Ron," Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not!" Ron defended himself.

"Mum, Daddy, focus. I'm trying to tell you something!"

Hermione's face softened. "I'm sorry Rose. We're listening now."

Hermione shot a scathing glare Ron's way, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, I've got a boyfriend."

"Yes, Rosie. Who is it?" Ron asked, his teeth clenched and patronizing Hermione.

Rose muttered something incoherent, causing Hermione to ask her to repeat.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she whispered.

Hermione sighed. She thought it was someone else. Who, she didn't know, but someone who wasn't nearly as good as Scorpius was. Scorpius was, in fact, a very nice young man, and all thanks to his mother, Astoria. She had been successful in transforming Draco and managing to raise a kind, polite, handsome young man. The fact that Rose knew him very well, since they were friends first, did help.

Ron, however, was not thinking anything like his wife.

"Who?"

"Daddy, you heard who I said."

"Is this true? Scorpius Malfoy?" he practically bellowed. His eyes flashed angrily and his grip on the table was causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Yes."

"How could you Rose? He's a Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed in near-hysterics. He wasn't quite hysterical yet, but he was on his way.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, flabbergasted at his accusing words.

"How could I? How could I?" Rose shouted, on the verge of hysterics herself. "What do you mean by that?"

"Rose, he's a bloody Malfoy! Malfoys are slimy gits and untrustworthy and murderers!"

Rose's mood took a turn for the worse. Her father's accusations had brought out her angry, monstrous side. She took after him in that respect.

"How dare you! You haven't even tried to understand Scorpius or his father. You have no right to assume that all Malfoys are untrustworthy and murderers. Just because you have a vendetta against Draco Malfoy for petty reasons doesn't mean that Scorpius is anything like the person his father was in school."

"Rose, it's not possible for people to change like you're claiming the Malfoys have. It just doesn't happen that way!"

Rose took a deep breath before she spoke again. Unlike her father, she could control her anger. It took quite a lot of will power, though.

When she finally spoke, Rose's voice was even toned and steady. "Then you must be proof that people aren't capable of changing."

Ron's mouth dropped and Hermione gasped.

Wordlessly, Ron's mouth moved in an attempt to say something but he was just too shocked to get anything out.

Hermione, meanwhile, was biting her tongue so hard it bled. She had so many things that needed to be said, but this was between her daughter and husband. She had no right to say anything at this point.

Rose glared at her father.

Finally, Ron responded.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked feebly.

Rose groaned in frustration. "How can you not know? Daddy, you said that the Malfoys haven't changed and yet, they very clearly have. They have no association with any Death Eaters and Scorpius doesn't even know his grandparents, Draco's parents. Both of the Malfoys have been civil to you whenever they see you. But you, you haven't changed at all. You've clung to your hatred of the Malfoys, just because they are Malfoys. Everyone else has been accepting of their change of heart but you; Mum has, Uncle Harry has. So have Aunt Ginny, Grandpa, and Grandmum. Everyone has. Why can't you?"

"Why can't I? Why can't I!" Ron hollered, erupting from his seat at the kitchen table, knocking over his chair in the process. "People like the Malfoys took so much from me. Death Eaters killed my family, scarred them, tortured them. All throughout school, Draco Malfoy tormented everyone and anyone I cared about. Why should he deserve my acceptance when he never accepted me? It's got everything to do with that bloody pureblood shit. I'm just as pure-blooded as he is, yet since I fraternized with half-bloods and Muggleborns, I wasn't worthy. Why should I bother now?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Ron looked at his daughter in stony silence.

"Why are you pushing this so hard, Rosie? What is it about Scorpius bloody Malfoy that you've got to defend him and his family so much?"

"That's what you do when it comes to matters of the heart. Couldn't I be saying the same thing about you?"

Ron's face melted from chiselled anger to sculpted sorrow. His little girl, his Rosie, was in love.

He felt as though the wind was knocked out of him.

"You love him?" he whispered, barely inaudible.

"Yes, I am in love with Scorpius."

Hermione gasped, her hand shooting towards her mouth. How could she have not realised?

Ron took one last look at his daughter before he walked out of the kitchen mutely, his shoulders sagging as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. The kitchen door had barely closed when Hermione and Rose both heard that sharp 'pop,' signalling that Ron had left.

He wouldn't be back for some time.

Rose turned to her mother. "Mum, I'm going over to Cecelia's. If you need me, you can find me there."

With that, Rose Apparated on the spot.

Hermione was left alone in the kitchen, still in shock. Her husband had left speechless and her daughter didn't even bother to explain further.

How long has Rose been dating Scorpius? Hermione couldn't help but ask herself. Why did she have to tell them now?

Hermione's heart was breaking due to the fact that her daughter hadn't confided in her about one of the most important things she could possibly tell her. She had kept her relationship with Scorpius a secret for Merlin knows how long. Then she just left after telling her parents this? Not one more explanatory word.

But then Hermione realised why Rose needed to tell them now: she had something else to tell them. Rose had a secret.

But what, Hermione didn't know.

Rose Apparated into Cecelia's room to find that she had other company: she and Albus were snogging like mad.

Cecelia barely noticed her best friend's presence, being occupied with other things, but a flicker of movement caught her eye. She saw Rose's emotionless face and instantly pushed Albus off of her and rushed over to Rose, catching her just before she crumpled to the floor.

"Oh, fuck," Al said eloquently.

Cecelia smoothed down Rose's auburn hair, trying to comfort her. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't speaking either. "Al, owl Scorpius and tell him to come here now."

Al did as he was told in record time. He sent Cecelia's owl, Gandalf, off, urging him to fly fast since it was urgent.

Gandalf reached Scorpius quickly and at the worst time possible, too.

Scorpius was in the drawing room, just about to tell his parents about Rose when heard an owl tap on the window.

It wasn't Castor, like he anticipated, but rather a vaguely familiar owl. He opened the window for the owl to come in and give him his letter.

"Scorpius, what is it? And why is this owl here now?" his mother asked him, inquiringly.

"I don't know, Mum. That's why I'm going to read what he brought."

"Well, please hurry up Scorpius. I've got to get ready for my meeting."

Scorpius ignored his father, but Astoria didn't.

"Draco, he's your son. Plus, you technically don't even have to go to this meeting. You want to go because you want to brag about your son after it ends and all of you go out for drinks," Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, laughed at her husband.

Draco Malfoy smirked at his wife of nearly twenty-one years. She certainly knew him well; better than anyone actually.

"Is that such a problem?" he teased. "And what if I don't just want to brag about my gorgeous, sexy wife?"

"Shit," Draco and Astoria heard their son utter. Their light mood changed in an instant as they worried about their son.

"Scorpius, is something wrong?"

"Uh – er – Merlin," he stuttered at a complete loss for words.

The three Malfoys were hushed for a few more moments before anyone spoke again.

"Fuck" was all that Draco and Astoria heard out of their son's mouth. It didn't even bother them that he swore. It was just the fact that he did that worried them. He didn't swear that often.

"Son, what's happened?" Draco asked his only child.

"I've got to go."

"What?" Astoria was confused. Her son had just wanted to tell them something and had gathered them in the drawing room and now he wanted to leave?

"I've got to go."

"But why? You were just going to tell us something," Astoria reminded her son.

"Oh right. Well, I guess I'll tell you before I go. I'm dating Rose Weasley."

Before Draco or Astoria could say anything intelligent, their son was gone.

Draco looked at Astoria and she looked just as bewildered at he was.

"Did he just tell us that he's dating Rose Weasley?" Astoria asked her husband; barely believing it, but very happy if it was true.

"What the – Bloody hell!"

Draco stormed out of the room, Astoria hot on his heels.

"Draco, please don't do anything rash!"

"I'll do whatever I bloody well feel like," came his angry response, much to his wife's chagrin.

Needless to say, he wasn't going to his meeting.

Even if Astoria loved the idea of her only son dating Rose Weasley, Draco had yet to get over the fact that she was a Weasley.

She only hoped that whatever Scorpius had disappeared so quickly for was nothing too urgent.

'Come quick. Rose here at Cecelia's. Not good. –Al'

That's all the note said and it scared the hell out of Scorpius.

Was Rose alright? Was the baby alright? Had she told her parents and it went badly? Did they find out accidentally and were furious?

Scorpius couldn't help but imagine all of the worst situations and more. Once he started dating Rose (albeit secretly), he quickly grew attached. After a few months, he realized that he had fallen in love with her. He knew then that if anything bad happened to Rose, he wouldn't be able to help but feel partially responsible for it, even if he wasn't. He felt it his duty to protect her.

These thoughts had grown exponentially as he and Rose had gotten closer to their six month mark, their nine month mark, all the way to nearly a year. These feelings were now stronger because of their baby.

Once he arrived at Cecelia's, he greeted her family briefly before rushing up the stairs, taking two at a time. He barrelled into Cecelia's room to see Rose on the floor with Cecelia's arms around her. Al was pacing behind them, distractedly dragging a hand over his face and into his hair.

Scorpius swiftly closed Cecelia's door and dashed toward Rose.

"Rose, love, are you alright?" he asked her while he and Cecelia pulled Rose to her feet.

Rose finally spoke, directing her attention to the window.

Blandly, she informed Scorpius, Cecelia, and Al that she had told her parents, only for her father to explode about being a traitor by dating a Malfoy. She detailed how it escalated into a full-blow Weasley word war, resulting in Ron's defeat and retreat.

There wasn't anything any of her friends could say to make it better.

"Well Rose, you're welcome to stay the night so things at your house can settle down," Cecelia offered. "Scorpius and Albus can stay too. Caleb won't mind as long as we're quiet for Chloe and Cameron."

Scorpius and Albus nodded solemnly, agreeing with this idea.

Rose smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Cece. That's a perfect idea."

Rose inched her way toward Scorpius, wordlessly attaching herself to him. In response to her touch, Scorpius snaked an arm around Rose's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Cecelia, can I borrow your owl so I can tell my parents what I'm doing? I kind of just left," Scorpius said.

"Sure."

Scorpius quickly wrote a note to his mother, telling her where he was, what he was going to do, and that he'd explain his hasty departure as soon as he got home. He wrote her, knowing that she would be the understanding one. Presently, he had no desire to even imagine what his father would do.

Al also wrote his parents to tell that that he was staying the night at Cecelia's (along with Rose and Scorpius since he knew his mother wouldn't go for it if he were staying alone at a girl's house, even if her older brother and legal guardian was there.)

Rose sent a short note to her mother, informing her of her plans and to tell her not to worry; she just needed to get away for a bit herself.

The four friends remained in Cecelia's room, occasionally venturing downstairs for food and to see the real world in action. They ate dinner with Caleb, Cailyn, Chloe, and Cameron and had a very pleasant time. For the most part, they managed to forget about the previous events of the day. That is, until they got settled to sleep.

Albus, Cecelia, Rose and Scorpius crowded themselves on Cecelia's floor, despite the fact that Cecelia offered her bed. It seemed that they all wanted to wake up sore and stiff from sleeping on the floor.

Cecelia and Albus took no time falling asleep while Scorpius and Rose could only toss and turn.

Rose and Scorpius heard their friends' breathing become steady and rhythmic and vaguely saw them wrapped in one another's arms.

Rose's voice cut through the darkness.

"I don't know if you know, if Al told you or not, but they're trying their hand at dating."

Though Rose couldn't see, Scorpius smiled in the darkness, his hands behind his head and his face angled toward the ceiling.

"He didn't tell me directly, but I assumed. I think it's about time."

Neither spoke for at least five minutes then Scorpius broke the silence.

"I told my parents. I had just gotten the letter from Al, which is why I came here. For you. I was just about to tell them when I got the letter. So I told them abruptly before Apparating here. I don't even know how they reacted."

Scorpius heard a rustling which happened to be Rose. She had scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"How do you imagine they reacted then?" Rose asked him thoughtfully.

"I think Mum would be shocked speechless, but that would mean that she was silently thrilled. She really likes you Rose. I think you remind her of herself. She'd be happy for us."

"And what about your dad? What would his reaction be like?"

As much as Scorpius didn't want to tell Rose, he didn't want to lie to her either. He knew very well that his father would not have been thrilled to hear that his son was dating a Weasley. He had a very difficult time accepting that his son was friends with a Potter and a Weasley. Scorpius hadn't ever bothered to mention that detail to Rose.

"Dad, well, he's another story," Scorpius started. "When I told him as a first year that I was friends with you and Al, he didn't take it very well. He got really angry and started yelling and swearing. I hadn't ever seen him that angry in all my eleven years. Mum had her work cut out for her to calm him down. This will be no different."

Scorpius felt Rose breathe deeply, her ribcage expanding against him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me your dad responded to our friendship like mine?"

"I don't know Rose. It just seemed like you didn't need to hear how my dad still has a bit of a problem with Weasleys. After all, he still has that Death Eater thing going against him."

Rose breathed deeply again, not uttering another word, and tightened her hold on Scorpius.

With her arms and legs tightly wound about him, Rose knew that she could stop worrying at least for a short time. She let her eyes droop and her tiredness consume her.

As she was drifting to sleep, she heard Scorpius whisper a confession of love and felt his lips brush her head.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

While their children hung out, ate and slept, the Malfoys and the Weasleys were stir-crazy and wide awake.

Ron had gone to the one place he felt he could calm down: the Quidditch pitch.

There was a Quidditch pitch located on Harry and Ginny's land, having been built with the idea that any and all the family could use it whenever they wished. The annual Weasley Quidditch game also took place on this pitch. Everyone participated in some way, be it playing, refereeing, or cheering.  
Ron was flying around on the pitch, throwing Quaffles at the goals angrily. He wasn't getting many in the goal since he had already stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a few firewhiskeys beforehand.

The method of drunken Quidditch managed to keep him sane, but he always felt horrible afterwards. Hermione never had any sympathy for him when he came home, but why should he get any sympathy when he did this to himself?

Whenever Ron ran away from his problems, bouncing from the Leaky Cauldron to the pitch, Hermione found herself watching him intently at the Potters. Ginny would always be home, just waiting for Hermione to show up, and would hand Hermione her many cups of tea.

Hermione, naturally, would tell Ginny why Ron was drunk and playing Quidditch as well as explaining unnecessarily why she was watching him in the first place. This time was like any other.

Ginny calmly supplied Hermione with her second cup of tea (the first cup was to help her calm down a bit). "So, what happened to make Ron play a drunken game of Quidditch with himself?"

"Rose," Hermione answered, holding the cup of tea firmly between her hands, not looking at Ginny at all.

"Rose? No wonder he's worse than usual," Ginny commented as she watched Ron hurl a Quaffle at a goal post on the illuminated pitch. "What happened?"

Hermione took a large gulp of her tea before answering.

"She told us she was dating Scorpius."

Ginny squealed happily, quickly concealing the squeal by turning it into a cough. "As in Scorpius Malfoy, I presume?" she asked, composed.

Hermione nodded wordlessly and downed her second cup. Ginny dutifully refilled it.

"How'd Ron react?"

"Better than I expected, at first. But then he had to go and say that Scorpius was from a family of untrustworthy murderers. Rose then called Ron out on the fact that he can't assume all Malfoys are like that, which only made Ron angrier. He then said that people aren't capable changing and Rose found this ironic since the Malfoys have clearly changed, disassociating themselves from the Death Eaters and Lucius. Ron, on the other hand, still clings to the centuries old familial hatred of the Malfoys.

"Ron obviously couldn't fathom what she meant by that because he was already so worked up. He didn't know why he needed to bother with accepting the Malfoys now when they had never accepted the kind, Muggle-loving Weasleys. Rose told him it was the right thing to do, despite any past grievances. Subsequently, Ron had to know why Rose was defending Scorpius and his family. That was when Rose told us the whole truth: she is in love with him."

Hermione choked back a sob that nearly escaped. Her only daughter had fallen in love and hadn't even bothered to tell her mother. Rose had always told Hermione everything, and in great detail. Why did that have to change now?

Ginny pulled Hermione into a warm embrace and let her cry freely.

Ginny couldn't completely understand what was eating at Hermione so much because her own daughter rarely ever let her in on her life. She was desperately lacking that aspect of the mother-daughter relationship.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I can imagine how much it must hurt that Rose hadn't let you in on this part of her life. Let it all out now so when you see her next, you won't get upset."

"I thought she told me everything. What else hasn't she told me?" Hermione implored, very visibly shaken up as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't worry about that. Rose is a good, smart girl. In a way, I imagine, she was trying to protect you. If she needs to tell you something more, the time will come. You always think the worst."

Hermione exhaled slowly, wiping away her tears. "Of course. You're right. I just worry about Ron and her; they're so alike and so very stubborn."

"We all have our faults."

Hermione quickly drained her third cup and instantly sobered up.

As she leisurely sipped her fourth cup, Hermione glanced out the window every once in awhile to watch Ron. Smiling sadly, she hoped he would get over himself quickly.

She tore her eyes from him and looked to Ginny.

Ginny's face lit up bit by bit with a dazzling smile.

"So, Scorpius Malfoy? What do you think of that?" Ginny finally asked Hermione.

Hermione grinned back at Ginny. "What can I say? He's perfect for my daughter."

Ginny and Hermione instantly began giggling like little school girls as they thought about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's perfection.

Draco Malfoy was pissed off and ventured to the Hog's Head where he tended to go when he was pissed off. There, he'd spend an unhealthy amount of time drinking firewhiskey and venting loudly to the bartender, Aberforth Dumbledore.

Draco turned to the Hog's Head due to the fact that barely anyone goes there. Therefore, his ranting and raving disturbs very few people.

"So, Draco, why are you here tonight?"

"My son," Draco answered Aberforth gloomily, settling in his standard bar stool.

"And what has your son done?"

"What has my son done? Well, he practically saved his soul for the devil, as those Muggles say."

"I think it's "sold his soul," but that kind of works too. What'd Scorpius do then?"

Draco took a large gulp of firewhiskey, draining his mug. "He's dating a Weasley."

Aberforth whistled sympathetically as he poured Draco more firewhiskey. He dared not say anything, as he was fearful for his life, but made it seem like he understood Draco's perspective.

"Yeah, I know. And if she wasn't a Weasley, I might just like her too."

Aberforth nodded appreciatively. "So, what's this Weasley like?"

"Merlin, she's kind of perfect for Scorpius, as much as I hate to admit it. She's pretty, first in her year, the Head Girl, generous, kind, and diplomatic. She can even be a good laugh."

"Ah, he's dating Rose Weasley."

"Yes," Draco grumbled unhappily.

"So why exactly don't you like that he's dating her?"

Draco stared at Aberforth blindly. "Why? Her father is Ron Weasley and hates me. Not to mention that I hate him."

"Okay, and her mother?"

"She might've been a know-it-all in school, but I can tolerate her. Astoria, my wife, and Hermione are friends. They're in the same book club or something."

"So you can tolerate her mother, but not her father and therefore dislike the fact that she is dating your son, even though you like her fine."

"Yes, but I'm not telling Scorpius or Astoria that."

"And why not?" Aberforth pried.

Draco slammed his firewhiskey down, causing some to slosh onto the bar.

"Because I don't want to."

Aberforth shrugged. "Good enough for me."

With that, Aberforth shut up and Draco attempted to comfort himself with more firewhiskey.

Astoria absolutely hated it when Draco drank firewhiskey. He didn't drink it that often, only when something went wrong with something concerning Scorpius and/or Weasley interferences. He never drank firewhiskey when he went out with his friends. What she hated most about it was what he was like when he came home.

He always was angry thanks to the firewhiskey. Angrier than when he left to go drown himself in firewhiskey. He wouldn't talk to Astoria, let alone look at her. He'd hole himself up in his study, sleeping the alcohol off. Astoria wanted to help him, but he didn't want help.

Astoria didn't think that this time would be any different that the handful of other times. She found it best to keep herself occupied when he left. This night, she immersed herself in work. She was the successful owner of a thriving witch's fashion boutique. She designed new robes and experimented with new fabrics, did her taxes and wrote out order forms. Even with all this work, Astoria still had a hard time concentrating on just her work.

Around two a.m., both Hermione and Astoria gave up on their husbands and climbed into their beds alone. After nearly half an hour of tossing and turning, their eyes were drooping and their minds were drifting off to sleep. Then Ron and Draco returned and climbed into their respective beds, pulling their wives close.

Silently, both men managed to apologize to their wives and their wives accepted their apologies without a word.

They all knew they'd have to talk about it when they awoke, anyway.

Right now, all they wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**AN: Now _this_ is my longest chapter ever. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, everyone. I just want to make a quick announcement. I've gotten a review that wasn't that nice. Okay, I'm putting that too nicely. It was blatantly rude and uncalled for. I would just like for this person to know, whether or not he or she has continued reading this story, that next time, don't be such a coward and don't send an _anonymous_ review. I really don't mind constructive criticism but being cruel just because you can (and making inaccurate accusations) is wrong. **

**As for the rest of you, non-anonymous readers and reviewers, enjoy! (And thank you for all your support and constructive criticism!)**

**Well, thank you and enjoy!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Last**_

The next morning, the Weasley and Malfoy parents couldn't help but feel slightly different. How they had dealt with the previous day's news was done and over with, but they still had the after-effects.

In Ron's case, he had the strange suspicion that he had gotten tossed under a train, only come to realize that he had had a lot of firewhiskey. The firewhiskey was the cause for his over-sensitivity to light and for his temporary loss of memory.

Hermione had a dull ache behind her eyes that even her personal headache potion wouldn't get rid of. She knew that she had consumed a few too many cups of tea last night; she had a caffeine overload.

Draco, like Ron, physically felt horrible. He thought that a hippogriff had trampled on him at some point in the past six hours, though he was quite aware that he had been in his bed all night.

Astoria didn't have a headache or the sensation that she had been, in some way, assaulted like her husband felt he had, but her hands were cramped and slightly swollen. She knew very well that she had gotten a good portion of her work done and she was glad for that.

Both sets of parents had wordlessly agreed over coffee and the Daily Prophet with their significant others that they would make no mention of yesterday's news until the subject(s) of the news came home.

Unfortunately, they would have to wait for a good six hours or so until they got home.

Like they had imagined, Rose, Scorpius, Al and Cecelia woke up with aching backs and cricks in their necks. Rose, on top of that, felt like an ugly and bloated beached whale.

"Oh Merlin," she said, wincing as she sat up. "I feel horrible."

"I offered my bed," Cecelia reminded her.

"I know that. But my horribleness has nothing to do with sleeping on the floor. I feel positively huge!"

Al and Scorpius were still wiping the sleep from their eyes as Rose made her assessment.

"Whah?" Scorpius mumbled.

"Never mind," Rose said bitterly, pulling her blankets closer to her.

Scorpius looked blearily to Al and Cecelia, a befuddled look gracing his gorgeous features. Cecelia discreetly motioned for him to speak to Rose, seeing that she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Rosie, what do you mean by that?" he asked her cautiously.

She looked over to him, a vague expression on her face. "What do I mean by 'never mind?' Exactly that: never you mind."

"Rose, now don't be like that," Scorpius said. "I mean what do you mean when you say you feel positively huge?"

Rose stared at him, completely dumbfounded for some reason. "Scorpius, look at me! I'm a bloody whale!" Rose screeched, dropping her blankets and flailing her arms.

All three of her friends were startled by her outburst. Rose usually wasn't _this _temperamental.

Scorpius glanced at Rose. He didn't find any indication that Rose was 'huge.' In fact, she looked exactly as she had the day before, though her hair, currently, was looking a bit like Al's did all the time.

"I really don't know what you mean by that, love. You look exactly as you did yesterday."

Rose glared at Scorpius. "And how did I look yesterday?"

Cecelia and Al saw this little exchange as a perfect opportunity to leave. They didn't want to get in the middle of this confrontation.

"Al, let's go see what my brother is making for breakfast," Cecelia whispered to Albus.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm kind of scared of Rose right now," Al admitted as he and Cecelia slipped out of the room.

As they closed the door behind them, both hear Scorpius' brave reply.

"Beautiful, despite your being upset about your parents."

Al thought that Scorpius would be fine in this battle. He was holding his own.

And for once, Al may have been right. (Which is a rare occurrence.)

"_Beautiful_? Come on Scorpius, do you honestly think I cannot see right through your lie? You just don't want to have an argument in which you would accidentally, but honestly, say that I do look like a whale!!"

Scorpius was puzzled beyond belief. Was she serious? Did she really think he was lying?

Now he was getting agitated.

"No, that's not it at all. I wouldn't lie about that either. Why would you think I'd lie to you?"

"Because you are a part of the male species, that's why!" came Rose's immediate reply.

Scorpius was too stunned to answer. What was wrong with her? Rose was never this…crazy.

Then the light bulb turned on. Rose was acting so strange because she was experiencing the effects of the hormones.

Scorpius, as well as every other student in Hogwarts, had a health class in his third year for the simple reason that in 2002, a third year got pregnant. She and the baby's father stayed in school until the seventh month, but after that, they were never heard from again.

Scorpius laughed ever so slightly as he remembered this tidbit of information, which just happened to give Rose more reason to be angry.

"Why are you laughing?"

Scorpius smiled at her as he laughed again. "Love, calm down a bit. I'm just laughing because you're having one of your first hormonal episodes."

"My first _what_?"

Rose stood up abruptly and towered over Scorpius.

"Love, you're pregnant and bound to get set off more easily. Not to mention the fact that being pregnant is also making you feel fat, though you are barely two months pregnant, so physically, it's not possible."

Scorpius faintly heard Rose _growl_ and he held back a chuckle. He didn't really feel like upsetting her more.

"So, I still feel fat," Rose finally concluded stubbornly, her head tilted defiantly as she looked down on him.

"I don't doubt that. It's psychological."

"Oh, and are you a shrink now?" Rose quipped, her hands on her hips.

Her mood was brightening and she was at least a bit amused.

Scorpius let out a chuckle and stood up, placing his hands on her waist. He leaned down so his face was level with Rose's. He was so close to her, she could feel his eyelashes brush her face.

"No, of course not. I'm just your boyfriend and the father of your baby."

He smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk before swiftly planting his lips on Rose's.

She was instantly rendered speechless.

Although Scorpius pulled away, their distance was only momentary.

Rose smashed her lips against Scorpius' roughly. Her hands found themselves tangled in Scorpius' hair with no trouble at all.

Scorpius was enjoying himself, but somehow, he thought it best that they stop.

"Rose, love, I think it would be best if we don't do this right now," Scorpius advised Rose.

"Why not?" Rose wondered breathlessly as her mouth brushed Scorpius' collar bone.

"Well I don't –"

"It's not like I can pregnant," Rose told him while her hands, having a mind of their own, ventured down Scorpius' torso to the bottom of his t-shirt.

"That's not it, Rose. I don't think Cecelia would appreciate us doing anything remotely like what you're thinking of doing in _her_ bedroom. And plus, I don't know how much restraint I have at the moment," Scorpius revealed to Rose, his voice clearly strained.

Rose giggled and Scorpius felt the vibration of it on his neck.

Rose sighed heavily before she surrendered. She gave him a quick kiss. "I need food anyway. I'm starving."

Scorpius couldn't stop his grin. Of course Rose would have to be the crazy pregnant woman who changes her mind every four minutes.

Scorpius took Rose's hands and led her out of Cecelia's room. "Come on then, let's eat."

Scorpius and Rose hurried to the Grafton's kitchen where they found Cecelia and Al eating pancakes with Chloe and Cameron.

Caleb was over at the stove (one of the many non-magical kitchen appliances in the Grafton's home) with a griddle and pancake batter. Cailyn was sitting at the head of the kitchen table, sipping her tea and reading The Daily Prophet. Chloe and Cameron were entirely absorbed in eating their pancakes, so they hadn't noticed Rose or Scorpius.

"Sleep well?" Cailyn asked them, just peering over her paper.

"Oh, we slept fine, thank you," Scorpius answered quickly.

Behind her paper, Cailyn smiled into her cup of tea.

"Want pancakes?" Caleb addressed Rose and Scorpius.

"Oh, please!" Rose answered eagerly. She sat down beside Al and immediately started talking with Cecelia.

And so Caleb made them pancakes.

After breakfast, the four friends took turns showering and then got dressed.

Once they were all ready, Cecelia suggested they go to the public park with a playground that was a few minutes away. Al, Rose, and Scorpius agreed instantly since it was a beautifully warm spring day.

Carelessly, they walked down the middle of the deserted road. Al and Cecelia were a few steps in front of Rose and Scorpius and looked absolutely adorable together.

Cecelia had slipped her arm into Al's and was gently hanging on his arm and occasionally whispered into his ear. Every once in a while, Al threw his head back and let out a barking laugh. From anyone looking on them, it could be easily assumed that they were a young couple in love.

Rose certainly thought so.

The thought had crossed her mind somewhat unexpectedly and she had instinctively moved closer to Scorpius, holding onto his hand tighter.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Rose noted softly.

"They complement each other," Scorpius agreed.

Rose silently contemplated what she was going to say next.

"Do you think we can last?"

Scorpius was surprised. That was a weird subject change. Of course, at times, he had his own doubts but they were only at the beginning of their situation and he knew that they had at least seven more months to work everything out.

"I don't know," he answered honestly and solemnly.

Rose nodded beside him, not making a sound. She thought the same. She didn't know how everything was going to turn out.

"I'd like for us to last. I'd like for us to be able to stay together and be able to raise our baby in a healthy, loving environment."

"So would I," Rose said slowly. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, but it's a little early to decide _our_ fate, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Scorpius told her somberly. "Let's just take this one day at and time and not worry about what _could _happen."

Rose felt a little bit better about the state of their relationship now that she knew that Scorpius was thinking rationally about it as well. She had come to terms with the fact that some things can't last forever, so there's no point in trying to change it or wallowing because it can't last. She understood she had to enjoy a good thing while it lasted, although she desperately hoped that she and Scorpius would last.

The rest of the way to the park, Rose and Scorpius didn't say a word. Instead, they enjoyed they walk itself, and the reality that they were in each other's company.

Upon reaching the park, Cecelia had grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to the swings. They laughed and cried like four year olds as they commandeered two swings and began to pump their legs.

Al turned to Scorpius, a little confused. "What's with girls and swings?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Who knows?"

Scorpius and Albus then grinned at each other.

"Race you to the jungle gym!" Scorpius cried breaking out into a run, Al on his heels.

The mothers, fathers, and grandparents at the park with their children were a little suspicious of the four young adults scrambling around the park. It wasn't very often that they came without any babysitting charges or younger siblings. These parents eyed these four with caution and made sure their kids were far enough away from them.

Al, Rose, Scorpius and Cecelia played in the park for a couple of hours, channeling their inner child. They hadn't done anything like this in ages, and it was about time that they just let all of their energy out.

Unfortunately, Al had to go and mention going home and their fun was halted. Scorpius and Rose knew they had to go face their parents sometime or another. Al's comment also stirred everyone's hunger, so they hurried back to Cecelia's for lunch before they all went their separate ways.

"Thanks so much Cece for suggesting us to stay the night. I don't think I would've been able to stay home. There were just so many unsaid things."

Rose embraced her best friend warmly.

"It's not a problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

Rose retreated into Scorpius' arms.

"Thanks again Cecelia. I've had a great time."

"You're welcome Scorpius. I'm glad that you stayed. We'll all have to this again. Getting together I mean. Not the circumstances."

Scorpius gave a little chuckle. "Of course."

"I'm just glad my mum let me!" Al cried. "She's strict you know."

Cecelia smiled a secret smile. It was just meant for Al, but Scorpius and Rose were privy to it.

"I'll owl you later, alright, Cece?"

"I look forward to it," Cecelia replied not even bothering to look at Rose.

She only had eyes for Al.

Rose silently urged Scorpius away from Al and Cecelia. She didn't take him far enough away to see what they were doing, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

One moment, Cecelia was smiling radiantly at Al, telling him something, the next, Al was kissing her. Rose had a hunch that Cecelia was still smiling.

"Come on, let's leave them," Rose whispered to Scorpius.

"If you say so. Al will probably be here a little bit longer."

"Of course he will."

They made their way to the fireplace when Scorpius kissed Rose fiercely.

She sighed slowly. "What was that for?"

"In case my father decides to kill me. At least I got to have one more kiss."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpius, don't say things like that. Your father will not kill you, just like my father won't kill me. And plus, you have your mother to temper him. You'll be fine and so will I."

Rose yawned.

"You'll be fine because you're going to go home and hideout in your room and sleep."

"No," she told him defiantly, though she was going to do just that.

He smiled knowingly. "You need your sleep anyway. Go home and get some rest. Don't get too stressed out about your parents. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know. I'll do what you ask, only because I love you."

Scorpius laughed and kissed Rose sweetly. "I love you too. Now get home!"

Rose grinned cheekily, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and gave Scorpius one last kiss. "Love you."

In a matter of moments, she was gone and Scorpius quickly Floo home himself.

How he was dreading going home.

Astoria was anxious to know when her son was coming home. She was in the drawing room, working on some sketches and casually sipping tea.

Scorpius had Flooed into the grate and made quite a clatter, jolting Astoria from her work.

"Scorpius!" she cried, throwing her pencil and pad down and rushing toward him. "Never do that to me again, young man!"

Astoria feverishly kissed her son's cheeks and held him tightly to her breast.

"Mum, Mum, let go a little. I'm having trouble breathing," Scorpius complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Astoria automatically apologized, loosening her hold. "But I mean it, Scorpius. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry Mum. Rose needed me."

Astoria's anxiousness disappeared. "As in Rose, your girlfriend Rose? That Rose?"

Scorpius laughed lightly. "What other Rose is there?"

Astoria smiled. "You must really like her that you would leave your parents in a right state to help her out."

"I do, Mum. I really do."

Astoria stared at her only son as he gazed absently into space.

"Do you love her Scorpius?"

Scorpius was pulled back to earth and was a little surprised to see that his mum came to that conclusion so quickly.

Sheepishly, he answered her. "Yeah, I love her."

"Does she love you?"

"Terribly."

"I'm so happy for you Scorpius! And I don't mind that you hid her from me for as long as you did, because I know you did. I am a mother and I have special abilities that help me decipher things. I know you wanted to shield us, and Rose, knowing very well how your father would react. I can take that. But no more secrets!" Astoria told him before crushing him once more in her arms.

"Okay Mum. No more secrets," Scorpius said. However, there would be, since Rose was pregnant and he wasn't in a position to tell his mother that she was going to be a grandmother at forty-one.

"So, how's Dad?"

Astoria snorted at her son's question.

"How do you think?"

"Um…thrilled?"

Astoria rolled her eyes at Scorpius' optimism. "I wish. He got bloody wasted last night and I still think he's a bit drunk, but you never know with your father."

"Is he alright with it? Is he alright with Rose?"

Astoria didn't get to answer this question because Draco answered for himself.

"I don't know whether or not I'm alright with Rose. I'm kind of pissed off at my son for 'giving me a bomb.'"

"Draco, love, it's 'dropping the bomb'," Astoria corrected him.

"I don't care!" Draco yelled to no one in particular. "Scorpius, I eventually got over the fact that you were friends with the little Weasley, but dating her is one step too far. Next thing is that you're going to marry her and then have half-Weasleys! Being friends is one thing, but girlfriend? That is simply unacceptable!!"

"Dad, I don't care whether or not you think it's "acceptable." I'm with Rose and that's that. It's not your decision to make."

"It's _my_ decision whether or not I can disown you!"

"Draco Baron Malfoy!" Astoria suddenly shrieked. "How dare you even _think_ that! You are not going to disown our son for whatever petty reasons you have for disliking Rose Weasley or her family. _That_ is simply unacceptable, you bloody prick!"

Scorpius was seriously frightened for his life. Never had he seen his mother so furious. She was positively livid.

Draco, too, was terrified. He knew his wife was capable of being angry; he had seen it before, but this wasn't anything like that other time. This was much worse that he could have ever imagined.

"Tori, please –"

"Don't you 'Tori' me, Draco. I am furious and I _can_ do wandless magic, if you had forgotten. It'd be safer for you to _keep your mouth closed_."

Draco didn't even dare to move a muscle, let alone open his mouth.

"Rose is a very nice young woman. She's the Head Girl, which obviously means that she's extremely intelligent, responsible, kind and fair. She's also beautiful and absolutely perfect for our son. Just because _you_ don't like her father doesn't mean Scorpius can't date Rose. I'm sure _Ron_managed to control his temper, unlike you," Astoria taunted Draco. Sure, it was a low-ball move, but it was effective.

Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Like hell Weasley could control his temper_, Draco thought to himself.

If he had said that out loud, Astoria surely would have done bodily harm.

Astoria turned to Scorpius now that she had let go of all her anger, seeing that she had directed it toward Draco.

"Scorpius, darling, do you have anything to tell your father?" Astoria goaded him.

Scorpius glared at his mother. He knew that she was going to play this game and he wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry that I told you and then just left. It wasn't fair of me not explaining completely."

Draco watched his son intently since he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Draco, do you have anything to say to your son?"

Draco's lip curled but he managed to apologize for his horrendous behaviour. He didn't like apologizing, but he didn't like his wife when she was angry more. So, he promised he would at least give Rose a chance.

This satisfied Astoria and made Scorpius breathe a bit easier. Now, Scorpius only hoped that everything was going alright for Rose.

Rose Flooed into her living room where her parents, coincidentally, were waiting for her.

"Hello, Mum, Daddy," she greeted them slowly, dusting herself off.

"Afternoon Rose," Hermione said. "I hope you had a good time at Cecelia's."

Rose nodded yawning. "Yes I did. Thank you."

Rose smiled briefly at her mother and barely noticed Hermione glance at Ron. Hermione was discreetly telling her daughter to pay attention to Ron.

Rose glanced at her father and saw that his arms were crossed, his forehead creased, and his mouth set in a familiar frown. He was clearly not happy.

"Is there anything you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Ron asked sternly.

Rose stared at her father in shock. Was he serious? After all, he was the one who stomped off angrily in the first place.

Hermione immediately glared at her husband the moment those words popped out of his mouth. That was _not_ how she told him to go about the situation.

"Ronald," Hermione warned.

Ron sighed crossly. Giving in to Hermione's warning, he stared pathetically at the wall as if he were a scolded puppy. Then he spoke since no one else was making any indication they were going to speak.

"Your mother and I would like to discuss your, um," Ron cleared his throat, "boyfriend."

Rose was actually enjoying her father's uneasiness at the conversation, partially because it was premeditated (thanks to Hermione) in an attempt to seem fair and accepting.

"What is there to discuss?" Rose wondered.

At the moment, Ron couldn't answer because he believed that he wasn't capable of just _talking_. He felt more like screaming. Hermione gladly took this opportunity to speak.

"The state of your relationship with Scorpius as well as any long term expectations you may plan to have with him, Rose."

Rose mentally rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her mum, Hermione always spoke so clinically.

"Well, Mum, we've been together for a good amount of time, just testing the waters you could say. We were friends before, obviously, and that was certainly advantageous. We already know all we need to know about each other."

Ron couldn't take how his daughter was evading the question.

"Rose Aurora, your mum isn't asking for a clinical answer to her clinical question! And I don't want that kind of answer! I could care less, actually. What I want to know is if you're having sex with him!"

Ron felt much better for just coming out with his burning question.

Rose, however, had been dreading that very question. She knew that if it were asked, she'd lie. She'd say that she never did.

Rose tried her bets to look appalled and managed to pull it off for Ron.

"Daddy, if I were to, as you so eloquently blurted it out, have sex with Scorpius, I'd be sure to take all necessary precautions. I'm already on the potion."

Absently, Rose yawned and placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, relieved. Then he turned serious. "Don't think you're going to have sex until after you're married though Rose. Because you aren't."

Rose smirked. "Is that one of your 'do as I say, not as I do' comments? Because I know that you and Mum didn't wait till you were married. You could barely wait until you were engaged!"

"How do you know that?" Ron asked accusingly before narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Ronald, don't you narrow your eyes at me. I told her at an appropriate time. When I put her on the potion, actually, because statistics prove that many people have premarital sex and I wanted her to be smart if she ever did."

"And when did you put Rose on the potion and how come I didn't know about it?"

"Daddy, I was nearly fifteen and I had finally got boobs."

"What!? Fifteen?"

Ron received a fierce look from his wife and daughter, forcing him to apologize.

"Alright then. You were fifteen, but that was a little more information than I think I ever needed to know, Rosie."

"Do you mean to say that you'll accept Scorpius as my boyfriend?"

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Rose rushed toward Ron in a flurry of happiness and hugged him. "Thanks Daddy."

Ron grunted gruffly, his sign of agreement.

He let go of his daughter, but not before kissing her forehead. He made his way toward the kitchen when Hermione called to him.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Getting food, Mione. All this talking makes me hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Rose chuckled.

He quickly disappeared beyond the kitchen door.

"Well, if Daddy's leaving, I'm going to bed."

Rose yawned and rubbed her stomach.

"Did you not sleep well at Cecelia's?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I got plenty of sleep. I'm just tired," Rose explained.

Hermione noticed as Rose rested her hand, almost lovingly, on her abdomen. Hadn't she just told Ron that she hadn't had sex with Scorpius?"

"Call me for dinner please, Mum," Rose requested before she disappeared upstairs.

Hermione shook her head in confusion. Rose had just claimed that she had had a good night's sleep, and yet she was tired. Why was she so tired? And why were her hands constantly gravitating toward her stomach?

Hermione stared at the spot her daughter had just vacated.

She felt her heart truly break as she realized Rose had failed to confide in her about another thing.

Hermione knew the symptoms. She had been there twice before. But why wouldn't Rose tell her something so important?

How long had Rose been dating Scorpius? Why had she blatantly lied about not having sex before? And why hadn't Rose ever bothered to tell Hermione that she was going to be a grandmother?

Hermione didn't know the answers to any of the questions but she came to the conclusion that she didn't need to know the answers just yet. Plus, Hermione was only guessing and she very well may be wrong, but it would be the first time she was wrong.

Hermione convinced herself Rose would confide in her soon enough.

At least, she hoped so.

* * *

**AN: R & R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yes, I've finally updated! I'm so sorry it took so long but I was horrendously busy. Hopefully this will sate you until my next update!**

**Enjoy! R & R!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Choice_**

On Saturday, May third, all Hogwarts students were shipped off to King's Cross in order to go back to Hogwarts for the remaining two months.

Rose had spent as much time during the holiday as she could away from her parents, dividing her time between Al's, Cecelia's, and Diagon Alley. Of course, she had obligatory Weasley functions she needed to be present for, but she had Al, Liam, and Maegan to talk with in order to occupy her time.

Upon reaching King's Cross this Saturday morning, Rose had some difficulty masking her eagerness to return to Hogwarts and leave her parents. She just couldn't stand keeping her pregnancy a secret when they had reacted so badly to her _dating_ Scorpius. She knew it was best to keep them somewhat in the dark about it for now, especially since Rose couldn't bear to even think what Ron would do when/if he found out that _any _grandchild of his was half Malfoy.

Nevertheless, Rose managed to hide her excitement from them. Hugo, however was much more perceptive and could sense her enthusiasm.

"You know Rose, they're going to have a horrible time when you graduate and move in with Scorpius or Cecelia or whomever. Your distance isn't helping," Hugo told her.

"I'm aware of the, Hugo. Thank you," Rose retorted. Her trunk wheel got stuck in a crack and she impatiently yanked in out. "They need to accept the fact that I'm going to go out on my own soon, though. Spending entire holidays with them wasn't going to make matters any better. And honestly, telling them that I'm dating Scorpius put some strains on our relationship."

Hugo snickered and shrugged at his sister. "Whatever Rose. You still may not need them, but they sure as hell need you."

Rose looked at Hugo in awe. "Since when do you give _me_ advice, Hugh?"

Hugo laughed as he witnessed his sister's perplexed face. "Since you don't listen to your own common sense, I guess."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Fine then. I'll keep that in mind."

Ron and Hermione had caught up with their children just as Rose and Hugo finished talking about them.

"Mum, Daddy, I'm going to find Scorpius now. I'll be back shortly," Rose alerted her parents, setting her trunk down.

"Why don't you bring him back with you so we can saw 'hello' to him and greet him officially as your boyfriend,' Hermione suggested, very hopeful that Rose would agree.

Ron simply growled at the proposition. He didn't like how Hermione was calling all the shots. It wasn't fair.

"If you'd like me to," Rose replied quickly before hurrying off to find Scorpius.

It didn't take exceptionally long to spot him in the crowd.

His back was turned toward her, but she could pick out his backside easily; especially with that very distinctive head of hair. She snuck up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist.

He was startled but for a moment when he realized that it was Rose.

"I startled you?" Rose asked as she buried her head into his back.

"Just a bit," Scorpius revealed.

Rose laughed slightly and Scorpius felt the vibrations from her throat through his shirt.

He pulled her around to face him and claim a kiss.

"How are you, Rose?"

Rose smiled up at Scorpius. "I'm fine. My parents would like to speak with you, however. I don't quite know how _they_ are."

Scorpius' breath came out in a worried hiss. He didn't really feel like getting punched by Ron Weasley at the moment.

"Oh, Scorpius. My dad won't punch you," Rose assured him, reading his thoughts.

"So says you. Your words aren't accountable for your father's actions."

"That's true, but my mum will be there too and she can restrain him, or hex him, if need be."

Scorpius snorted. "That's certainly reassuring."

Rose laughed, greatly amused, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

It was Scorpius' turn to laugh. "I'm sure you will, Rosie."

"How about I meet your parents, too. Well, obviously I've met them before, but not as your girlfriend," Rose casually suggested after a short lull in their conversation.

Scorpius loosely held one of Rose's hands, his other hand raking through his hair. "I don't know Rose. I'd hate just springing this on my dad," Scorpius began explaining when his parents conveniently interrupted.

Astoria Malfoy was looking as glamorous as ever in one of her very own designs. She was smiling broadly and looked genuinely enthused to see Rose standing beside Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy, however, was looking quite dour. He, of course, was dressed very nicely as well, but even his most expensive set of robes could not change his mood.

"Draco dear," Astoria cried, "Rose is right here! No need to search for her now!"

"Wonderful," Draco commented sullenly.

Astoria paid no attention to her husband.

"Rose, it's so lovely to see you again."

Rose glanced at Scorpius curiously before addressing Astoria.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It's wonderful to see you again as well."

Astoria put her hands out in protest. "Oh, please, call me Astoria."

"Alright, Mrs. – Astoria."

Scorpius discreetly cleared his throat. "Mum, Rose needs to go back to her family to say goodbye. Her parents also want to say hello to me."

Astoria's eyes lit up at those words and an idea flooded her head.

"Why don't your father and I come with you? I haven't seen Hermione in ages and I haven't spoken with Ron in such a long time."

Scorpius was all ready to urge his mother not to bother, but Rose spoke up before he could.

"That would be perfect. I know my parents would love it," Rose insisted, making up a little white lie. She had told enough lies by now that one more small one wouldn't hurt. While she knew that her mother would love to see Astoria, her father would _abhor_ being within a few metres of Draco.

"Brilliant!" Astoria cried. She reached for Draco and looped an arm through his. "Lead the way, Rose dear."

Rose smiled at Astoria, taking Scorpius' hand.

Scorpius caught Rose's eyes and arched an eyebrow at her. Silently, he was asking her why she blatantly lied. Apologetically, she smiled. For some reason, she didn't know herself why she lied.

It didn't take a long time for Rose to scout out her family. It was a great big sea of various colours of red.

As soon as Hugo spotted Rose, he started a chain-reaction of Weasleys staring at Rose and her "entourage."

She wasn't exactly expecting _all_ of the Weasleys to learn that she was dating Scorpius right now.

"Rose!" Hermione cried, moving to meet her halfway and dragging Ron behind her. "And Scorpius, it's lovely to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said amiably.

Astoria and Draco finally caught up with Rose and Scorpius.

"Hermione!" Astoria cried excitedly. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

Astoria swept Hermione into a hug that Hermione easily returned. "Oh, I'm wonderful Astoria. And how are you?"

Hermione and Astoria were grinning like mad at each other while their husbands and children just stood beside them.

"Well, I must say that I am thrilled Scorpius is dating Rose, and this just gives us more of a reason to get together more often!" Astoria practically squealed.

Though neither mother noticed, their children were talking in hushed tones how this was _not _the right time or place to have this little meeting. Sure, their mothers got along splendidly, but their fathers were glaring menacingly at each other from behind their wives.

Although Rose and Scorpius were expecting the worst to happen, the worst never came. Ron and Draco ignored each other entirely and none of the Weasley clan interrupted this little reunion. In all actuality, they had other things that captured their attention.

Rose and Scorpius had to eventually interrupt their mothers in order to say goodbye to them; the train was leaving in a matter of minutes.

Reluctantly, Hermione and Astoria said their goodbyes to their children; Ron and Draco did as well, but without the waterworks.

Scorpius and Rose boarded the train with Al and Cecelia. For the most part, the train ride was uneventful although Rose had to leave for a Prefect meeting with Atticus Wood. The feast presented on their return was just as thrilling; it was just another meal in the Great Hall.

Rose and Scorpius' one-year anniversary passed as if it were any other day; Rose certainly didn't want anything too extravagant or wild. Most of their time was spent in Rose's bedroom.

Monday crept upon the student body like a bad cold. Everyone was lagging and permanently in a thick fog. Everyone, that is, except Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley had woken up at six-fifteen a.m. in order to shower, dress, and pack all of her necessary equipment for the day (meaning parchment, quills, ink, textbooks, etcetera). She brushed up a little on Arithmancy by reading the fifty-seventh chapter of _New Theory of Numerology: The Fourth Edition_ before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rose immediately picked Scorpius out in the crowded hall and hurried to sit beside him.

"Morning, love," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Scorpius looked to her amazed. He swallowed the piece of jam-covered toast he was eating.

"Well, you're in a good mood."

"I know," Rose said, smiling as she piled food on her plate. "Classes are starting today."

Scorpius laughed out loud. "Of course. You actually _like _school."

Rose smirked a she brought her fork to her mouth.

"Only the daughter of Hermione Weasley would look forward to classes."

As Rose finished chewing and swallowing, she made a point to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, you enjoy classes too, as much as you'd hate to admit it. You like it so much that you _try _to do well in class. And you succeed."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "Just eat Rose. We have the rest of the day to talk about classes and succeeding."

Rose shifted her attention to her food and ate it slowly. She just wanted to get her schedule so she could be all set for her classes.

Al traipsed over to a seat across from Scorpius and sat down, piling his plate with everything in sight.

"Morning, cousin and cousin's boyfriend," Al said, he said pleasantly. He was unusually chipper this morning and his appearance was in more disarray that normal.

"Morning, Al," Scorpius replied.

"Hello Allie," Rose said.

Albus groaned in frustration, completely stopping his feeding frenzy and his happy disposition fading. "Must you call me that Rose?"

"Yes, I must _Allie_. What's so wrong about that?"

"Ips uh gorrl's namb!" Al admonished, his mouth stuffed with eggs and sausage.

"Al! That's gross!" Rose cried, sickened. "I just lost my appetite."

Abruptly, Rose stood up. She kissed Scorpius lightly.

"I'll see you in class."

Scorpius nodded. "Alright love. I'll make sure Al gets to class on time."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

She turned and walked towards the professors' table and straight to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, would it be alright if I took my schedule now, as well as Atticus'? We were going to talk briefly about this week's duties before classes," Rose lied effortlessly. McGonagall would never know that Rose was lying; she trusted her too much.

"Of course, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall swished her wand and two pieces of parchment appeared. "I hope you are dividing your duties fairly."

"Of course we are, Professor," Rose told her, taking the schedules in the process. "Thank you Professor."

With a turn of her heel, Rose was on her way out of the Great Hall to her own common room.

Along the way, Rose ran into Cecelia.

"Rose! Where are you going?" Cecelia asked.

"Oh, I'm bringing Atticus his schedule."

"You've already been to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah. Al and Scorpius are still down there."

"I know. I was just with Al."

Rose raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You were?"

"Yes," Cecelia said slowly. She noticed Rose's apparent suspicion.

"I was in the Library," Cecelia told her hurriedly.

"You were in the Library and _Al_ was there?" Rose asked, thinking that it was very peculiar that Al (_Al?!_) was in the Library. Rose didn't even know if Al knew the Library hours. "He knows the Library hours?"

"Well, actually, no. I asked him the too when he surprised me. He told me that he had a "special way" of finding me. I thought it was kind of creepy the way he told me."

Suddenly, it dawned on Rose how Al knew where Cecelia was: the Marauders' Map.

"Alright then. What were you doing in the Library so early? And what was Al doing there?"

"Rose," Cecelia laughed, "Why are you asking so many questions? I was just in the Library finishing a paper on the Bubblehead charm and I have no idea why Al was in the Library, other than the fact that I was there."

Rose smirked when she came to her own conclusion why Al followed Cecelia into the Library – a snogging session.

"Did you finish your Bubblehead charm essay?" Rose asked, her Cheshire grin stuck on her face.

Cecelia tinged pink. "Nearly."

Rose barely masked her smile before advising Cecelia to hurry up to get breakfast.

"I'll see you in class then?" Cecelia asked of Rose.

"Of course," Rose replied as she trudged on toward her dorm.

Along the way, Rose stopped by the kitchens to ask for a house elf to bring up some breakfast to the Head dormitories. The house elf was eager to do so.

Rose entered her common room just in time to see Atticus Wood crawling out of his room and dragging himself toward the bathroom at half seven, just in time to see Rose returning from breakfast.

"You better hurry, Atti. You've got fifteen minutes before classes begin."

Atticus groaned.

"Don't worry. I've got your schedule and I've asked Chancy the house elf to bring you up some breakfast."

Rose absently placed Atticus' schedule upon the end table beside the couch in their common room.

"You're a lifesaver Rose."

"I know you'd do the same for me if it was necessary," Rose told him cheerfully before picking up her magically-lightened bag and taking her exit.

Rose made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew she was early, but she wanted to talk to Professor Montgomery beforehand about the opal necklace, which she knew was a dark magic item, but she didn't know why. (The various books she read on dark magic items didn't shed any more light upon it either.)

Cautiously, Rose knocked upon the doorframe leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She didn't dare peak into the room because once she found Professor Montgomery sitting atop her desk, her skirt above her knees and her husband attending to her. Rose had been a fourth year at the time.

Rose heard muffled voices and a faint 'see you tonight' before Professor Montgomery called her in.

"Rose, you can come in now. Tristan has left."

Rose walked in quickly. "Good morning, Professor Montgomery."

"Rose Weasley, how many times have I told you to call me Alison? How many times have I told all of my students to call me by my first name?" Alison Montgomery asked playfully.

"Plenty, but it's never stuck," Rose retorted, smiling.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Of course it hasn't. At Hogwarts, we're stuck in the stone ages when we are to be addressed by our proper names."

Alison paused before going on. "What is it that you have for me today, Rose?" she asked as she walked behind her desk.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you knew about the origin of the opal necklace. I was rereading _Hogwarts: A History, the Four Hundredth Anniversary Edition_ over holiday break, when I passed over the part about a Hogwarts student being levitated in the middle of Hogsmeade by it in 1996. I just had to research it, but I found nothing about its origin."

Alison chuckled. "Of course you would be the student to ask me about it. In all actuality, I don't know anything about its origins either, seeing that it has never been documented and accessible for the public's use. However, I will do my best to see if I can get some Ministry papers on it. They probably have it on file somewhere."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, astounded.

"Really."

Rose stood in front of Alison for a while before anything else was said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me Rose?" Alison asked her kindly. "And it doesn't have to be about the Dark Arts either."

Rose flushed slightly, a bit embarrassed. She did have a question but by no means was it appropriate to ask a teacher.

"Rose," Alison sighed amused, "think of me as an older sister and not as a teacher right now. Obviously you have a question."

"Why do you leave you door open when Tristan comes by?" Rose blurted out.

Alison couldn't help but laugh out loud at this.

"Hey! This isn't a laughing matter! This is a serious question," Rose admonished.

"Because I expect people to knock before entering and because I don't really like having my doors closed."

"Really? Do you have a phobia of closed doors or something?" Rose asked seriously.

This only made Alison laugh more. "No, I don't have a phobia of closed doors! I just don't like closed doors. But I know that isn't your only question Rose. I know you much better than that."

"True." Rose smiled shyly. "Why don't you have any children? You've been married since before my first year."

Alison's smile nearly disappeared. Nearly.

"Well, it's not that I don't want children," she began. "I just haven't gotten pregnant."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Rose apologized. "It was none of my business."

"Rose, don't apologize for something like that. We have no control over things like that. Some people get pregnant despite any or all types of contraception. It just happens."

"Alright," Rose said nodding. Of course Rose knew that it changed from person to person. _She_ had gotten pregnant herself.

"Rose, hun, don't feel bad about things like this. Tristan and I would love to be parents soon; we may just adopt."

Alison smiled kindly at Rose, understanding the younger girl's worry.

"But enough about me. I've heard by ways of the teacher rumour mill that you are dating Scorpius Malfoy. How's that going for you?" Alison asked mischievously.

Rose bit her lip as she smiled. "Very well."

"Good. Good for you! I hope that you–"

Ironically, Scorpius walked on in, followed closely by Al and Cecelia, and a horde of others, ready for class.

Alison eyed her class before speaking briefly to Rose.

"We can talk more another time. But I wish you both luck. Relationships are difficult."

Gliding to the front of her desk as Rose sat down beside Cecelia, Alison Montgomery addressed her class.

"Good morning all! Welcome back. As you all know, this will be your last term…" and she trailed on, talking about the importance of going over all of the necessary content for the N.E.W.T.s.

Rose wasn't really paying attention to what Alison was saying anymore. Instead, she was thinking about adoption. Could adoption be an option? Why hadn't she and Scorpius even thought of it? There were hundreds of couples who completely deserved a baby of their own; Rose knew that Alison and Tristan Montgomery would make perfect parents. Certainly, the Montgomery's were in a stable financial and emotional setting, perfect in which to raise a baby. She and Scorpius: they weren't even out of school! They didn't have any remotely finalized plans about their futures; where they would live, where they would work, how they would support themselves _and_ a baby. They were still kids, barely responsible enough to take care of themselves.

A hand shook Rose out of her thoughts.

"Did you hear me Rose?" Cecelia asked her, concerned.

"Did I hear what?"

"Were you not paying attention in the Dark Arts? It's your favourite class!"

Rose sighed, frustrated, taking a gander at the rest of the class. They were up and about, the desks being moved toward the walls for spell practicing.

"I'm sorry, but I've got a lot on my mind right now," she answered curtly.

Cecelia's eyes widened at Rose's brusqueness. "Alright. Well, Alison wants us to review the Patronus Charm. We'll be having a review practical in a fortnight."

"Oh," Rose said as she got up. "What will be on the practical?"

Cecelia answered her as she waved her wand, moving their desk to the outer recesses of the room. "Well, we'll be traditionally tested on the Unforgivables, providing a thorough explanation of each, and then Alison will ask us to perform an arbitrary hex or curse on her. Of course, there will be a list of the appropriate ones beforehand, so we know we can't use any of the dangerous ones."

"And now we're working on the Patronus?"

"Yes, girls, we are working on the Patronus," Alison said as she bypassed them, observing the progress of the class. "Better get started."

She winked at them before moving on to praise Collette Creevey on her superb hawk Patronus.

"Rose, what's with you, honestly?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind Cece. Nothing I can't handle."

"Alright," Cecelia conceded, backing off. Rose was in a right strop and Cecelia knew that it would be best to give her a little breathing room.

Rose _tried_ to focus all her attention to her Patronus, but her mind kept wandering to the idea of adoption. Then her mind reverted to every time Scorpius professed his love to her and how he promised to be there for her during her entire pregnancy.

"Eh, Rose, are you going to perform your fantastic Patronus or are you just going to stand there, staring into the distance?" Alison asked her, yanking her back to reality.

"Oh, sure. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Out of the tip of her wand sprouted a silvery dove. It flew high above Rose's head, up into the rafters as if it were trying to leave.

"Wow Rose! Very nice job. I didn't recall that your Patronus was a dove. Very good."

Alison then continued studying the rest of the class.

Rose's concentration dispersed and she flopped down into the nearest chair, completely knackered.

Al saw his cousin resting, dumbfounded. Rose never sat down when there were spells to perfect. "Rose, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Al. Just a bit tired. I need to sit down for a while, and then I'll be fine," she replied blandly.

"If you say so." Al promptly returned to his work.

Scorpius also noticed Rose's lack of focus and got worried. In an instant, his panther Patronus disappeared. Was something wrong with her or the baby? He certainly didn't want to make a big deal about it right now, in front of all his classmates.

"Scorpius, is something wrong?" Alison asked him.

"Oh no. I just got distracted."

Alison smiled at him. "Alright then. But don't get distracted. If you were ever being attacked by a dementor and got "distracted," you'd have no soul left."

Scorpius gave his Professor a small smile before he pushed his worry out of his head and thought of happier things.

Soon enough, the class was nearly over and Alison had everyone put the desks in the proper order.

"So, for tonight's work, I would like everyone to pick a dark creature and write a five hundred word essay on it, as well as any spells or potions you can use on it. It will be due on Monday. Choose wisely though."

At ten-thirty, class was dismissed.

Scorpius directly went to Rose's side. "Is everything alright, Rose?"

Rose didn't answer Scorpius. Instead, she asked him a simple question.

"Scorpius, what do you think about adoption?"

* * *

**AN: Ah! A cliffhanger of sorts. I know; it's cruel. Please R & R!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well, finally I have an update for you! I hope you all like it. It goes a little bit more into some other characters. Please R & R!**

**Enjoy!**

**Yours, **

**magick**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven: Fixed_

Scorpius was caught off guard, to say the least.

"Is that an option?" Scorpius asked Rose, utterly confused. Where had she gotten his idea? They had never even mentioned it once before. Why now?

"I don't know," Rose answered irately.

"Rose, don't get angry at me for asking a simple question!"

Rose angrily grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him all the way to her common room.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, okay. I'm sorry for asking you that out of the blue and I'm sorry I got upset easily, but right now, there are a lot of emotions running in my system! One minute, I want to cry, the next, I'd like to _Avada_ someone. And then, two seconds after that, I kind of want to cry again. I'm not adjusting to pregnancy well."

Frustrated, Rose threw herself on the common room couch.

"Rose, love," Scorpius said, his voice clearly showing his guilt for making her crazy. "You need to tell me where you came up with this adoption idea. I'm not going to rule it out since I honestly don't know what I want to do about our baby, except the abortion is not an option, but you need to talk to me."

Scorpius was being very patient at the moment and Rose kind of hated it. He was being all supportive and such while she was being a bitch.

As she moved to a sitting position, Rose growled. She would have seen Scorpius attempt not to laugh had she been looking at him.

"We're going to be late for class."

"What's one class? Besides, it's just History of Magic. Now where did you get this idea?"

"If you _must_ know, I was talking to Pro – Alison about the opal necklace and somehow we got talking about her relationship with Tristan and her dislike for closed doors and I asked her why she doesn't have any kids when she's been married for several years. Then she said that she just hasn't gotten pregnant which made me feel guilty so I apologized for asking such an insensitive question. Alison then told me not to be sorry because it's not like it's my fault and she continued, saying that they, meaning Alison and her husband, will adopt."

Rose took a deep breath. She had said quite a lot in such a short time.

Scorpius looked at Rose flabbergasted. Quickly, he turned away and walked toward the hearth. He leaned against the fireplace momentarily, resting his head on the mantle.

"Alison mentioned adoption which got you thinking about it?"

"Yes. To put it simply," Rose answered him slowly.

"Then to ask you your own question, what do you think of adoption?"

"I have no fucking clue what I think about adoption," Rose answered hastily and rudely. "Sorry. I don't know what I think about adoption in our situation, I mean. Sure, adoption is a lovely way for people who completely deserve a baby to get a baby. If you think about it, it's better than having two clueless teenagers take care of it. Of course, love could be there in either instance, but what about stability and safety and comfort? How could a couple of teenagers barely out of school take care of a baby _and _themselves?"

"Yes Rose, but how would adoption affect us? How could it help our situation; how could it harm it?"

"Well if my father knew we were going to give our baby up for adoption, I don't think he'd be as inclined to kill you," Rose suggested dully, but thoughtfully.

Scorpius angrily pounded the stone wall, causing Rose to flinch. "I'm not asking about how it will affect _your father_," he said with clenched teeth. "How will it affect you and me, Rose? How will it affect the two of _us_?"

Rose swallowed and willed her eyes to not water and threaten to tear. "I – I – I don't know."

Scorpius turned his back on Rose. He didn't know if he could look her in the face at the moment. He was upset that she asked such a thing. _And _that she brought her father into the mix.

"So you carry this baby to term, after feeling it kick, seeing the ultrasounds and learning if it's a boy or girl, then you give birth and what? Do you hand her over to her new parents, never to see her again? Do you forget about that time in your life when you were three times your normal size and couldn't see your feet? Like nothing ever changed. A snap of your fingers and it's all gone?

"Or what about our relationship? Will I be there when she's born? Will I get to hold her, even for a little while, before her adoptive parents get to take her away and spoil her? Will you look at me the same after that moment? Will _I _look at you the same?"

Biting her lip to stop herself from crying, Rose didn't answer. How _could _she answer?

From the very beginning of the adoption talk, Rose knew her stance on the topic. She didn't think that Scorpius would have made her decision more definitive.

Rose locked eye contact with Scorpius. Instantly, he felt guilty for saying all that he did. Her eyes had finally welled up with tears.

Abruptly, she stood up and found herself in Scorpius' arms.

"I don't want to give our baby up for adoption. I want her! I want to raise her and watch her grow up, see her off to school, watch her fall in love, get married, have children. I don't want someone else to have all of those memories that should have been mine. I want that you and I go through all of this together, to hold her in our arms for the first time, and name her. She will be ours and no one else's."

Scorpius kissed Rose sweetly. "I thought that's what you wanted. I want that too, love. I want that too."

Rose clung to him, her fingers wrapping up in his robes.

"Rose, love, I'm so sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't believe that you practically accepted this idea of adoption. I thought we had decided that we were going to raise our baby ourselves."

Soothingly, Scorpius ran his hands through Rose's hair.

"I can't believe I just sprung that on you," Rose hiccupped as her crying began to subside. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh," Scorpius told her calmly. "Shh. Just breathe Rose. Breathe."

Rose sniffled noisily.

"We don't have to go to class right now, do we?" Rose whispered, roughly drying her face of tears.

"No, we don't have to. One day without History of Magic won't kill us."

Rose smiled weakly, wrapping her arms tighter about Scorpius.

"I'm really sorry, you know."

"I know you are, Rosie, I know. I'm sorry too."

"I love you Scorpius."

Tenderly, Scorpius kissed Rose's forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. It was a sweet kiss; it wasn't needy or rough, it was almost like forgiveness.

"And I love you ."

They stood there for what seemed like ages, Rose cocooned in Scorpius' embrace, her head resting on his chest, her breathing matching his.

Eventually, the time came when they had to head to their next class.

Rose reluctantly parted ways with Scorpius, heading to Arithmancy while he went to Charms. Cecelia was thrilled to see that Rose had decided to go to Arithmancy; she didn't know if she could have handled Professor Worthenrite without someone to pass notes to.

"Oh thank Merlin," Cecelia uttered as Rose rushed to her seat beside her. "I thought for a moment that I'd have to suffer alone."

Rose gave her best friend a half smile. "Well, now you don't."

"Is everything alright?" Cecelia asked her in a hushed whisper.

"It is now," Rose answered.

She left it at that. Ending the conversation, Rose took out a quill.

"Alright class," Professor Worthenrite addressed his seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff N.E.W.T. students, "today we will be beginning an intense revision of what you have learned in Arithmancy over the years. This is merely preparation for your N.E.W.T.s, which, by the way, will be June fifth. That gives you roughly a month of in-class revision. I sincerely hope and expect that each and every one of you will do an intense revision on your own, outside of class…"

Professor Worthenrite drawled on and class eventually ended.

It was time for lunch and Rose was starved.

"Where's the fire, Rose? You're practically running!" Cecelia commented, shuffling to keep up with Rose.

"I'm sorry Cece, but I'm starving. I hope there's roast and treacle tart!"

Cecelia made a face at her friend but said nothing.

The two friends entered the Hall with a group of giggling Ravenclaws before heading to the second table where Al and Scorpius sat.

"Well well, isn't it the other skipper," Al said jokingly. "Why did you skip history of Magic anyway? Scorp wouldn't tell me."

"Hello to you too, Al," Rose responded sarcastically. She sat down beside Scorpius and gave him a quick kiss. "It isn't any of your business whether or not we go to History of Magic."

"Bu – but you're Head Girl! Head Girl never skips lessons!"

"Never say never, Al," Rose advised her cousin as she piled roast, potatoes, beans and more upon her plate.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, as were the remainder of the days and the next two weeks of lessons.

Rose was going mad with her revision hours, having class revisions scheduled down to the minute, which caused her to barely get sufficient hours of sleep. This worried Scorpius to no end. He knew N.E.W.T.s were rather important, but so was her health and their baby's. He decided she needed an intervention.

"Rose, love, let's take a break and go to your dorm," Scorpius suggested one particular day while they were in the Library, revising.

"Scorpius! That's completely irresponsible! We have N.E.W.T.s in two, no, less than two weeks, and you're suggesting that we go to my room to fool around?" Angrily, Rose threw her quill down. "I can't believe you! Thinking with your –"

"Don't finish that thought, Rosie. That wasn't what I intended we do. I only suggested we go to your dorm so we can _talk_. You need to take a break. All you've done these past two weeks is go to lessons, revise, write your Head Girl speech, occasionally stopping to eat or sleep. It isn't healthy! For you," Scorpius' voice softened to a murmur, "or the baby."

Inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply before she answered, Rose finally consented.

"But no more than half an hour."

"An hour, Rosie."

"Forty-five minutes," she countered indignantly.

Scorpius gave in at that, closing Rose's huge tome on Ancient Runes and pulled her from her chair. He took her hand and dragged her away from the mounds of notes and books she had scattered about the table.

As much as she hated leaving her studies, Rose relished at the physical contact between Scorpius and herself. Her fingers were laced with Scorpius' and she could feel his heartbeat dully thrumming in his palm. She couldn't remember the last time they held hands just to hold hands.

Taking one last glance at her work station, Rose realised that Al and Cecelia were nowhere to be found.

"Scorpius, where are Al and Cece?"

"I was wondering when you'd notice," Scorpius commented, a twinkling laugh hidden in his voice. "They disappeared amongst the library shelves half an hour ago."

Rose had no response.

Scorpius led Rose on, shoving the Library doors open with his right hand, his left hand tightly wound around Rose's. The couple walked to the Head's dorm, occasionally passing a crazed fifth year, viciously tearing out their hair and/or quizzing himself/herself on the magical properties of a bezoar, or something like that.

Approaching Ignatia Wildsmith's portrait, Rose greeted her warmly.

"Afternoon Ignatia."

"Oh, hello Rose dear. Password?" she asked pleasantly.

"_Cho Chang_."

The portrait hole opened instantly.

"Cho Chang? Certainly you didn't come up with that password," Scorpius said, a bit disgusted.

Rose laughed. "Oh yes! She's my secret crush, you know."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he entered, following close behind Rose.

"Of course I didn't come up with that password! Atticus' turn was this week and he has this great admiration slash obsession for her. I wasn't about to argue with him, although my aunt Ginny _is _a better Quidditch player."

Scorpius nodded in appreciation. Ginny Potter was a bloody amazing Wimbourne Wasp.

"Speaking of Wood, is he here?"

Rose led Scorpius to the couch, sitting him down before moving to the window.

"What time is it right now?"

Consulting his watch, Scorpius told her 4:29 p.m.

"Well then, he has probably locked himself in his room, along with some girl, so he's probably fucking her."

Taken aback at Rose's extreme bluntness, he couldn't help but ask how she knew that.

"Oh, at 4:15 or so everyday he takes some girl to his room. It's highly unlikely that all they're doing is playing wizard's chess. But anyway, that's what happens every day. Every day except on Thursday; on Thursday he has Quidditch practice at four."

"Will he interrupt us?"

Sitting in Scorpius' lap, Rose reassured him that he wouldn't. "Generally, he's in there until five, sometimes even until dinner. He won't bother us."

Rose took Scorpius' face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Scorpius slipped his arms around her waist. "Our baby. I'm worried about you and our baby. You can't be doing her any good getting minimum amounts of sleep and revising like mad. And we should go to a Healer to make sure you're doing all that you need to in order to stay healthy."

"Of course. You take such good care of us," Rose whispered in his ear, pulling him close. "We'll go this weekend to St. Mungo's when we go to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I was meaning to talk to you about that but I've just forgotten, what with my Head Girl duties and N.E.W.T.s and applications for various Healer programs and –"

Rose was silenced with a kiss.

It was obvious that Scorpius understood how she forgot; he was pretty busy himself.

Rose depended their kiss, shifting somewhat so she was straddling him. Her hands danced all over his chest, wrinkling his oxford in the process. Her fingers wound up tangled in his hair.

Resting his hands on her hips, his fingers tugged her blouse out of her skirt. His hands methodically made their way up her shirt, unbuttoning her blouse along the way. Too absorbed with Rose's lips, he barely noticed that she was also in the process of removing his shirt.

All the while they were undressing each other, their lips never parted.

They were gasping for breath, their chests heaving. They gulped air momentarily before resuming their activities. Scorpius' lips trailed Rose's jaw line and heard her moan when he landed at the spot just beneath her ear.

Both of their shirts had been discarded and were currently lying somewhere on the floor.

Scorpius briefly noticed the way Rose's breasts swelled over her bra. His brain made a mental note that it was a result of her pregnancy. His attention, however, was pulled away from her chest as he felt Rose's cool fingertips venture downward. His trousers constricted slightly.

"Rose," he said in a strained voice while he attacked her throat and collarbone, "don't you suppose we should go somewhere – more private?"

"Fuck privacy," she whispered huskily in his ear. Swiftly, his belt was unbuckled by deft fingers. "Besides, we've already christened my bedroom and the bathroom and various broom closets. Let's christen this couch."

Scorpius was tormented. On one hand, he wanted to continuously ravish Rose right then and there, yet he didn't want an accidental audience. His body's urging took precedence over his mind's insistence, however.

"Alright," he told an irresistible Rose.

His teeth grazed her collarbone, his lips soon travelling across her chest and down her abdomen. She shivered under his touch as she unzipped his trousers.

Scorpius' hands gripped her hips, slowly moving to her backside. A sigh escaped her lips as he removed her panties.

In one swift motion, he set her on her back upon the couch and held himself above her. Rose wrapped her arms and a leg securely about him, her skin flush against his torso. All of Scorpius' remaining clothes quickly disappeared.

As Scorpius' hands raked over Rose's body and his kisses adorned her face, Rose spoke to him, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Thank you for pulling me away from the Library. This is exactly what I needed."

Scorpius chuckled in her ear, his hot breath dancing over her cheek.

"I nice –"

"Shh, no talk, only actions."

Much time passed, but Scorpius and Rose didn't notice; they were too absorbed in each other.

Soon enough, it was seven after five.

"Oh my fucking Merlin!"

Rose and Scorpius' heads swiveled in the general direction of the voice. There watching them, were Atticus Wood, Head Boy, and Lily Potter, somewhat-slut.

Rose rolled her eyes quickly, but nonchalantly, pulled a blanket over herself and Scorpius. Rose was acting very odd; she was acting highly out of character. Had she been caught in this position a few weeks prior, she would have run away crying.

"Oh my fucking Merlin!" Lily cried again.

"What Lily?" Rose asked exasperated, not bother to glance at Atticus or Scorpius.

"I would have never imagined my cousin, Rose Weasley, ever _fucking_ her boyfriend in a semi-public place, let alone fucking _anyone_ before marriage! And you're not even embarrassed!"

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, accidentally pulling the blanket from Rose, exposing her chest. He caught Atticus ogling Rose's chest, which was only partially cover by a bra, since half of her chest was spilling out of it, not leaving much to the imagination at all.

He had just opened his mouth to say something to Wood, but Lily beat him to it.

"Never seen boobs before, Wood?"

Atticus was yanked from his trance at Lily's biting words and tried his best to look innocent.

"Atticus, Lily, you won't speak of this little incident to anyone, will you?"

Atticus shook his head fervently; he had no desire to incur the wrath of Rose Weasley. Lily didn't give any answer, but chose to stare at Rose.

"Good. On another note, why are you here Lily?"

"Actually, I was just leaving, so it doesn't matter why I am here," she replied huffily, stomping down the stairs from Atticus Wood's bedroom.

"Well then, Lils, you might want to fix your blouse buttons. They're skewed."

Lily's mouth opened in shock and indignation. She couldn't believe this was coming from her prude-ish cousin Rose Weasley! Since when did she shag her boyfriend in the middle of a shared common room and make snide comments about someone's after-shag appearance?

Impatiently, Lily fixed her buttons, fuming under her breath, sending Atticus a deadly glance every few seconds.

"Hey Wood, is it true you bring a different girl up to your room every day after lesions?" Scorpius finally questioned Atticus. This query had been itching to be asked.

"No. Just one girl," Atticus answered confused.

"_Every_ day?"

"Not every day. On Thursdays –"

"Atti, shut the hell up! You too Scorpius!" Lily hollered, at the end of her rope. "Yes, I am the girl who comes up to Atti's room every day, _except_ on Thursdays, but get your bloody mind out of the gutter! We don't just shag. A lot of the time we have deep, meaningful conversations. Sometimes, we do schoolwork. I don't let him have the satisfaction of a nice shag on a daily basis because I'm not actually the slag that everyone thinks I am!! And he's no longer going to get anything – sex, conversation, _anything_ – from me anymore because I've just broken up with him!"

"What?!" Rose cried out. That was an interesting turn of events that she didn't expect, whatsoever.

"Well, um, you see, Rose, erm, Lily and I were, I guess you could say, _dating_," Atticus answered slowly.

"Do your brothers know?" Rose wondered of Lily.

"No," she responded, shortly.

"Al doesn't know?"

"No _Scorpius_. Al doesn't know," Lily said scathingly.

"Why doesn't anyone know!? Why did you keep it a secret, Lily?"

"Why the hell did you keep your little relationship with Scorpius here a secret, Rose? Does that answer your question?"

"You can't answer a question with a question Lily," Rose told her softly.

Even though Rose didn't appreciate the way Lily answered, she did understand completely. Lily was scared of what her family would think or do to Atticus and she also enjoyed the fact that she had Atticus all to herself.

"I don't fucking care if I answered a bloody question with yet another bloody question Rose. And no talk of my relationship with Atticus is needed because I'm no longer with him!"

"Lily, can't we talk about that? I'm sorry that complete slag Violet Brown-Thomas attacked me in a deserted corridor last week and that I forgot to tell you, but it meant nothing to me. Okay? I'm sorry!"

Atticus was groveling and Rose and Scorpius were not expecting any of this to transpire while they were still here. They tried to slink away, but Lily wouldn't let them.

"Don't move a muscle, Rose and Scorpius. You are going to be witnesses for this."

"We don't have any choice?" Scorpius asked.

"No!"

Lily was furious. She looked simply terrifying and Atticus was standing firm next to her. Most of the male species cowered when a Potter woman was angry.

Her ginger curls framed her face wildly, as though fire were licking her face. Her mouth was set in a firm line and her eyes were set upon Atticus, fixed into a dangerous glare.

"Lily, why can't I make you believe me? Violet Brown-Thomas attacked me and I immediately pushed her off me. I told her I had a girlfriend, she just wouldn't listen."

"And that's justifiable? We've been together since _October_. You should be better at evading slags by now!"

"Slags? Just because you happen to find me with a girl, any girl at all, she's a slag because she's talking to me? I think someone is a little green."

Lily's jaw dropped and her mood turned uglier. "Are you insinuating that I am jealous? How dare you!? I just thought that you had better things to do than "talk" with other girls, seeing that you're Head Boy and _my _boyfriend!"

"Well, if you had decided that it'd be best if we didn't tell anyone we're dating, these so-called slags would know to keep away from me, because you would hex them like mad if you saw them within a few centimetres' distance of me!"

Scorpius was feeling increasingly uncomfortable being in Atticus and Lily's presence. Unfortunately, it also brought about memories, although Scorpius had been the jealous party.

"Is this what I was like, Rose? The jealous boyfriend who nearly started duels when his girlfriend was so much as approached by another bloke?"

"No, not exactly. You handled it slightly better I think."

Rose's words weren't exactly reassuring.

"Can't we leave? I really can't stand this. It feels like I'm privy to too much. I don't know how I'll be able to look at Al now, knowing that his baby sister has been dating and shagging the Head Boy behind everyone's backs."

"Well, would you like me to obliviate you?"

"No! I remember the last time when you tried to obliviate Al. That was a disaster waiting to happen."

Rose slapped him playfully.

"Rose and Scorpius! You are supposed to be watching Lily so she doesn't _Avada_ me!" Atticus stage-whispered. "Not whatever you're doing!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she searched for her wand. She found it in the couch and promptly pulled it out on Atticus and Lily.

"_Silencio_," she said with a wave of her wand. "Oh, thank Merlin. You two are bloody annoying! Atticus, can't you see that by not telling Lily, she was insulted, thinking that you didn't think she was important enough to be told, even if you just forgot? And Lily, you got relax! Not every girl that talks to Atticus wants him. I talk to him all the time, but I've no interest in him whatsoever. It's obvious you both like each other too much to really break up, so just make up, make out, then everything's back to the way it should be. Isn't that right, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded his head. "Oh yes. Atticus, that was selfish not telling Lils and Lil, that was just ridiculous when Atticus has apologised plenty enough. Like Rose said, make up, make out."

With another wave of her wand, Rose removed the silencing spell from her cousin and the Head Boy.

The couple stared at each other before Lily rushed over, jumping and wrapping her legs tightly around Atticus' waist. She kissed him fiercely and he eagerly returned the kiss.

"I think we should retreat to your room Rose."

Rose took Scorpius' face in her small hands and kissed him with all her might.

"Yes. I think that is a perfect idea."

* * *

**AN: You know what to do!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself. Updating within two weeks! I don't know if that's going to ever happen again, but we'll see. **

**School starts up again tomorrow and I've got loads to do. Plus, my New Years resolution is to stop procrastinating, and that means with school. So I'm going to have to have a lit of willpower to stop myself from wanting to write anything for any of my stories. So I'm sorry. This might be the last update for a while. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. It is my longest chapter thus far, at roughly 4800 words, give or take. Please R & R. I love hearing what you think of it and how I could make it better!**

**Happy New Year all!**

**Yours, **

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Caught**_

"Rose, are you ready yet?"

Rose grabbed the jacket that was draped on the back of her desk chair. She slipped it on as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs into her common room.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Scorpius. But I had to make sure I at least looked decent!"

Rose reached for Scorpius' hand as his eyes observed her attire.

She was wearing a white v-neck paired with her most favourite and worn jeans and cute purple flats. Her jacket was slate grey and made her blue eyes pop.

"Rose, love, you look decent all of the time. Sometimes, you look gorgeous!" Scorpius teased.

Rose smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

They were just about to reach the portrait hole when Rose stopped.

"Now, let's go over the game plan. We go to Hogsmeade, go to The Hog's Head and Apparate from there. We arrive in the lobby of St. Mungo's and from there everything is easy. We just have to make sure that no teachers are in The Hog's Head or we are going to have to Apparate from the loo."

"Rose, no one goes to The Hog's Head. We won't have to worry about others seeing us Apparate. But we do have to meet up with Al and Cecelia before we leave. To tell them the plan so they can cover for us if need be."

"Right. And we're meeting with them at The Three Broomsticks, yeah?"

"Yeah. So are we ready to go then?"

"Absolutely."

The portrait hole opened for them and they were on their way to the Great Hall. They passed Lily and Atticus snogging in the corridor, unabashedly. The couple briefly pulled away to say a friendly hello before resuming their activities.

"Well, everyone is going to know that they're together now," Scorpius commented.

"And that's a very good thing. They make a nice couple. I just hope that when Al finds out he doesn't feel the need to kill Atticus. He won't be able to graduate if he kills the Head Boy."

Scorpius laughed at the thought. Not only would Al never graduate, he'd never see the light of day again because he would be 1.8 metres under (six feet under).

Upon reaching the doors to the Great Hall, Scorpius pulled Rose closer, his arm resting on her lower back and his hand slipping inside her jeans back pocket.

They made their way through the Hall and to the Hogsmeade carriages. Their first stop was the Three Broomsticks where they saw Al and Cecelia tucked into the back corner booth.

Rose and Scorpius squeezed into the booth. Rose cast a _Muffliato _spell to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers.

"Hello friends," Al greeted them. "What's the four-one-one?"

Rose smiled. Al did love using Muggle phrases.

"We're going to go to the Hog's Head, Apparating from there to St. Mungo's."

"You've already made an appointment?"

"Oh yes. Scorpius did that for me on Wednesday."

Cecelia smiled and sighed. "He's too perfect for you."

Rose took a kiss from Scorpius before replying. "I know."

Al rolled his eyes and mimed gagging. This action received a slap from Cecelia. He gave her an innocent look. He was, after all, just poking fun because he knew very well that there wasn't anyone better than Scorpius for his favourite cousin.

Nursing his wound, which was already bruising, Al asked, "How long is this little excursion going to take?"

"No idea," Scorpius told his best mate. "We're guessing a maximum of two hours. I mean, how long could it take?"

Rose nodded before consulting Scorpius' watch. "Well, we must be going if we want to get there early. Since it's ten-thirty now, do you want to meet at The Golden Phoenix for a bite to eat at twelve-thirty?"

"Sounds good," Cecelia agreed. "Owl us if you're running late."

"Will do," Scorpius said as he slid out of the booth first, waiting for Rose.

"Well, you can owl us, but that doesn't mean we're going to answer. We may be…busy," Al said, yet again, earning himself another slap from Cecelia. But she easily forgot why she hit him in the first place when he started snogging her senseless.

Scorpius thought about turning around to thank them, but he thought better of it; they probably wouldn't notice he was talking to them anyway.

Rose laughed when Scorpius whispered in her ear, pushing their way through the growing crowd, "You don't suppose we should give them the sex talk? Merlin knows what can happen."

It may have been because of her nerves, but Scorpius thought that she took his joke exceptionally well.

Finally out of The Three Broomsticks, they noticed the crowds weren't much better. They hurried toward The Hog's Head, where the crowd had thinned considerably.

The watcher at the door cried out profanities when Scorpius attempted to open the door, unsuccessfully.

"Relax! I'm of age and so is Rose. We are allowed in, Arty."

"Bloody well be of age!" the watcher, Arty, replied, unlocking the door.

Scorpius reached for the door handle and the door opened. He and Rose stepped on in.

"I forgot about him. I guess our only saving grace is that we _are_ of age."

Scorpius placed a hand on Rose's lower back.

"Yeah. But I think he would've let us in no matter what."

They looked around The Hog's Head and found it to be practically deserted. They heard a few curses coming from, presumably, the kitchen. They were safe.

"Good thing there's no one here. I really didn't want to have to set foot in the loos here."

Rose chuckled. "Neither did I. Let's go then."

Scorpius winked at Rose, taking his arm off her back. "See you there."

Moments later, Rose and Scorpius arrived in St. Mungo's side by side.

Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand anxiously. They made their way to the reception desk.

"Good morning. Welcome to St. Mungo's. Are you here for an emergency or an appointment?" the receptionist asked in a bored voice.

"An appointment, thank you, for R –"

"For Jane Wilson," Scorpius answered quickly.

"West wing on the ninth floor. Room 1626," the receptionist answered in the same bored voice.

"Thank you," Scorpius replied, guiding Rose away from the desk.

"Jane Wilson? Could you not remember my name or something? You resort to such a boring name?" Rose asked as they made their way to the lift.

"Love, couldn't really make an appointment using either of our names; they are both widely recognized in the wizarding community. Your mum is high up in the Ministry and your dad is a professional Quidditch player. My mum's fashion designs are worn by millions of witches and wizards and my dad is a top-notch Auror. We'd be found out easily."

They entered the lift with a group of Healers.

"I suppose you're right."

In four and half seconds, they were on the ninth floor. They walked across the hall to get on the tram that would take them to the west wing.

Stepping off the tram, they went into room 1626.

A Healer was already in the room, her back turned away from her approaching patients.

"Excuse me," Rose said to get her attention.

The Healer turned around, a smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm Healer Patil-Henderson. You must be my next appointment, Jane Wilson." Hr. Patil-Henderson stopped. "You're not Jane Wilson. I would recognize your face and hair anywhere. I was only an assisting Healer, but I was there when you were born. You're Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter, Rose."

Rose felt her face heat up. "Yes, I am Rose Weasley. My boyfriend Scorpius felt that it was better if we put our appointment under a pseudonym to avoid publicity and suspicion."

Hr. Patil-Henderson nodded. "Understandable. Rita Skeeter wanna-bes are everywhere nowadays. And with parents as influential as yours, they would have a field day at learning their only daughter was at St. Mungo's and they would simply jump at the chance to make up nonsense."

Hr. Patil-Henderson referred to her clipboard. "It says on my records that you are here for your first trimester exam."

Hr. Patil-Henderson voice had gotten softer as she spoke and the look on her face, however brief it was, devastated Rose. "Are you sure you're pregnant Rose?"

"One hundred percent," Rose told her stiffly.

Scorpius tightened his hold on Rose's hand, reassuring her he was there.

Hr. Patil-Henderson smiled slowly. "Well then, I'm assuming this young man with you is the father. Am I correct?"

"Yes Hr. Patil-Henderson. Scorpius Malfoy."

"It's good to see you both here today then," Hr. Patil-Henderson told them honestly. "Before I examine you, I just need to go over a few things with you both. Procedure and all."

Hr. Patil-Henderson gestured to two chairs along the wall. Obediently, Rose and Scorpius took a seat and awaited Hr. Patil-Henderson's directions.

"To begin, I need you both to fill out these forms, testifying that you are of age to be here without parental consent or awareness."

Hr. Patil-Henderson handed Rose and Scorpius their forms once she had drawn them out of thin air.

"Once you finish filling those forms out, I'll ask a few questions."

Hurriedly, Scorpius and Rose completed the forms, answering the information about their name, date of birth, and any health issues. They anticipated Hr. Patil-Henderson's questioning.

"All set?" she asked as they handed her the completed forms. "The first question I have is whether either of you have any sexually transmitted diseases."

They both told her a straight-out no.

"Are either of you taking any potions or Muggle drugs, prescribed or otherwise?"

Again, they answered with the negative.

"Okay and my next to last question: about how far along are you?"

"Well, I'm a little more than two and half months."

"Do you happen to know the date of conception?"

"March seventh."

"Very well."

Hr. Patil-Henderson wrote a few things on her clipboard before addressing the couple.

"So, we've done all the precursory procedures; onto the examination. Rose, I'm going to have you lay down on the cot where I will perform a simple spell on you. It will create a bubble above your abdomen, which will give a clear image of your uterus. The spell can calculate your due date, as well as monitor your baby's vital signs. The actual incantation is _gravidesco_. Previous patients of mine have told me that the spell tickles a bit, just to warn you. Any questions?"

Neither Rose nor Scorpius said a word. Rather, they made their way to the cot. Rose lay upon it while Scorpius stood beside her.

"Everyone ready?" Hr. Patil-Henderson asked.

"Yes," Rose breathed, nervous beyond belief.

Scorpius took her hand to ease her nerves.

"Could you lift your shirt so your whole stomach is showing, Rose?"

Rose pulled up her shirt, exposing her still flat stomach.

"_Gravidesco_," Hr. Patil-Henderson said.

Like she had told them, a bubble appeared above Rose's stomach.

Rose and Scorpius couldn't make heads or tails of what they were looking at and waited for Hr. Patil-Henderson to inform them of what they were seeing.

"Well, it seems that your baby is about the size of a large grape, about five centimetres in length, which is consistent with your date of conception. Everything seems to be normal, so that's good. Your baby should be due on December twelfth."

"Everything is alright? I'm not straining my baby with all of my work and everything?"

With another wave of her wand, the bubble disappeared. "Well, with the look of things, everything is alright. However, since you are young, you must be careful. You magic is very strong and naturally very wild compared to that of an older woman. I'll be putting you on a few potions just to make sure you are getting enough nutrients and to keep your magic in check."

"Will these potions affect her ability to do magic? We have school and N.E.W.T.s."

"No, the potions Rose will be taking will not interfere with everyday magic and what you do in lessons."

Rose slowly sat up and fixed her shirt. "So I'll need to take a few potions and that's it?"

"Basically. Otherwise, keep to your same diet and schedule. It's best to eat what you feel like eating and sleep when you'd like to sleep. Any significant changes in behaviour could be unhealthy, but minor ones generally don't do any harm."

Hr. Patil-Henderson smiled kindly at Scorpius and Rose. "So your pregnancy has been relatively easy? That's excellent to hear."

"Unexpected, but yes, easy," Rose answered strangely.

Hr. Patil-Henderson laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that teenage pregnancies are generally very unexpected. The two of you are lucky that you have each other."

Rose looked to Scorpius, sending him a loving gaze.

"We are," Scorpius told Hr. Patil-Henderson.

Hr. Patil-Henderson smiled as she wrote out Rose's potion prescriptions. They were _exceptionally_ lucky.

Hr. Patil-Henderson handed Rose her prescriptions. "You can go the third floor and they will give you your potions. Your payment is due by your next appointment, which I've scheduled for June 28 at eleven in the morning. Seeing that this is your first pregnancy and you're young, monthly visits will be the safest route to take. If you ever have any questions, either of you, please don't hesitate to owl me. This time in your lives is trying and hopefully you've got a good support system to help you through it."

"Thank you Hr. Patil-Henderson," Scorpius said.

Rose slid off the cot and stood beside Scorpius. "Yes thank you."

"And don't worry about anything getting out. St. Mungo's has the tightest security you will see next to Azkaban. And as your Healer, I'm bound by the Hippocratic Oath, so nothing can or _will _get out from me.

"Have a nice day, you two. Enjoy the gorgeous spring weather."

Scorpius and Rose left, saying goodbye to Hr. Patil-Henderson, and went on their way to the third floor to pick up the prescriptions.

"Hr. Patil-Henderson looks incredibly familiar. I think she went to school with my parents," Rose said as she walked hand in hand with Scorpius.

"I thought so too. She was really nice after she got over the fact we're still in school and you're Rose_ Weasley_."

"Yeah, well, I kind of expected that."

"But wasn't that amazing? Our baby is barely bigger than a grape!"

"I know. It's kind of gross," Rose told Scorpius.

All of a sudden he started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Rose asked him in amazement.

"You called our baby gross, and I guess it kind of is. It looked like a bloody sea monkey!"

Rose narrowed her eyes and her mouth set in a frown before wrapping her arms around Scorpius' torso.

"A very cute sea monkey."

They walked to the potions pharmacy smiling, not paying to anyone else in the world.

Reached the counter, they saw that a couple was already waiting for a prescription of their own.

"Tristan, darling, I know you desperately want to just go home right now, but we need to get these potions first. Then you can have your way with me," the woman said.

Somehow, Rose felt as though she knew the woman and her husband, boyfriend, lover, whichever the case.

A wizard came around to the counter and handed a bag of potions to the woman.

"There you are Mrs. Montgomery: three potions, one for controlling your magic, another for vitamins, and the third for any pregnancy side-effects."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Rose shout-whispered to Scorpius. "That's Alison and her husband, Tristan!"

"Who?" Scorpius wondered.

"Alison Montgomery, our Dark Arts professor!"

Scorpius' eyes widened.

Wordlessly, he began pulling Rose away, who for no particular reason, hadn't thought of scampering. Regrettably, it was a bit too late.

Tristan plowed into Rose, quite unintentionally, and in response, Rose let out a cry.

"Oh bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" he apologized hurriedly.

"Excuse my husband, he's terribly clumsy," Alison told Rose. Of course, Alison didn't know that her husband had nearly knocked over her student. "Are you alright, de – Rose?"

Rose smiled sheepishly. "Hello Pro – Alison."

Scorpius rushed to Rose's side. "Erm, morning Alison! Congratulations. Couldn't help but overhear the news!" Scorpius told her with just a bit too much cheerfulness.

"Scorpius?" Alison said dumbfounded. Quickly, her senses returned. "Thank you for the congratulations. Tristan and I are thrilled."

Alison broke off abruptly, realizing Tristan had no idea who these two teenagers were.

"Tris, darling, these are two of my N.E.W.T.s students, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Right now they are going to explain to me why they are at St. Mungo's when they should be enjoying themselves in Hogsmeade."

They glanced at each other; neither had any idea what kind of lie to make up.

"Visiting," Rose finally answered.

"Visiting who?"

"A relative."

"Which one? I know you have plenty of them."

"My uncle Fred." Rose hid a grimace. What a stupid answer. Everyone knew that Fred Weasley had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Fred Weasley? I thought he died in the Battle of Hogwarts?" Tristan mentioned.

_There goes that_, Rose thought.

"That's because he did, darling," Alison told her husband. "What's going on Rose and Scorpius? What are you trying to hide?"

"Alison, we'd appreciate it if you didn't ask us why we are here. All that you need to know is that everything is fine and we were just going to pick some prescriptions up and leave," Scorpius responded.

"How are you going to get those prescriptions past Madam Culpepper? She has to record every prescription given to a student for health reasons."

"Alison, please, could we just forget this? Scorpius and I will deal with our prescriptions and you can pretend like you never saw us here," Rose pleaded.

Alison finally knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Rose, Scorpius, you can tell me if something is wrong. Something obviously is, but you don't have to face it alone."

Once more, Rose pleaded with Alison, asking her to just leave it alone. Scorpius was almost ready to tell her the truth because he knew they could trust her, but he knew that Rose would rather Alison and her husband not know.

Alison looked at Rose and saw in her eyes that she was pained. Obviously, her own insistence of knowing why they were here was hurting Rose. Rose was one of her favourite students; it upset her that she could be the cause of her pain.

"Rose, sweetheart, if you don't want to tell me, I suppose I can't force you," Alison sighed and took Tristan's hand. "And the both of you: get whatever you need to get quickly and I'll pretend like this little run-in never happened."

"Thank you Alison."

She smiled at Scorpius. "I'll see you both on Monday, if not sooner."

Tristan pulled his wife towards the lift. "It was nice meeting you both."

Rose laughed nervously at that before staggering to the counter. She handed the wizard working there the Hr. Patil-Henderson's prescription order.

"I can't wait until we get to The Golden Phoenix. It's eleven-thirty and I'm exhausted."

Scorpius gave Rose a kiss on her forehead. "Me too. Maybe we'll just wait there a while for Al and Cecelia. Merlin knows we need it after this little meeting."

Rose sagged in Scorpius' arms, her arms wrapped around his torso and her head resting upon his chest.

They weren't paying any attention to notice that the wizard filling Rose's potion prescription had returned.

"Miss," he called. "You're all set. The payment will be added to your appointment bill."

"Thank you very much," Rose told the wizard. "Have a nice day."

The wizard smiled kindly before disappearing.

Scorpius and Rose headed back to the Lobby before Apparating back to The Hog's Head. As soon as they checked to see if the coast was clear in The Hog's Head, Scorpius charmed Rose's potions so they could fit in a pocket and the bottled couldn't break.

"Ready to head to The Golden Phoenix?"

"Am I ever," Rose told Scorpius.

They made their way to the restaurant slowly, watching their classmates laughing and running about Hogsmeade. It was the last Hogsmeade of the year and Rose and Scorpius' last Hogsmeade as Hogwarts students.

"Don't you almost wish we could stay at Hogwarts forever?"

Scorpius found this to be a strange question.

"Sometimes, I suppose, I wish we could, but there is so much out there for us to see and explore. I can't imagine saying at Hogwarts forever."

Rose smiled sadly, walking closer to Scorpius and wrapping an arm around him.

"Neither can I, actually."

They entered The Golden Phoenix to find that it was packed. Rose pointed out that Lily and Atticus were there, snogging as if their life depended on it.

Scorpius noticed Christopher Button, a good friend of his. He was sitting with a group of fellow Slytherins. He saw Scorpius and waved him over.

"Would you like to sit with them Rose?"

"Sure. I'm just going to put our name on the wait list so we can have a table when Al and Cecelia show up. I'll be over there in a few, after a quick run to the washroom."

Rose gave Scorpius a kiss then a push, forcing him over to Christopher Button's crew.

He walked over to them. "Hullo. How's it going?"

"Hey Scorp. Where'd Rose go? She's going to join us, right?" Christopher asked.

"Oh, yeah. She'll be joining us. Just needed to reserve a table for later," Scorpius said, looking around and pulling up a chair. "It's incredibly busy."

"You should have seen it at eleven. It was crazy!" Evie Harper cried.

Simone Rosier rolled her eyes. "Evie thinks _everything_ is crazy."

Owen Wilkes pulled on Simone's hair. They had been dating forever, at least three years.

"Be nice, Sim," he chuckled.

Owen turned to Scorpius. "So, I think it's no surprise that you're with Rose, but, man, how long have you been with her? It's not a recent development; anyone with eyes can see that."

"A few months?" Scorpius tried answering for them, just hoping they'd accept that.

"Like hell," he heard a feminine voice say. A body appeared on the other side of Evie that Scorpius hadn't seen before. He knew who it was instantly; she liked to shrink away from the attention and become part of the scenery.

"Hello Finola," Scorpius said, giving her a little wave.

"How long have you really been with her?" Finola demanded to know.

"A while. A few months," Scorpius said.

Finola grunted and Christopher, who had liked her since he met her in first year, sighed exasperatedly.

"Fin, leave it alone."

Finola shrunk back behind Evie, becoming a silent observer once again.

"Sorry about Fin," Christopher apologised quietly. "I think she's PMS-ing."

"It's alright," Scorpius reassured him.

Just then, Rose joined them.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked cheerfully, bringing a chair beside Scorpius.

"Oh, not really," Evie said. "Finola was being a bit crazy but everything's alright now."

Rose bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She could barely keep her composure when Evie was around; she was crazy (in a good way, of course).

"So, we were just asking Scorpius how long you've been dating and he only said a few months. Do you need to amend that statement?" Simone wondered.

"A few months, eh?" she said, looking at Scorpius mischievously. She looked at Simone. "That's about right."

Rose and Scorpius had a good time hanging out with Christopher, Simone, Owen, Evie, and Finola. So often, they just stuck with Al and Cecelia; it was nice to get in touch with a few others.

The five Slytherins eventually left Rose and Scorpius, telling them they needed to get together again sometime soon.

Al and Cecelia showed up shortly after Christopher, Simone, Owen, Evie, and Finola left.

"Great! You've gotten a table!" Cecelia cried as she and Al sat across from their friends.

"I know. It's lucky we put our names down, or we might have never gotten a table!"

A waitress came around and handed them menus.

"So, how'd you know what go?" Al asked, trying to be smooth and secretive.

Cecelia made an amused noise before she pulled out her wand and cast the _muffliato _charm.

"It went well," Scorpius told them vaguely, staring a little too intently at his menu.

Cecelia looked to Rose for an answer, but she avoided her eyes at all costs.

Cecelia suddenly gasped. "Is something wrong? Are you not pregnant?"

Rose calmly set her menu down. "Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly healthy and Hr. Patil-Henderson said that everything is fine."

"Then why aren't you dishing out information?" Al asked, suspicious.

"We had a run-in with Alison."

"Alison who?!" Al said, beyond confused. "Do we even know an Alison? I don't think I know any Alisons!"

"Al! Shut up," Rose told her cousin sharply. "Alison Montgomery is who we're talking about. As in –"

Al's jaw dropped before he stuttered, "Our Dark Arts professor Alison Montgomery!"

"The very same," Scorpius confirmed.

"Bloody hell!" Al cried.

"What was she doing at St. Mungo's?" Cecelia asked.

"Getting potions," Rose answered her sullenly.

"For what though? She isn't sick, is she?"

Before either Rose or Scorpius could answer, Al spoke.

"I got it! I know why she was there! She's up the spout!"

Rose couldn't believe that Al could guess _that_ out of all the things anyone could be at St. Mungo's for.

"Well, yes. Except I wouldn't phrase it that way."

"Well, yeah, but she is!"

Cecelia, meanwhile, was gaping, open-mouthed at the lot of it. Who could have imagined all of that happening?

"So, Alison is pregnant and she saw you there? What did she say?"

Rose took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Obviously, she asked why we were there, and I couldn't bear to tell her. But it's not as though I want my professor to know as well. She doesn't need to know. Eventually, after badgering a bit, she let off and understood that if we wanted to tell her why we were at St. Mungo's, we would."

"So she doesn't know that you're pregnant?" Al asked.

"Suffice it to say, no."

Rose looked at her menu briefly before addressing her friends.

"Can we be done talking about this? I'm hungry and tired and I think we've covered it all."

"At least for a while," Scorpius amended. "So, what did you guys do?"

"Oh, I did Cecelia," Al said, half-serious, half-joking.

Cecelia slugged him, causing him to cry out.

"What!?"

"You are a bloody liar!"

"Well, at the rate we're going, woman, I'm definitely going to be bloody!" Al told her good-naturedly. He grinned a mischievous grin. "And I have been told that I'm a liar before."

Cecelia took his face in both her hands, making him look straight at her, and kissed him. "I don't know how I put up with all the nonsense you say, but I do."

"You do because you enjoy my company and my expert snogging skills."

Rose laughed at her cousin and best friend's ridiculous antics. She was glad that they were keeping her mind off of all her worries.

Just then, the waitress came round and took the four friends' orders.

They enjoyed their food and their company, passing the time with laughs and stories and anything not related to going into the real world.

Despite not mentioning it, Rose couldn't help but feel that tugging in the back of her mind that when she got into the real world, she wouldn't just have to deal with herself; she'd have to take care of a baby and a family. As if taking care of yourself weren't difficult enough.

They returned to the castle around four after some shopping and walking. Cecelia and Albus almost instantly scampered to Merlin-knows-where to do Merlin-knows-what. Rose decided that she had no desire to do any work and any Head Girl duties, instead, bringing Scorpius up to her room.

"What, you didn't want to get caught today?" he asked playfully while she began unbutton his shirt.

"No. I want to keep you all to myself. No peepers."

* * *

**AN: So, this chapter is finished. I just thought I'd give you some insight to the spell used in this chapter, **_gravidesco_**. It is a combination of the Latin words **_gravida_** and **_ingravesco_**, which translate to "pregnant" and "become heavy".**

**Don't forget to read and review lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yes, I know I have missing in action for about two months now. Yes, I know I should have four other chapters written besides this one. But, alas, I have chapter thirteen completed.**

**I really don't want to have a really long author's note, but there's no other option. There is going to be a long, detailed author's note. **

**As you may be aware, I am in school still. I am in the International Baccalaureate program at my school. I am a lead in our spring musical. I am in dance classes. I am heavily involved in our school's music program. Life pretty much shit on me recently and I've got no time. Oh! - I also have to do two more college visits in order to decide where exactly I plan on going to college. Yay me!**

**I'm buried up to my eyeballs in projects and studying and memorising lines and essays and loads of other shit. So please, bear with me. I highly doubt that I will be able to pop out another chapter until May. Two months per chapter seems a pretty good deal, eh? That's how long it took me to get this one to ya. **

**For all my faithful readers, I apologise for my inability to write and/or post chapters in a timely fashion. Although it may be too much to ask of you,_ please review_. All authors _thrive_ on readers' feedback and that very well may help me to write more and post sooner. I'm always open to plot suggestions (small ones, like what the imminent graduation should be like, or something of that nature). Constructive criticism is a god-send, so please don't hesitate to tell me in a polite manner whether or not my chapter sucked. **

**Even though this is one of my shorter chapters (the actually content is somewhere in the 3800-3900 word count), I hope it is suffient and up to par with the rest of the story. **

**For those of you who actually read this author's note, I thank you and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Thirteen: Clear**_

"Oh Merlin! I just want our N.E.W.T.s to be done and over with!" Rose cried frustrated.

"Rose, they'll be over soon enough," Cecelia reminded her. "Our first and second are tomorrow. Then after that, only eight more to go!"

Rose groaned, her head clanking upon the table. "Merlin, I just want them to be over!"

"Yes, you've already said that and I understand."

"But I _really_ want them to be over."

Cecelia ignored her best friend; there wasn't anything more she could tell her.

Cecelia took Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well, we can't possibly do any last minute revising, so we best find our boys."

Smiling lightly, Rose agreed. "That sounds perfect."

Dragging Rose out of the Library, the two girls ran through the halls toward the dungeons and Slytherin common room.

"How do you know they'll be here?" Rose asked her best friend warily. Despite accepting Slytherins themselves, she absolutely hated the Slytherin common room. It was wet and dark and dreary; it unsettled her.

"Al told me," Cecelia told her matter-o'-factly. "While you were busy banging your head on the table, he sent me a message to go to the Slytherin common room for a surprise."

They now stood before the Slytherin entrance. "Okay then. I like surprises, but did they have to make us come to the Slytherin common room? It's creepy."

"Yes, of course they did. We bring them into Gryffindor all the time and they don't complain about its incessant cheerfulness, now do they?"

Rose sighed. "I suppose not."

"See what we do for love?" Cecelia told her smiling. "_Serpentis_."

The tapestry covering the entrance lifted at the password, welcoming Rose and Cecelia with a spine-chilling breath of frigid air.

"Ugh," Rose cringed, wrapping an arm around herself.

"Oh, come on," Cecelia laughed, pulling a reluctant Rose behind her, down the stone staircase and into the Slytherin common room.

"Oi! Look who came to visit! Rose and Cecelia!" Evie Harper cried, rising from her seat beside Owen Wilkes and Simone Rosier. "Crazy!"

She ran over to them and gave them both a great, big hug.

"Hello, Evie. Al actually told us to come here. He said something about a surprise," Cecelia told her kindly.

"Oh, of course. You'd never come down here to just visit _other_ Slytherins, only your precious fuck buddies," Finola Finch-Fletchley hissed.

"Fucking hell, Fin! Leave it alone!" Christopher Button hollered at her. He was at his last straw with Finola being a bitch.

Rose just glared at Finola before turning to Christopher. "Don't worry about it. She's probably upset she's not getting any."

This comment certainly surprised the Slytherins and Cecelia. They weren't used to a rude Rose.

"Wow, the Head Girl actually can stick up for herself," Simone commented, impressed. "Very few people pit themselves against Finola the Fierce. You're rating just went up in my book!"

Simone was a very harsh critic and this was a huge leap for her.

"Well I'm glad," Rose told her sincerely.

"So, do you know where Scorpius and Al are?"

"I think they're in the dorm," Owen told Rose.

"Alright. Thanks. We'll head on up," Cecelia told them.

"Hey, Rose and Cecelia, do you want to hang out this weekend after most of our exams. We could go the Room of Requirement? It'll be crazy," Evie asked them.

"Sure."

Evie smiled before opening up a book. Owen and Simone began snogging while Christopher reprimanded Finola in hushed tones.

"They're so nice," Cecelia commented as she followed Rose toward the seventh year dorms.

"Yes, they are, except for Finola. I don't know what Christopher sees in her."

"You can't help who you love. Even if they are a bitch."

The best friends wandered into the seventh year boys' dorm cautiously; they both knew how boys could be, seeing they both had brothers.

They knocked on the door three times before they heard an 'enter'.

Grasping the door handle, Rose turned it and the door opened.

"Oh, Albus, Scorpius, your girls have arrived and are awaiting their surprise," Cecelia called into the dark abyss.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll like it!" a voice called back. They knew the voice was Al's.

Hearing the sound of feet approaching them, Cecelia and Rose took one more step into the dorm room.

A blonde boy appeared and dutifully gave his girlfriend a kiss before giving her friend a hug. "Thanks for persuading her, Cece. She would have missed out on something wonderful had she not come."

"Hey, if you asked me, I would have come," Rose said defiantly.

"Would you?" Scorpius smirked. "You're much too worried about revising and your N.E.W.T.s to even care about a surprise."

"Not true," Rose started before Cecelia stepped on her words.

"Where is Al and why hasn't he come to kiss me yet?" Cecelia wanted to know.

"He's just finishing up the surprise. He'll be here in a moment," Scorpius reassured her.

Cecelia made a scoffing noise and crossed her arms. "He better be, or I'm coming after him."

Scorpius laughed. "I'm sure he'd love that!"

"Alright, you may proceed!" Al cried from the depths of the dorm room.

Scorpius smiled at the girls before guiding them deeper into the dormitory.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was Albus and a conglomeration of wood in the shape of what looked like Siamese twins.

"What is it?"

Albus gasped, taken aback by Cecelia's inability to see the masterpiece before her.

"'What is it?' Are you _blind_? It's Scorp and my statue of our lovely girlfriends. See, you're standing beside one another, arms around each other's waists with your heads tilted so they are resting together. It's as obvious as the freckles on Rose's nose!"

Rose and Cecelia looked at each other, confused and wondering what in Merlin's name possessed the two boys to make a_ statue_ of them. Honestly. Especially since they both knew Al had no artistic talent. (Scorpius could sketch portraits like a pro, but that was the extent of his ability.)

"Of course it is!" Rose reassured Al and Scorpius, noticing their crest-fallen faces. "Right, Cece?"

Rose nudged Cecelia, causing her to cry out in surprise.

Quickly, she covered up her squeal with praise. "I haven't ever seen anything like it in my life."

Both Scorpius and Al swelled with pride at that.

"We can place it in Rose's common room, so as to avoid any mishaps that would destroy or ruin this work of art," Al told the girls.

"I suppose," Rose began warily. Although it wasn't the most beautiful thing to look at, she knew that Scorpius and Albus had worked very diligently and had put their whole heart into its creation. "I think it will look brilliant beside the fireplace."

"Well then, we best get it there now before we show you part two of 'Rose and Cecelia's Most Magnificent and Remarkable Unforeseen Surprise'."

Rose and Cecelia looked at Scorpius in shock. There was a second part?

Al promptly grabbed his wand and made the work of art the size of a Viktor Krum action figure. He pocketed his wand and held the masterpiece in his hand as if it were the most precious thing ever.

"To the Heads' dormitory!" Al cried, taking the lead.

Cecelia followed after him, still a bit perplexed, while Rose and Scorpius took the caboose.

No one said a word on the way to the Heads' dorms.

Rose opened the portrait hole with the password, silently slipping in, followed directly by Cecelia, Al, then Scorpius.

"Put it wherever you'd like Allie."

Gladly, he did. He hadn't even noticed that Rose had called him by that dreaded nickname, 'Allie'.

"And now, we blindfold you!" Al cried, once he had placed the statue to the left of Rose's fireplace and charming it to its correct size.

Springing upon their girlfriends, Al and Scorpius tied blindfolds on them.

"Albus, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is Cecelia. Blindfolds are absolutely necessary. We don't want any of the surprise to be ruined by seeing where we are taking you."

Rose and Cecelia felt themselves being pushed forward, out of the Head dormitories, and taken through various corridors, not being able to tell their left from their right.

Rose knew that they were taking them through the various secret passageways of Hogwarts, due to the draftiness and damp cold that was clinging to her skin. The final destination was a complete mystery.

"Albus, please say we're almost there. It's cold wherever we are," Cecelia told him.

"Just a few more minutes, Cece. Not to worry; our final destination will be warm."

"It better be," she threatened.

There was silence for the remaining time in the passageway. Suddenly, the four friends were hit with a wave of heat.

"We're practically there."

"Thank Merlin," Rose sighed.

The girls heard a heavy, wooden door creak open and were inundated by a pleasing smell that reminded Rose of her grandmum Molly's cooking. They also heard laughter, felt the heat seep into their skin.

"Ready, girls?" Scorpius asked.

"We've _been_ ready," Cecelia told him.

"Okay then."

Scooping them up, Al and Scorpius carried their girlfriends to their destination.

Only once they had been set down were the blindfolds removed.

"Surprise!" a horde of people cried.

Teddy and Victoire were there, as well as Liam and Maegan, Cecelia's brother Caleb and his wife Cailyn, Cecelia's sister Charlotte, her boyfriend Nicholas, James Potter (II) and his girlfriend Anna Holland.

"Oh my god! You did this for us?" Rose cried.

"Well, yeah. We knew you both needed a bit of time away from Hogwarts so we even asked McGonagall and she said alright."

"But that was only because we were meeting you," Teddy added.

"Otherwise, she'd have never gone for it," Charlotte finished for Scorpius and Teddy.

Charlotte opened her arms wide, allowing Cecelia to rush in to give her sister a hug.

"Hey Rosie Posie, are you gonna give you favourite god-cousin a hug?"

She looked to Teddy and gave him a grin before giving Scorpius and chaste kiss.

"Thank you. You are amazing."

"I know," he smirked.

Rose and Cecelia went about the group, giving out hugs and kisses and love. They were so very pleased with their surprise.

"So what does it feel like as almost-graduated Hogwartians?" Liam asked after they sat down at the table that had been set up in the renovated interior of the Shrieking Shack.

Rose took her glass of water (since she wasn't drinking butterbeer or firewhiskey like most) and raised it high. "Woo hoo!" she cried.

"I'll second that!" Scorpius said, raising his own glass of butterbeer.

Soon enough, all of the attendees had their glasses raised and cheers were being sung.

"Once you're out in the real world with us, there will be loads that we will need to introduce you to," Charlotte told them. "There are clubs I can hardly wait to take you to, baby sister, as well as parties and balls and lectures and so much more."

Everyone was having a thrilling time, where nothing reminded them of work back at the Ministry or Auror missions or angry Goblins at Gringotts or bossy magazine editors or N.E.W.T. exams. Soon as it began, it had to end.

Victoire had to stop at the Burrow to pick up Analise and Topher from grandmum Molly. Liam and Teddy had to return to Headquarters to finish some mission paperwork while Maegan needed to return to the Department of Mysteries after picking up and dropping Jonathan off at his dad's. Charlotte was needed back at _Magical Witch_ to go over information about the new magazine and Cailyn needed to pick Chloe and Cameron up from their play-date. Caleb still had to pack for a Ministry trip to Murmansk. There were sketches at the warehouse that Nicholas needed to pick up for the new broom her was designing. James and Anna needed to return to the pitch for afternoon practice. Scorpius, Al promised McGonagall they would return with Rose and Cecelia no later than half four, and it was getting dangerously close to that time.

They finally parted, with the arrival of graduation swirling in their minds.

The next morning, Rose wandered into her common room. Her eyes fell on the statue her boyfriend and cousin made and she couldn't help but smile. It was ugly as hell, but it was made with such affection.

She stared at it for a while before she meandered into the washroom to get ready for the day.

Today, there was the Transfiguration and Potions N.E.W.T.s. Rose and every other seventh year were anxiously anticipating the first of many N.E.W.T.s examinations.

After a nearly silent breakfast, all the years returned to their common rooms in order for the professors to prepare the examination rooms. Soon enough, the years were directed to their examination destinations.

Rose sat at her desk, waiting for Professor Longbottom's signal to begin the Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s exam.

"You may now begin," he addressed the seventh years.

Exam booklets appeared on their desks, along with anti-cheating quills that had never-ending ink.

'Other than the Principal Exception of food, what are the four other Principal Exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?'

_This will be easy_, Rose thought to herself as she answered the four Principal Exceptions.

Rose completed the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. feeling quite sure that she earned at least an E. She hoped that she earned at least an E.

That afternoon, after lounging out by the Black Lake with Scorpius, Christopher, Simone, Owen, and a few seventh year Hufflepuffs, there was the Potions N.E.W.T. to take.

The days passed relatively quickly. Soon, not only had the Transfiguration and Potions N.E.W.T.s been given, but also the Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Muggle Studies N.E.W.T.s. It was Friday June sixth and there were the Astronomy and Arithmancy N.E.W.T.s to take.

All students received a short reprieve from examinations with the arrival of the weekend.

Rose spent it with Cecelia, doing some shopping in Hogsmeade. They ate meals with Albus and Scorpius, as well as their Slytherin friends; their Gryffindor friends Michaela Longbottom, Collette Creevey and Jonah Thomas; their Ravenclaw friends Zebadiah "Zeb" Smith and Connie Chambers; and their Hufflepuff friends Devin Finnigan and Andrew Macmillan. It was their last weekend as Hogwarts students and they were determined to enjoy it with good friends.

Scorpius and Rose went on walks, finding new nooks and niches to be by themselves as Al and Cecelia wandered the castle themselves. On Sunday, however, Scorpius was on a specific mission during one of their walks. He wanted to surprise Rose.

So, for the first time since learning about the pregnancy, Scorpius took Rose to the abandoned Astronomy Tower.

"Scorpius, can you please tell me where we're going? I'm getting sick of all the surprises. It started with the statue, and then continued with the dinner with Teddy and Liam and Charlotte and James and everyone else. I honestly don't know what the obsession with surprises is."

"I promise Rose, this is the last surprise. However, I don't understand how you can hate surprises."

Rose sighed, greatly amused. "I don't hate surprises. They just bother me."

Although Rose couldn't see because Scorpius' hands were covering her eyes, Scorpius smiled.

"A few more steps and then we're there," she was told.

"Is there food involved, Scorpius? Because I'm starving."

"Perhaps," came the answer.

Scorpius stopped, which meant that Rose also stopped. They had made it to their destination.

"Are you ready to see where we are?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Slowly, Scorpius took his hands away from Rose's eyes.

"Oh Scorpius," she sighed.

"'Oh Scorpius' what? Did I do something wrong?" Scorpius asked, worried.

"No no. Of course not. It's just that – here…"

Looking back at Scorpius, Rose was on the verge of tears. By no means were they sad tears or angry tears. They were tears of joy and remembrance, as well as those of a hormonal pregnant woman.

She rushed into his arms where he immediately enveloped her, holding her tightly and for dear life.

Rose hated that she started crying just because she saw the abandoned Astronomy Tower, decorated as it had been three months, one week, and two days ago. There was a red-and-white checkered tablecloth and candles and a picnic basket that was, no doubt, overflowing with food. A bed was tucked into the corner, in preparation for whatever else would happen. It was practically March seventh all over again.

Rose hated that Scorpius probably thought she was crying for reasons other than remembering their first time, but because of the so-called "repercussions" of that time. There was so much to remember of that night, so much that Rose never wanted to forget. It was a declaration of Scorpius' love for her, and for their baby.

"Then why are you crying, love?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, you bleeding romantic," Rose sniffled, smiling nevertheless.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, you prat," Rose told him, giving him a slap on the arm.

Delicately, his thumbs brushed away her tears and he kissed her lips.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"And I love you."

Their lips met once more before Rose pulled away.

"What have you brought to eat?"

Scorpius smiled before capturing Rose's lips. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, inciting Rose's mind to respond. Her tongue met his, the sensation arousing a tingling that began in her toes and flowed throughout her body.

Arms made their way around Scorpius' neck and hands gripped Rose's waist tightly. Pressed closely against one another, they felt the heat and the passion and the yearning that pulsated in their blood and seared their skin.

Scorpius detached his lips from Rose's, pressing them onto the flesh of her throat. Eliciting a delightful moan, Rose's hips ground into Scorpius'. Rose's hands reached for Scorpius' belt buckle as she pressed her lips to his once again in a heart-stirring kiss.

"I thought you said you were starving," Scorpius whispered huskily.

"I did."

Scorpius' trousers, shoes and socks were discarded hastily and fingers deftly pulled Rose's shirt up over her head.

Rose kissed Scorpius deeply, dragging him backwards to the bed in the corner. She positioned herself upon the bed, pulling Scorpius with her and never breaking their kiss. Scorpius whipped off his t-shirt and Rose removed her jeans.

Scorpius' body was above Rose and he couldn't bare not having contact with her skin. It set him on fire.

He held her hips between his knees as he kissed every inch of exposed flesh.

Rose reveled under his touch, under his pale blue eyes. She moaned and arched her back, loving it as he loved her.

Scorpius' hand slipped behind her back to unclasp her bra. Playing with the elastic band of his pants, one of Rose's fingers slipped inside, causing Scorpius to quiver at her finger's soft, cold touch.

It wasn't before long that they found themselves together in the most intimate way, multiple times over. With a bit of magic, they didn't need to get out of bed for food, simply levitating it over.

Once they had eaten their fill, they laid beside each other, entirely unashamed of their nakedness. Scorpius dragged him fingers about Rose's skin, reaching its destination of the abdomen. He brushed his hand all over her stomach and felt a hardness that he wasn't used to. It was a true physical change now, taking place within Rose. This pregnancy was not merely an emotional and hormonal phenomenon; it was now _really_ taking place.

Gently, Scorpius placed a kiss on Rose's hardened stomach.

"Hello there, baby. I'm your daddy," he whispered.

The feel of his breath on her bare skin gave Rose shivers.

Rose found Scorpius' hair, lovingly running a hand through it.

"I can't believe that this miracle is now _physically _visible. We are really going to be parents," Scorpius said softly.

Murmuring in agreement, Rose kept playing with Scorpius' hair.

"It so strange, all of the changes my body is going through. One day, I woke up and I realised that my stomach was no longer jiggly; it was hardened, like a shell. It's absolutely amazing."

Scorpius kissed her stomach again before placing a kiss on her lips.

"As are you."

Rose blushed slightly under Scorpius' gaze.

He could still have that effect on her after more than a year of dating.

Their lips met again before Rose spoke.

"I think I should tell my mum soon. She's going to find out soon enough when I begin wearing baggie shirts and bigger trousers."

"That might be a good thing, but won't she tell your dad?"

Rose shrugged. "If I ask her not to, she won't."

"It would be easier on you, knowing that your mum knows."

"She won't be pleased, but it's not as if I'm going to change my mind about the situation now. We've come to our own agreement and that should be all that matters. All that's left is our parents' support."

Scorpius' hand rested on Rose's hip, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll have it eventually, Rosie. Don't worry. As much as they may be disappointed that they're becoming grandparents now, they will love our baby unconditionally. It's a grandparent thing."

Lying on her side, Rose edged toward Scorpius. She positioned herself so her body was flush against Scorpius'. In the crook of his neck, Rose rested her head.

"I hope so."

Scorpius reassured her with a longing kiss.

"Soon, we'll be out of Hogwarts and in the real world. We can be together for everyone to see. We can start our real life together, creating something substantial for our baby."

"And money? School? Jobs? How are we going to do that and take care of a baby?" Rose asked, scared.

"We'll manage Rose. There have been others in more desperate situations than ours that have made it through. Plus, we have Al and Cecelia, not to mention Liam and Maegan and everyone else. They will all help us when we need it most."

Rose snuggled closer to Scorpius, feeling his heart beating in time with hers.

"We'll get a flat together, yes?"

Giving a little chuckle, Scorpius left a kiss on Rose's forehead. "Of course."

"Why of course?"

Laughing once again, Scorpius answered her. "Well, I was going to suggest us living together anyway, but our baby makes it more apparent that we should. We want her to grow up in as normal of a setting as any other child, don't we?"

"Very true," Rose responded.

Silence hung around them for a short time before Rose threw her leg over Scorpius'.

"Having a flat to ourselves would also be quite advantageous, as well," Rose said is a hushed voice before pressing her lips to Scorpius' collarbone.

"And what would that be?" Scorpius asked wolfishly, his hands travelling down the length of her gorgeous body.

Rose was amused. "I thought that would be clear."

"It's perfectly clear," Scorpius answered.

They were perfectly aware that they clearly would be able to make it in the long-run.

With a passion-filled, soul-wrenching, heart-racing kiss, both Rose and Scorpius were incredibly aware of their bodies and began another round of exploration.

* * *

**AN: Please R & R lovelies. I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I've updated. And I don't want to write a long author's note, so here it is!**

**Tell me about any typos!**

**Enjoy! And R & R!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Fourteen: Now _

"Ronald! How long does is possibly take to put your robes on?"

"Mione, if you must know, much longer than you thought it would take me!"

"Well, we don't want to be late to Rose's graduation! This only happens once in a lifetime, Ronald. I think she deserves for us to arrive in a timely fashion. She is Head Girl and is receiving top honours for her academic excellence. Honestly, Ronald."

"_Honestly _Hermione. I know this. I told all my teammates twenty times over, to the point that they were ready to aim a bludger at their best Keeper's head!"

"I think you're exaggerating. Why would they do that?"

"I'm not, Mione. Even Dorkins was ready to let them!"

"I highly doubt your manager was willing to injure the reason the Cannons are doing as well as they are."

"Think again, Mione."

Ron emerged from their bedroom, finally dressed.

"Happy now? We can be on our way, love."

Hermione rolled her eyes as her husband spun around in a circle, showing off his robes. Stopping him, she gave him a kiss.

"Let's go then."

They made their way to the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo powder each.

"You go first, Ron."

"Why Mione?" he whined.

"Because you always fall on me when you Floo behind me and because I want to be able to land on something when I make it to Neville's office."

Rolling his eyes, Ron obeyed. He didn't want to upset Hermione.

Just as he expected, Ron fell on his landing, Hermione shortly after him.

"Oof!"

"Merlin Mione, you've got to cut back on the chocolate frogs. I think you bruised my spleen," Ron complained as he got up.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he helped her up.

"Time to head down to the Great Hall then!" Ron said cheerfully, ignoring his wife's glare.

They arrived in the Great Hall, entirely overwhelmed to see all of the other parents mingling. Ron spotted his sister and began pulling Hermione behind him.

"Oi! Gin!" he called. At the sound of her name, Ginny's head swiveled.

"Merlin Ron, you're late. I can't believe you did this again to poor Hermione," Ginny scoffed with sisterly affection.

"But – I – she – robes – Ah, bugger. Never mind," Ron said, giving up trying to explain their lateness.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug, just beginning to get emotional even though the graduation ceremony had not even begun.

"Oh, Hermione. Please hold those tears in until Rose gives her speech," Ginny comforted her as Hermione began sniffling.

"Don't you 'Oh Hermione' me. As soon as it begins I know you will be bawling because of Albus. It's so hard to believe that our babies are graduating from Hogwarts!"

"Harry, mate," Ron said to his best friend as he meandered over, holding two glasses of pumpkin juice. "Good to see you."

"Ron, you saw me three hours ago when we had breakfast together," Harry said curiously.

"Yeah, so? Ginny and Hermione are back to their sniffling about 'their babies' graduating. They were doing that three hours ago too."

Harry attempted to give Ginny the pumpkin juice, but she just brushed him off, too busy talking with Hermione. He handed the second glass to Ron.

"Well, after this, there will be two kids out of the house."

Harry motioned for cheers before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Ron followed his lead.

"Don't be getting too excited about that just yet, dear old Dad," a voice said.

Harry turned around to see James and his girlfriend Anna.

Harry looked at his eldest warily. "What do you mean by that, James?"

"I mean that my flat will be uninhabitable within a few weeks and Anna's place isn't big enough for both of us and I need a place to crash for the summer."

"Hi, Mr. Potter," Anna addressed Harry before he could say anything. "Hello Mr. Weasley."

She smiled at them and Harry nearly forgot what he was going to say. Anna was a beautiful girl, as well as an amazing Quidditch player. He had decided that after meeting her for the first time as James' girlfriend, she was a keeper.

"No. Absolutely not. Al has already gotten a flat lined up and Lily is going to France to visit with Louis. It is just supposed to be me and your mum this summer. No."

"Oh, come on Dad. How about I stay in the guest house?"

"No! That is definitely not even an option. You'd have all your Quidditch parties there and your mother and I would hear that at three in the morning and no."

"Dad –"

"No James. You're a Quidditch star. You'll be able to find a flat easily enough. Just start looking."

"But –"

"I told you that your dad wouldn't go for it Jamie. I don't even know why you bothered to ask. Let's just start looking for a bigger flat that we can share," Anna said, amused and very smug.

"Anna's a smart girl. You should listen to her," Harry told his son smiling.

An unpleasant frown was on James' face.

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go get a seat for the graduation. Should we save you a few, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh no Anna. That's alright. The Weasleys have a section already. You just go find it," Harry told her.

Anna smiled at Harry before pulling James out of the Great Hall and onto Hogwarts' grounds.

"Is your son ever going to propose to her?"

"Not for a while. He's only nineteen and he's only got a year of professional Quidditch under his belt. Anna's twenty and has been playing for two years, but I don't think either of them wants to seriously settle down. Maybe in a few years they'll get married, when they're no longer the newbies on the team and, granted, if they're still together. I think they will be though."

"Got it all figured it out, don't you, Chosen One?" Ron joked.

"You got it, Best Friend of the Boy Who Live."

Ron and Harry partook in a good laugh before their wives dragged them to their seats out on the Hogwarts grounds.

There were parents and siblings and grandparents filling the hundreds of seats upon the grounds.

Hermione called to Astoria once she saw her a few rows in front of where she sat. Astoria promptly smiled and told Hermione that they _must_ get together soon, with their families.

Astoria nudged her husband, silently telling him to agree with the proposition. He nodded sullenly in response.

"It will be marvelous. I can't wait now!" Astoria gushed.

Beside Hermione, Ron couldn't believe that Hermione had roped the entire family into a dinner with the Malfoys. He, of course, kept these thoughts to himself for fear of incurring the wrath of his wife and offending his daughter in any way. After all, it was _her_ day and he had no desire to ruin it any way.

Striking up conversations with other parents and families, the Potters and Weasleys were getting anxious.

Ginny was anxious because her baby Albus was actually _graduating_. She had often worried about him because he was a rebel, always ready to break the rules and question authority (not that James was a model student either). He was quite intelligent, but much too absorbed in girls or pranking or scheming, and not to mention his dyslexia continually dissuaded him from actually doing work. However, Ginny knew that his best friend Scorpius was the voice of reason for him when he went too far on a limb. This day, graduation day, was the start of her middle child's adult life. She was terrified for him and incredibly proud.

Harry could barely comprehend that his life had turned around so much in twenty-six years. With a loving wife, a brilliant godson, and three amazing children, one a professional Quidditch player, another graduating, and a third a hardworking student. He could hardly believe he had defeated a dark lord at the age of eighteen, the same age as his second son. Life had become so much simpler and rewarding since 1998. He was thankful that his life hadn't been entirely swallowed by war, death and destruction. His son's graduation was a testament to the growth that wizarding world had experienced.

Hermione was a nervous wreck for her only daughter. She did not know how she could possibly be able to get in front of all her peers and make a speech about their multiple accomplishments. And yet, Hermione couldn't help but feel unending love and admiration for her daughter. Rose was an outstanding individual, destined for many great things. Hermione knew that. Sometimes, Rose's intelligence astounded her, and her compassion and accepting nature was an enviable attribute. Her daughter was born to succeed in the professional world and despite any current worries she had about Rose and her future, Hermione knew she would make her dreams a reality.

Ron was worried as hell for his baby girl. As a father of a daughter, it just came naturally. He was very much aware that Rose had inherited his wife's intelligence and had a strong sense of the famous Weasley loyalty. He was also acutely aware of her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy and that scared him more than the idea that she was going out into the real world. He wanted to always be there for his daughter, but with a boy-man in the mix, Ron wasn't so sure how that would work. He feared for her; he feared that her heart would be broken by this boy-man and that it would jeopardize her future. If that time would ever come, Ron didn't know, but he would be there for his daughter when it did, just as he was always there throughout her life when she needed him.

Professor McGonagall made her way onto the stage, ready to address the families waiting for the graduation to commence.

"As Headmistress, I, Minerva McGonagall, welcome all to the Hogwarts class of 2024 graduation. In a few moments, the ceremony will commence, but first, the other students must file in order to support their friends, family, and classmates on their last Hogwarts journey."

With a sweeping arm, McGonagall gestured to the first through sixth years who began to fill the seats reserved for them. Those who had siblings graduating made way for the sections where their families sat.

Hermione and Ron hugged Hugo before he sat beside Hermione. Lily sat beside her father, fidgeting rather uncomfortably. (This was probably due to the fact that Harry still had no idea that his baby girl was dating Atticus Wood although Ginny knew full well the extent of Lily's relationship with Atticus.)

Once McGonagall noticed that everyone was in a seat, she motioned to the Hogwarts professors, calling them each by field and name. There was Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor, and Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Alison Montgomery, History of Magic Professor Cuthbert Binns, Muggle Studies Professor Miranda Welch, Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, Care of Magical Creatures Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Potions Professor Pippa Padgham, Transfiguration Professor Mercutio de Agnellis, Ancient Ruins Professor Eris Kensington, Divination Professor Firenze, Arithmancy Professor Septima Vector, and Astronomy Professor Cyrus Nashira.

They were collectively dressed in traditional graduation garb: black, but lightweight, robes, adorned with house colour cords and other various cords. On their heads rested the standard pointed black wizarding hat.

All of the professors soon found their seats upon the large stage. They did not sit down, rather waiting for McGonagall to finish her introduction.

"As a wizarding institution dedicated to the importance of academic excellence, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is immensely pleased to have such a brilliant class of students pass through our halls. Each and every individual has made a significant impact upon their peers and professors. Although these young adults have not faced fears and challenges to the extent of those who were a part of the Second War, they have fought internal and confrontational wars that may have been just as exhausting as a real war. While the threats they have been affronted with may not be death or destruction, they have employed all means necessary to succeed and overcome their trials. It is my great pleasure to introduce the entire class of 2024, a class that will move on to do magnificent things."

With that, the one hundred and seventeen person class, dressed in similar attire to their professors, stepped out in front of the stage to take their seats. The audience exploded in a round of applause.

Once the applause began to die down, Professor McGonagall turned to the Deputy Headmaster for a few words of encouragement. Neville Longbottom motioned for everyone to sit down as he made his way to the podium.

"Many, if not most, of these young adults that sit before you, I have known for a good portion of their lives. I know most of their parents, seeing that I had gone to this same institution with them years ago. What I shall tell you will not come as a shock to most, but these young adults are going to take the wizarding world by storm. I have seen them grow, year by year, into the lovely, thoughtful, intelligent, inquisitive people they are.

"They have questioned the accepted answers, only to prove that archaic teachings are not the only answer. They have expanded their minds, refusing to believe that there is only one way to do anything. They use their compassion to assist others in whatever way possible. They are not going to stop with Hogwarts lessons; they are going to apply these tactics into their future professions and lives to help advance wizarding-kind. I could not have wanted a better class to collectively show to me how important personal achievement and drive is in order to succeed and make things happen. I present you with the outstanding individuals of the Hogwarts Class of 2024."

The audience once again erupted in applause, with a few cat calls coming from the graduating class. After all, Neville Longbottom was not merely the Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor house, or the Herbology Professor; he was also a friend and mentor to many of the students.

Neville took his seat once more, leaving room for Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom. It has been the duties of the Heads of each house to gracefully and ecstatically hand our graduates their testimoniums. Before we begin, Professors Montgomery of Ravenclaw, Nashira of Slytherin and Kensington of Hufflepuff would like to dedicate a few words to the class of 2024."

Allowing ample room for Alison Montgomery, McGonagall backed away from the podium.

"As a fairly young professor, I have had only the pleasure of working here at Hogwarts. I must say that the students here are incredibly driven, poised and talented. I have been fortunate to be able to be a part of their lives, learning more about life from them than I ever thought possible. They have brilliant careers and opportunities ahead of them. Although wherever they end up will be appropriate and completely rewarding for them, I can truthfully say that their presence will be sorely missed come next September first. This class is the first class to have been taught by me throughout their seven years. I will never forget the lessons they have taught me about patience, courage, intelligence, and excellence."

Alison paused, looking about the graduates fondly.

"Thank you."

As expected, the audience once more erupted in applause. Professor Nashira smiled at Professor Montgomery as she passed him, on her way back to her seat.

Cyrus Nashira cleared his throat, gripping the sides of the podium.

Cyrus Nashira spoke with a thick Indian accent, despite having been born and raised in the United Kingdom. His accent, however, never detracted from the words he spoke to his students. Each phrase and sentence made complete sense and never needed to be repeated for clarification. The eloquence and fluidity of speech was elevated due to his rich inflection.

"As a young man, I had the opportunity to attend this magnificent school. I had the privilege to be taught under brilliant professors and mingle with gifted peers. When Professor McGonagall asked me if I wished to teach here, my immediate answer was 'yes'. Had there ever been anywhere else that I had desired to work? No; of course not. Here, at Hogwarts, I have had the chance to continue being submerged in learning, both intellectually and socially. Those that sit before me have proved the worth of a Hogwarts education and will continue to do so as they excel in the real world. It is I who must thank them for all that they have done and all that they will do. Thank you, class of 2024."

Silently, Professor Nashira returned to his spot beside Alison Montgomery as the crowd began to clap.

Eris Kensington sauntered up to the podium, smiling her lucid smile.

"Although I am perfectly aware that I do not have the same abilities for speeches as any of those who have spoken before me, I share their same sentiments. This class, the class of 2024, is going to amaze the world. No doubt about it. There is no need to know how to decipher runes to know that."

Eris Kensington promptly turned around, barely waiting for her applause to begin, and sat down.

McGonagall nodded appreciatively to each Head of house before making her way back to the podium.

After a short transition, the presenting of the testimoniums commenced.

The process was lengthy, but the audience and graduates accepted it for what it was. There was no need for a rush, since the experience was meant to be savoured. After all, graduating from Hogwarts only happens once.

Addressing all in attendance, McGonagall directed the attention to the Head Boy and Girl.

"Straying from tradition slightly, our Head Boy and Girl will say a few words in memoriam of the past seven years to end the ceremony. May I have Atticus Wood and Rose Weasley come to the stage please?"

A reluctant Atticus Wood and an anxious Rose Weasley stood up, looked at each other and slowly made their way onto the stage.

They stood on the stage, gazing out at all of the families, friends, and classmates that had helped them, supported them. This was simply the end of the beginning.

McGonagall gave a nod of her head, urging Atticus onward.

His nerves nearly shot, he pulled out a folded piece of parchment and set it upon the podium. Glancing about, he began.

"I stand before you all now as a graduate of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding. It has been a long run, but I am thrilled to say that we have made it. Our first beginning has ended, but our new beginning has just begun. We have innumerable doors standing before us, _begging_ to be opened. We will all pick different doors, yet each will be potent with opportunities for each one of us. After trying to open these doors, we must look at what lies within. We will have to set aside fear and prejudice before we may advance as we pass through some doors. In order to unlock others, we need to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. We cannot afford to be discouraged when a door suddenly shuts before us. Instead, we must look for the unexpected opening of another. We must seize our future and taking it into our own hands, do with it what we will, striving towards excellence. It is the beginning of something new and unknown, and we will face it head-on because we must. As Hogwartians, we shall embark upon our lives with a sense of accomplishment and determination. _Carpe diem_ and always remember: _Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_. Congratulations class of 2024!"

As expected, Atticus Wood received a standing ovation for his speech. Girls all over 'oohed' and 'ahhed', but only one person kept his attention. (And she knew it.)

Atticus mumbled a humble a simple 'thank you' leaving the podium free for Rose.

Atticus gave Rose a wink in passing, ending up standing beside Professor McGonagall.

Rose could feel the snitches flying around in her stomach. She wished them away, but unfortunately, they stayed. She prepared herself. To anyone observing her, she looked as cool as a cucumber. She wasn't visibly shaking or turning exceedingly pale or a bright red. Oh no.

Beginning her speech proved the most difficult. Her eyes had swept the audience, seeing the expectant faces, as well as the irritated ones who wished the ceremony would just end. She made contact with one person who winked encouragingly. She had his attention, now she needed everyone else's.

_This_ was Rose's one chance to capture everyone's attention.

"Seven years. We have been here at Hogwarts for _seven_ years. Now, as a graduate, I try to think back to my first year. I was a small, eleven year old girl who had voraciously read _Hogwarts: A History_ one hundred times over. I stood upon the platform, my parents grinning proudly and wishing me well while I was barely there, dumbfounded by the sheer magnitude of the situation. Soon enough, I had been herded into the Great Hall with all of you, anxiously anticipating my turn. At that moment, the moment before the hat was placed upon my head, everything that had once mattered was insignificant, rendered inconsequential. The only thing that existed was what house I would be put it. I was thrilled, of course, when the hat shouted 'Gryffindor.'

"But now, _that_ is inconsequential. Where I had been placed, where each and every one of us had been placed, no longer makes any impact on what is to come. We may like to believe that it is, but that is not true. What matters is who we are, regardless of the house we were sorted into. Now, all that matters is where we will decide to go from here, where we decide to take our lives. _This _very moment, _this_ is everything. I am determined to succeed; _we_ are determined to succeed. Make sure to make this moment significant for any future endeavours. Class of 2024, remember this moment because this moment is the turning point. This moment begins the rest of our lives. Congratulations and the best of luck to all."

Rose's words were met with hoots and hollers, a burst of applause. The sound brought tears to her eyes now that she realised Hogwarts was just a former stage in her life.

Retreating from the podium, she found herself by Atticus' side. He pulled her into a brotherly hug, holding her tight.

"That was brilliant Rose," he told her.

"Thank you, Atti. Your speech was magnificent."

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear that from you, Head Girl."

Rose laughed, sniffing in attempt to stop her oncoming tears. "Don't you start that Head Boy. You're going to make me cry."

Atticus hugged her tighter. Rose buried her face in his shoulder before pulling away, grabbing his hand and rushing off the stage into the crowd of graduates.

On a unanimous count to three, every single one of them threw their pointed, black hats into the air.

There were shouts, cat-calls, whoops, hollers, and congratulations of all sorts. They were no longer Hogwarts students; they were on their own.

Rose ran about the crowd, looking for Scorpius, Al, and Cecelia.

She found them jumping and screaming happily. Albus had Cecelia in his arms, holding onto her tightly. The two of them didn't even notice Rose's approach. Scorpius, however, did.

He ran to her and picked her up, swinging her around.

"That was a brilliant speech that you gave, love!"

Rose was laughing as she was being spun around and praised for her so-called brilliant speech.

The vision of Rose and Scorpius, together, was just immaculate. They looked so in love and as happy as can be.

Rose kissed Scorpius before he had the chance to say anything else.

He set her down slowly, losing himself in the kiss.

Around them, the excitement was dying down a bit as graduates began being congratulated, hugged, and kissed by their families and friends.

Harry and Ginny Potter rushed to meet their middle child and smother him with love. Cecelia's family – Caleb, Cailyn, Chloe, Cameron, Claire, Cedric, Charlotte, and the latter three's significant others – ambushed both her and Al, along with Al's parents, in a passionate embrace. (They hadn't all known about the extent of their relationship.)

James and Anna came upon Al, Cecelia, and crew with shocked, but glad, faces. Lily ran by her brother quickly, giving him a brief hug and Cecelia one as well before rushing onward to Atticus. Harry was suspicious, but decided to overlook Lily's quick disappearance for the time being.

Ron and Hermione were on the move, searching for their daughter to congratulate her and shower her with praise. However, Ron wasn't expected_ him_ to be there, but with _his_ parents.

Rose was completely unaware of her father's presence, but her boyfriend wasn't. He had his arms around her and that's all that she cared about.

Scorpius knew very well that Ron Weasley was nearby, and he could care less anymore.

In one swift movement, Scorpius' lips captured Rose's in one of the most beautiful and passionate kisses of all time. (Or so Rose thought.)

Of course, Ron was absolutely dumbfounded and mortified that his baby girl, his only daughter, was allowing this _boy_ to snog the life out of her. Ron was ready to tear the two of them apart when his wife's cool fingers wrapped around his bicep.

"Ronald, let them be," Hermione uttered soothingly. "Don't you remember when we would just get caught up in the moment, not giving a damn who the bloody hell was watching us?"

"Don't we still do that?"

"Ronald."

"Yes, I remember," Ron answered to his wife's scolding. "But Rosie is my baby girl. I don't like seeing her with a boy, especially not that Malfoy boy."

"You promised that you would try to tolerate him."

"That doesn't mean I can't talk about him any way I bloody well please when she isn't around!"

Hermione sighed exasperated before slipped an arm around her husband's waist.

"Yes, it does. You need to learn to tolerate him. He may be in her life for a very long time. As parents, we can never know what exactly is going on in our children's minds."

"Well I know what's going on in Malfoy's mind."

"Oh, Ron," came the exasperated reply. "She is a legal adult. Her life is no longer mandated by what we say."

"It will be if she lives under my roof!"

"Be civil and congratulate him before giving Rose your love."

Ron harrumphed but listened to his wife. After all, he didn't want to sleep on the couch.

He walked up to his daughter and _him_. He swallowed his pride and addressed the Malfoy boy.

"Congratulations Scorpius. You've graduated. Now please go find your parents so I can congratulate my daughter."

"Daddy!"

Scorpius hid a laugh. He hadn't expected Ron Weasley to be so accommodating. Facing him, he spoke. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I'll do that."

He turned back to Rose. "I'll see you in a few."

With that, he left her with a kiss and an about-to-explode father.

* * *

**AN: R & R, lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

**AN: I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I must say that I didn't expect to update tonight. You're lucky guys. **

**Just so you know, there is some exciting and much anticipated things happening in the chapter. It's been a long time coming to this point. Hopefully, since I'm done with exams and mostly done with school, I will have more time to wirte. Who knows. **

**For all you readers, please please please review. I really want to know if I'm doing right by my readers. There are a few of you that are consistent reviewers, but I already have a good idea what you think about this story. So please, review. I appreciate it very much.**

**Alright I'm done blabbering.**

**Enjoy! R & R, lovelies!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Fall**_

Ron was nearly ready to explode. However, Rose stopped him by wrapping her arms around her father and giving him a hug tightly, instantly calming him.

"Oh, Daddy, I can't believe that I have graduated! It doesn't seem real."

Ron was a bit in shock; he didn't know quite how to respond. He had been caught off-guard by Rosie's sudden affection since he was expecting her to berate him for his treatment of Scorpius. But there was nothing of the sort!

"I feel the same way, Rosie. I truly do. I can hardly believe that my little girl has graduated, top of her class, and is going to be enrolling in a Healer program, off on her own."

Placing a kiss on her forehead and holding her tighter to him, he urged himself not to cry.

Soon, Rose felt another pair of arms surround her; it was her mother.

Between her parents, Rose felt as safe as can be…and more vulnerable than she ever had before.

"We are so proud of you, Rose. You have no idea," Hermione told her, this pride evident in her voice. "We love you so much!"

Rose felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and just wished she could tell her parents right then and there about her pregnancy. But she knew that she couldn't; she _definitely _knew she couldn't tell her father. And telling them now, today of all days, would be completely out of the question.

"That speech was brilliant, Rosie. Amazing. I don't know how you said that with such composure and confidence. It would've scared the bloody hell out of me, were I asked to give a speech."

Rose stayed silent, soaking in everything her parents said and absorbed in her own little world.

After being praised by her parents, Rose was passed amongst the rest of her family. Her Granddad and Grandmum Weasley bombarded her with kisses and questions, while her Granger grandparents were just overwhelmed with all of the magic surrounding them. Hugo gave her a big hug, telling her that her speech was 'wicked'. Uncle Bill grabbed Rose up in a bear hug and Tante Fleur gave her one of her dainty hugs. Teddy, Victoire, Analise and Topher gave her huge hugs and kisses (the kiss from Topher was a little sloppy) and many congratulations. Dominique was holding four-month old Natalie close to her, so a hug was out of the question. Instead she bestowed upon Rose the signature French greeting, a kiss upon both cheeks. Pierre followed suit and copied his wife's example. Louis and his current girlfriend also congratulated Rose on her graduation and speech. Rose expected her cousins' congratulations because they were typical responses.

Her Uncle George and Aunt Angelina well-wished her, while Fred and Roxanne gave her hugs. Her Uncle Charlie, being her only bachelor uncle, pulled her to the side to tell her about her graduation gift.

"Now I know that your parents will probably hate me for doing this, but since I have no kids of my own and I have loads of money seeing that I'm a dragon tamer, one of the most dangerous and unflattering jobs in the wizarding world, I've set aside a good chunk of money for you. You can do with it what you please, and I really mean that. If you want to put it in Gringotts for future use, go right ahead. Or if you want to spend it on a flat to share with Cecelia or that bloke of yours, by all means. It is yours to spend. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Rose smiled at her uncle, completely dumbfounded and beyond thrilled.

She threw her arms around him.

"Merlin Uncle Charlie! This is a brilliant graduation gift. Thank you so much!"

"You're most welcome, Rose. Why wouldn't I want to give my favourite graduating niece a brilliant gift?"

Rose laughed. "I'm glad you clarified that I'm your favourite _graduating_ niece. I don't think Lily, Roxy, Molly, Lucy or Dom – especially Dom – would appreciate you saying your _favourite_ niece. And I think Victoire could care less."

"You are absolutely right."

Rose was soon torn away from Charlie by Audrey who just had to inform Rose that her speech was magnificent and her Hogwarts achievements were astounding.

"Rose, dear, that was an inspiring speech. It was so very powerful and just amazing. That speech is a testament to what you have achieved and what you _will_ achieve. Oh, I remember my Head Girl speech…my classmates were talking about it for weeks after I gave it. They told me repeatedly that it was amazing and that it motivated them. My professors were certain that I was destined for greatness and my speech reinforced that. Oh, it is my favourite moment of my life."

"Audrey, dear, what about the day you married me?" Percy asked his wife meekly.

"Oh, Percy, you know that is in my top five, along with Molly and Lucy's births and the day I was promoted to Assistant to the Minister of Magic."

Rose took this chance to say hello to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, so as to avoid an infamous Audrey-Percy fight, which Audrey always won because she wore the trousers in their relationship.

"Rose, dear, as much as I know you would _love_ to hear about how wonderful your speech was," Ginny began, quite facetiously, "but I'd rather not say anything of the sort about it. Rather, I wanted to tell you that you look gorgeous and poised now and whilst you were giving your speech. You were certainly fated for a position in public. Ohh! Maybe you'll become the Director of Healing at St. Mungo's! Wouldn't that be just brilliant?"

"Aunt Ginny," Rose laughed as her aunt pulled her into an embrace.

"Love, you _would_ be brilliant at it, but I know you don't want to even think about it right now," Ginny told her smiling. "Now, I think Harry needs to tell you something. I'll take care of your parents after that."

With a knowing wink, she pushed Rose towards Harry where she was swept up into yet another hug.

"God, I feel so old now!" Harry griped. "With you and Al graduated and Lily having two more years, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself!"

"I'm sure you and Aunt Ginny will go on some fantastic Mediterranean adventure and whatnot and find plenty of things to do. Lily will keep you busy for a few more years anyway."

"Too true," Harry laughed. "I may not know exactly what I'm going to do with myself, but I can see that you will be doing a lot. It was a fantastic ceremony and all of the speeches were quite good. Not too long like the ones last year."

Rose smiled politely.

"I'll just stop talking now so you can go find Al, Scorpius and Cecelia. Now go have fun with your friends."

"Thanks Uncle Harry."

Rose quickly went on her away, sighting Al and Cecelia beside the Black Lake.

She was well on her way to meet them when a pair of arms came around her from the back. Needless to say, it frightened her, but she didn't cry out.

"I can hardly believe that my pseudo-sister has graduated and is going out into the big, bad, scary world all on her own!" a voice told her excitedly.

Rose exhaled the breath she hadn't known she was holding. It was only Liam.

"I'd hardly say that I'm going into the said 'big, bad, scary world' alone, Liam," Rose told him, a smirking forming on her face.

A disappointed groan made its way into her ears.

"How did you know it was me?" came the disappointed voice accompanying it.

Rose turned around and saw that he was smiling, in spite of the way his voice sounded. She returned the smile before giving him a proper hug.

"The question is how could I _not_ know it was you?"

Liam laughed heartily, causing the vibrations of his laugh to transfer to Rose.

She shivered involuntarily in response.

Liam just held onto her, loosening and tightening his hold on her.

"You know that I am ridiculously proud of you, don't you Rose?"

Rose smiled sadly. "Of course I do. You've always told me that. From the day that I met you and unofficially adopted you as my older brother."

"With everything you have gone through and all that you will face, I know that you will make wise, appropriate choices that suit you. If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, please know that I am here for you and that I will never judge you. As I see it now, you _are_ my sister and it is my duty as your older brother to watch over you and protect you and help you in your time of need."

Liam would have continued, but he heard a sniffle belonging to none other than Rose Weasley. He knew her very well and she simply didn't cry…ever.

"Oh bloody hell, did I say something wrong?" Liam wondered; he was mad at himself for causing her to cry.

Rose suppressed a sniffle-giggle as Liam held her out at arms' length. "No, of course not. What you said was just so sweet! And since you know about…well, _you know_, and now that you're telling me that you're willing to be there for me whenever I may need you, I just feel so guilty and wrong for keeping these things from my parents.

"They were telling me how proud they were, seeing me onstage, and giving a speech. And then all my aunts and uncles were congratulating me. I feel like a complete lie! That all I have done is false and nothing is real. How can you be so accepting when I have gone and done something completely beautiful and wonderful that ultimately fucks up my life incredibly?"

Tears rolled down Rose's cheeks gracefully. Liam knew that she would be having a difficult time accepting her pregnancy and the life-altering results it would bring, but nowhere as horrible as she seemed to be dealing with it at the moment. It seemed as if she had been holding this all in for a long time.

"Rose, this does not fuck up your life by any stretch of the imagination. It has just been changed. You will have Scorpius, Al, Cecelia, Maegan, and me. When you tell your parents, they will be there for you too. Your situation is much better than most. You have people around you that love you unconditionally and always will love you.

"And _nothing_ in your life is a lie. Everything that you have done so far is entirely based upon your persistence, talent and intelligence. No one would dare to think otherwise. You have proven yourself to everyone already. How you handle the rest of your life is dependent on this moment; you said so yourself. Don't forget your own words, Rose. This is the turning point. This is the beginning of the rest of your life. Make the very best of it."

Rose's tears had subsided thanks to Liam's speech. She had been fretting over nothing. She had people who would be there for her always.

Bringing her arms around his torso, Rose wrapped Liam into a tight, warm embrace. It comforted her to know that she was being looked after.

"Thank you Liam."

He smiled into her hair. "What else could I do for my little pseudo-sister?"

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he prepared her to meet with others.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, hesitantly. She didn't want anyone to be worried about her crying.

"Beautiful. It doesn't look like you've been crying at all. And that's a fact," Liam told her. "I'd recommend searching for that boyfriend of yours. No doubt he's been waiting for you somewhere."

Rose smiled at Liam and began to leave before she stopped and turned back around.

"Are you and Maegan coming to the Burrow for the graduation party for Al and me?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Maegan is bringing Jonathan too, to meet everyone."

"Good. It will be good to have you there."

Liam smiled and waved over his shoulder as Rose watched his retreating form.

It would only take a few more months before Maegan and her son became more than just live-ins with Liam, but his true family. Rose was pleased; Liam deserved happiness as did Maegan. Being perfect for each other also happened to be pretty convenient.

Rose sought out Scorpius in the general direction of Al and Cecelia. Assuming that he would be there, she was quite surprised that he was nowhere to be seen.

Al, being Rose's closest cousin, decided that she deserved another congratulations hug and promptly abandoned his girlfriend for her (but only briefly).

"Rose! We made it!"

Al had picked her up enthusiastically, swinging her around.

"Gah! Al put me down! Right now!" Rose cried good-naturedly.

"No!" Al laughed, spinning around faster.

"Al!!" Rose screeched.

Cecelia, quite obviously, was the one to come to her best friend's rescue.

"Albus Severus Potter! Put down Rose or no more snogging for the rest of the day!"

Stopping abruptly, Al instantly set his dizzy cousin down. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before smiling bashfully at her.

Speaking to Rose, he admitted, "A day without snogging would easily be the worst torture at this point in time."

"Cecelia has you on a short leash, I can see."

"Well, it's a very beautiful and talented short leash," Al agreed.

Cecelia slipped her arm around Albus' waist. In order to give him a kiss, she stood up on her tiptoes.

"I like to think of my power over Al as women empowerment. Threaten to deprive men of their basic needs and you've got them eating out of the palm of your hand."

She smiled knowingly as Al flushed slightly, purely because he was so easily swayed by her demands.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind," Rose said. "Do either of you happen to know where Scorpius is?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him. I'd go look for his parents. He's probably still with them," Al said.

"Alright. I'll do that. See you at the Burrow later!" Rose said as she headed off to find Scorpius.

It wouldn't have taken too long to find the Malfoys if Rose hadn't been stopped an innumerable amount of times by classmates and their parents. The ever-glamourous and breathtakingly beautiful Astoria Malfoy was an easy target as well as the white-blonde head of Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius spotted Rose as she serpentined her way through the crowd.

"Rose!" he called, meeting her partway. "Mum was asking for you. She was hoping to congratulate you on your speech and all."

Rose smiled. "That's sweet of her."

"She likes you. Just ignore my dad though. Mum pissed him off somehow."

"I'll be sure to do that then."

Scorpius discreetly slipped an arm around Rose's waist, pulling her close to him. Clearly _indiscreetly_, Scorpius planted a kiss on Rose's mouth.

"What was that for?" she wondered, enjoying the kiss.

"A bit of encouragement to face my father."

Rose laughed and gave Scorpius a kiss.

"I can face your father any day."

Scorpius smirked. Of course Rose could.

They reached Astoria and Draco to find them in what could be called an argument. However, in public, this was more of a hushed discussion.

As soon as Astoria noticed Rose, she quieted.

"Rose darling! That was an inspiring speech. And you looked so lovely. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you," Astoria beamed.

"They certainly told me so," Rose told Astoria politely.

"I bet they have," Draco drawled.

Quick like a whip, Astoria smacked Draco on the arm. "Draco, please be civil. Rose is our son's girlfriend and a very lovely young woman. Do not make quips at her parents. It is unseemly."

Draco took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm. His wife had some muscle on her. "Yes love."

"Where are your parents, Rose dear? I would love to invite them to a party I'm having next month. It would be lovely to have them attend."

"I'm not quite sure where they are at the moment. They've been mingling."

Astoria smiled regally. "I'm sure it won't be too difficult to find them. Again, congratulations on all your accomplishments, Rose. It is outstanding."

Looking pointedly at Draco, Astoria began to begin her search for Hermione and Ron.

"Come along Draco. We must find Hermione and Ron to invite them to the party next month."

Draco sighed again before stuffing his hands in his robe pockets. "Yes love."

Astoria called to Scorpius over her shoulder. "We will meet you in the courtyard to return home in an hour. Enjoy yourselves!"

With a final wave, Astoria disappeared into the crowd, Draco trailing closely behind her.

Rose turned to face Scorpius, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We are finally alone," he told her, leaning in.

"Yes we are."

Leaning closer in, Scorpius brushed his lips against Rose's. Faintly, he smelled freesia. It was a Rose fragrance.

Rose pressed her lips harder to Scorpius', forcing him to deepen the kiss. His arms encircled her body and their bodies weren't separated by even a millimetre.

"I love you," Scorpius mumbled against Rose's lips.

"Mmm…I love you too," Rose mumbled back.

Soon everything was forgotten.

The rest of the day became a blur. Graduates dispersed, returning home for parties; professors went to their rooms, clearing out the last of the year's things. In time, all that had attended the 2024 Hogwarts graduation were fast asleep in their beds.

All except for Rose, that is.

Rose lay in her bed, staring into the darkness up at her ceiling. She waited for sleep, but it never came.

Instead, scenarios of her mother learning about her pregnancy flowed through her mind when all she should have been thinking about was what she would do tomorrow.

She imagined that she suddenly got morning sickness (when she hadn't ever had it before) and hurried to the washroom, her mother rushing behind her to hold her hair back. Leaning over the toilet after emptying her stomach, Rose would burst into tears, warranting her mother's attempt to comfort her. Through her tears, Rose would confess her condition. Hermione would stare, dumbfounded, at her daughter. Then she would stand up, lean against the door frame and begin sobbing.

Rose also envisioned Hermione intercepting a letter from Scorpius where he mentioned their pregnancy. Hermione would round on Rose, tearing her apart, wondering how she could have been so careless and stupid. Ron would overhear just as he returned from the pitch after an unproductive practice, which had already left him in a sour mood, and would become more irate. Together, Ron and Hermione would manage to make Rose feel worthless, inadequate, and unwanted.

These were the worst of the scenarios. Rose couldn't stand to see her mother in a more fragile state than she had ever been nor could she swallow her mother disappointed to the point of unleashing her anger. The vulnerability, the fury she envisioned frightened her. Rose didn't want to tell Hermione.

Rose finally sat up in her bed, her eyes completely adjusted to the darkness. She swung her legs to the side of her bed and stood up. A trip to the kitchen for hot chocolate was necessary.

In an attempt to be quiet, Rose tiptoed downstairs. She narrowly avoided crashing into Hugo's broomstick and Quidditch gear just lying where he dropped it. Muffling a cry, she continued her trek to the kitchen.

As she reached the last landing, Rose wondered why she didn't Apparate…and then she remembered she was pregnant.

Her footfalls upon the hardwood floor were quiet. The wood was cool upon her bare feet and she began to feel a bit cold in her thin pajamas. That hot chocolate was sounding better and better.

Finally, Rose reached the kitchen and flipped the light switch.

She looked toward the kitchen table and saw her mother sitting there.

"Mum!" Rose stage-whispered.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"You were sitting in the dark?"

"I find it comforting. Sitting in the dark that is. I remember your father and I had just bought this house in mind of any future children. We had been here less than a month, barely two years into our marriage, when I first sat in the dark in this very seat. Daddy had been away at a tournament and I had an important case that prevented me from going to the tournament. I was alone at home, unable to sleep, and had just found out that I was pregnant with you. I came down here to calm down and collect my thoughts. I hoped to figure out a way to tell your father he was going to be a daddy.

"I had been sitting in the dark for probably fifteen minutes when I heard Daddy Apparate into the darkened kitchen. He dropped all of his bags before switching on the light. I hadn't anytime to somehow alert him I was in the room and he cried like a little girl at finding me at the table. The moment I saw him, all I could think of was that we were going to have a baby. So I blurted it out. Your father was thrilled to say the least. From then on, it became habit for me to come down here and sit in the dark so I may clear my mind."

"Why are you down here now?" Rose asked curiously, temporarily forgetting about her hot chocolate motivation.

"You."

Intrigued, Rose sat down across from her mother. "Me? What about me is stopping you from getting to sleep?"

"Sweetheart, you have just graduated. Today was your graduation. You have so much ahead of you and I'm scared out of my wits. This is a momentous change in your life and our lives; it will take some adjusting. I'm trying to get used to it."

"Oh," was all that Rose could say.

She looked at her hands, not knowing was to say next.

"Was there a reason you came down Rose?"

"I was going to get some hot chocolate."

Hermione immediately stood up and began to make Rose hot chocolate.

"Was something keeping you up? Usually your father ventures into the kitchen for something to eat if he has something on his mind. I remember you used to do the same when you were much younger."

Looking up at her mother, Rose was nearly ready to just outright tell her. She would just say, "Mum, I'm pregnant" and that would be that. Hermione would know and Rose would have lifted the burden that her secret created.

But Rose stopped herself.

"The whole graduation thing got to me, I think," Rose lied. Of course, it was partially true but being pregnant overrode graduation.

"Of course. It's a big change," Hermione replied, handing Rose her mug of hot chocolate.

Taking it between her hands, Rose breathed in the chocolaty fumes. They were relaxing.

Hermione sat down across from her daughter, casually sipping her hot chocolate. Every so often as they sat in silence, Hermione would look at her daughter, witnessing her far-off look. She knew very well that something else was on her mind. The hope that Rose would divulge her secret was clawing at Hermione. She just wanted to know.

There were a few more minutes of silence before Rose broke the silence.

"Mum, I have to tell you the truth. I'm barely worried about having graduated."

Hermione pretended to look surprised. Rose believed her surprise to be genuine.

When Rose didn't continue, Hermione prodded her.

"Go on Rose. I'm listening."

Rose set down her mug and covered her face with her hands. She pulled her hands into her lap.

With a groan, she began.

"I'm pregnant."

For a short time, there was no sound except the family clock ticking.

Rose tried to avoid her mother's eyes, but she couldn't help but be drawn to them. She wanted to see what she really felt about the news. Unfortunately she couldn't decipher the emotion her eyes conveyed.

Biting her lip nervously, Rose waited. Then came Hermione's response.

There were no words, only actions. Hermione reached out and took her daughter's hand between her own, giving it a squeeze. Slowly, a sad smile formed on her face.

"We'll work it all out, Rose. Everything will be fine."

Rose was, suffice it to say, mind-boggled. "Aren't you going to tell me how disappointed you are and irresponsible I am?" she spit out.

"No. You are an adult. You are capable of making your own decisions and are fully responsible for your actions. All I am going to tell you is that I love you and that I will help you however I can."

Without any warning, Rose broke down crying.

"Please don't tell Daddy," she sobbed.

"I won't. But eventually you will have to," Hermione told her softly.

Tears streamed down Rose's face and everything around her became blurry.

She heard her mother's chair scrape against the kitchen floor and then felt her mother's arms help her up before wrapping them around her.

Hermione held Rose until her sobs subsided and only tearstains were left on Rose's cheeks.

"Am I right in believing that Scorpius is the father?"

Rose nodded into her mother's shoulder.

Hermione pulled her daughter out at arms' length. "You need to tell me everything. No more secrets."

Rose nodded again, wiping her face.

Hermione draped an arm around Rose, waved her wand with the other to get the hot chocolate to follow them, and guided Rose into the living room.

"Where should I start?"

"When you began seeing Scorpius," Hermione answered her daughter as they sat on the couch. "I want to see how you fell in love."

* * *

**AN: Again, I want to remind you to READ _and_ REVIEW!!! Thanks. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well, I must say that I'm sorry I have been taking so long to update. BUT – but – you will be glad to know that some interesting things will be approached. There have been a good amount of reviewers wondering why on earth it took so long for Rose and Scorpius to even have sex, especially since they were dating for ten-eleven months before they did. That will be explained, as well as why Scorpius didn't drop Rose like a hot potato after learning he was going to be a father at 18 when most boys are just worried about hooking up with girls and drinking and stuff other than babies and having a family. **

**Hopefully these explanations and this chapter will make my readers happy. Please Read & Review if you liked, and even if you didn't, tell me why you didn't. Thanks!**

**Oh, and I am officially graduated from high school so I have loads more time. That is, until I go to college. Then we'll see.**

**This chapter is around 5100 words! My longest yet!! **

**Constant Vigilance! **

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Dream**_

The story of how Rose fell in love took hours. After hearing it, for the first time in a long time, Hermione felt as though she really knew her daughter.

Hermione fully understood Rose's secrecy and hesitancy and worry; had Hermione been in such a situation, she didn't believe that would have been able to handle it nearly as well as Rose was. As a star pupil, a perfect role model, and friendly and responsible person, no one could possibly guess that Rose had managed to keep her relationship with Scorpius a secret as long as she had. Plus, the reality that a driven, destined-for-greatness eighteen year old young woman was pregnant was furthest from anyone's minds. In society's standards, intelligent young adults weren't supposed to get pregnant before their lives even began.

And yet, it happened.

It was nearing four in the morning when Hermione walked her daughter up to her room.

Hermione tucked her into bed as she used to when Rose was very little.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart. You need your rest," Hermione murmured. She bent over to place a gentle kiss on Rose's brow.

Hermione was just on her way out Rose's door when Rose called to her.

"Mum, I love you."

Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"I love you too, Rose."

Hermione shut the door behind her and sighed heavily.

She was going to be a grandmother.

She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Rose didn't awake until noon the next day. Hermione thought it was best for her to sleep in as late as possible after last night's rollercoaster.

When Rose got around to eating and showering, she only found a note from her mum saying how she was at the Ministry, Ron was at the pitch for practice, and Hugo was over at his best friend Callahan "Cal" Wood's (Atticus Wood's younger brother) house.

To say the least, Rose was glad. Her mother didn't feel as though she constantly needed someone keeping an eye on her, especially after the previous night's talk, which was a relief. It was a testament to Hermione's belief that Rose was capable and responsible for her own life and no longer needed to be babysat.

She wandered around the rooms of her house for some time before deciding to surprise Cecelia with a visit.

She left a note beside her mother's, alerting her family that she was over at Cecelia's.

Rose stood in at fireplace's edge, a handful of Floo powder tightly held in her hand. Throwing the Floo powder into the grate, she called out "1218 Fern Boulevard". Stepping forward into the grate, she was thrust into the nauseous world of Floo travel. Promptly, she arrived in the Grafton's fireplace at 1218 Fern Boulevard.

For some reason, no one was in the Grafton's den. There was _always_ someone in the Grafton's den. Usually it was Cailyn with one or both of her children. On some occasions, it was Caleb and Cailyn and other times it was Caleb, Cailyn, Chloe and Cameron. Cecelia, for the most part, preferred to stay in her room until two in the afternoon when she was at home. Cecelia couldn't deal with Chloe and Cameron before two because they were a handful and it was roughly around two when Cameron took his nap and Chloe had "quiet time".

However, since no one belonging to the Caleb Grafton clan was anywhere to be seen, Cecelia would have jumped at the opportunity to be out of her room before two. And yet, Cecelia was nowhere to be seen.

Rose wandered the first floor of the Grafton's home, looking for any suspicious activity. She found none: everything was in its proper place and nothing smelled of foul play.

It was unnaturally quiet downstairs, so Rose decided to check upstairs. Caleb Grafton was extremely worried about safety, especially since he had such a young family whom he loved immensely, and locked the Floo network when no one was home. Someone had to be home since the Floo network didn't land her anywhere else besides the Grafton's home.

The first bedroom door upstairs was a guest room. It was generally meant for any of the Grafton siblings when they came to visit. The door to this bedroom was open and no one was in it.

The next bedroom, across the hall and two doors down, was Chloe's fairy bedroom. The walls were painted with O'Wickett's Motion Magic Wall Paint; this paint would make images come to life upon the wall. Chloe, being five and girly, wanted fairies on her walls that flew around, which is exactly what she got.

The bedroom next to Chloe's was Cameron's and his walls were also painted with O'Wickett's Motion Magic Wall Paint, taking a dragon-theme, thanks to Cedric's influence.

There was no sign of anyone in either child's room. Rose went to the end of the hall and turned to the left toward Caleb and Cailyn's bedroom. Again, she found no one. She finally made her way to Cecelia's room, all the way down the hall from Caleb and Cailyn's.

Cecelia's door was closed and yet Rose heard no noise coming from within.

Hesitantly, Rose reached for the handle. It turned easily and she opened the door.

As she entered the room, she began to hear strange noises and instantly felt as though she was intruding.

And she was.

"Oh, Merlin!"

Rushing out of Cecelia's room and slamming the door in the process, Rose could barely believe her eyes. She desperately wished to remove the image she had just seen out of her mind.

She hurried down the hall, turned left and went down the main upstairs hallway, and took the stairs back into the Grafton's den.

"I'll be perfectly alright if I don't ever walk in on anything like that again in my life," Rose told herself, attempting to imagine something else.

Vaguely, she heard two pairs of footsteps come down the stairs.

"Rose, please."

"No no. Obviously I wasn't supposed to visit you right now. I should have owled first or something like that."

"I can send him home now, if you want."

"Cecelia!"

"Shh Albus. My best friend came to see me. My boyfriend can wait. Besides, you've had me all morning."

Rose groaned. "Merlin I did not need to hear that."

Al scoffed.

"We are dressed you know, you can turn around and face us."

"I don't know if I can."

"We were dressed then too!"

Rose whipped around to look at her cousin. "Like that matters!"

"Well it's not as if I haven't seen you and Scorpius doing certain things to each other before, Rose."

There was no other way to describe Rose's current emotion other than mortified. She was mortified beyond belief.

"Al!! That is one thing that you do _not_ proudly share, especially since neither of us wanted to share whatever it is you may have seen or heard."

"Albus Severus Potter, shut up! You're digging yourself a bigger hole," Cecelia scolded.

Instantly, Albus closed his mouth and became resigned.

"So what did you come visit me for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Rose quipped, a bit irritated because of the current circumstances.

"Of course not. You're my best friend, Rose. I just thought that you needed to tell me something."

"Well, no, I don't. Not really. I mean, I told my mum last night that I'm pregnant so now she knows too."

Cecelia's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it.

"You did? How did she take it?" Cecelia asked, grasping Rose's hands.

"Pretty well. She said that I am an adult and it's up to me to make my own decisions. Although she isn't so pleased that I was irresponsible, she will be there for me when I need her."

"Did you tell Scorpius?"

Rose looked to her cousin who spoke unexpectedly.

"Well, I told him that I was going to tell my mum but no, I didn't tell him that I have."

"You should. I'll owl him to come over to Cecelia's. That way you can tell him and we can all do stuff."

"But Al–"

Al was gone before Rose could finish her thought.

"He doesn't listen."

"Only to me," Cecelia answered, amused. She paused before continuing. "And his mum."

Curling up like a cat in the nearest armchair, Cecelia motioned for Rose to sit down as well.

"I'm really sorry you had to come in when Al was…"

"Don't finish that thought Cece. I could see what he was doing and I don't need you to tell me what exactly was going on. Trust me; I've been there too."

"Really? No way? Scorpius has given you a –"

"Cece! I'm pregnant aren't I? We have been together for more than a year and there are other things besides just plain old sex."

"Well then, Miss Weasley," Cecelia mocked.

"But it's not as if I would like to see my best friend and her boyfriend – who just so happens to be my cousin – doing such things." As an afterthought, Rose added, "And I don't need to hear details either."

"I understand. I really do, Rose. Personally, I wish you hadn't shown up when you did either, but for different reasons…"

"Cecelia!"

Cecelia stopped and gave her best friend a sheepish grin.

"Cece, you're going to be safe, yeah? I don't want you to have to deal with an unexpected pregnancy either, especially since you and Al are such a new couple. Not even two months. Just take it slow. I know he's my cousin, but he's also a part of the male species; he's going to ask for things that you may not want to give him. Don't give in and make him wade it out. You'll both appreciate it in the long run."

Cecelia nodded slowly. "I know you're right. I know you are and I know that Al and I are going to be together for a while. We may not end up getting married or anything like that, but we'll be a long-term relationship; I can tell already. I promise I'll keep what you said in mind. Besides, I've got Al eating out of the palm of my hand. He wouldn't dare jeopardise anything."

Rose laughed, knowing how true Cecelia's words were.

"You know, Rose, you're in a much better mood than I have seen in a long time. Telling your mum lifted the burden, I can see."

"I don't know necessarily if I'd call it a burden. A baby is a life and in no way a burden. Maybe a weight, which is entirely different than a burden, but never a burden. A weight can be lifted; a burden is always there."

"Don't go all philosophical on me, Rose. I can handle a pregnant Rose, but I can't handle a philosophical pregnant Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Cece."

At that moment, Albus came barreling down the stairs.

"Scorpius is on his way over."

At that moment, the fireplace burned a bright green to reveal Scorpius.

He stepped out of the fire, smiling.

"Hullo," Scorpius greeted his friends and girlfriend. "What are we going to do today?"

Taking a few strides towards the seated Rose, he swiftly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Are we up to anything interesting?"

The three of them collectively shrugged.

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow. "No plans whatsoever?"

"Unfortunately not," Rose admitted. "But I do want to talk to you."

Rose stood up and took Scorpius' hand.

She addressed Al and Cecelia, "We'll be back in a few."

As Rose led Scorpius into the kitchen, Scorpius was beginning to worry. Was something wrong? Were there complications on many different levels of their relationship and/or their baby situation?

"Did something happen Rose?"

"Yes."

Scorpius gulped. "Something bad?"

"No. Nothing bad."

"So we're good?"

Rose was shocked. He thought this was one of those "bad" talks?

"We're perfect, Scorpius. I just wanted to tell you in person that my mum knows now."

"Our pregnancy? She knows now? Really? How'd she take it?" This was news; he knew that Rose was eventually going to tell her mother, but he didn't expect her to tell her so shortly after graduation.

"Incredibly well, actually. She promised she wouldn't tell my dad, or anyone else for that matter. She knows everything now."

At that, Scorpius' eyes widened. "_Everything_?"

A loud laugh erupted from Rose. "Merlin no! Not _everything_. Merely everything she needed to know. Our whole secret love affair and such. She deserved to know; I used to tell her everything that was going on and I think she was glad I decided to tell her the whole truth about you."

"Oh. Okay."

Sitting down on the edge of the Grafton's kitchen table, Rose glanced up at Scorpius.

"That's all you have to say? 'Oh. Okay.' Aren't you wondering exactly what I told her?"

Scorpius mumbled something incoherent before properly responding. "No. I trust you told her appropriate things."

Rose couldn't believe he didn't want to know. He always wanted to know things like this! Annoyed, she rolled her eyes.

She made the eye roll blatantly obvious to get some type of reaction from Scorpius. It worked.

Sidling up to her, he wrapped his strong arms about her waist, resting his chin on her head. She immediately became enfolded in his arms, enveloping her own arms around him and placing her head on his chest.

"You know, I'm quite alright with just doing this," Rose heard Scorpius say. The rumble of his voice tingled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to be doing other things? No one is at my house. We could have some fun," Rose suggested coyly.

"Tempting, but I was actually thinking we could look for a place where we can do that without worrying if anyone is going to catch us."

Rose leaned back. "Flat searching?"

"That's exactly what I was suggesting."

In a moment of pure elation, Rose placed a forceful, yet gentle, kiss on Scorpius' lips.

"You are absolutely brilliant," she breathed. "Our own flat! We could even get one to share with Al and Cecelia!"

"Rose, love, as much as I love both of them, I don't think I could handle living with Al again. Do you know how untidy he is?"

Scorpius' last statement clearly mirrored his disgust for Al's organisational skills. Rose couldn't help but laugh; Al's un-cleanliness was common knowledge. Intimately aware of Scorpius' fondness for organisation and cleanliness, Rose dared not oppose.

Laughing even more because of Scorpius' quizzical face, Rose drew Al and Cecelia's attention.

The couple wandered into the kitchen, their hands entwined.

"So what are we up to today?"

"How does flat searching sound?"

"Perfect!" Cecelia cried. "Let me grab a jacket and jot down a short note for my brother and we can be on our way!"

Cecelia sped off into another section of her house before returning a few moments later, jacket in hand.

"I sent the note off with Marvolio. Caleb will get it shortly."

"You have an owl named Marvolio?"

"Actually, he is a hawk, Scorpius."

"People have hawks instead of owls?"

"Just her brother. He wanted to be different," Rose answered.

"Well, I think the point of the question was that you named a pet 'Marvolio', not that he's not an owl."

"Whatever, Albus," Cecelia scoffed. Switching her focus to the activities of the day, Cecelia asked, "Shall we be off?"

With that, the four made their way to the fireplace.

"Where are we supposed to go for this? Are there wizarding realtors?"

"Al, of course there are," Rose admonished. She turned to Scorpius. "Aren't there?"

"Yes. I actually set up an appointment with our new wizarding realtor. Go to 123 Housing Lane."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"That I am."

Al groaned, angered by the sheer creativity. Since his parents bestowed upon him such a _unique_ name, all other names, no matter incredibly different or boring, bothered him. "I hope our _realtor_ doesn't have such an inventive name as that."

When the two couples Flooed to the address, Al's wishes were granted: their realtor's name was absolutely preposterous and entirely imaginative.

"Hullo there! I'm Mumbo Wallbanger. I will be your realtor and hopefully I'll be able to find you the perfect flat!"

Mumbo Wallbanger was a portly fellow in his mid-to-late forties. His hairline was receding and his yellow hair was greying, yet he had a full mustache. His face was a bit on the red side, his cheeks taking a candy apple red hue. His eyes contrasted greatly with his fair colouring, being dark and small. His suit was a dark blue with practically microscopic purple pinstripes. His dress shirt was a crisp white which he paired with a purple tie. His shoes were a shiny black, his belt properly matching his footwear. He seemed to be alright.

Scorpius grinned at meeting Mumbo Wallbanger while Al cringed. Giving each other concerned glances, Cecelia and Rose stayed silent.

"What can I do for you today?" Mumbo Wallbanger asked, ushering his new clients into a nearby office.

A wave of his wand and Mumbo produced two more chairs in his quaint office space. Slowly, the four sat down.

"To be quite honest, we have no clue what we are doing," Scorpius advised Mumbo.

"Well then, you cane to the right place!" Mumbo said over-enthusiastically. "Am I correct in assuming that you have just finished your seven years at one of the schools of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Hogwarts, actually. Just yesterday," Cecelia supplied.

"A congratulations are in order for all four of you, Miss –?"

"Oh, Merlin! We never introduced ourselves!" Cecelia cried. "I am Cecelia Grafton; Albus Potter is at my left, Scorpius Malfoy at my right, and Rose Weasley as his right."

Mumbo's beady eyes widened. "Oh Merlin," he mumbled somewhat under his breath. He had the sons and daughters of the wizarding world's saviours in his midst!

Quickly, Mumbo collected himself. "We must get down to business then, Miss Grafton. What sort of living arrangements would suit you? Are you intending to live together?"

"Erm, I think Scorpius and I were planning on having a flat together," Rose mentioned. "As for Al and Cece…"

"We plan on getting a flat together," Al abruptly answered. At his right, Cecelia stared at him in awe.

A flat, together? Already?

Mumbo clearly didn't notice Cecelia's current state of bewilderment and pushed on.

Meanwhile, Al grabbed Cecelia's hand affectionately, bringing it to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss upon her hand, Cecelia was jolted out of the inner-workings of her mind.

Al _wanted_ to live with her! After two months, he was prepared to _live_ with his girlfriend. Cecelia, though scared out of her bleeding mind, was thrilled.

Mumbo quickly established that the flats must have two or three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen with room for Muggle appliances, one full bathroom and possibly a half-bath. A balcony was a nice addition, but no necessary.

"This is really an easy search for you. It's just a matter of price range. Some flats may rent for 400 Galleons a week while others may be as little as 45 Galleons. I'm betting you're looking for something of the latter, or even buying a fixer-upper, which are relatively inexpensive."

"Well, my uncle gave me a sum of money for graduation to use for a flat," Rose said, "but I'm not sure the amount. No matter, I think we'd like to start out at the less expensive ones and fixer-uppers."

Mumbo nodded at Rose before making eye contact with the other three.

"Is that good for everyone?"

As soon as everyone agreed, Mumbo wrote all the qualifications down on a single sheet of light green parchment and cast a spell on it. In seconds, a stack of twenty-two or so detailed reports on available flats appeared beneath the green paper.

"We certainly have some choices!"

Ruffling through the papers, Mumbo made a lot of 'mmhmms' and 'ahas' as he read through the listings.

He looked up at the youngsters and grinned widely.

"The least expensive flats are in Bloomsbury and Docklands. Both have two bedrooms and two bathrooms with various pluses. Now, Bloomsbury is 50 Galleons a week while Docklands is 48 Galleons a week. This isn't much of a difference rent-wise, but Bloomsbury requires a tenant fee in addition to the more expensive rent. Each has room for Muggle kitchen appliances. The Docklands flat also has a balcony view of the Thames. Like the sound of either?"

"A balcony you say?" Rose inquired. "What else does it have?"

"What doesn't it have is the proper question," Mumbo retorted with a smile.

The four friends spent the next hour and a half with Mumbo Wallbanger. They went through all the other options and came to a collective conclusion that the first two were the most affordable and practical. However, they weren't going ahead to make their decision just yet. They were going to inspect the flats on Tuesday with Mumbo.

Rose and Scorpius parted ways with Al and Cecelia. While Cecelia and Al went back to Cecelia's to "attend to things," Rose and Scorpius headed to the empty Weasley household

Scorpius ordered in from a Muggle Chinese restaurant nearby and settled on the Weasleys' living room couch to wait for the delivery.

In an instant, Rose settled herself in Scorpius' embrace.

Had Hermione or Ron walked in on them, situated on the couch and in each others' arms, they couldn't possibly want to deny them each other. Hermione would immediately welcome Scorpius into the family, despite the knowlegde that he got her pregnant and was her secret boyfriend for nearly a year. Ron would overcome his fatherly duty protect his daughter and willingly hand Scorpius that responsibility fully, but only because he didn't want his wife to make him sleep on the couch and because he didn't know Rose was pregnant.

"I'm glad we went flat searching. Soon enough, there won't be any time to do so."

"Very true. I'll be starting the Auror Academy Monday and that will be consuming most of my time for the next month, at least."

"I know you've told me before, but how long is Auror Academy, at least the beginning training part?"

"I have three months of intense training, love, then those who graduate get deskwork and less intensive training every other day. After six months of that, then I will be allowed to join in on low-intensity Auror things. Three months of that and I will be a full-fledged Auror."

Rose nodded slowly, processing. "What is considered 'low-intensity' in Auror world? Do you track people who have not followed the law and try to escape their bonds and all that? Or is it going after people who have been selling dark arts items illegally or on the black market? Or is it going after terrorists and really bad criminals who believe Voldemort was the ultimate leader? "

"Love, I'm not perfectly sure on that one, but I'm going to have to go with your first two suggestions. Attempting to escape bondage and selling dark items are pretty low-intensity."

"This is just a question, but how long would it have taken you to become an Auror had you not been in the accelerated program? An extra year or so?"

"My first three months are actually a year worth of training and the six months after that also about a year. The last three months are six months. So, about two and a half years."

"Bloody fucking hell. Why are you doing this accelerated program then? How can you possibly remember all that you need to know to be an Auror?"

"How did I manage to learn a few years' worth of N.E. Muggle Studies when the exam was in two months? Discipline. Plus, there was also the fear that I wouldn't be able to continue to be accepted into the Auror program at all with an Acceptable. I needed at least an E or they wouldn't even think about accepting me. Besides, I now have a family to provide for. I didn't want to be gone all the time because I have training and official paperwork to complete, leaving you to deal with the baby all on your own, while also completing your schooling."

A few moments of silence passed.

Almost savagely, Rose grabbed Scorpius' face between her hands and kissed him ferociously.

"You, Scorpius, are possibly the most amazing, wonderful, perfect, intelligent, gorgeous man there ever has been on this earth. Not only are you only eighteen, your whole life ahead of you, but you were ready to welcome this child, our child, into your life without any qualms. To be perfectly honest, I don't think Al could have done this, let alone any other male between the ages of fifteen and twenty-one.

"Everyone else has just themselves on their mind, wondering how they will manage, _alone_. You're willing to take care of yourself, me, and our baby. I have no idea what I would do without you, Scorpius. You are everything to me."

Blushing faintly, Scorpius placed his hands upon Rose's, which were still firmly placed upon his face. His hands completely covered Rose's.

"I know we haven't ever actually talked about this, but I was scared out of my bloody mind when you first told me that you might be pregnant. What I was supposed to know about taking care of a baby at eighteen? The only thing I knew that moment that I learned I was going to be a father was that I loved you and that I was determined to be there for you no matter what. I love you so much and I can't even imagine where I would be without you."

Contrary to Rose's kiss, Scorpius' kiss was gentle. Rose savored it and hoped that somehow it would keep the tears that were desperately wishing to be released away. For a time, the kiss did just that.

"I wish this hadn't happened. If I hadn't insisted on waiting so damn long to even have sex, then it wouldn't have been so spur-of-the-moment and we would have paid more attention to contraception spells and not just the bloody potion that has only a ninety-fucking-nine percent effective rating. There were plenty of times that we were in the abandoned Astronomy tower, with our heads on properly and entirely capable of using a contraception charm. I just wanted it to be special and it most certainly was, but why couldn't any of the other opportunities have been just as special? It wasn't as though we weren't experimenting in other venues. It would have been quite easy and all and –"

"Rose, there's nothing we can do about any of that now. This is the point we are at and it is where we must go from now on. There must have been a reason for this: isn't there always a reason for things happening? Isn't that what you have told me forever, when I first met you on the train? Didn't you say there was a reason your father pointed me out, and obviously not for the reason your father initially thought? Maybe we were meant to know each other and to fall in love and have a baby at eighteen. I don't know how true that is, but it seems that we're stuck with each other for a while."

"But what about our dreams? What about everything that has changed for us? Aren't we supposed to live life now and be crazy and go clubbing and partying, not be waking up at three in the morning to comfort our baby?"

Briefly, Scorpius broke eye contact and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I guess our dreams will just have to change. Right now, I'm dreaming of a healthy, beautiful baby who has everything that he or she could possibly need with a pair of loving parents, determined to make life as easy as possible in the cozy little flat with a view of the Thames in one of London's boroughs. Every morning, that baby's daddy would turn over on his side and face her mommy's beautiful, peaceful face. Everything would be perfect."

Tears willingly flowed from Rose's eyes now. Scorpius was a bloody romantic that she didn't deserve in the least. Or so she believed.

"Merlin, why did I have to end up with you?"

Simply stated, Scorpius told her, "Everything for a reason."

He was smiling at the comment of Rose's. She was feeling a bit emotional at this point in time and he wanted to lighten the mood. He really didn't feel like telling her all of the facets of how and why he came to the conclusion of supporting her in her pregnancy, but he knew the conversation would ultimately lead them there.

Pulling Rose into his arms tightly, Scorpius prepared himself to tell her another deciding factor that pushed him to accept his duty as a father.

"Rose, I want to let you know that my decision to stay with you throughout this pregnancy is also based upon the fact that though my parents were quite clearly together, my father was never there as I grew up. Sure, he provided for my mother and me, but he was always out of the country, expanding Malfoy Enterprises alongside being an Auror. The only security I got from him was monetary for most of my childhood. It didn't really change until I was twelve. Then I just started dreading when he was around almost daily because I had no idea how to behave around him.

"I don't want our child to grow up with an absent father, getting by with occasional visits. That's why I wanted to apply for the Accelerated Auror program, to give financial support as well as the benefit of me being around. I do love my father, but I want to have a close relationship with our son or daughter that I never had with mine."

"You know, I really kind of hate you and your thoughtfulness and loving, caring attitude," Rose joked, rubbing her tear-stained face.

"I know. I love you too," Scorpius replied, smiling, and kissed Rose's forehead. "And I absolutely promise to stay by your side for however long you need and give you permission to do as you please when I fail to do so."

Scorpius was in a cheery mood that was contagious. Rose laughed heartily.

"I will hold you to that, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"But of course, Rose Aurora Weasley."

The doorbell rang and there was Chinese to eat.

* * *

**AN: R & R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I want everyone to know that there is a **_**SENSITIVE TOPIC APPROACHED**_** in this chapter. Scroll to the author's note at the end of the chapter if you would like to know in advance. Otherwise, read at your discretion. **_**I would rather not upset/offend anyone.**_

**This chapter is just shy of 4900 words. **

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: Fear**_

"Merlin, this sucks. We get to sit around while they're busy training. Why is it that their Auror programs start in June? Why can't they start in late August or September like every other professional program? I miss Albus like mad and he isn't even in the Accelerated program like Scorpius."

"I don't know what to tell you, Cece. 'It is what it is' may be appropriate for our situation. We can't do anything about it," Rose told her best friend the Monday morning following their commencement from Hogwarts.

It was June sixteenth and both Al and Scorpius' Auror programs had begun. While Scorpius had opted for the Accelerated program, Al was thrilled to be in the normal Auror program. As it was less intensive, it was also less time consuming than the Accelerated program. They didn't train together, but they had breaks at the same time, or so they had been told.

Al was due to be home by five while Scorpius had another four hours after that.

"I suppose my only saving grace is that Al gets done at five. That's only," Cecelia paused, consulting her watch, "seven hours and twenty-three minutes from now."

"You're counting down?"

"Oh no. I'm just consulting my watch."

"But you know how many minutes until Al is _supposed_ to be done with training for the day. You do know that he is in the Auror program and that tends to go over, since there is just so much that goes into the training process, right?"

"Of course I know that. I just like consulting my watch."

"What is that?! 'Consulting your watch?' It's just a little strange, Cece. A little too clingy."

"Well then, you should know that Albus gave me this watch so that I may consult it for the time. He actually said something along the lines of 'so you may keep track of when we'll next see each other.' So hah!"

"My cousin is a pansy."

Gasping in astonishment, Cecelia was caught off-guard. "Albus is not a pansy."

"If you say so Cecelia. But it sounds as though he is a little clingy."

"Bah!" she scoffed. "He just likes me a whole lot."

"He does too. You're not like any of his other girlfriends. He never got them watches in order to count the minutes before you saw each other next. He's, frankly, really serious and committed."

Rose's comment left Cecelia confused. "Wait, didn't you just say that Albus is a pansy and that he's clingy, and now you're pretty much saying that he's in a good, stable relationship? Is that what I'm getting from you?"

"More or less, yes."

"Merlin Rose! Why don't you just confuse everyone!"

"I am just observing."

"Mmhmmm."

Rose laughed and stretched out on her bed.

Cecelia got up from Rose's window seat and flopped herself beside Rose on her bed.

"Albus and I talked about sharing a flat finally. He's actually really serious about it. Is that weird? I mean, we've been dating for only about two months and he's ready to _live_ with me. Is that normal?"

"How about you ask me a question I can answer."

"And what question would that be?"

"What is normal, perhaps? Is there such a thing as normal? What can this mean?"

Cecelia turned on her side, holding herself up with her elbow, to face Rose.

"Are those questions that you want me to answer or that you want me to ask you?"

"The latter."

"Okay then. What is normal? Is there such a thing as normal? What can this possibly mean?"

"Number one: see answer to number two.

"Number two: no. There is not such a thing as normal. Everyone believes there is a normal, but with however-many billion people in the world exist, every last one of them has a different perception of normal. No two perceptions are identical either.

"Number three: he's serious about you in more ways than one. He wants to cohabitate which clearly means he'd like to see how it works out in a common environmental situation. Al also wants to have sex with you, but that was already pretty common knowledge, and when you share a living space, the odds of that happening are far more likely than at your family house. If he wants to live with you, that means he is willing for some momentous changes. That means that he will go to the market for you and pick up tampons and such as well. He may even go out of his way and let you decorate the flat as you wish, without even having to consult him. But you should consult him anyway.

"Simply put, he's mad for you Cece, and is willing to go the extra distance to make it work between the two of you. Personally, I would advise you to not share a bed for a couple more months, but that's up to you. In any of the flats we were looking at, there are two bedrooms. Keep that in mind."

"Mad for me? Really?"

"Insanely so. I know my cousin very well; we've been close since we were born. I know him better than nearly anyone else. You are the first girl he's been with longer than a month. Plus, you're gorgeous, brilliant, charming, hilarious and you compliment him quite well. He's lucky that you're just as mad about him."

Cecelia beamed. They _were_ insanely mad about each other. They weren't at 'I love yous' yet, but the time would eventually come when they would be exchanged.

"It's true. I'm mad about Albus!"

"You're a bloody mad hatter!"

"Hey!" Cecelia admonished, giving her best friend a slap on the arm.

Rose laughed before settling down and resting her hands on her stomach.

"So, are you any bigger? You're nearly at the four month mark now, aren't you?"

"Shh! Hugo is home and I don't want him to overhear. And I've got another week before I reach that mark."

"Rose, Hugo is in his room with the door closed and music blaring. He can't possibly hear us and he probably isn't even interested in our nonsensical girl talk. So are you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really paid attention," Rose answered slowly, feeling a bit self-conscious. She hugged her arms close to her body.

"Well, you might not be that noticeable for a few more weeks. I remember when Cailyn was pregnant with Cameron; even though it was her second pregnancy, she wasn't big enough to tell until she was at five and a half months. Maybe you'll be like that."

"Maybe," Rose answered non-committedly.

"Oh shite!" Cecelia cried out abruptly. "I told Cailyn that I would come back at half eleven to watch Chloe and Cameron while she went to the Ministry for something. I'll see you later Rose. Owl me whenever," Cecelia told her as she rushed out of Rose's bedroom.

Rose laid on her bed for an hour after Cecelia left, thinking. And Merlin did she have a lot to think about.

The next few days were uneventful. Scorpius was entirely exhausted from training so Rose didn't see him at all. He did however owl her every night with quite lengthy, detailed accounts of his Auror training. He apologised profusely for not being able to see her, but all he could do was Apparate home, take a quick shower and fall into bed to write her a letter before going to sleep.

In the first letter, he told her that he probably wouldn't read any of her letters until the weekend because reading letters took much more effort than writing them or so he thought. He also told her that he would try to write a letter every night, but that may not be possibly with thirteen hours of extensive training on weekdays and seven hours on weekends. (Al, unlike Scorpius, didn't have weekend training since he wasn't in the Accelerated program.)

On the twentieth of June, a Friday, Rose didn't get a letter from him. Because of his previous warning that he may not write each night, she didn't worry.

She started to worry a bit when Al said that he hadn't seen him in training the following Monday, June twenty-third. When he didn't owl her that night, the worry only increased. To calm herself, she wrote it off that he was just dead tired.

On Tuesday June twenty-fourth, Rose slept in until noon. She ate pizza and watched the telly. Hugo was nowhere to be seen, but his bedroom door was shut.

Rose holed herself up in her room even though she had complete reign of her house. Her parents were working.

In the mid-afternoon, Rose found herself staring at herself in her bedroom mirror. Looking straight-on, it didn't look like she was pregnant at all. When she turned to the side, a slight bump was visible.

Rose lifted up her shirt, exposing her slightly swollen stomach. She rubbed her bump lovingly.

"Hello there baby," she cooed. "It's your mummy. I can really see you now. You're getting bigger."

She laughed to herself. "Wow. I'm talking to my baby as if he or she could actually hear me and respond in some way."

Rose looked in her mirror and smiled. She could truly see the baby she and Scorpius created. It was apparent that a life was growing within her now.

She gazed down at her slight roundness. Four months. Four months nearly to the day. Three weeks and she would learn if her baby was a boy or a girl.

"Baby," Rose said, a hand placed affectionately on her stomach. "Your daddy and I have already picked out names for you. If you're a girl, we'll call you Emma. But if you're a boy, we'll name you Aiden."

Rose sighed contently. Walking away from her mirror to her bed, she laid back on it. As she gently rubbed her hands on her stomach, she stared up at her ceiling.

"Your daddy and I love you very much, baby. We're really excited for you to join us. I hope I'll be a good –"

Rose didn't get a chance to finish that thought since her door was wrenched open.

"What the fuck?" Hugo shouted, confused as he stared at his sister.

Rose had immediately sat up and pulled down her shirt, wrapping her arm around her belly.

"Hugo, have you ever heard of knocking?"

To avoid from bringing the attention back to her, she made no mention of what she was doing. Hugo may not ask any unnecessary questions about her appearance that way.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

Quick-thinking, Rose decided to glare at her brother instead of answering his question.

"Are you knocked up?"

Setting her mouth in a determined frown and narrowing her eyes more, Rose still refused to answer Hugo.

Silently, Hugo closed the door and walked toward Rose. He looked at her sadly before kneeling beside her.

"You are, aren't you? And Malfoy is the father?"

The frown on Rose's face loosened into a grim line. Swallowing her pride, she finally answered her brother. "Yes I am pregnant and _Scorpius_ is the father."

Hugo was not completely surprised but he certainly was wounded. How could Rose not tell him that he was going to be an uncle?

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose? I'm your brother. Your _only_ brother."

Rose bit her lip nervously before replying. "I'm sorry, Hugo. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was going to tell you eventually, once I found out if we're having a boy or a girl."

"And when exactly would that be?" came the annoyed reply.

"A few more weeks."

"How far along are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Almost four months."

Hugo jumped up and looked away from her, running his hands over his face. "Four months? Four months! Fuck, Rose!"

He turned back to his sister, somewhat less angry, less annoyed, trying to let the news sink in completely.

"Who else knows?" he asked finally, kneeling back down beside her.

"Daddy doesn't know and I don't want him to know until I really start showing. I told Mum the night of my graduation."

"No wonder she was so quiet and reserved the following day! She barely said two words at dinner. Cecelia probably knows too, doesn't she?"

Rose nodded. "And Al, and obviously Scorpius. Liam also knows. I owled him; you know how I tell him nearly everything. Maegan found out by accidentally reading the letter I sent Liam. But no one else. Now you know too."

"Scorpius' parents don't know?"

"No. Not yet. We were going to tell them together now that I'm showing a little, but I haven't heard from him in a few days. His Auror program is very demanding and tiring, I suppose."

Neither Rose nor Hugo made another sound for some time.

That is, until Hugo broke the silence.

"Can I see?"

Rose was caught unaware. "What?"

"Can I see your stomach? After all, you're carrying my niece or nephew and I want them to know who I am."

Reluctantly, Rose lifted up her shirt, baring her stomach.

"You know, Rose, it's not that noticeable when you have your shirt down, or even if you're not looking for it. But with your shirt up, I guess the bump is defined just enough to notice."

Hugo's response was well thought-out and not at all judgmental; it was merely an observation.

"Hugo, why are you being so…rational about this?" Rose asked him as his fingers tickled her stomach. "It's not as if this is a very Weasley thing to do, or socially acceptable, or even a responsible thing at all."

Hugo's hand stopped just left of her bellybutton, his hand hovering there. "Rose, you're my only sister and I love you. I want to be supportive and be a part of this baby's life. Family is family, no matter how or when it came into being. I'm not going to shun you or whatever since you had sex out of wedlock, because honestly, when I can see how much you love Scorpius and how much he loves you, it all becomes irrelevant.

"And truthfully, I kind of admire you. I mean, you're straying away from the standard Weasley expectations. Falling in love with a so-called enemy, getting pregnant without a ring on your finger, doing your own thing. You make me want to ignore what may be expected of me and do what _I _feel is okay. Hell, if I got a tattoo I would be practically crucified! There's absolutely no need to say that Weasley traditions are the only way to live. There has to be other things to live by."

Hugo's speech was not what Rose was expecting. In fact, it was so unexpected and heart-warming that it brought tears to her eyes. Rose hadn't realised just how much her baby brother Hugo had grown up.

"Are you crying Rose?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. It's these damn hormones," Rose said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Pregnant women are really emotional, aren't they?"

"Yes. You better make sure you don't piss off any pregnant women. They just might castrate you in a fit of anger."

Hugo's eyes grew wide.

"I will take that advice very seriously," Hugo laughed nervously. He stood up. "I'm very attached to certain things."

He walked toward Rose's door. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, specifically Dad. That's something you've got to do. But know that I'm always here for you, even if I am your stupid little brother."

And with that, Hugo left Rose to her own musings.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Rose finished yet another Healer book, this time about curses that caused epidemics. When her parents returned home at five of six, she had dinner prepared and Hugo had set the table.

The four of them sat down to dinner and talked about nothingness.

Ron headed toward the telly following dinner while Hermione retreated to her office after kissing her son and daughter's foreheads. Hugo and Rose were left the dirty dishes.

"Our parents couldn't be more predictable," Hugo commented as he dried the plates.

"Well, yes. Our parents are just that."

"How did they end up with us as children? We couldn't be more _un_predictable!"

"Think again, Hugh. I know exactly what you're going to do after the dishes are finished."

"What then, Rosie darling?" Hugo mocked.

"You are going to go up to your room, slam your door shut and turn on your music. You may instead pick up your guitar and strum a few songs before that, or you may read some Muggle band magazine while your music blasts. You'll eventually turn off your music and head to the kitchen for a snack before bed. After you eat it at the kitchen table, you will take the stairs two at a time to your room where you will immediately fall asleep," Rose finished. "How's that for predictable?"

Hugo glared at her as he finished drying the last dish and putting it away.

"I am going to my room now. I will see you in the morning," he told her before he stalked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Hugo!" Rose called after him, laughing to herself.

Slowly she made her way up to her room. She felt a little strange and thought that she was just worked up that Scorpius hadn't replied to any of her numerous letters.

She sat at her desk and wrote Scorpius the fourth letter of the night. There would be more to come.

At half eleven, shortly after finishing her seventh letter to Scorpius, Rose crawled into bed.

When Rose awoke the next morning, she felt funny. She had been feeling strange all night after dinner and had a lot of difficulty falling asleep and staying asleep.

She attributed it to the fact that Scorpius had yet to reply to her seventh owl. She reminded herself for the nth time that it wasn't that he didn't _want _to reply; the Auror program that he was enrolled in kept him constantly in training and it was an accelerated program, notorious for its grueling and strict sessions.

This particular day, June 26, Rose has been lounging upon her bed, immersed in a great tome on the rapid progression of the nearly-fatal wizarding disease _percunusisosis_. Hugo was currently in his own room, doing Merlin-knows-what. Ron was flipping though the channels on the telly, bored out of his skull. Hermione had been called to the Ministry early to work on a very complicated case.

By ten o'clock that morning, Rose's funny feeling disappeared. This news thrilled her because it had been making her quite anxious. The knowledge of being home with her father and brother also made her apprehensive. It was nearly July and Rose was still stuck at home until her Healer program began in September. Her parents had insisted she save her money instead of paying for a "ridiculously priced flat that isn't even big enough for its said price" although in reality, the flat in Docklands was perfect. Needless to say, she didn't like the arrangements.

Rose occupied her time reading whatever medical textbooks she could get her hands on. She was determined to be top of her class, pregnant or not.

Rose had just finished the incredibly thorough explanations of _percunusisosis _when she made her way to the loo.

The loo was just past Hugo's door, and thought it was barely five steps away, Rose collapsed in unbearable pain in the middle of the hall.

It was rooted in her lower abdomen and Rose instantly knew something wasn't right. In fact, she had the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

Taking two agonising steps in order to open Hugo's door, Rose threw Hugo's door open.

Hugo instantly noticed the abruptness of Rose's entrance. He also saw the physical pain painted on her face. She was standing in an incredibly unnatural pose: her hands were clutching her stomach, her shoulders were rounded, and her typical ram-rod straight stance was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Hugo asked, hoping to denounce any sneaking suspicions he had.

"I don't know," Rose breathed. "But something is wrong," she whimpered.

Hugo sprang into action, jumping to her side.

"What's wrong Rose? What's wrong?"

"The baby," Rose sputtered before her body was jolted in a painful spasm.

Hugo caught his sister moments prior to her knees hitting the floor.

Supporting her back, Hugo spoke calmly, hoping to not alarm Rose any more than she already was. "What about the baby?"

"I don't know," Rose hissed, writhing in agony. "Pain. Lots of pain."

Effortlessly, Hugo helped his sister to his feet, holding her entire weight.

"What do I do?"

"Take me to Dad. Tell him we need to go to St. Mungo's. Ask for Hr. Patil-Henderson."

Hugo did what Rose asked. It seemed like he was in control, while in reality he was anything but.

The siblings found their father in the living room. Ron was oblivious that his children were in the same room as him.

"Dad!" Hugo cried to capture Ron's attention.

Ron's head turned to his son. His eyes landed upon a doubled-over Rose, pain evident on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened to Rose?" Ron demanded to know.

"I don't know Dad. We need to get her to St. Mungo's."

Ron looked back and forth between his daughter and son. Something more was going on that he didn't know about.

Ron just knew it.

Ron's vision settled back on Rose. She was moaning softly, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Hugo was supporting all of her weight. That's when he noticed it: the red spot on her trousers. Rose was bleeding.

"Rose, you're bleeding."

He saw his daughter's eyes widen and travel towards her hands where they clutched her stomach.

In an instant, Hugo had scooped Rose up in his arms and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Dad, we have to get to St. Mungo's _now_," Hugo told his father authoritatively.

Ron nodded mutely, following his son through the Floo system. He forgot to turn off the telly.

The three Weasleys arrived in St. Mungo's lobby to find it absolutely crowded.

"Fuck," Hugo muttered under his breath before he started pushing his way through the crowded lobby.

Patients all around were getting angry about Hugo's rude behaviour, budging his way to the front.

The receptionist glared at him, knowing very well she would have a problem with these patients.

"You have to get in line, young man, and wait for your turn like everyone else," she told him blandly.

"But I need to see Hr. Patil-Henderson now," Hugo pleaded.

"I'm sorry; get to the end of the line," the receptionist said impatiently.

"My sister needs to see Hr. Patil-Henderson right away! It's an emergency!" Hugo cried as Rose began to lose consciousness.

Ron stood behind his son mutely, wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I can't–" the receptionist began before Hugo cut her off.

"My sister is pregnant and something is terribly wrong. Do want to be responsible for whatever may happen if she doesn't get medical attention _now_?" Hugo demanded to know.

The receptionist was scared out of her mind. In a matter of moments, she contacted the Healer on duty on the ninth floor, west wing and told Hugo to head up to the ninth floor, west wing, room 913.

"Go right on up and if anyone should stop you, just ignore them," the receptionist told Hugo.

The receptionist barely saw him leave with his barely-conscious sister in his arms and the confused man following behind him.

"Hugo, what do you mean that Rose is pregnant?" Ron asked.

"Dad, I don't have time to explain anything. I need to get Rose to a Healer now. How about you contact Mum? Rose will probably want her," Hugo snapped, hurrying to room 913.

Hugo had trouble maneuvering the corridors since there were people everywhere. The west wing on the ninth floor was absolutely crazed.

Finally, Hugo found the room he was looking for and quickly placed Rose upon the bed.

A Healer rushed into the room and started spouting off questions while other Healers began filing in.

"What's wrong? What happened? How far along is she?" the Healer asked, not even looking at Hugo or Ron, but rather focusing on putting his gloves on.

"Who are you? Hr. Patil-Henderson?" Hugo asked back.

"No, unfortunately Hr. Patil-Henderson has her hands full with another patient. I'm Hr. Johannes. What happened?"

"She just wasn't feeling well and found me. Then she started bleeding."

"How far along is she?"

Hr. Johannes began examining Rose.

"Four months."

"Are you the father?" Hr. Johannes asked as the other Healers began bustling about the room and crowding about Rose.

"No! She's my sister."

"Well, you're going to have to leave anyway. We need to save her baby."

Hugo and Ron felt themselves being pulled out of the room. They were in a daze.

They found themselves in the waiting room of the ninth floor west wing waiting room, a white sterile place, as uncomfortable as can be.

Not saying a word, they sat there in silence as people moved in and out of the waiting room. It felt like hours before either spoke, even though it was only a few minutes.

"Did you contact Mum?"

"I tried."

"Try again."

Ron pulled at his wand and muttered an emotionless _expecto patronum _before quickly pocketing his wand. It was surprising that Ron even managed to produce a _Patronus_ with the lack of emotion he used.

Silence again overcame them. Then Ron spoke.

"Rose is _pregnant_?" Ron asked, still in disbelief.

Hugo nodded.

"And who is the father?"

"I don't know Dad. Guess," Hugo said sarcastically. He always resorted to sarcasm in uncomfortable circumstances.

Ron sighed, frustrated, and buried his face in his hands.

"What happened to my Rosie? My little girl?" Ron asked out loud.

He wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't get one.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione came running into the waiting room, still in her heels and pantsuit. She looked frantic.

"Ron! What's wrong? Where is she? Where's Rose? What happened?"

Ron looked up at his wife solemnly. He couldn't answer.

"Hugo?" Hermione asked quietly, dreading his answer.

"Rose is being attended to. Something went horribly wrong."

Hermione's hand went to her mouth, in an attempt to halt a gasp. "No, not my baby. She's too young for this!"

Hugo stood up and helped his mother into a seat because she was just standing there.

"Mum, we don't know what's going on. We only know that they're trying to save her baby."

Hermione let out a sob.

This couldn't be happening.

An hour later, Hr. Johannes came into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Rose is in a room, asleep however, if you would like to come and see her."

Wordlessly, they followed the Healer and sat, gazing upon Rose until she came to.

Rose awoke much later in a brightly lit white room. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't remember a thing.

Then she saw the machine.

It was a Muggle machine that Healers had recently adopted at St. Mungo's (or so she had read in _Healers' Quarterly_). It was a heart monitor.

And there was only one.

Rose closed her eyes and images flashed behind her eyelids of Hugo's room, her knees nearly crashing on Hugo's floor, a crowded hospital lobby, a rude receptionist and a strange man clad in lime green Healer robes. Vividly, she recalled the smell that permeated her nose as she entered the hospital. Instead of the familiar cinnamon and remarkably Weasley fragrance she was accustomed to, there was a yellow, stale, and sickly odor. It was a symptom of the clinical white brightness and the claustrophobia.

She was inundated with the memories of murmuring voices, saying spells and crying out orders. She could still feel the rubber-covered fingers touching and moving her. There were no faces present in the memories. This faceless world began to consume her; she fought to escape it but her eyes wouldn't let her.

A familiar voice broke through the facelessness: her mother crying "Where is she? Where's Rose? What happened?"

Another voice joined her mother's: her father's. It was loud; he was yelling.

"She's pregnant?! Why didn't I know? I'm her bloody father!"

Her mother sobbed an apology and an explanation, but Ron would have none of it.

The voices of her parents dimmed. A new voice appeared, along with quieter tones of her parents' voices.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We did all we could but we couldn't save the baby."

Rose's eyes were finally free of their binding and popped open. They searched the room for the first time, scanning over the machine. Slumped in chairs beside the window were her parents and brother.

Hermione was first to notice her daughter's alertness and rushed to her side, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

The moment she felt Hermione put her arms around her, Rose broke out into an uncontrollable fit of tears. Hermione let her cry and cry and cry.

"I know Rosie. Just cry," Hermione tried to soothe her, rubbing her back. "Let it all out."

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry readers, but I had to! It was probably the hardest decision I've had to make as a writer. I hope it doesn't upset anyone so much that they stop reading. I promise that there is a happy ending!!! (Because there can be happy endings in fiction.) Unfortunately, there are just some things in life that do not happen as expected. This is one of them. Feel free to hate me for this decision, but please accept the fact that bad things happen and realise that there will be a happy ending. **

**Thanks so much. **

**magick**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SCROLLED DOWN: Rose miscarries. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So here is the next chapter and the longest one by far. It rings in with more than 6500 words. With conflict galore. **

**Enjoy!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Fault**_

Rose was tucked securely into her hospital bed. Hiding beneath the bright white sheets, Rose felt safe for the time being. They were scratchy and, to Rose, felt as though they were protecting her. They were protecting her from the harsh reality she did not wish to enter anytime soon.

In her hospital bed world, she was all that existed. White surrounded her and there was a gentle breeze that she could feel upon her skin, though there was none; she had imagined it. With her eyes tightly shut, she could see no one and she believed that she was invisible to the real world. She imagined her itchy hospital gown was really a soft green cotton shift-dress. She had never felt more happy and contented in her life. She was at peace and for the briefest moment there wasn't a single thing that could jolt her from this unreal life.

Her eyelids lifted slightly and the luminescent lights of the hospital room became a small reminder of where she really was. Rose began to feel them shining through her eyelids. It burned.

Trying as she did, there was no way to not open her eyes to her true reality. With the simple act of opening her eyes, Rose was thrust back into the cruel world in which she lived.

Her room was too bright, too white, too everything. There were too many people in the room. Too many machines. Too much light. She just wanted to be left alone.

She saw her mum and dad and Hugo; her parents looked worn and her brother stood beside them listlessly. Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley were also in the room, occupying the chairs by the window. They looked so old, older than Rose had ever seen them. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were much further off than her parents and grandparents, standing near the door. Aunt Ginny's hair was in disarray and she didn't have any makeup on. Uncle Harry looked stoic as if he wished no one to know what he was really feeling for his goddaughter.

Al was also in the room, just to the left of Rose. She didn't notice him at first because he was in her peripherals. Al's face was settled in a deep frown. His brow was wrinkled and he looked as though he were a decade older than his eighteen years.

Rose didn't say anything, focusing on not crying. In the hall she faintly heard a commotion. Then a pink-faced Cecelia entered the room in a rush.

"Oh Rose!" she cried, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

She threw her arms about Rose, crying. Rose didn't even realise that she too was crying, sobbing uncontrollably, until Cecelia pulled away slightly to wipe her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered nearly inaudible.

"Where's Scorpius? Can you find him for me?" Rose murmured. Speaking hurt desperately but she needed Scorpius. She needed him to know and she needed to cry with him. He was the only one she truly needed.

Brushing her lips against her best friend's temple, Cecelia nodded. "Of course."

Getting up from Rose's hospital bed, Cecelia extended a hand to Albus.

Al placed a kiss on his cousin's cheek. "I'll find him."

Silently, the two of them left.

As if a sign, the other inhabitants of the room began to get up and leave. Rose's grandparents and aunt and uncle gave her wordless hugs and kisses before they left.

It was now only Rose, her parents and her brother.

"We'll let you rest sweetheart," Hermione told her softly, her lips barely moving. "If you need us, don't hesitate to ask."

Hermione tenderly kissed the top of her daughter's head.

She moved to the doorway to allow Ron and Hugo say goodbye.

Ron, clearly confused and upset and very sad, couldn't speak. Instead, he gave his only daughter a watery smile. He held her tear-stained face firmly in his hands and mouthed "I love you." He released her to join his wife by the door.

"We will wait outside for you, Hugo," Hermione said.

They disappeared and Hugo was left with his sister.

Silence reigned.

Hugo didn't know what to say. Rose didn't want to burst into yet another fit of tears. Neither of them wanted to accept or acknowledge what had happened. They didn't want to believe.

Hugo looked at Rose intensely, as if he were in deep thought.

Then he spoke.

"I want," he swallowed nervously, "I want you to know that I will always – _always_ – be here for you. And I want you to know that I love you and that I know I don't say it nearly as often as I should. You're my only sister and I'm your only brother. We've only got each other and I want us to be there for each other whenever, for – _for whatever_. We'll get through this, together. I'll be here for you any time, any place."

Rose couldn't help but let out a sob.

Hugo, entirely aware of what he needed to do, securely wrapped his arms around his sister. She clung to him in desperation. Comforting her, Hugo ran his hand through her knotted mass of curls.

"Shh Rose. I'm here. We can get through this. Once Scorpius is here too, everything will fall into place. It's alright."

"Oh Hugo! I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think and I don't know if I can go on!"

"But you must. You have the rest of your life ahead of you."

Violently, Rose shook her head, still in Hugo's embrace. "No. Everything has changed."

Hugo pulled away and kissed his sister's head. Heavily, he sighed.

"Maybe you won't accept that your life will go on now, but you'll eventually realise it. I'll be available whenever you need me, but now you should sleep."

"Hugo?" Rose whimpered as he reached the door.

He looked back at her expectantly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Rose."

Disappearing from her sight, Hugo couldn't shake the feeling that this miscarriage was going to change Rose's life for the worst.

Hours later after Rose got a dreamless, uncomfortable sleep, Hr. Johannes made an appearance. He was trailed by her parents.

"How are you feeling?" Hr. Johannes asked, worried for Rose's well-being. Although he wasn't her actual Healer, it was obvious he cared. It was never easy on a woman who miscarried and it was always harder on the younger patients who had altered their life drastically in order to fit this baby in their life.

Rose stared at Hr. Johannes emotionlessly.

He knew this was going to be a difficult transition.

"I've come to tell you and your parents about what happened."

Ignoring him, Rose called to her mother.

"Have Al and Cecelia contacted Scorpius?" she asked weakly.

"Not yet sweetheart. They're busy at it right now."

Solemnly she nodded.

"As I said, I want you to know basically what happened. Please feel free to take a seat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"As it can happen with the majority of miscarriages, there are health problems varying from abnormalities in the uterus or cervix, illness, chromosomal abnormalities, and sometimes there is no defined reason of it occurring. Yours happens to fall under that last category. Hr. Patil-Henderson's check-ups did not warrant any worry nor did they signal any suspicions of possible difficulties with your pregnancy. Unfortunately, miscarriages are quite common and we have therapy groups available here if you are interested. Many women, especially younger women, find that it helps them cope but it is really up to you.

"I'll let Hr. Patil-Henderson know that I came in. She'll be here as soon as she can. And I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Hr. Johannes's eyes were visibly sad and he gave Rose a sorrowful smile that clearly mirrored how he felt for her. Rose however did not feel anything but anger at him.

Promptly, she shut herself off, opting to turn her back to her parents and submit to the fetal position.

Quickly, Rose fell into a sleepless state of unconsciousness. It worried her parents to see her in this way.

Rose had always been the bounce-back kid. When she was much younger, in Muggle primary school, the other kids would poke fun at her mercilessly because she was always having accidents, tripping, spilling things, knocking into things. The moment anyone would begin to say anything, she would stand up taller and ignore them. She never cried when their mean comments stung her or when her accidents resulted in a scuffed knee or bloody chin. Although the current situation was somewhat similar, the magnitude proved too much for Rose to handle. So she resorted to other tactics that would be detrimental in the long-run.

Rose remained distant and reserved when Hr. Patil-Henderson showed up four hours after Hr. Johannes briefed her on what happened.

"Hello Rose," Hr. Patil-Henderson murmured softly as she entered Rose's room. "Hello Ron, Hermione. How are we all? Holding up alright?"

"As well as possible, Parvati," Hermione said, her soul heavy.

"I can only imagine," Parvati Patil-Henderson sighed. She decided she would remove her Healer mask for a few minutes to sit and be with her friends and their daughter, in whatever way they needed. "I'm terribly sorry Rose. This is certainly not an easy thing to go through. From personal experience, I know, as does your mum most likely. It's different for every person and I'm sure you know that your parents and family are here for you."

Rose did not acknowledge Hr. Patil-Henderson and somehow, she knew that it would take time, months even, for Rose to return to her normal emotional and psychological state.

Hermione sent Parvati a concerned look, silently questioning her daughter's Healer how long she would be like this.

"I'm sorry Hermione and Ron. It's truly up to Rose when she'll be back to normal. We can help with therapy, but it is ultimately up to Rose to heal herself. These things take time. That is the only thing that can help Rose now.

"I'll be back later to give you some information on therapy and other coping venues. We will want to keep Rose in St. Mungo's for a while, just to assess what we can do to help her. She'll be placed in a different ward, the short-term psychiatric ward most likely.

"Even if she doesn't talk or make much of your presence, it is important that you stay with her to give her support and reassurance."

Hr. Patil-Henderson left quickly.

Hermione reached for Ron's hand while he pulled her close to his side.

"My poor Rosie. She doesn't deserve this," Ron whispered into Hermione's hair.

"No one deserves this, Ron. No one. _Especially_ our baby girl."

From their seats by the window, they watched their only daughter, void of the life and exuberance she had once radiated. The girl that rested in that hospital bed was not their daughter, but Ron and Hermione hoped that when Scorpius appeared, a little spark of their daughter would reignite.

But when was the question.

Hugo, Al and Cecelia showed up later that afternoon. When they arrived, Ron and Hermione left momentarily to see if Rose would talk with her friends. Nothing of the sort happened.

Rose remained in her hospital bed and only asked if Al, Cecelia or Hugo had heard anything of Scorpius. When they replied with a negative, Rose returned to being silent.

Cecelia could only take so much of this Rose who had all but given up and yet she refused to leave her best friend. Al eventually dragged Cecelia out of Rose's room, leaving Hugo alone with her.

Hugo sat with her, holding her limp hand in his own until his parents returned.

Shortly after they did, Hr. Patil-Henderson brought the papers with the options they could pursue to help Rose.

It was then time for any visitors to leave.

The moment her parents left and were far out of view or hearing, Rose burst into uncontrollable sobs.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, the first person she saw was a nurse on the St. Mungo's staff. She addressed herself at Emily.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley."

"There's nothing good about this morning," Rose mumbled.

"Well, you're alive."

"But my baby's not."

"Your baby was obviously not ready for the world yet, or else you would have been able to carry it to term."

Rose no longer felt like crying now, nor did she feel like wallowing anymore. Rather, she was quite angry, furious even. Furious at whatever _greater power_ deemed her baby unworthy of life and furious at this person Emily who clearly did not have the right to speak to her in such ways as she was.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me whether or not my baby was ready for the world or not? Who _are _you?"

"I'm just your morning nurse Emily. I already told you that."

"I didn't know that nurses were given the privilege to speak to patients as you are, _Emily_."

"Well, I'm a special nurse."

Rose glared at Emily as she placed a tray on to Rose's food cart.

"There's your breakfast Miss Weasley. Enjoy."

Emily was a pretty girl in her mid-twenties who looked quite angelic. Rose, however, knew that was merely a façade.

"Emily, what made you say what you did?" Rose asked her evenly as Emily was nearly out the door.

Emily turned around. Her face was passive and her eyes were clear.

"Things usually happen for a reason, Miss Weasley, and your miscarriage, as unfortunate as it may have been, must have happened for a reason. Maybe you weren't ready for a baby and whatever power bestows life and death wanted to let you know this way. Maybe there is a relationship in your life that isn't working and this is a way of letting you know to end it. Maybe it was to tell you have other things to accomplish before a baby. Maybe it just happened because it could. I really don't know. I just felt as though you needed to know that."

Without another word, Nurse Emily disappeared.

Rose stared into her pancakes and sausage.

Silently, she began eating and silently, she began stewing.

Scorpius should have been with her. Scorpius should have owled her back. Scorpius was at fault.

Later that day, after her parents had visited, Rose was moved into the psychiatric ward. Hr. Patil-Henderson introduced her to her new Healer, Hr. Diddams, a tall, skinny woman with peppering hair.

Hr. Diddams was alright, but Rose did not want to talk about her _feelings_. She didn't want to divulge how her miscarriage affected her or why she had kept her pregnancy a secret from her parents for as long as she did. How Hr. Diddams knew this tidbit of information, Rose didn't know. Nor did she care.

The next few days were the same. Rose woke up to Nurse Emily bringing breakfast and fuel for the fire Rose was silently building inside of her. Hr. Diddams would visit shortly after she finished breakfast every day, asking how she was feeling and every day, Rose did not answer the ridiculous questions. Her parents, one or the other but sometimes both, would arrive mid-morning and would stay through lunch. Rose would get another visit from Hr. Diddams and she repeated her routine of failing to answer her questions. After Hr. Diddams would leave, Rose would pace in her room for an hour or so. Then other family members or friends would come to visit. Sometimes, Al, Cecelia, and Hugo would stay for dinner. Rose would always ask if they heard from Scorpius, to which they would reply in the negative. They would leave by half seven at the latest. Then Rose would wander the corridors of the psych ward in which she was imprisoned. At ten, Rose would crawl into the bed in her hospital room and tuck herself in tightly. For hours, she would lie in the darkness, wondering where the bloody hell Scorpius was and why he hadn't responded in the slightest way. She would wake up the next morning and start it all over again.

Soon enough, ight days had passed since Rose's miscarriage. The days never varied but for the different visitors she had. Everything else was the same. The food, the conversation, the questions, the answers, the tasks, the walks. Everything.

That is, until July fifth.

It was a Saturday.

Rose had been out on the balcony in the patients' common room with Hugo. He was detailing their father's last practice in which he participated.

"And then Galvin did a Wronski Feint. Dorkins blew a fucking gasket. Dad and I were secretly applauding him, course, since it's a bloody amazing move. Dorkins was going on about Galvin being too old and valuable to be doing a Wronski in a match, let alone in practice. He, Galvin, that is, just brushed Dorkins off. He even pulled me aside to say that he would help me with mine if I wanted."

"You're not a Seeker. You're a Keeper like Dad."

"So? Anyways, it was probably the best practice of Dad's I've ever been in on. I mean, Gwenog Jones' nephew, Emrys Coughlin, the new beater this season, wanted to see me in action and whacked a few Quaffles at me after stealing them from Elliot, just for fun. I almost got a concussion."

"Hugo, that is ridiculous. Playing with professionals. Did you want to be killed?" Rose asked, leaning slightly over the balcony's railing. "And which Elliot? The girl or the bloke?"

"No. I wasn't going to be killed. Besides, it wasn't like he was shooting Bludgers at me. As much as I wanted him too, Dad told him not to. And it was the bird Elliot. She's the chaser."

"Really? I thought the bloke Elliot was the chaser."

"No. Elliot Perkins, the bird, is the chaser while Elliot Kavanagh, the bloke, is the other beater with Emrys."

"Why don't you call them by their surnames like every other Quidditch fanatic? It would keep the Elliots in line."

"Because I'm not every other fanatic. I'm going to be on that team when I'm out of Hogwarts so I need to address them by their first names."

"You gonna take Dad's spot?"

"Well, yeah. He's retiring with Galvin, you know. Not this coming season, but at the end of the season when I'll graduate from Hogwarts. It works out perfectly, actually."

"Do you know if you're going to be Quidditch Captain yet?"

"Fuck no. I wish I did. I mean, Caro Kemply is gone now. James was before her. Fred's not good enough of a leader. Nev wouldn't make him Captain. It's between me and Cal."

"There'll be a rivalry there, Hugh."

Hugo glanced at his sister. This was the first real conversation he had with her since she got to St. Mungo's. All the other ones just barely skirted the topics of miscarriage, Scorpius, and her various Healers. This was a great deviation from those topics.

"If he gets Head Boy, then Nev will give me Captain, definitely. Otherwise it's a fucking tossup. But I really want to be Captain. And Cal has Prefect duties too."

"Alright then Hugo. I hope you get Captain. You will be good at it, I know."

"Thanks Rose."

Hugo was quiet for a while, listening to the noises around them. The balcony was actually peaceful.

"Do you come out to the balcony often?"

"Every day. It helps me think."

"About what?"

"Everything, Hugo. Everything."

Nodding in reply, Hugo didn't want to push Rose to answer things she didn't want to. After all, he had overheard his parents many times over the course of the past week that Rose wasn't making any progress whatsoever. At least according to her psychiatrist Hr. Diddams. But this conversation was proving otherwise.

"Let's take a walk back to my room, huh?"

Following obediently, the siblings made their way toward Rose's room.

The corridors were quiet and they only passed two people out of the dozens of patients in this ward.

Stepping into her room, Rose stopped short.

In an eerily calm voice, she said, "What are you doing here?"

Hugo searched the room, quickly finding the being to whom Rose was speaking.

"Malfoy," Hugo practically growled.

"Hugo, leave," Rose demanded.

"But Rose…"

"Get out, Hugo."

Angered, Hugo stalked out of the room leaving the two occupants of the room alone.

Neither moved. Rose stayed planted by the door and Scorpius stayed by the window.

They stared at each other in silence.

Scorpius had planned a whole monologue, but at this point, everything escaped him. Seeing her made him hate himself more than when he first found out.

Rose's eyes were sharp, her face expressionless. Scorpius couldn't tell if she wanted him to speak first or if she wanted to scream at him, carry on, stare at him endlessly, pull him into a hug, kill him.

He probably deserved the worst.

"I am so sorry Rose. I didn't know. I found out only after I got back today, by Alison no less. I ran into her on Diagon Alley. She said it was in all the papers, all the tabloids. _The Prophet_ supposedly had a field day. I went to your house; no one was there. I went to the Burrow, Al's, Cecelia's. No one was anywhere. Alison was the one to tell me you were at St. Mungo's. I just found out hours ago. I've been trying to get into here since then. And now I'm here."

Patiently, Scorpius waited for a response. He waited for something, _anything_.

"You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised you would stay by my side for however long I needed you but you didn't keep your promise. You left me to fend for myself, to lose my baby all on my own with no support from you whatsoever. I couldn't reach you by owl, by Floo, nothing. You weren't there when I needed you most.

"My baby died and _you_ are at fault. I want you to leave me alone. And I never want to see you again."

The severity in her words cut through Scorpius' heart.

"Rose, I didn't know. I was –"

"I don't want to hear anything more you have to say. You're too late. Nothing you can say or do will make up for this tremendous betrayal. Now – get – out."

Rose's last three words were punctuated with hate and spite.

"You need to hear me out. There wasn't anything I could do! I wasn't allowed to owl; I was in a different country, a different fucking _continent_!" Scorpius cried, trying to make his point.

"Get the fuck out of my room. Leave me alone and don't ever try to speak to me again."

Rose's face was still void of any emotion, but her voice was anything but. Her fury and revulsion was unmistakable.

"But I love you Rose! If I had known, I would have dropped out immed–"

Rose's mask disappeared and her face mirrored her feelings and tone.

"But I don't love you anymore! I hate you! I fucking hate you! Now get out of my room before I call the bloody Aurors to drag you out!"

Scorpius froze with those words. His blood turned cold and his heart shattered into billions of tiny pieces.

Without another word, Scorpius walked across the room and pushed his way out.

The corridor felt like it was thousands of kilometres long. It wasn't until he had Apparated out of St. Mungo's and into his brand new flat overlooking the Thames, recently purchased by owl the day before in hopes of Rose being able to move in soon, that he broke down.

Little did he know, Rose was in the same state in her hospital room.

The words had barely left her lips and she was fighting to keep back the tears.

She hadn't _truly_ meant it. She was extremely upset and was therefore directing all her anger and hatred and confusion upon a poor, unassuming Scorpius.

Of course, at the moment, she could barely keep her left from her right so knowing that she didn't really meant it did not register.

Scorpius had only come back into Britain just that morning. After his unexpected Auror excursion, he wanted to get the key and Floo system for his new flat from Mumbo Wallbanger. Mumbo was more than willing to meet Scorpius first thing that morning. After all, a commission was always accepted.

As he arrived at the realtor office, Mumbo's bubbly personality was slightly lacking.

"G'morning, Mr. Malfoy. Ready to seal the deal?"

"Of course," Scorpius replied, extending a hand in a warm welcome which Mumbo took.

He followed Mumbo into his office and signed the last of the paperwork. Mumbo instantly handed him his key and the Floo membership.

"You are now the proud owner of a Docklands flat, complete with a balcony and a view of the Thames. Congratulations."

"Thanks Mumbo. And thank you for all your assistance."

Mumbo's pinkish colouring only became more so under the praise. Shyly, he said, "Only doing my job."

Scorpius left shortly after that and Apparated to his flat.

He hadn't wanted to see his parents because they would have only asked him thousands of questions upon questions concerning his training. He only had to bring some of his possessions over from the Manor. But that would be for later.

From his flat, Scorpius Apparated into Rose's neighbourhood and walked to her house. No one answered the door. He then went to Al's where, again, no one answered. From Al's, he went to Cecelia's to realise that no one was there either. As a result, he made his way to the Burrow. There was not a soul around to let him in and it concerned him.

Making his way to Diagon Alley, he was hoping that one of the Weasleys would be at the joke shop but no one was there either. Walking about Diagon Alley, he bumped into Alison Montgomery and she told him the news.

So he ended up at St. Mungo's and left with his heart broken.

But he was determined to have Rose hear him out. That was all that mattered to him. Rose. She was his world.

He went back to his flat and sat there in his empty living room for hours. He decided after countless hours to face his parents. No doubt they already knew about Rose thanks to _The Prophet _and various other venues. They would be furious.

The parlour was immaculate. Slytherin colours. Expensive furniture. A large portrait of Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius Malfoy adorned one of the walls. An enormous chandelier, lit with candles, by magic of course, hung from the cathedral ceiling. Astoria had had a field day decorating the parlour.

Scorpius' footsteps echoed through the Manor. Someone would hear him soon enough.

Barely ten steps into the Manor, Astoria pounced on her son.

"Scorpius! Oh my god, you're home!"

She held him to her tightly, as though she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Mum, please, loosen your grip."

Pulling back, Astoria apologised. "I'm sorry, dear. It's just…"

Astoria abruptly stopped and pulled her son out of the hall, passed the parlour and into the formal living room.

"Sit sit. Scorpius, sit," Astoria insisted, pushing her only son onto the green silk settee.

"What happened?" she prodded, sitting across from him in an ornate chair.

Scorpius hung his head and rubbed his face with both hands. He ran a distracted hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"Haven't you read _The Prophet_?"

Looking at his mother, Scorpius saw her lips pursed and her somber face.

"I take that as you have."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Astoria hissed in a terrifying, motherly voice, "how could you have kept something so enormous from me? Was I not worthy of knowing, or were you too afraid of what I would think? And instead of learning from you, I learned from _The Prophet_ and countless other newspapers. How do you suppose that makes me feel?"

"Mum, I'm –"

"I don't _want_ your apologies. I want an explanation."

Scorpius had never been as frightened of his mother in his life as he was at this moment. Her voice was so deathly quiet, her face so eerily serene.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not _anything_ like this."

"And pray tell, how was it supposed to happen? Were you going to tell me that I was a grandmother after you baby was born? Or were you not going to tell me at all?"

"We – we wanted to wait. Just until she started showing. We were going to tell you. We never wanted to keep you completely in the dark. I mean, Dad had a hard time digesting –"

"How your father factors into this is none of my concern!" Astoria finally snapped. "It is about _our_ relationship. I was lead to believe that you could tell me anything, anything at all. Obviously there were some miscommunications between us."

"Mum, I don't want to fight with you right now. I just wanted to tell you that I should have told you before. Maybe if I had told you things would be different. Maybe Rose wouldn't have lost our baby; maybe I wouldn't have been so eager to be in the Accelerate Auror Program had I know something bad would happen; then maybe I would have been there for her; maybe she wouldn't have kicked me out of her room. And _maybe_, just maybe, I wouldn't have been told that it was my fault for the miscarriage and that she never wanted to see me again. Maybe she wouldn't have told me that she fucking hated me and therefore doesn't love me at all."

Dumbfounded, Astoria stared at her son. "What?" she whispered.

"Rose fucking hates me. I tried to explain. I tried to tell her that I was in fucking Australia, doing pointless Auror training. I tried, I really did, but she wrote me off. She didn't even give me the chance to tell her I was bloody well kidnapped and taken to Australia for what my superiors called "Extensive Auror Boot Camp." I didn't have a _choice_ in the matter. I had to up and leave without being able to send word to anyone. They only sent a note to you saying I was in training and safe. They didn't care about anyone else other than letting parents know. They didn't give a fuck about girlfriends, or best friends, or children.

"And was the training even worth it? Al is going to be learning the same things, but in a different time frame. Why did I have to do it? Why did Rose have to tell me that? Why?"

Scorpius wasn't upset, but he sure as hell wasn't complacent. He was absolutely furious.

"I – I don't know. But never in a million years does a parent want to hear anything of the sort happen to their child. Did she really say those things?"

"I don't think I could have ever imagined her saying any of those words to me. I love her Mum. I love her more than anything and I was going to love our baby unconditionally. What am I supposed to do when she tells me she never wants to see me again?"

Astoria looked at her son through teary eyes. For the first time in a long time, Scorpius looked vulnerable. The last time Astoria saw his eyes so empty and lost was the day he was left on the platform to the Hogwarts Express at eleven years old. When she saw him next, at the Christmas holidays, Astoria found no trace of any childlike defenselessness. In fact, from then on, she never saw her son in any state of weakness. As much as she always wished to be there for her son if his courage ever slipped, it was not under these circumstances.

She reached for his son's hand. Delicately, she held it between her own, gently rubbing her thumb against his skin.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to give Rose some space. She may have wanted you to be there initially, but now, she's confused as to why you didn't show up before. She's very irrational at this point; after all, she just lost her baby. You can't expect her to accept you with open arms so easily. Let her cool down and in a few days, two at the earliest, go and see her to calmly tell her what happened. She has things to think over as do you."

Astoria stood up slowly, trying to keep her body from shaking. She was overwrought with emotions but she needed to be strong for her son. Gently, she placed a kiss on Scorpius' forehead.

"Time heals all wounds, sweetheart."

Barely taking three strides, Scorpius called to his mother.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for the inevitable question.

"How much time?"

"You'll find out for yourself."

Astoria continued out of the living room, being sure to keep her steps even and not hurried. She made it to her office, shut the door and fell into desperate sobs.

Life was not supposed to pan out this way for eighteen year olds.

As his mother suggested, Scorpius waited a few days before going to see Rose again.

He told his mother the next morning after crashing in his childhood bedroom that night that he had a flat and would be moving into it soon. Astoria agreed, believing that would be best.

Draco, who happened to be there for breakfast, made no mention of Rose or St. Mungo's or babies, but pretended as though life was absolutely normal. He supported Scorpius' decision to move out and even told him he'd be willing to help pay for the first year, even though it wasn't really necessary because of Scorpius' trust fund from both sets of grandparents.

Draco, soon after offering to help pay for Scorpius' flat, left his family and headed for the Ministry. Astoria had the house elves take care of the breakfast dishes and told them she would call them to talk about the menu for the weekly Malfoy-Greengrass dinner later. She then retreated to her office after kissing her son's cheek.

"Perk up, love. Things will get better."

The next few days were uneventful. Scorpius did, however, compose a formal letter to his Auror superiors.

In it, he plainly told them that he no longer wished to be in the Accelerated program and hoped there could be arrangements made to be put into the regular Auror program. He told them that this decision was based on a number of factors, one being the sudden "trips" and lack of correspondence during these trips. He mentioned his personal situation and explained that the Accelerated program wasn't worth it if he ruined everything he had going for him in the process, despite the benefits of finishing training two and a half years in advance.

After sending it off, he felt somewhat better, but he couldn't shake the memory of Rose telling him she hated him. It would be forever engrained in his mind.

Otherwise, Scorpius remained in his room, staring up at his ceiling.

When three days passed, Scorpius felt that it was time to visit Rose again. He hoped and prayed that she would admit him, but a deep tearing in his gut hinted otherwise. He didn't know how time could heal this.

Scorpius made his way up to Rose's ward. He took a deep breath as he walked down the hall to her room. The door was closed.

Hesitantly, Scorpius knocked. This wasn't right. He shouldn't have to be the one blamed; it was no one's fault.

The door opened up, revealing a passive Cecelia.

"Sco – You shouldn't be here," she said in a rushed and quiet voice.

"And why not? I've come here to explain properly. I need Rose to hear me out."

Cecelia slipped out and shut the door behind her.

"She doesn't want to see you," she told him forcefully.

"But I need her to understand that I didn't do this intentionally. I never wanted her to have to deal with this alone. She needs me and I need her. I love her Cece, and she needs to remember that. Please let me in."

Shaking her head, she muttered a no.

"Why not?"

"She said explicitly not to let you in. She doesn't want to see you and I need to obey her wishes as her best friend."

"But I'm her boyfriend. We were going to raise our child together and be together. We're in love."

"Not anymore. You don't have a child to take care of anymore and she doesn't want you."

Scorpius' voice became low and desperate as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Cecelia, you have to let me in. I'm her friend too, and yours."

She pushed him back forcefully, hands planted firmly on his chest.

"I'm sorry, but you can't let you in."

"But Cece…" he pleaded.

She shook her head violently, pulling her hands from his chest and clenching them into fists.

"I can't do that. I just can't."

"Please Cecelia, I need to see her. I need to explain to her!" he cried.

Cecelia looked at him; she was incredibly pained and it was obvious because of her expression.

"Scorpius, don't make me. Please don't make me," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't make you do what!?" Scorpius cried out.

"Call the Aurors."

Scorpius was in agony. How could this have happened? How could he not be allowed to see his girlfriend while she was laid up in St. Mungo's? How could his girlfriend's best friend be threatening him?

Scorpius' saddened eyes immediately hardened. "Fine. I'll leave. But please tell Rose that she means more to me than anything else. Tell her that I love her. Tell her that I need to explain myself and I will wait as long as I have to."

Cecelia bit her lip nervously. She swallowed, lifted her head up high and spoke to him. "I'll tell her; she'll listen, but she won't hear."

"And tell her I'm sorry," Scorpius said, turning around and walking down the hall, disappearing down another hall.

Cecelia heard him breathe a heavy sigh as she escaped back into Rose's room.

"Who was it, Cece?"

"Scorpius," she replied in a meek voice.

"Oh. What did he want?" Rose asked callously.

"To talk to you. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that if he has to wait, he'll wait for however long it takes for you to talk to him."

Cecelia looked to her best friend and saw her nod brusquely.

"Can you leave me for a few moments?" came Rose's watery voice.

"Sure."

Cecelia left once again, closing the door behind her.

As her best friend disappeared, the tears began to fall.

"Why Scorpius? Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you?"

* * *

**AN: R & R, lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well, it has been quite some time since my last update. I just want to say that life got in the way. College is fun, but demanding. Plus, I haven't had much inspiration to write. That is slowly changing though. Hang in there. **

**Thank you everyone who has been sticking with this story. I truly apprec****iate it. I apologise in advance if this chapter is a little slow. Like I said, finding inspiration has been a bit difficult. **

**So, enough talking. ENJOY! And R & R!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: Bare_**

Hermione didn't know if it was right taking her emotionally distraught daughter out of St. Mungo's after a little less than two weeks. Her Healers had clearly said that she had made very little progress in her therapy sessions. Physically, Hr. Patil-Henderson said, Rose had a bill of good health. Emotionally, that was another story.

Hr. Diddams told Hermione that she was dumbfounded that Rose had never wanted to tell her a single thing about anything. Most women after experiencing such situations could not wait to tell someone and vent their frustration and anger and have someone console them. In her twenty-three years as a psychiatrist at St. Mungo's, Hr. Diddams had never seen a patient as young as Rose close herself off.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry but it seems as though there is nothing I can do to help your daughter. She refuses to speak to me and that is getting her nowhere. She is not being assisted at this facility. It might be best if you take her home and give her a bit of familiarity. Perhaps that will open her up.

"I expect to have weekly reports about any progress. Even if I am not seeing Rose, I'd like to see her getting back to her normal routine and self."

Hermione let out a deep breath. "I will do my best. But are you sure it wouldn't be best for her to stay here? There is so much that can be done here and I don't know –"

"Mrs. Weasley, if this helps any, act exactly as you have her whole life. Watch and observe discreetly her when you have the chance. Notice any things that are out of the norm and jot them down. Once a week, owl your observations to me and I'll owl you back with some sort of response. If there isn't much of a change, just detail a few of her daily habits. But be sure that you are discrete about it. And do not baby her. That is the worst thing you can do at this stage. Feel free to owl me with any questions or concerns."

Hr. Diddams extended a hand to Hermione. "I hope everything turns itself around soon."

Returning the courtesy, Hermione extended her own hand. "So do I. And thank you."

A small, polite smile graced Hr. Diddams' face before she turned and left.

Hermione looked back into her daughter's hospital and saw her staring out the window. This was not her daughter. Rose Aurora Weasley was not this girl. Never had she ever been so difficult and never had she wallowed for so long.

Hermione had half the sense to tell Rose that before she was even born, she had had a handful of miscarriages. Each one of them was as heart-breaking as the next, but it wasn't the end. The Healers had told her that because of all the spells Hermione endured during the war, her body was just rejected the idea of carrying a baby term.

Those years of Ron and Hermione's marriage were very difficult but Ron had promised to stand by Hermione in whatever she chose to do. Hermione had nearly given up and was ready to start the adoption process when she finally made it to eighteen weeks. Ron didn't even know that she was pregnant, so when the twenty week mark approached and Ron finally noticed her weight gain, Hermione told him enthusiastically that they were going to have a baby. Then on July 17, 2006, Rose was born.

Hermione personally knew the hurt and devastation of a miscarriage and she would have never wished such a thing on her own daughter, especially when her life wasn't secure. Sure, Rose had told her that Scorpius professed his love to her and promised to be there for her, but living together, preparation to make a life together, helped make that security. They didn't have that.

Why hadn't he tried to contact her? Why didn't he come see her? It didn't make sense.

Hermione found herself standing beside her only daughter, her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Wordlessly, Rose nodded.

How Hermione hoped and prayed Rose would tell her what was going on within her mind. How she wished her daughter would react in a volatile way to show some kind of change.

But she didn't.

Hermione watched Rose closely when they returned home, but not too closely she thought. It was obvious that this Rose who was currently walking about the Weasley household was not the same Rose who bounded up the stairs a little more than two weeks before.

When owls came, Hermione assumed from Al, Cecelia or Scorpius, Rose did not become aglow with excitement as she used to. Every so often, Hugo would make her laugh, but it didn't reach the depths of her eyes. Al and Cecelia often visited and put Rose in better moods but Hermione was worried that Rose didn't leave the premises of their home. Hermione was even more worried that Rose didn't mention Scorpius at all.

Rose of course noticed her mum attempting to be secretive about watching her. However, the fact that she took off work to just linger was irritating. Rose could barely stand being in a full house, since her father also told his manager Dorkins he would be better served to stay off the pitch for a week or so to deal with family things.

Rose spent a torturous nine days in the nearly-constant presence of her parents. They hovered. They exchanged worried looks between each other when they thought Rose wasn't looking. They tried too hard to act normal. It was worse than being in a hospital.

On the morning of day ten, Rose plainly told them that they were going back to work the next day. There wasn't going to be any ifs, ands, or buts. Negotiation was not an option.

Although they hated the idea, Ron and Hermione consented. Day eleven would mark the day where Ron and Hermione managed to help Rose by keeping out of her way.

* * *

Scorpius was beside himself. He felt helpless, useless.

He spent four days transferring furniture and things to his flat, and then rearranging it multiple times. When he was tired from moving or rearranging, he was sulking in the Manor lounge. His parents left him to his own devices, occasionally asking him to join them for a meal here and there.

The day came when Draco put his foot down and demanded Scorpius to be productive. Immediately, he set his son to work in his office copying archaic Auror write-ups to keep in records.

Scorpius had worked from Thursday July tenth to Sunday the thirteenth, eight to ten hours a day for his father, rewriting the hundreds of records. Some part of him missed the Auror program immensely; that work was easier and less tiring he felt.

In the midst of rewriting a particular write-up from 1803 on Sunday afternoon, Scorpius heard a tap upon the window.

An owl.

Scorpius got up from his father's paper-covered desk and made his way to the window. As he opened it, a brown owl swooped in and sat upon the back of a chair.

Carefully, Scorpius removed the letter from the owl's leg. The owl took its leave and flew out of the open window.

It was a reply owl from a department in the Ministry.

Hastily, Scorpius ripped open the letter. It was from the Auror Academy.

_Mister Malfoy,_

_After much consideration between your superiors of the Accelerated Auror Program and the superiors in the standard Auror Program, your plea to be reassigned to the standard Auror Program has been accepted._

_Your former Auror Superior Ridges has spoken directly to your new Auror Superior, Angie Dawes, to inform her of your immense dedication, work ethic, and perseverance. Although your previous training has been more aggressive, by no means should you become less productive in your new program. If anything, you should be more so. Take that as a warning, for there were a handful of those on the Auror Board who were less than pleased at your request._

_Also, as a response to your personal experience with the Advanced Auror Program, there will be a new plan implemented to alert other family or friends of impromptu, out-of-the-country training sessions. In it, there will be a contact list of up to ten people that you feel need to know when you go Untraceable on these trips. Legal guardians will not be a part of that list since they already warrant the need for that knowledge. Future Accelerated program Aurors have you to thank for that._

_Auror Superior Dawes expects you at seven o'clock on tomorrow morning, ready for training. She will not accept tardiness at all and she requests an interview with you following the day's training session._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Head Auror Perkins Malagasy_

He was going to be back in the Auror program.

With Al.

Fuck.

* * *

Rose just wanted to be left alone.

She had forced her mother to go the Ministry the day before because Hermione couldn't afford to miss another day when there was a huge case coming up. Rose had practically begged her father to go to the pitch. Ever since he and Hugo had taken her to St. Mungo's, he couldn't bear to let Rose out of his sight. Rose reasoned, however, that his teammates desperately needed him, more so that she did right now. (Although this was a complete lie.)

Hugo on the other hand, was allowed to stay at home with Rose, but that was only on account that he didn't bother her every bloody moment. Currently, he was up in his room with the door closed and music blasting. He clearly understood Rose's present need for some serious time alone.

Rose slowly ambled her way through her silent house. Her liveliness still hadn't returned, but that had nothing to do with her physical fitness. Rather, she was quite healthy physically; her emotional state was somewhat fragile, causing her to her to be a bit lethargic.

She had enjoyed her quiet Monday and was looking forward to this quiet Tuesday/

She was heading toward the kitchen to fix herself some popcorn. Al appeared just as she had pulled out the popcorn kernels.

"Thought you could use some non-parental-or-Hugo company," Al said sheepishly before noticing the popcorn. "You're making popcorn? Well then, let's watch a film!"

Rose managed a smile. Al did love Muggle aspects of life. DVDs were just one of the many.

Although she didn't really want any company whatsoever, she realised a film might be just what she needed.

"Alright. You head to the den and pick out a film. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Al grinned widely and cried out happily. He dashed out of the kitchen, failing to hear Rose call out to him.

"Make sure you get a good action film!"

Although she said that Rose had an inkling that he had already picked an American classic entitled Fight Club.

Rose opened her kitchen cupboards and unearthed a pot, the popcorn oil, and the popcorn bowl. After pouring a generous amount of oil into the pot partially filled with popcorn kernels, Rose set the pot on the stove her mother insisted on having in their kitchen. The ironic thing is that Hermione may have used it three times total; Ron used it more often than she did.

Rose gently placed the lid on the pot and turned the stove on manually. She was going to the refrigerator to take out the butter when she heard a knock at the kitchen door.

"It better not be Shane Ollendorf again," Rose muttered under her breath angrily.

Upon reaching the door, she opened it hesitantly.

"What do you want Sha –"

Rose stopped before she could finish her aggravated sentence. Her guest was certainly not annoying little Shane Ollendorf.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rose hissed, not thinking twice about asking her guest inside.

"I came to see how you were doing and to try to explain."

"Well I don't think you deserve to know how I'm doing and I don't want to hear your bloody explanation."

Rose's eyes were wide with fury and her words were venomous.

"Rose, please," Scorpius Malfoy pleaded. He was desperate.

"No."

"You wouldn't let me explain at St. Mun –"

"And you think that I'm going to let you explain to me now? You abandoned me Scorpius! You abandoned me and my baby when you were needed most!" Rose cried. "I think you blew your chance."

The popcorn was popping furiously in the background but neither Rose nor Scorpius was paying any attention to it.

"Rose, I was called out on an Auror training mission and–"

"No no no! You can't explain it to me. You don't have the right. You left me when I needed you most."

"You at least owe me the opportunity to explain myself," Scorpius insisted.

"Owe you? Owe you?! I don't owe you a bloody thing!" Rose hollered.

Scorpius' sorrowful but hopeful face fell.

"Rose, had I known…"

The thought wasn't finished, nor could it be finished because he could hardly bear seeing Rose standing before him – her skin pale and lacking the luster he was accustomed to, her eyes full of hatred and sadness – so he just looked at her where she stood, holding the door open and staring back at him with ferocity.

"Had you known what?" she asked him impatiently, somehow managing to keep herself together thus far.

"I would've –"

"Rose what are you – Malfoy!"

Scorpius took his sad eyes off of Rose and saw Al standing in the kitchen doorway, looking livid. Al had impeccable timing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to explain to Rose why–"

"No Malfoy. You don't get to explain. You had your chance. Now leave."

Al looked positively menacing. Scorpius was even a bit scared of his best mate. Or at least, his ex-best mate.

When Scorpius didn't move an inch, turning his attention back to Rose, Al snapped. In five long strides, Al stood beside Rose and punched Scorpius without any warning. The force placed in the punch sent Scorpius reeling.

"That should teach you to listen," Al told Scorpius' crumpled frame on the doorstep.

Al slammed the door shut the same moment a fire alarm went off.

Their popcorn was on fire.

"Shit!"

Al rushed to put out the flames as Rose's legs gave out.

Relinquishing her hold on her composure, she fell down onto the floor and immediately burst into tears.

She sat there, weeping, for ages.

Al, not really knowing what to do, sat down beside her once he dealt with the burnt popcorn. He sat there for hours until Rose picked herself up off the floor and wiped her eyes roughly.

"You should go home Albus."

"But Rose, I don't think –"

"Go home, Al," Rose said forcefully.

Reluctantly, Al said a half-hearted goodbye, left the kitchen and went to the Floo fireplace in the living room. Rose heard the familiar "whoosh" and closed her red, swollen eyes.

"Damn him."

Rose rushed up to her room to retrieve her wand. She passed Hugo's on the way back down.

Barging into his room, she alerted him that she was going to Cecelia's.

"Alright. What time do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter?"

Hugo tried with all his might to keep his face expressionless but failed miserably.

"Who are you going to have over that you don't want me to know about?"

"Well…" Hugo began. "Emily."

"Emily Brown-Finnegan?"

"What other Emily do you think?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Be smart Hugh."

Disappearing as quickly as she appeared, Hugo couldn't help to wonder what had caused her to finally leave the house. Whatever it was, he was kind of glad to have the house to himself…and Emily.

Finding herself in the Grafton's living room, Rose hurried up to her best friend's bedroom. The door was shut, so she knocked just in case.

"Visitors welcome" came a voice from within.

Rose wrenched open the door and hurled herself on Cecelia's bed.

"Hello there, Rosie. This is a pleasant surprise," Cecelia said cheerfully.

"No it's not, Cece. He came and visited me today."

"Oh."

Cecelia got up from her armchair and sat beside Rose on her bed. Reassuringly, she stroked her hair.

"What happened, hon?"

Rose burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Oh dear."

Rose cried for some time, letting it all out before divulging the most important part.

"Al was there and he hit him."

Cecelia's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her lips.

"He didn't."

Rose nodded mutely.

"No. He couldn't have."

"But he did!" Rose cried hysterically.

"Oh Al."

"Why did he do that?"

With a big sigh, Cecelia decided she had to tell Rose.

"Rose, Al is incredibly conflicted. You're his cousin and his first-ever friend, but Scorpius is his best mate. He feels as though he needs to protect you, since you are his cousin and yet he hurts Scorpius in the process of backing you. He is confused and his confusion is causing him to do irrational things to Scorpius. He didn't want you to know, fearing that you'd hate him too. Please don't tell him I told you."

"What? Why would he do that? I could never hate Al for being friends with Scorpius. I can't even will myself to hate Scorpius. But I can't deal with our relationship right now. But that doesn't mean Al can't."

"He needs to hear that from you."

Rose rubbed her eyes roughly.

"I can't believe Al would think that."

"Well he did."

Rose stood up abruptly and fixed herself so she looked a little more presentable.

"I need to find Al then."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Cece."

"Anytime, Rose."

Flashing a small smile, Rose left as quickly as she came.

Flooing to the Potter's, Rose found Al reading in their living room.

"Al, can I talk to you?"

Albus looked up from his Quidditch magazine and gave his cousin a small smile.

"Sure Rose."

He placed his magazine on the nearby table and stood up, following Rose out into his backyard porch.

"What's up Rose?"

"You don't have to be my protector you know. I would be alright if you were just willing to be my friend and my cousin. I don't want you to have to choose sides between me and…him."

"What?"

Al was confused and had no idea from where this conversation was coming. His face became scrunched up as he thought hard about the purpose of this conversation. Then he remembered that he had talked to Cecelia.

It was the day before "the popcorn incident." The day's Auror training was grueling and for some reason unbeknownst to him, Auror Superior Dawes decided to pair him with Scorpius.

Al, terribly conflicted that his best friend – former best friend – and favourite cousin were no longer anything at all, managed to kick the living shit out of Scorpius. For a few minutes, Al felt so much better, and then he felt like the scum of the earth. After training, he immediately Apparated to Cecelia's to find some solace.

He found her reading in her room. Too tired, too sick, too weighed down, he collapsed beside her on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and told her how he couldn't take not talking to Scorpius despite the fact that he hurt Rose so much. It was too much to ask of him: ignoring his best friend and trying to help his cousin cope.

"Damn it! She told you!" he cried out angrily. "She promised she wouldn't."

"It's better that she told me. She made me realise a lot. I was blind, too tied up in my own emotions. I shouldn't have allowed you to do this, even if it was on your own volition. It doesn't concern you and he's your best friend, no matter the circumstances."

Rose paused, taking a deep breath. She hadn't realised herself how hard talking about it would be.

"I want you to know that your friendship with him doesn't affect our friendship whatsoever but it won't change my mind on the situation at."

Albus ran his hands through his unkempt hair before enveloping his cousin in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry things had to end up like this," he whispered. "Thank you."

He placed a kiss on Rose's forehead and gave her a sad smile.

"I guess I'll go then. You've got some Quidditch to catch up on," Rose told him weakly, trying to keep the tears at bay at least until she Apparated home.

Al watched her disappear with a 'pop' and just stared at the spot she vacated until Ginny came out on the porch and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It seems as though you have an apology to give."

"Yeah. And I'll need to lend an ear to listen to the whole story."

Ginny smiled softly. "Why don't you go there now? What else are you doing?"

"I will Mum. I'll apologise and hopefully he will be able to forgive me."

"He will, Al. He's your best mate. When he sees how you feel about it, then everything can be smoothed over."

Ginny left her middle child standing on the porch.

He stood there for a few minutes, wondering how the bloody hell he was going to apologise for all of the things he did. And there was the question of whether or not Scorpius would even listen to him.

But Al would come to that soon enough.

In a swift motion, Al found himself on the pavement in front of the Malfoy Manor. Absently, he fingered his wand in his pocket.

His feet took determined steps to the door and his hands found themselves upon the door knocker. His body seemed to have a mind of its own.

Clunk clunk clunk.

The sound of the knocker on the door reverberated and he could hear it pass through the Malfoy foyer in an echo.

Al waited for what felt like forever, but then the massive door opened.

"Al!"

It was Astoria Malfoy and she was shocked beyond belief.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Is Scorpius around?"

Astoria's face dropped. She looked upset. "I'm sorry, but he's not. He's at his flat."

"Oh." Al was a bit forlorn; he wanted to put this behind them as soon as possible. "His flat?"

"Yes. His flat on the Thames. He'll be around tomorrow though, after training if you want to stop by then."

"That's alright Mrs. Malfoy. I'll see him at training I suppose then. Thanks."

Astoria smiled weakly. "It's nice seeing you Al. It's been much too long."

"It has been. Thanks Mrs. Malfoy."

Al returned the smile before he turned and Apparated back home.

Al spent the rest of the night wondering what he was going to say to his best mate. What could he say?

After a restless night, Al arrived at Auror training early, hoping to meet up with him.

He was lucky: Scorpius was already there and he was sporting a black eye.

Warily, Al made his way toward a disgruntled Scorpius.

"Morning," Al said.

"Come to give me another black eye?" Scorpius asked angrily as he looked up to see who addressed him.

"Actually, no."

"Oh really? Maybe you'll break my nose this time." Scorpius' voice was thick with sarcasm.

Al let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not here to do you any physical harm. I'm here to apologise if you'll forgive me for being a complete arsehole."

Scorpius' stony face barely changed except for a little quirk of his eyebrow. "Well, I don't know how I feel about that proposition."

Al sat down beside him. "Mate, I'm sorry. Everything I did – kicking your arse in training, punching you yesterday, ignoring you until last week, everything – was uncalled for. What else can I say other than that I've fucked up? I was confused, conflicted. Whose side was I supposed to take: my cousin's or my best mate's? Was I _supposed_ to take sides? I didn't know what the fuck to do. I made bad decisions that Cecelia _and _Rose told me off for. I made bad decisions that lost me my best friend.

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. But I needed you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done. You didn't deserve it. Any of it. So, I'm sorry."

Slowly, Al began to get up from his seat. He was a few steps away when Scorpius finally said something.

"Al, I forgive you."

Al sighed and turned around.

He smiled slowly. "I'm glad, mate."

Scorpius held out and Al took it.

Something was turning out as it should.

* * *

**AN: R & R lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello there! Long time no update!**

**I know, it's horrible. I've been crazed with college and family things and life in general. I feel awful for my lack of updating. It's been forever. A few months I think. :/ **

**But now I've updated! Think of it as my late Christmas present! (I really intended it to be an _early_ Christmas present, but family festivities disallowed me to get writing so I could post _before_ Christmas day. And obviously Christmas day was a day spent hanging out with my family, so I couldn't write then.)**

**Please let me know what you think. If you hate it, love it, need me to do a better editing job. Whatever. I'm all ears. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy Christmas (or a pleasant Hanukah, Kwanzaa, and/or holiday time). I'll let you get to reading!**

**Enjoy! R & R!**

**Happy New Year! **

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty: Deal**_

After a troubling summer, Rose was nearly back on track. She had worked steadily in late July and all of August at her Uncle George's joke shop from nine to five and spent most of her time with Cecelia and Al, saving all her other time reading Healer journals and various textbooks on Healing. She was determined more than ever to become a Healer and be the best in her class.

Needless to say, her parents were thrilled she was getting back to her normal self. Cecelia was a bit worried about her somewhat obsession with Healing, but she supposed it was better than dwelling on the past.

Rose still hadn't spoken to Scorpius, but that didn't bother her. She did better on days where he wasn't even mentioned. Of course, he could hardly be forgotten when her favourite cousin was his best mate and in the same Auror program as him.

September finally came after the summer dragged on. Her Healer training started on the eighth of September, a week after Cecelia's curse-breaker training began.

On September first, she accompanied her parents to King's Cross to see Hugo off to his sixth year. After returning home from the station, she made sure to do more research on Healing. All her time was spent learning all she could, especially since Cecelia was busy with her training.

Cecelia came to visit Rose after her first day, absolutely exhausted.

"Who would have known that curse-breaking was so physically exhausting? Muscles I didn't even know I had hurt!" she panted, collapsing on the Weasleys' living room couch.

"You must be really out of shape, Cece. What is it that you were doing? Wrestling giant, man-eating teacups?"

Cecelia laughed which immediately turned into wincing and whimpering.

"No. I had to do a fitness exam. You know, with running and stretching body parts that aren't meant to be stretched in the ways they were. Oh, and pull-ups and sit-ups and dastardly squats."

"Are you sure you didn't join an Auror program?" Rose laughed.

"Har-de-har. I most certainly did not. My Superior, Agent Burgess, said that contrary to popular belief, being extremely physically fit is necessary to be a curse-breaker because working in a bank like Gringotts is not like working a bloody Muggle bank. At Gringotts, it's like being Indiana Jones from the Muggle film. He does a lot of action sequences and things," Cecelia informed Rose angrily.

"Oh."

"Yes," Cecelia sighed. "But I love it."

"Oh?"

Cecelia smiled slowly. "Oh yes. Especially since Agent Burgess removed his shirt in training to reveal an impeccable set of abdominal and pectoral muscles. And that he promised us by the end of training, we would at least look half as wonderfully as he did sans shirt. And trust me, that is more than enough incentive for me, because half of what he had would be outstanding. He also said on the side, just to me, being the smexy man that Agent Burgess is, that significant others can't help but try to remove clothes to see the amazing bodies. So I am quite excited to see Al's reaction."

Cecelia let out another sigh, this one much more contented than before.

Rose rolled her eyes. They were the perfect couple, but sometimes they were nauseating.

"Excuse me! I resent that," Cecelia cried, offended.

Rose suddenly realised that she said that out loud. "I'm sorry, Cece. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"As if that makes much difference," Cecelia said.

Rose grinned sheepishly. "Well, going back to removing your clothes, you haven't…you know, have you?"

Cecelia remained silent and looked anywhere but at her best friend.

Rose didn't make any sound that hinted at her disappointment, anger, or whatever emotion she was feeling. In fact, Rose's following question was even-toned and calm.

"When?"

"Merlin, you weren't supposed to find about this," Cecelia stage-whispered. "We wanted to keep it between us. I'm still living with Caleb and Cailyn, but we've been talking about me moving into his flat. I've spent nights there. We don't always make love. But more often than not, recently, that's what we do."

"Cece, it's not my choice to make, but I would have thought you'd tell me. Aren't I your best friend?"

Cecelia was offended. "Of course you're my best friend! It – just – gah! The timing was never right to tell you."

"Since when has our timing been all that great with things like this?" Rose joked lightly, referring to everything they had gone through in the past months. "Just tell me when; I'm not going to judge."

"A few days after Al and Sc – his best friend reconciled. I think it was a Wednesday. It hurt. And it was awkward. I cried afterward."

Rose nodded knowingly, trying to ignore the fact she had even started to mention Scorpius.

"Albus was really worried about me once I started crying. He nearly stopped when I cried out, but I wouldn't let him. Eventually the pain subsided some. It got better. I insisted we do it again after that first time – Al was scared he'd hurt me again – but I _made_ him. Now, it's no problem whatsoever."

Rose _wanted_ to share her first time, but she knew that if she even tried to get a word out, she'd begin to get upset and she didn't want to start that. She wished she could just get over it all. Unfortunately, this wasn't something you just "get over."

Cecelia had waited to see if Rose would share anything with her, but deep down, she knew Rose couldn't and wouldn't. Eventually, Cecelia hoped. Eventually.

Their conversation settled into familiar territory of daily occurrences and funny stories. They laughed at silly things as Cecelia detailed her first day of Curse Breaker training. Rose couldn't wait to tell her all about her Healer training beginning the following Monday. They would have even more things to talk about.

Cecelia stayed for dinner at Ron's insistence. He liked having the extra company. He had grown used to only having Hermione for company during the school year, but now that Rose was living at home, he always wanted the extra company she brought.

Cecelia left shortly after dinner since her brother Flooed, wondering if she could watch Chloe and Cameron for a few hours.

"I'll see you later, alright Rose? Probably after training tomorrow."

Cecelia gave her best friend hug. "Keep busy, love. Just a few more days before you'll be in training yourself!"

"I will, don't worry. Have fun with your niece and nephew!"

Cecelia smiled and stepped into the fireplace.

"Oh, loads!"

Cecelia disappeared and Rose was left alone. Her parents went to their offices, each with a cup of tea and wished their daughter good night. Rose retreated to her room and read Healer manuals for hours before falling asleep with the light on.

Hermione went in to check on Rose late, finding her fast asleep. Placing the book she had been reading on the nightstand and tucking Rose in, Hermione placed a kiss on her eldest's forehead.

"Sleep well, Rosie," Hermione murmured. Turning the lights off as she left, Hermione took a lingering look in her daughter's direction.

Hermione left swiftly, shutting the door behind her.

Rose awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She showered and dressed quickly, ate a small breakfast, and left before her parents woke up, writing a short note to let them know she was going to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes for work.

It was a slow day at work, but for the first time in quite a long time, Rose couldn't help but feel fully and truly alive. She felt whole and she didn't know why. Nothing new had happened. Nothing exciting or remotely interesting had happened. She didn't think that you could one day wake up and everything was alright. But today, if only for one day, she certainly was grateful for it.

Her morning shift ended and she went on her lunch break. She smiled at every passing witch or wizard on her way to one of the many cafes in Diagon Alley. The sun peaked out from behind the clouds on the crisp early autumn day. All was well.

Lunch ended and Rose returned to WWW in equally as charming spirits and sold a record amount of jokes and gags that afternoon. Uncle George commented happily at the successes of the day and even let her leave early.

Rose returned home and immediately set to work, reading about Healing.

Dinner came and went and Cecelia didn't show up like Rose had expected her to. It was nearly eleven thirty at night when Cecelia Flooed the Weasley household.

Rose was reading in the living room and witnessed Cecelia stumble out of the fireplace with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh Rose!" she cried ecstatically. "You can't possibly guess what news I am about to tell you!"

Cecelia stood in front of Rose, her whole body atwitter with excitement.

"Well?" Rose asked, setting her book down.

"Guess!" Cecelia cried throwing her arms up.

"You said I couldn't possibly guess what it is you want to tell me," Rose laughed.

"Al proposed to me and I said yes!"

Rose's face went blank as did her mind.

Nervousness began to set in on Cecelia. "Rose, please say something."

"I – I – What do you want me to say?"

"That you're happy for me," Cecelia answered meekly. "That I am made the right decision. That you believe we'll be happy."

Swallowing proved to be difficult for Rose. Finding a way to say the words Cecelia wanted to hear was even more complicated.

"Don't you think it may be a little premature? You've only been together a few months. How can you possibly know you want to be together forever _now_?"

"Rose, how can you say that to me? I'm your best friend!"

"Exactly, I'm your best friend and I want to make sure that you're ready for this and that you're not going into this without really thinking."

Cecelia was dumbfounded. This – this was insanity. Cecelia could hardly believe her ears that her best friend didn't want her to be happy.

"I'm not really thinking? I'm not really _thinking_?! I love him, Rose! I love Albus and he loves me! People in love take the leap and get married when they love each other. People in love do not push each other away when something bad happens, _especially_ when it isn't either of their faults! They forgive each other."

This was outrageous. Rose found it entirely unbearable that her best friend was being so callous. And for some reason, Rose believed her words to be entirely truthful; she thought Rose was being a bitch and punishing Scorpius unnecessarily.

"I don't need a lecture on what _I_ should do, Cecelia," Rose said scathingly.

Letting out a deep, angry breath, Cecelia spoke. "Fine. Then I won't tell you anymore."

She turned around abruptly and strode over to the fireplace without a second look.

Watching her best friend disappear in the flames, Rose felt ready to cry. She buried her head in her hands and let the tears flow because, unfortunately, she knew Cecelia was right.

And she also knew that today had started out alright, but it certainly didn't end that way.

The next day began considerably worse than any day in the past few weeks. Calling in sick, Rose stayed in bed and didn't even bother to read a single word of her Healing books. Instead, she kept under her covers and wallowed.

Her mum checked in on her frequently, seeing that she didn't have to go into the Ministry that day. Hermione brought Rose lunch in bed, leaving it on her nightstand; Rose didn't even touch it. When Ron came home from practice shortly after four, he also visited Rose, trying to get her to hop out of bed. Unfortunately, that didn't work. He sat at her bedside for an hour, urging her to talk but she didn't say a word. Eventually, his stomach called and he had to retreat to the kitchen.

"Hermione, I honestly don't know what is wrong with her! Yesterday, she was having a great day. George even had to Floo me at the pitch to let me know that the old Rose seemed to be back. Nearly, that is. He amended his statement and said the _true_ old Rose could never be back, but she was as close to as she could be. What happened between the time we went to bed and the time we woke up this morning?"

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, his head balanced in his hands.

Hermione came up behind him a placed her hands on his shoulders and began kneading them.

"I don't know, love. I know she stayed up late reading in the living room. It's possible today is just a bad day. She had a good one yesterday, and now she has to suffer an awful today."

"But, Mione, that's not fair!"

Hermione's hands stopped working her husband's shoulders. She leaned forward a placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately, life isn't fair and we just have to deal."

Hermione walked over to the sink and began to prepare for dinner.

"But she's my Rosie," Ron murmured to himself somewhat angrily as his son Flooed in.

"Hugo! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts!" Ron cried, his anger dissipating as he saw his son take the seat across from him.

"Mum Flooed Neville to ask if I could talk to Rose and figure out what's wrong with her. What's up with her? It hasn't even been a week since I left. She was fine then."

Hermione turned around from the sink and the various pots and pan and utensils she had spelled to make dinner. She rubbed her hands together anxiously and sighed.

"Rose had a horrible day. She called in sick to Uncle George this morning and holed herself up in her room all day. She hasn't eaten or said anything. Could you try to get her to talk and eat something, sweetheart?"

Sucking in a lot of air through his nose, Hugo breathed in deeply. He let it out heavily as he stood up slowly.

"Sure Mum."

Before running up to Rose's room, he kissed his mum and gave a nod in his dad's direction.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Hugo couldn't help but wonder what his parents would have done had he not been born.

Reaching Rose's room, he gently rapped on the door with his knuckles before letting himself in.

"Hey Ro. You awake?"

Her room was dark; the curtains were drawn and the lights were off.

Hugo noticed she was buried under all her covers, as if she were in a cocoon. Delicately, he sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the covers down a little so he could see her face.

Her eyes were tightly shut; her face a blotchy mess; her hair absolutely chaotic.

"Rose, open your eyes and tell me what's going on."

Like a child, she shook her head and tore the covers back over her head.

"Rose, you're being ridiculous and you're acting like a child."

The covers instantly came off. Rose, in all her messy glory, glared passionately at her brother.

"Acting like a child? I have every right to sulk and pity myself when my best friend has gotten engaged out of the fucking blue and didn't listen to me at all when I said she might be rushing into things since she's been with only four months and then left angry at me, basically saying that we aren't friends anymore."

For some reason, Hugo was expecting something more drastic, but the news that Cecelia was _engaged_ to Al was kind of radical. He was expecting something like Scorpius had visited again or something.

"Well, I'm not saying you're not allowed to mope some, but your moping is too extreme, Ro. Why don't you go talk to Cecelia? Try to understand why she's upset you said she shouldn't get married. That's a better solution than wallowing."

"Says you," Rose muttered angrily, crossing her arms in the process.

"Fine. Lose your best friend over something stupid. Cry and carry on like a fucking five year old. I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts and deal with my own _rational_ problems."

Hugo made a move to leave, but Rose caught his arm.

"Hugh, I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated," she said softly.

Hugo gave his sister a small smile. "How about instead of telling _me_ why you're frustrated, you tell Cecelia? Hmmm?"

Groaning, Rose let go of her brother's arm and flopped back on her bed.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of you giving me advice, Hugh. I really am."

Hugo chuckled. "I kinda like it, to be perfectly honest. It's a nice change."

So Hugo stood there, waiting for Rose to finally climb out of bed.

"Well?" Hugo asked impatiently after a few moments of no movement.

"I would get out of bed but I'm just not comfortable walking around in my lacy, barely-there knickers with you around."

Hugo made a sound of disgust and his face crunched up with revulsion. "Yeah. A brother doesn't need to see that. But why would you be wearing anything like that anyway? It's not like you've got anyone to impress."

Rose threw a pillow at her brother and he left rubbing his head where the pillow hit.

"Good luck Rose. You're doing the right thing," Hugo told her as he slipped out of her room.

"Pshah," Rose scoffed as she climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of trousers and pulled on a jumper. Hastily tying her hair up, Rose attempted to give herself a pep-talk.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as inspirational as she had hoped. She just barely mustered up enough courage and slid on her trainers when Hugo popped his head back in.

"Are you going or not?"

"Shove off, Hugh. Can't you tell I'm working myself up?" she barked at him.

When he didn't leave, sarcastically, she added, "At least I'm fully dressed and rearing to go now."

Hugo laughed and opened her door wider. "Best be on your way. The parentals are in the kitchen so you can avoid them altogether."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes before pushed passed her brother with a smile and headed toward the living room.

Taking the Floo, she ended up on the Grafton's living room floor in a heap. Caleb was there, reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Hello Rose," he greeted her cheerfully.

Meekly, Rose greeted him. "Hi Caleb. Is Cecelia around?"

"Of course. She's probably resting in her room; rough day in training. I'm sure she would enjoy seeing a friendly face. Head on up."

She smiled and thanked Caleb, all the while laughing on the inside that he was completely unaware of the row she and Cecelia had the nightbefore.

Rose probably stood in front of Cecelia's bedroom door for five minutes before her hand even touched the handle. Taking a deep breath, she decided to get it all over with.

A gentle rap on the door. A firm grip on the door handle. A response from the other side allowing the visitor to enter.

Slowly, Rose entered.

Cecelia just stared at her visitor. There were no words exchanged. Dead silence.

Finally, Rose spoke up.

"I came to apologise for my lack of support and being a right bitch. It wasn't fair to go off like that. I want you to be happy, and if getting married to Al will make you happy, then I will support you fully."

Cecelia inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, Rosie."

Rushing over to Cecelia, Rose gave her best friend a tight hug.

"I really am happy for you, Cece. It just threw me for a loop, you understand. That was probably the furthest possible thing from my mind, you and Al getting _married_. It's a bit unbelievable."

Cecelia smiled as Rose clung to her. Giving her a friendly squeeze, Cecelia let Rose that she completely understood.

Rose let go and looked at Cecelia eagerly.

"So tell me all about the proposal. I need to know if I need to beat my cousin for being too sappy or whatever."

Giggling and falling onto her bed, Cecelia launched into the romantic engagement.

In a few short hours, Rose and Cecelia were back on good terms and caught up with everything in each other's life.

Rose eventually left, returning home to find her parents waiting up for her. They looked pleased that she was up and in a much better mood. They bid her goodnight and headed up to their bedroom as Rose retired to her own, anticipating a good day tomorrow.

She anticipated correctly; the next day, and the following days, were all good days. She woke up ready to face the day, not dreading a single thing. She worked at her Uncle's store and kept a cheerful disposition. She would take her lunch break and return eager to work. She came home for dinner, helping Hermione with whatever she was making and made pleasant conversation with her parents until she retired to her room for catch-up reading in the Healing field. She had to be prepared for Monday.

And prepared she was.

Monday September 8 was yet another wonderful day for Rose.

She walked into St. Mungo's fully equipped to begin her very first day of Healer training. It would be a tough two year run, but Rose was ready for every single moment of it.

Six months of training, another six months of apprenticeship, and then a year of full fieldwork and Rose would be a full-fledged Healer.

Head held high and confidence soaring, Rose entered the lecture room reserved for press conferences. Needless to say, she was overwhelmed by the number of people milling about.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, pushing her way further into the room.

"That's exactly what I said when I walked in," a feminine voice said to her.

Startled at the fact someone had been listening to her, Rose looked around frantically.

"To your left hon," the voice said.

Rose looked left and beside her was a friendly-looking woman roughly the same age as her.

"It's a tight fit, all of these wanna-be Healers. Like sardines in a tin my dad would say. Only two-thirds will we here after a week; proven fact. I, however, am going to stick it out till the very end. Malena Otawa."

The girl extended her hand.

"Hello. Rose Weasley," Rose replied stunned, shaking Malena's hand.

Malena smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

While everyone around them was busy chatting, the two stood in silence. Until Malena broke it.

"I've done this twice already. I'm twenty-two, you see, and, unfortunately, I haven't been able to pass my examinations when it rounded graduation time. My former Healer Superiors told me to give up, as did my parents and my brothers, but third time's the charm. I _will_ graduate. I've been able to stick this whole thing out twice before; I can do it again."

Malena said this so matter-o'-factly. Rose could hardly imagine failing to graduate _once_ after devoting two years of her life to what would be her future profession, let alone doing it twice.

"I know you're probably thinking 'that's ridiculous,' since you're probably one of those girls that gets everything right the first time round, but I'm bound and determined to graduate no matter how many times I have to go through this program because this is what I want to do for life. I want to save lives. Just because I am absolutely rubbish at taking examinations doesn't mean I won't be a fecking amazing Healer. Oh no. I'm actually quite capable; I know more than some of the Healers hired here. But, that's the system and I just have to work it."

Taking in Malena's words, Rose was surprisingly inspired.

This Healer training had better be ready because it had just met its match.

The months passed quickly and Rose proved to be a capable and worthy opponent for anyone seriously hoping to work within the Healer profession. eHe

As Malena had predicted, a third of their classmates left by the end of the first week. Quite a few couldn't stomach the footage their Superiors showed of live surgeries or operations. Some couldn't take the pressure and the workload. Most of those who left weren't driven enough. The other two-thirds however managed quite well in all three departments.

Rose and Malena became good friends very quickly. Malena was always ready to help Rose before she even voiced a single question (she didn't have an abundant amount, but they certainly were vital, complicated questions that Malena always answered fully and correctly so Rose never had a need to ask her Superiors). When Malena (frequently) opposed their Healer Superiors, Rose was always there to smooth things over. Despite their Superiors' dismay, both Rose and Malena were easily the top of their class. Their classmates were not thrilled with this, but that didn't stop the innumerable amount of dates both were asked on.

Malena accepted these offers easily and often; she enjoyed the attention despite the fact they were usually asking just to get ahead in the Healer program. That didn't stop her one bit from having some fun with them.

Rose didn't accept a single offer for weeks. September passed. October passed. Mid-November, she finally conceded to one fellow trainee by the name of Andre Whitaker. They went on a handful of dates in November. He was handsome and intelligent, in more ways than just Healing, and a good laugh. He, however, reminded Rose too much of her cousin Fred in looks and demeanor and that just wouldn't do. (Malena, however, didn't mind one bit when he asked her out after Rose politely told him she wasn't really interested.)

After Andre came a whole host of men who only had the opportunity to take Rose out on a single date each. They were all fit, brilliant, and amusing but Rose couldn't bring herself to believe that she could see herself with any of them. Malena thought she was absolutely mad, but Malena didn't know the whole story yet.

Just around mid-terms in late November, when they had a few days off to relax and revise, Rose brought Malena back to her home to get her to see a bit of her life since Malena could barely believe that her parents were _the_ Ron and Hermione Weasley. (The fact that Rose's last name was Weasley didn't set off any red lights in Malena's head.)

"So this is the infamous Weasley household! It's beautiful," Malena commented as she wandered into the foyer. "It's so warm and inviting. I love it!"

Rose laughed. "Well, it's just home to me."

Gazing upon the pictures adorning the walls, Malena was amazed.

"Oh! Is this you and your brother?" Malena asked pointing to a particular shot taken the morning of Hugo's first shipment off to Hogwarts. He was grinning like nobody's business as Rose casually stood beside him, nudging him every so often.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Me and Hugo. I was a third year when he started. He's a sixth year now. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, huge flirt, jokester extraordinaire."

Malena laughed as she moved on, landing on Rose's graduation picture.

Rose didn't frequently look at the pictures her mother framed and was a bit surprised to see that this one was still up.

Rose couldn't place when it was taken – it had been such a whirlwind – but it was of her, Cecelia, Al, and Scorpius. It was clearly a couple shot. Al was pulling Cecelia into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead as Cece laughed without abandon. Scorpius had his arm around Rose's waist and she was looking up at him before leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Rose Weasley, you've been holding out on me! Who is this fit blondie in this photo with you? And who are these other people? They're absolutely adorable!"

"Well the couple is my best friend from Hogwarts Cecelia and her now-fiancé, my cousin Al. They're getting married in December and both of them are driving me bonkers with all their planning and dress appointments and food tastings."

Malena looked at Rose expectantly. "And this blonde fittie? Who is he and why haven't I heard about him before?"

"How about we go into the living room?" Rose suggested.

Eyes widening, Malena instantly understood this was a tale that was long and upsetting.

"Oh. Alright."

After roughly an hour of in-depth retelling, Malena now knew Rose's full story. She understood her reluctance to recognise the variety of boys that were throwing themselves at her feet and her sometimes distant, far-off look.

"And I'm still not ready to talk to him. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be ready."

"Honey, I'm surprised to see you functioning as well as you are. Had it been anyone else, even me, I don't think I'd be out in public for groceries let alone devoting myself to my studies. You, my dear, are something to aspire to."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that. I tend to just take my life day by day, minute for minute."

Reassuringly, Malena grasped Rose's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Rose, sometimes that's all you can try to do to deal."

* * *

**AN: R & R lovelies!**

**Happy New Year!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm baaaack! **

**After a long, long, much too long break, the story continues. I'm terribly sorry it took so long, but between classes and sorority life and performances, I just didn't have the time to write. And frankly, I didn't have the inspiration either. **

**And now I do! So, sit back, relax and enjoy this lengthy new chapter. :)**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Blind**_

December came much too quickly Rose thought.

She had finally come to a balanced place in her life – Healer training; making peace with nearly everyone, sans one former boyfriend; making peace with herself; opening up to new people, such as Malena and various fellow Healers-in-training – and it was yet again beginning to tip with Cecelia and Al's upcoming wedding.

In fact, there was less than one week until they were getting married. Rose really tried not to think about it while she was in class, training, but it was extremely difficult to do so when Cecelia called her on her special wedding mobile phone whenever she knew Rose was at lunch or on break.

"Oh Merlin! She's calling _again_!" Rose cried exasperated at her mobile as it hummed Mendelssohn's Wedding March – which incidentally was the song that Cecelia would walk down the aisle to.

"Well, just don't answer then."

Rolling her eyes at Malena, Rose responded. "It's not that simple."

"I think it is."

Malena grabbed Rose's mobile and put it on silent.

"There you go. No more wedding mobile. Now we can take our break in peace!"

Rose smiled and settled in further to her arm chair in the lounge reserved for the trainee Healers.

At a table nearby, a couple trainees were playing Exploding Snap. Some were reading magazines, others reading novels. A handful of trainees were looking over their textbooks for no other reason other than the fact they believed unnecessary and constant studying would get them ahead.

Rose couldn't help but realise that even as competitive they were with each other, they worked excellently together. Most would make wonderful Healers in whatever specific Healing field they chose. There were a few, however, that wouldn't be missed should they disappear from the program.

The warning whistle signaled that there were five minutes left before it was time to return to lessons.

Sighing, Rose stretched. "So much for a break. It went much too quickly."

Malena laughed. "Oh, that's nothing. Wait until you're a Resident Healer; you won't have a second to _breathe_."

"Wonderful," Rose commented sarcastically.

"It actually is, unless you don't pass your examinations after residency," Malena replied, her voice initially taking a positive tone before it became bitter.

Malena hissed and stood up quickly, her anger dissipating. "Alright, hon, let's freshen up a bit before we go back to the grind."

Hurrying to the nearest public restroom, the girls were surprised to find it completely empty.

As they hastily checked their appearances in the mirror, Rose realised something.

"We have ethics as our next lesson. It isn't as though we're examining a certain organ or whatnot and bound to get dirty. The dirtiest we could get is ink smudges on our hands from taking notes."

"I'm not worried about ink smudges; I'm worried about Hr. Yang. I want to look my best for him," Malena told Rose truthfully, subtly adjusting her clothing to make it a little more revealing.

Rose was very acutely aware how extremely attractive Hr. Yang was, but she was also very acutely aware how improper Malena's intention were.

"Malena! I think he's _married_."

"Actually, he's in the process of getting a divorce that _he_ served to his soon-to-be ex. Apparently she is an adulterer and Mama and Papa Yang do not condone such things. But neither does Geoffrey."

"_Geoffrey_? Really, Malena, you're calling our Healer Superior by his first name?"

Rose was a little upset. Essentially, Malena was trying to seduce a _teacher_.

"Oh Rose, innocent Rose," Malena laughed lightly. "Geoffrey is my age and passed his examinations after residency the first time round, while I did not. He and I actually worked together on all of our projects together, like you and I do. His almost ex-wife also passed her examinations first go-round. That's where they met."

"Well, I find that your attempt, however subtle, to seduce our Superior in our ethics lesson is a bit ironic: as a Healer, one must not become romantically entangled in any way, shape, or form with patients."

"We aren't Healers yet, Rose."

"No, but he is our teacher, and if you think about it, we're the patients in this situation."

The whistle blew, catching the two girls off-guard.

Malena laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to seduce him, only let him know how very available I am."

Taking the lead, Malena failed to see Rose smirking at the prospect of the game Malena intended on playing.

Rose kept a close eye on Malena and Yang throughout the ethics lesson and there was no denying that Yang was aware of Malena's availability. Not that he was going to act on it, of course. He was a professional.

The lesson ended without any kind of excitement. The men in the class either dozed off or became too enraptured with their stick drawings to listen to the lesson as the women paid very close attention to Hr. Yang's every word. And none more so than Malena, but it wasn't as though she didn't know the proper bedside manner or how to conduct oneself properly; she really _did_ know these things since she learned then twice before. She just wanted to look at him.

They then were split into groups and shuttled to different observance rooms to watch a surgery or procedure of some sort. Rose and Malena were lucky enough to get to see a team of Healers work on a man who had the unfortunate luck to have been spelled to grow tentacles that would re-grow as soon as they were magicked away. It was roughly a two hour procedure.

After the observance period, training was done for the day.

"Rose, keep the mobile on silent. If Cecelia _really_ needs you, she'll find you. She's quite good at that. Oh, and if you have a question about tonight's assignment–"

"I already did tonight's assignment, Malena. Really, they gave us an assignment to detail the treatment for someone with scrofungulus?" Rose said, amused that her Superiors had to resort to simple assignments. She slipped into her pea coat and wrapped a colourful scarf around her neck as they left the training lounge. "But thanks for the offer. And I think I will keep the mobile on silent."

The two walked down St. Mungo's corridors to the lift and Malena couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Well, I had forgotten that was our assignment. Never mind then. We could diagnose, treat, and cure any patient with scrofungulus _blindfolded_. At least, you and I could. I can't speak for the rest of our peers."

"I resent that Otawa," a male voice said from behind them.

Turning around, Rose and Malena saw none other than their only competition for top of the class.

"Well, Whitaker, maybe you could do that with _one_ eye blindfolded," Malena informed him, smirking, as she turned back around. Grabbing Rose's wrist, Malena pulled Rose with her.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the look Derek Whitaker gave Malena behind her back. It was a combination of intrigue and insult. If Rose had to guess, she would have to say that Derek Whitaker was taking a fancy to Malena.

Entering the lift, Rose saw that Derek Whitaker was standing in the same spot she and Malena had left him, looking positively confused. Malena seemed not to notice or care.

The lift doors began to close when Rose made mention of this.

"Derek Whitaker fancies you, Malena."

Malena laughed. "That's ridiculous."

The lift door closed and they, as well as the rest of the lifts inhabitants, were shuttled off to the lobby.

In less than three seconds, the lift arrived in the lobby and the doors began to open.

"Not really. I could see that even if I was _blindfolded_," Rose commented stepping outside of the lift. "See you tomorrow!"

Rose smiled and hurriedly left a dumbfounded Malena in her wake.

They'd certainly have something to talk about in tomorrow's training.

With a bounce in her step, Rose navigated her way through St. Mungo's crowded lobby. She barely made it on the London street-side when she heard a great cry.

"There you are! Oh my god, I nearly had a panic attack in the middle of Muggle London as I tried to phone you, but you weren't picking up your mobile. Did the battery die? Did someone step on it? Did you lose it? Is the signal poor?"

Cecelia, bundled up against the chilly London winter, had latched onto Rose like a leech. Her grip on Rose's arm was leaning towards deathly.

"Cece, please let go a bit. I'm losing circulation."

Cecelia immediately let go, her cheeks pinking even more than merely from the cold, and apologised.

"I'm so sorry Rosie. I'm just getting so nervous! After all, I'm getting married in five days," Cecelia told her.

Rose smiled. Oh, wedding jitters were already beginning.

"I know, Cece."

"So what happened to your mobile? I was having a major wedding crisis and I couldn't get a hold of you or Charlotte or even Ginny."

"Nothing really, Cece. I just forgot about it," Rose said as she stuck her hand in her pocket to retrieve her mobile. She couldn't help but think that Charlotte, sister to the bride and bridesmaid, and Ginny, soon-to-be mother-in-law, also tried to evade the borderline possessed bride's calls. "You know, Healer training and whatnot."

Sighing loudly, Cecelia steered Rose out of Muggle London and toward Diagon Alley.

"Well then, at least I've got a hold of you now. We're going to check with the dressmaker and visit the florist to make sure everything is in order for my wedding. I wanted to get a hold of you because the florist had left a message on the Floo that there were difficulties putting an everlasting charm on the irises, which I sorted out myself. It was actually quite a simple fix."

"That's wonderful, Cece. Everything is coming together nicely."

"It is!" Cecelia squealed excitedly. "I can't believe that Al and I were only dating eight months ago. I mean, had it not been for the things that happened towards the end of the year, Al and I probably wouldn't be in this position at all. We owe it to you and, well, you know."

Rose nodded slowly before something awful suddenly dawned on her.

Cecelia just went on rambling, failing to notice Rose's noticeably different disposition. "I'm just so happy that Al actually asked me to marry him and agreed to get married now. And it'll be beautiful in the country with the snow and the lights all on the trees and of course a handy little thing we call magic that can make the weather appropriate for an outdoors wedding and the snow will just –"

Out of nowhere, Rose lashed out at her best friend. "Cecelia, why the bloody hell did you pick December thirteenth for your bloody wedding date? Don't you know why this time of year, this time of month is horrible?"

Rose had stopped right in front of an alley, streets away from Diagon Alley.

"No Rose, I don't know why this date is so horrible," was Cecelia's aggravated reply, "but it was the only available time in our schedules. If we hadn't decided on December thirteenth, we would have had to wait until May. We – let me rephrase that – _I _didn't want to wait that long. Besides, I wanted a winter wedding."

Cecelia stood, somewhat shivering, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Rose turned away from her best friend, unable to keep her emotions in check. She looked around, hoping and praying that there was no one around to see her fall apart completely. Fortunately, they were the only people around.

Rose sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Now, before I tell you why this is probably the worst date, I want you to know that my reason is entirely selfish and unfair to you, since it has nothing to do with you, or Al, or the wedding."

"What Rose?" she asked, her voice hedging on annoyance.

"I was due your wedding weekend, Cece."

As much as she wished she wouldn't, Rose couldn't help but cry.

"Oh!" Cecelia cried, understanding Rose's sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh, Rose, love," Cecelia soothed, wrapping her in a hug, "I didn't realise. It never dawned on me whatsoever considering…"

"I told you it was selfish!" Rose sobbed into her shoulder.

"Let it out, Rosie. There's no way that you can go back to that day in June and stop it from happening. My wedding is something entirely different and I don't want you to feel horrible because of it. I'm certainly saddened that I didn't realise this myself, but now that I know, we can work through it together, Rose."

"Thank you. I don't know why I have a friend like you; I don't deserve you."

Rose let out another pitiful sob.

"Shh, Rose. Of course you deserve me, just like I deserve you. Everyone deserves at least one good friend. So stop with this self-pity."

"Oh, Cece, I just thought I could do it, get through it without getting emotional and all that with your wedding so close to keep my mind off of it. I'm being a selfish bitch. I mean, it's December eighth! You're getting married in five days. I should be over the moon for you; you're my very best friend and I'm your maid of honour and you're marrying my cousin. I'm a cow! All I'm thinking about is my – our – baby that should have been born this coming weekend."

Cecelia squeezed Rose and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Rosie, you may have lost that baby, but you can't dwell on it. Life is too short. You already made somewhat of a mess of your life. You ended up trying to isolate yourself when you needed support from your friends and family. And you pushed away the man you loved when all he wanted to do was be there for you in your time of need. But now, that's all changing. You're nearly back to your normal self and you've begun your Healer program. I see you wake up, ready to face the day. You laugh now and smile when Albus makes a ridiculous joke. You're moving on."

"Sure I am," Rose told her sarcastically.

"Rose, stop that right now. There's no way that you can bring my mood down, but you're not helping yourself. You've worked through most of your problems, but there is still probably the most important one left for you to handle," Cecelia reminded her. "You need to reconcile with Scorpius so you can put the past behind you, because that's where all this tension and anger belongs: in the past."

Rose snapped her head up, looking Cecelia in the eyes. "How can I do that?" she whispered. "How can I do that after telling him I never wanted to see him again? I told him I didn't love him anymore. I told him he abandoned me at the worst possible time even when he promised he wouldn't leave me and that it's his fault that I miscarried. How can I _possibly_ face him again, without hurting him even more? I don't know if I trust myself to face him; I'm scared that I'll hurt him again. I know that I still love him, but I don't know if I can trust him again after he broke my heart."

"One day or another, Rose, you are going to have to. You will realise you still need him, even if he broke your heart, and that he stills needs you. That day will be coming soon; it's inevitable," Cecelia told her, getting up and starting to leave.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked, straightening herself.

"It's fate. No two ways about it."

Cecelia smiled and brushed a few errant tears from Rose's face.

"Are you ready to go to the dressmaker and florist with me now that you've gotten those tears out?"

Rose nodded, laughing nervously. "Of course, we have a wedding to put into complete order."

She smiled as Cecelia hooked her arm through a crooked elbow and led her toward Diagon Alley. They were going to get things done.

The evening passed quickly and Rose and Cecelia found themselves at the Weasley household.

Ron, since he was home, insisted Cecelia stay for dinner. Cecelia could hardly say no when she knew that Al wasn't going to be home until late and that her brother and his family had company over. She merely stayed for dinner and a dessert that Ron insisted she eat, especially after Hermione had successfully (for the first time in their twenty-odd years of marriage) made his mother's famous chocolate cake.

"Only a small piece, please, Mr. Weasley. I will still need to fit into my wedding dress in a few days time!" Cecelia had joked, knowing full well that was a complete and utter lie. Cecelia hadn't gained weight of any kind in ages.

Hermione made comments about the final wedding preparations and Rose and Cecelia answered them together. It was the first Weasley wedding in quite some time; Victoire and Teddy's wedding was the last one. Easily, it was going to be a joyous event.

Once everyone had finished their dessert, Cecelia took her leave. Rose followed Cecelia to the living room.

"That was quite a successful day," Cecelia mentioned. "And I'm glad you talked to me about your concerns. I know I'm very wrapped up in my wedding, but it just wouldn't do if my maid of honour was feeling like absolute shite before, during, and after the ceremony."

Smiling, Rose gave her best friend a hug. "No it certainly wouldn't. Thanks for listening to my griping."

"Any time, Rosie. Besides, you have been forced to listen to my bridezilla rantings for quite some time. I suppose it was fair."

"We have dinner plans tomorrow, yes? And Charlotte is coming as well?"

"We do. Just Floo over to my flat around five. Al will be out, so you won't have to worry about him distracting me from our girl's night."

"Good to know," Rose said good-naturedly.

Cecelia walked to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder.

Cecelia looked at Rose briefly before turning away. "And don't forget that we have yours and Charlotte's final dress fitting tomorrow at seven as well, and that you and Charlotte are going over the last-minute bridal shower plans after that. See you tomorrow night!"

With that, Cecelia cried 'Forty-six Cauldron Lane' and threw the Floo powder into the fireplace. Rose, completely exhausted, crawled upstairs and into bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

The night following her little meltdown, and after a few hours of being poked and prodded for her final bridesmaid dress fitting along with the other bridesmaids, Cecelia's sisters Claire and Charlotte, Cecelia's sister-in-law Cailyn, and Lily, who would very soon be Cecelia's other sister-in-law, Rose enjoyed a relaxing dinner with them and Cecelia. There was no wedding discussion at dinner, but mindless chatter about their days.

Claire droned on about the _exciting_ happenings at Gringotts. (She worked with grouchy Goblins, which was hardly exciting.)

Charlotte had told about her very strange encounter with the new assistant, Federico, at _Magical Witch_, who would eventually become Charlotte's personal assistant once she officially became the editor-in-chief of the new teenage boy-centered magazine, entitled _Wizard Ink_. Needless to say, Federico took the magazine title a little too seriously and poured ink all over himself.

Cailyn made sure to inform all about Cameron's terrible twos and Chloe's progress with learning how to write the alphabet and beginning words, such as 'hat.'

Lily – having gotten special permission from the Board of Hogwarts Directors to leave campus for the special occasion – caught everyone up to date on the newest gossip milling about Hogwarts, especially about Hugo and Emily Brown-Finnigan's budding relationship – rather, about them being caught scantily clad and snogging in the prefect bathroom. Neither Hugo nor Emily were prefects. And of course, Lily had to mention how she and Atticus Wood were still going strong and he visited as often as possible. (She left out certain details about their visits.)

After dinner, only Charlotte and Rose were left to finish up the plans for Cecelia's bachelorette party. There would only be bridesmaids; siblings' significant others, such as Cedric's girlfriend and James' girlfriend; Malena, on account that Cecelia found her company refreshing; and Cecelia's fellow Curse breaker trainee and friend Shane Marie Zippert. It was going to be a fun time. After all, Charlotte had quite a few contacts to make Cecelia's last night of being an unmarried woman memorable, even if she _didn't_ remember.

The following few days flew by. Rose hardly remembered what she had done in Healer training, but Malena told her their Superiors sent loads of praise her way. She was more concerned, crazily enough, about Cecelia and Al's wedding than anything else. All she _could_ remember was whether or not the florist had finished the bouquets and arrangements were to Cecelia's specifications and if the seating chart was perfected so there would be little to no conflicts. Rose couldn't remember if she stopped with wedding preparations to eat or sleep. (Hermione told her she did.)

Finally, the night before the wedding was here. Rose was crazed, just praying that the night went well. Charlotte, however, reassured her that everything would go smoothly.

Rose and Charlotte had decided that all of the bachelorette party goers should meet at a house before heading out. Hermione had willingly offered Rose their house as the meeting place. Ginny, needing the support that her little boy was getting married, had asked Hermione over anyway. Ron and Harry, not having been invited to Al's bachelor party, decided to have a little fun of their own in the safety of the Potter household.

Rose was beyond nervous. For the party, the entertainment of the night, the wedding itself.

"Oh, Rose. Stop worrying! It will go swimmingly and Cecelia will have a wonderful time," Charlotte told Rose cheerfully.

"If she remembers it, of course," Charlotte added as an afterthought.

Rose's apprehension disappeared at that. She laughed outright, imagining Cecelia off her face. She couldn't quite recall a time when Cecelia was ever that far gone not to remember.

"Quite an image of Cecelia being plastered, hmm?" Charlotte mentioned knowingly.

In response, Rose just laughed a little bit more.

Shortly, the guests began to arrive. Claire and Cailyn were first to arrive, right on time. Shortly after the two of them, Malena came by herself. Anna (James' girlfriend) and Lily Flooed together and Daniela, Cecelia's brother Cedric's girlfriend, showed up minutes before Shane was scheduled to appear with the bride-to-be.

No one except for Charlotte and Rose knew what the night's plans were. Charlotte and Rose wanted it that way, of course, so the guests were just as surprised as Cecelia.

"Please Rosie! I want to know what we're doing tonight," Lily pleaded in an uncharacteristically-Lily way. Lily _never_ begged.

"No Lily. Charlotte and I agreed that we wanted everyone to be surprised about tonight. Otherwise, I think it takes the fun out of it."

Lily, still stuck in a pouty, little girl mood, huffed and flopped onto the nearest couch.

"Lily, you don't want to ruin the fun of your first time out drinking legally now, would you?" Malena asked her pointedly.

Lily sighed, conceding. "I suppose not."

"Well, Rose and Charlotte, I must say I am very much looking forward to a girls' night out. I really can't remember the last time I legitimately went out to drink. After all, all my contemporaries are taking care of kids too and have little to no time for fun! And what a better excuse than my sister-in-law's bachelorette party?"

Charlotte smiled. "We're thrilled you decided to come, Cailyn. After all, you are our sister, if only by marriage."

Cailyn smiled back as Claire heaved a great sigh. It sounded as though she were irritated.

"Is something wrong, Claire?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, feigning disinterest. "It's just that it's three after eight and I was lead to believe that Cecelia and her friend Shane were to arrive at eight."

Rose bit her lip from snapping at Claire for being so irritating. Thankfully, before Rose could say a word, Charlotte jumped in.

"Claire, you know Cecelia is not nearly as punctual as you are. Actually, no one is as punctual as you are, so you're going to have to deal."

One second later, the Floo system lit up and Shane and Cecelia emerged.

"Perfect timing!" Charlotte cried, running over to hug her sister.

"Now we can go!" Lily cried as she jumped up, teetering dangerously in her stilettos.

"Not exactly," Rose laughed as she greeted her best friend and Shane.

Rolling her eyes, Lily sat back down crossly, arms folded purposefully.

"So what are we doing for my bachelorette party?" Cecelia asked, smiling radiantly.

The women belonging to the bachelorette party giggled at the possibilities they were coming up with before candy necklaces were passed out and Cecelia was handed a sealed envelope.

"What are the necklaces for?" Shane asked.

"Well, this is a bit of a gift to Cecelia from all of us. We will all be selling nibbles for 4 sickles, or if we're in a Muggle pub, 2 pounds. It will go to your honeymoon expenses. And of course, Cece, you'll have to wear one also. Don't want you to feel left out."

Rose smiled slyly, feeling very much the deviant.

Every one of the guests were absolutely thrilled at the prospect, with the obvious exception of Claire and slight protests from Cecelia.

"Rose, you know how ticklish my neck is! One mere touch and I will burst into giggles and squirm like mad! Merlin, Al loves it because it renders me senseless, but honestly, random men wanting a nibble will most certainly get a fit of obnoxious giggles!"

No one could even try to hold back their laughter at this fact.

"Too bad, bride-to-be, you will be tickled all night because you are smokin' and men everywhere will want to nibble before their chance to do so is gone forever," Lily laughed at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Groaning, Cecelia turned her attention to the envelope in her hand.

"And what exactly is in this envelope? A list of things I have to do or collect or in one way or another cross off it?" Cecelia wondered, amused. As if that could be it.

When her question was answered with complete silence, she got worried.

She looked her Rose and Charlotte, and they were looking at each other dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious."

Hastily, Cecelia ripped open the envelope and scanned the contents.

The next few minutes consisted of various exclamations of "No! I can't do that!" and "You're joking right?" and other such things.

As Malena and Lily tried to pry the paper from Cecelia's hands to see what exactly she was so surprised about, Claire was berating Charlotte. Claire thought it was reprehensible that she was actively assisting their barely legal sister to make an utter fool of herself. Shane and Cailyn, however, were praising Rose for being so bold and finally forcing Cecelia step out of her comfort zone.

Finally, Cecelia had enough of the commotion.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried, silencing all. Turning to Charlotte and Rose, she semi-glared at them.

"Are you serious? Are you really having me do this?"

Rose nodded slowly as Charlotte gave her a verbal affirmative.

"Of course we are, Cece. It's your last night of singledom. You deserve a little fun and craziness. Now come on, we have to go so we can start your wild night!"

"But what are we doing for this wild night?"

Cecelia roughly handed Lily her paper and took Charlotte and Rose by the elbows and pulling them into the Floo.

"Off we go!" Cecelia cried. "Meet me in the Tipsy Troll."

In a few moments, everyone but Lily and Malena had taken the Floo.

They were left gazing at the paper, containing eighteen items that Cecelia needed to find or do before the night was over.

"Oh Merlin."

Smiling broadly, Malena could hardly contain her excitement.

"This is going to be a fun night."

And indeed it was.

Within the first five minutes of the official start of her bachelorette party, Cecelia had one of the eighteen items on her scavenger hunt list crossed off. Of course, it was the easiest one: Have a bachelor buy you a drink (without prompting).

Charlotte, being very bold, proclaimed in The Tipsy Troll that it was her younger sister's bachelorette party and that candy necklace nibbles were being sold for four Sickles by each member of the bachelorette party, should anyone be interested. (Plenty men, and a few women, were.)

The second thing that happened was that Cecelia was serenaded by a group of men out for a good time on a Friday night. Item two was completed.

A third activity was also crossed off when Malena intervened and boldly asked a very fit man at the bar if he would let the lovely bride-to-be do a body shot off of him. He really couldn't refuse Malena, and although Cecelia protested initially, the man, who went by Evan, reassured her that it was not a problem at all.

In no time at all, Cecelia was drunk enough to do the things on her list she could never do without blushing while sober. For example, asking a man to give her a pair of pants. (Luckily, she picked a man who was traveling and had a clean pair of boxers in his suitcase.)

Finding a man who would give her a condom. The guy she asked introduced himself as Alex and he gave her three, making sure she knew the other two were backup.

Spanking a cute guy and asking him "if he wants another." He did want another. Cecelia couldn't help but obey his wishes.

Dance with the oldest man in the room. He was old enough to be Cecelia's grandfather.

Find a man who would give her a piggy back. A man by the name of Frank ended up giving her a piggyback ride to the next pub, since he was going there himself to meet his wife.

These were all within the first hour.

Then in pub number two, within the first eight minutes found a man with huge arm muscles and asked if she could feel them. Ricky "Strong Arms" was extremely flattered by the gesture. She got a fake tattoo drawn on her thigh by a real tattoo artist, just above her dress hemline, of a garter. She even found two out of the needed five men who wrote down their philosophy of marriage.

The bachelorette party stayed in the second pub for an hour and a half, before heading to a club. There, at the club, Midnight Express, Cecelia took care of three more tasks. One, she danced crazily by herself in the middle of the dance floor. It wasn't for very long, since men flocked around her quickly. She was oblivious to nearly all of them, since she had quite a few drinks still in her system. Two, five of the multiple men she danced with willingly wrote their best sexual experience on napkins. Three, as they were about to head to another pub, Cecelia asked if she could get a picture behind a big biker bloke on his motorcycle. He only agreed if he would get a picture of it.

Pub number three was their last stop and by this time, it was incredibly busy.

The remainder of the night was spent at this pub and within the first hour and a quarter, Cecelia finished her scavenger hunt. She was too far gone to know that she was finished, but she had done it. Three more men wrote their philosophies of marriage for her; she was wooed in Italian; walked down a makeshift wedding aisle by the handsome bartender; and kissed by a man with a thick scar across his forearm (made by an angry dragon) and a man named Al, who she told repeatedly had the same name as her fiancé (but that was the point).

Each of the bachelorette party-goers enjoyed themselves immensely and even more so enjoyed a drunken Cecelia.

Everyone went their separate ways in the early hours of the morning to get some sleep before the big day.

Cecelia proved to have the hardest time that morning.

"Bloody hell, how much did I have to drink last night?" Cecelia groaned, trying desperately to sit up but to no avail.

"It seems you had more than enough to make you forget and to give you a nasty hangover," Rose answered as she handed her best friend a strong hangover potion which she downed immediately. "However, you should know a few things that went on."

"Oh Merlin!" she cried, expecting the absolute worst. The potion was beginning to work on her splitting headache.

"First, you managed to get all eighteen scavenger hunt items in record time – four hours and twelve minutes. Second, you didn't make a complete and utter fool of yourself. Third, you have 200 galleons."

"What?!"

Seemingly, Cecelia sobered up very quickly.

"You completed your scavenger hunt with flying colours and managed to keep your composure, despite being very drunk."

"No no no, the last thing. I have what?"

"Well, not exactly _just_ you, but rather you and Al."

Cecelia looked at her best friend sternly, waiting for an answer.

Rose smiled slowly before finally giving in.

"You know those candy necklaces and the nibbles we were selling for four Sickles? Well, we got enough nibbles worth 200 Galleons and it's all going to the Cecelia and Al Honeymoon fund."

Squealing excitedly, Cecelia leaped up and hugged Rose. "You're brilliant! And  
I love you!"

Rose laughed. "I know. Now go take a shower before I take you over to the Burrow to get ready for your wedding."

Cecelia gave Rose a quick hug and a beautiful smile.

"My wedding," she murmured wistfully as she made her way toward the loo.

The rest of the morning passed quickly as Cecelia and her bridesmaids were shuttled around Burrow. The bridegroom and groomsmen, as well as most of the men, were at the Potters' so there was no reason to worry that Al would accidently catch Cecelia in her wedding dress.

It seemed that in almost no time, the wedding ceremony was less than half an hour away.

Cecelia could feel the butterflies in her stomach. They were the good kind of course. The excited, I-can't-wait-to-start-my-life-with-this-person butterflies. She squeezed Rose's hands and smiled.

"In an hour or so, I'll be Cecelia Potter. I'll be a Potter, I'll be a wife," she said eagerly before her voice took a different tone. "I am going to cry, I know it."

Laughing, Rose said, "That's alright. You'll look beautiful as you cry."

Glancing down at her wedding dress, Cecelia smiled thoughtfully. She really did look beautiful. Her dress was a strapless silk organza A-line with sweetheart neckline and natural waist. The bodice was accented with shirred organza, satin ribbon and floral detail at waist. It was her fairytale dress.

Her makeup was minimal, merely highlighting her eyes and high cheekbones. Her lips were a pastel pink and her hair was pulled back in an intricate knot at the base of her neck. She wore no jewelry but the earrings that her mother had worn at _her_ wedding. Caleb had given them to her to be the 'something old.'

"You have to distract me for the time being, Rose. I'm going to start crying if I just keep thinking how everything is so perfect. Did Malena bring a plus one like I hoped?"

"Indeed she did. She had asked him forever ago and only told me ten minutes ago when Cailyn took you to the loo to freshen up. Her plus one is none other than Derek Whitaker."

"Perfect! From all the stories you tell me, he sounds like just what she needs."

Rose nodded, very pleased herself. Malena and Derek would certainly make a good couple.

They got talking and the time got away from them. Soon, Caleb was pulling Cecelia away to walk her down the aisle and Charlotte was pushing Rose, the maid of honour, to the French doors at the back of the Burrow that led to the outdoors wedding ceremony.

"Getting ready Rose. Al and his groomsmen are already in position," Charlotte told her.

Music began playing and the doors opened with the swish of wand.

Rose took a step forward into the winter wonderland surrounding her.

Her gaze landed up on the altar, eager to see Al in his wedding robes, but it wasn't Al her eyes landed upon.

She couldn't move her feet.

The only thing she could do was gasp.

* * *

**AN: Ah! I am so sorry that this is a cliffhanger but it just needed to be. I'll try really hard to get chapter twenty-two up quickly!**

**Just for kicks and giggles, here's the list of things Cecelia had to scavenge for.**

___- _Have a man/a group of men serenade you

___- _Find 5 men to write down their philosophy of marriage

___- _Find a man who will let you do a body shot off of him

___- _Have a bachelor buy you a drink (without prompting)

___- _Find a man who will give you a pair of pants (underwear)

___- _Dance crazily by yourself in the middle of the dance floor

___- _Find a man who will give you a piggyback ride

___- _Have a guy draw/magick a (fake) tattoo on you

___- _Find a man who will speak to you in another language

___- _Have a guy pretend to walk you down the aisle

_- Take a picture of yourself sitting on a motorcycle behind the owner_

___- _Find a man who will give you a condom

___- _Kiss a man with the same name as the groom

___- _Ask the guy with the largest muscles if you can feel them

_- Find the oldest man in the place and ask him to dance_

_- Lightly spank a cute guy and ask him, "Do you want another?"_

_- Kiss a guy that has a (visible) scar_

_- Have 5 guys write their best sexual experience on a napkin_

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! R & R lovelies!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So, I guess this took longer than expected. Oops. However, it makes sense that it took longer because it's the end of the semester. I have two more days of classes and then there are finals. I have three this semester. Yay. :(**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I apologise in advance that it's kind of short. But please let me know what you think! R & R!!!**

**Yours, **

**magick**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Twenty-two: Give_**

She should have realised that he would be there. He was Al's best friend. Why wouldn't he be his best man?

However, she would have appreciated a little bit of forewarning.

"Rose honey," she heard Charlotte whisper behind her, "you have to move. We're in a wedding. Remember?"

Shakily, Rose breathed and took her first step down the aisle, forcing a smile on her face. On the inside, she was hyperventilating.

She tried her absolute best to keep her eyes from wandering to him, but sometimes trying your best isn't good enough.

He looked well. Hell, he looked happy. From a distance, at least, Rose noted. His hair was a little wilder than she had remembered it. His eyes a little less vibrant. But he looked good.

How Rose _hated_ to admit that Scorpius Malfoy, the man she couldn't help but hate just a little bit, looked like he had nearly moved on. And yet, here she was, holding a grudge at a wedding of their mutual best friends. She hated herself but couldn't think of a way to be able to forgive him.

She arrived at the altar, grinning like mad with genuine happiness for her cousin and best friend, and took her spot across from the best man. She avoided making eye contact, but that didn't stop her from looking.

The other bridesmaids soon joined the rest of the bridal party and looked back, waiting for Cecelia to enter.

Mendelssohn's Wedding March began and the doors parted.

Cecelia and Caleb emerged and stepped into the aisle.

Cecelia looked radiant.

Rose took this opportunity to look at the groom to see his expression written all over his face. As he beamed from cheek to cheek, Rose realised that she had never seen Al so moved and excited by anything ever in his life.

Glancing back to the blushing bride and her brother, Rose was filled with such emotion that her best friends were so in love.

She couldn't tear her eyes off of Cecelia, who couldn't take her eyes off of Al, and he her.

Everything blurred together after that. Caleb giving Cecelia away, Al and Cecelia exchanging their vows, the presenting of the rings, special words from the minister. The kiss was remarkable, Rose noted, but everything seemed to pass so quickly.

Soon enough, Al and Cecelia Potter had made their way down the aisle and the bridal party and guests followed them out to the reception.

Rose made sure she maneuvered herself far away from the best man. She didn't desire to ruin such a beautiful start to a wonderful marriage and in the process, make enemies of friends and family.

And so, Rose wandered about the Burrow.

Finding herself in her father's childhood room, Rose finally let go. She let out a terrific scream that easily corresponded to the multitude of emotions she was experiencing. Then she sat down on the twin mattress, hearing the ancient bedsprings creak. As much as she wished she could cry her eyes would not have it. So Rose sat there. Sat and stared at the remnants of her father's childhood upon the walls.

Her paternal grandparents couldn't bear to lose the innocence all their children's bedrooms contained, especially since they had to grow up so quickly. Rose thanked her grandparents for this silently, imagining that she was young and innocent once again. But unfortunately, that was not at all possible.

Shaking Rose from her thoughts, Hermione had entered the room and sat beside her daughter.

"What are you thinking about, Rose?"

"Innocence," Rose answered her mother simply.

"'The innocent and beautiful have no enemy but time.' William Butler Yeats."

"What does that mean?" Rose questioned, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Well, love, you know that time can pass quickly as well as slowly. Think of the flowers in Nana Molly's garden in the summer: they're so beautiful and vibrant, unblemished. Then the sky begins to darken when autumn comes around and slowly, they begin to wilt and die. And finally, winter comes. The garden is no longer a garden, but a patch of ground covered by snow. For a few brief moments, we get to see the innocence and sheer beauty of those flowers before time takes it from us."

"Time erodes all things. Nothing is forever."

"Yes, that is true darling, but there is another summer just around the corner, waiting for your nana's tender and nurturing hands so the garden can be immaculate once again."

It was laughable. Here Rose was, being cynical, and her mother was turning it all around. She was saying things could return to their original state of innocence and beauty. It was _laughable_.

"Mum, what is this optimism? Why are you saying things like this?"

Softly, Hermione smiled. She let out a short sigh before answering. "Because we just witnessed one of humanity's most innocent and beautiful things in all the world: a marriage. There is nothing truer than a couple professing their undying love and devotion to each other. _This_ is what makes life worthwhile, makes someone appreciate all the good and bad that has happened. Because when you look at the whole picture, the moments where everything was corrupted and ugly were much shorter than the ones that were sweet and perfect. All it takes is a single human act, as simple as tending to a garden, which changes everything."

Rising from her seat, Hermione hoped that her words were somehow getting through to her daughter. She had seen Rose's surprise and anguish at seeing Scorpius Malfoy at that altar, waiting for his best mate to get married. She had also seen, however, the love and adoration in her daughter's face when she had told her about her boyfriend Scorpius months and months ago. But that day – that awful, terrible, dreadful day – shattered everything. That moment was long gone, but the effects still were an everyday presence. Hermione couldn't stand it a single second longer. She knew that this day would be a turning point. It would have to be, for one of them, Rose or Scorpius, would have to make that one simple act of humanity to make everything right.

"Come down to the reception, Rosie. Congratulate your best friend and cousin as I know you wish to do. Stop wondering about innocence and beauty and just live."

Placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, Hermione left her baby girl to her own devices. It was all up to her now.

Rose didn't move for a few more minutes. She was trying to collect herself. She would be forced to talk to him at one point or another, and she really didn't want to. She really didn't want to even be in the same room as him. But Rose knew she was being selfish and rude.

Mustering up some courage, Rose made her way downstairs and outside to the winter wonderland reception Cecelia had absolutely insisted on.

Everyone was in brilliant spirits. There was a lot of laughter and smiles and animated talk.

Rose caught sight of her father engaged in a rather lively conversation where he was clearly detailing a very amusing story. She saw her mother laughing with her Aunt Ginny and Cecelia. Clearly, Ginny was more than excited to have another daughter to add to the family.

As Rose passed through the crowd, family and friends commented on how beautiful she looked and how wonderful it must be to have two best friends married to each other. Politely, she smiled, thanked them and agreed before going on her way to an undetermined destination.

Rose had no intention of staying among the guests for very long. Once she made her rounds – making sure to keep a wary eye out for the best man – she found a solitary seat on the far side of the dance floor. Champagne flute in hand, she let her feet rest and glanced about the room, her mouth set in a grim line.

For a good twenty minutes, no one noticed her hiding out. However, the dance floor and the buffet tables were now open and people wandered around more freely. It was only a matter of time before someone found her.

She was fairly lucky it was merely Liam.

"Rosie, dearest, what are you doing, sitting far away from everyone and not joining in the wedding festivities?"

"Because I can," Rose answered stubbornly before downing the remainder of her champagne.

"Where's the fun in that!? It's a wedding! You're meant to be smiling and laughing and dancing like a bloody fool because you've had just a bit too much to drink."

"I don't think so."

"Weddings are meant to be fun."

Crossing her arms defiantly, Rose remained firmly planted in her seat.

"Pseudo-sister, please dance with me?" Liam asked a sulking Rose. When she didn't respond, preferring to sit there unhappily, Liam did the only thing he could. He pouted.

"You know, that isn't very becoming on a grown man. Wide, innocent eyes and big, pouty lips are no longer accepting in society once a child turns nine," Rose told him stoutly.

"Someone isn't in a very good mood," Liam replied before he took her hand and brought her out onto the dance floor against her will.

Pulling her close and into proper dancing form, he smiled.

"You needed a dance, Rosie. It will put you in a better mood. Especially if you're dancing with me."

Liam managed to say this with just enough charm to get her to crack a small smile.

"You look lovely Rosie," Liam told her truthfully. "Although, you would look much lovelier if you let that infectious smile of yours out."

Rolling her eyes, Rose smiled widened. "You need to stop it. And you should be dancing with your girlfriend!"

"Maegan was actually the one who told me to find you and make you dance. She told me it would be good for you. So here we are."

Shaking her head, but smiling nevertheless, Rose stayed silent and let Liam lead her around the dance floor.

She was actually having a good time now. Liam was keeping her mind off of everything she was mulling over, dancing and talking aimlessly about Maegan and Jonathan.

Since she hadn't seen Liam in ages, he caught her up on his life. Maegan and Jonathan moved in mid-September and were now all adjusted. Jonathan loved having a constant father-figure. He even had him come into school for parents' day. It seemed like they were the perfect little family.

"Are you going to propose anytime soon then, now that you're all family oriented?" Rose asked in a joking manner.

"I've got the ring."

The look on Liam's face was quite serious. There was no way that he wasn't telling the absolute truth.

Rose gasped in shock and excitement. "You didn't!"

"But I did. I've had since before she and Jonathan moved in. I've been just waiting for the right moment."

Liam's voice was full of nerves and anticipation.

"Oh Liam, you know she'll say yes in an instant. She loves you and Jonathan loves you and the three of you are a perfect little family."

Shyly, Liam smiled. "I know, but it's a lot to think about, you know? Choosing someone you want to start a life with, have a family with and love unconditionally?"

Rose nodded slowly, his words sinking in and her smile fading. She could have has all that. But there was a complication.

Liam was just about to continue when Al swooped in.

"Mind if I cut in? I need to take the maid of honour for a few so she can do some of her duties."

Liam obliged and Rose was hurried across to the other side of the dance floor.

"Al, what in Merlin's name do I need to do?"

"Oh nothing. Just a dance. Everyone insisted the bridal party dance after the bridegroom and bride dance their first official dance as a married couple."

Al hastily pulled his cousin into the throng of the bridesmaids and wedding guests before he raced into the middle of the dance floor to dance with Cecelia.

The dance started and it got so very quiet. Rose quickly became enraptured in Al and Cecelia's dance. They were gliding across the floor, as though they were one being, and their eyes never left each other's. Rose's eyes never left them.

Soon enough, Al broke Rose's trance as he announced that the bridal party join them.

In a commotion, Rose was swept onto the dance floor by one of the best men.

"Well, that was lovely. I couldn't take my eyes of them," Rose told her dance partner, finally facing him.

"I couldn't either."

His voice sent a chill down her spine and as her eyes met his, she felt as though all her blood had turned to ice.

"Don't speak a word to me," Rose hissed under her breath so any guests couldn't hear the animosity in her voice. "We will dance in silence, for Al and Cece's sake, and then go our separate ways."

Scorpius said nothing. He wasn't expecting such a ferocious demand.

So he listened, trying to understand Rose and her behaviour. Surely she couldn't still be seething at him when he had tried to make amends that she hadn't yet officially accepted. And it was clear now that she wasn't planning on it.

They were dancing, and then they weren't anymore. Rose's body had stiffened as soon as she heard the music end. She pulled away and slipped away into the crowd.

She had tolerated dancing with him. After all, she was doing it for Cecelia and Al. That's what she had kept in mind the whole time they were dancing. Except for that moment of insanity where she snapped at Scorpius.

It was Cecelia and Al's wedding; they didn't need any dramatics. Especially not from the maid of honour or best man.

So as soon as the dance had ended, she took her exit. Slipping away and then practically running out of the ballroom, she made her way out onto the balcony. She could not hold in her anger, frustration and tears any longer.

"Why me?" she cried out into the frigid air, ignoring the cold that was creeping into her bones. "What have I done?"

Footsteps broke the December silence. Rose felt hot tears run down her face.

"Leave me alone, please. I'm fine," she said angrily to the newcomer. She didn't dare turn around, her face most definitely a red mess, detracting from the beauty of her bridesmaid dress.

"Rose," a very familiar voice uttered. It belonged to none other than the one person she had no desire to speak to. In fact, it was the one person she was running away from.

"I've nothing to say to you," she told him coldly.

"Will you listen to me then?" he pleaded.

"I suppose I don't have a choice."

The words spoken were filled with distaste.

"Don't be a bitch about it," he snapped back, catching Rose off-guard. Scorpius wasn't the kind of person to get pissed off easily, or at least show it as easily as he was.

"I want you to hear me out, for once, and understand," he continued. "No interruptions, nothing. You are going to listen what I have to say, because I've waited too fucking long."

He sighed heavily as Rose waited silently, a little frightened.

"Rose, I'm sorry," he told her wearily. "I'm fucking sorry. I don't know what else there is for me to tell you; I don't know if there is anything else I _can_ say. I'm sorry you miscarried and that I wasn't there for you, but do you honestly believe that this tragedy only hurt you? Do you truly believe you were the only one to have your heart ripped out because of it? What about me? What about fucking me?

"When Alison told me, it nearly killed me. It was our baby Rosie – _our_ baby that we made together; a baby that was a part of each of us. And when I think back, we didn't have each other when it happened, like it should have been. We were all alone…"

Rose finally turned to face Scorpius.

He saw her face was red and blotchy, her eyes were swollen and tears were pouring down her face. He saw her hardened face melt the moment she looked at him.

He looked so forlorn. His mouth was set in a grim line and his brow was furrowed. His blonde hair was in disarray and his grey-blue eyes were void of the sparkle she remembered they held. All they held were unshed tears and sorrow. And yet, despite his sadness, she could not help but notice he was as handsome as ever.

Incapable of speaking in nothing more than a whisper, she asked him, "Why did you abandon me?"

Scorpius took a determined step forward. "I didn't abandon you Rose. I had training, and it wasn't like I had a bloody choice in the matter! Short of abducting me, I went to New Zealand for an impromptu session of Auror training. I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. Fuck, I wasn't allowed to owl a single soul while I was over there. My supervisors sent a note off to my parents, only telling them I was "out of the country" for Auror business. Had I been given one chance to contact anyone, it would have been to tell you I was safe and that I was thinking about you and our baby every moment.

"When I got back, Alison was the first person I saw. I asked how you were, since I tried your Floo and no one was home. I didn't know what was fucking going on. She told me that you were still at St. Mungo's and the news you had miscarried had even been in the papers for a week. She knew that I was the father; she probably figured it out really quickly. I immediately went to St. Mungo's to see you.

"Obviously, you know what happened after that," he added bitterly.

Rose finally looked at him, only to see his head bowed and his gaze locked on his feet. She stared at his rigid, defeated frame and felt guilty.

He lifted his head, their eyes meeting. She shivered; if it was an effect of his gaze or the cold, she didn't rightly know.

Scorpius was acutely aware of her shiver and exclaimed, "Merlin Rose. It's freezing out here!"

Rushing to her side, he removed the cloak he was wearing and rested it upon her shoulders wordlessly.

Although it was evident she had been crying she looked exquisitely beautiful in her emerald green bridesmaid dress and his black cloak.

Her eyes were searching far beyond what Scorpius could see and he suddenly felt like a complete idiot.

How could he think that she would forgive him, even now when the entire situation was completely out of his hands? Had he expected her to finally forgive him after six months? He had a hard time forgiving himself. He could barely forgive Rose for being a right bitch to him. He knew that he couldn't help but still love her either.

He knew now, definitively, that wasn't possible even if they both willed it to be.

He turned and began to leave when he heard a faint 'thank you.' He stopped and slowly pivoted to look at the woman he had loved and was still madly in love with.

She clutched his cloak tightly around her body.

He looked at her and knew that in that moment, something, however small, had changed.

The walls they had built were beginning to crumble.

"Scorpius," she began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you I never wanted to see you again. I'm sorry I told you I didn't love you anymore. I'm sorry I blamed you for my miscarriage. None of that was ever true. I was – I _am _– a bitch for telling you all those horrible lies."

Once again, their eyes met. He knew everything she said was the truth.

Still clutching the cloak, she began making small-talk.

"You should know I have begun my schooling to become a Healer. In six months I'll be done with training and become a Resident Healer. After roughly ten months or so of residency, I'll take the necessary exams to be a full-fledged Healer. That won't be for quite some time though; July of 2026. If I pass, at the end of July, I will graduate and receive my Healer's license.

"On weekends to earn some extra money, I plan to take over for Madam Culpepper to give her a bit of a break in the New Year. My Healer Superior Marlow says that's acceptable as long as I stick to merely mending bones and administering pepper-up potions and the like. Professor Longbottom has also been discussing with me the possibility of implementing a health and sexual education lesson at Hogwarts. He hopes that I will teach the class, given certain experiences. I told him I'd think about it. My life is beginning to get back to normal. I take it day by day."

Rose stopped, clearly finished divulging about her life.

"I'm happy for you. There's no doubt you'll be a great Healer," Scorpius told her.

Weakly, she attempted to smile. "And you? How are you doing?"

"Well, I've gotten through half of the Auror Academy. I'll graduate in June with Al. My supervisor thinks I have serious potential, with the possibility of making it on the Alpha squad. Right now, though, I'm not so sure I want to be an Auror anymore. Who knows? I've talked with Longbottom about possibly taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. He tells me I may be able to teach, depending on whether or not Alison will take a few years off to take care of her twins. It would only be temporary, until she wants to come back, but I think I might like it."

Awkwardly, Scorpius stuffed his hand in his pockets. Rose tugged the black cloak around her tighter. They stood in silence, glancing every once in a while at each other, observing the cloud of breath that floated before disappearing into the night.

Rose's heart was pounding in her chest. Her head was racing. She suddenly knew she was truly and completely ready to leave the past and move on.

In a matter of moments, Rose had her arms around Scorpius' neck and her fingers in his hair. The cloak lay forgotten on the stone floor of the balcony. Scorpius' arms were wrapped around Rose's waist; he held her close to him, never wanting to let go. She knew she didn't want him to.

"I can't hate you anymore," she sobbed into his shoulder, "and I don't want to lose you."

"Shh. I don't want to lose you either, Rosie, but to make this work, we need to take this a day at a time. A lot of awful things passed between us," he soothed her, his hands running through her hair, comfortingly.

"I know, I know. I'm so terribly sorry! Of course we'll take everything as it comes."

"Friends then?" Scorpius whispered into her hair.

She answered quickly. "Yes, of course."

In the back of her mind, Rose heard someone call to her yet she was far too absorbed in Scorpius' embrace to respond.

Now that she had Scorpius back in her life, she was determined not to lose him.

* * *

**AN: Now I am most absolutely, positively certain no one expected such an anti-climactic reunion/apology. Okay, it certainly wasn't **_**anti-**_**climactic, but I bet you were looking for passionate sex on the balcony, or at the very least, some serious snogging, yes? Well, unfortunately, friendship is the best they **_**both**_** can get right now. **

**And, again, I apologise it's so short in comparison to my other chapters. That's just the way it is. **

**There is still one more chapter left, and then an epilogue which will probably be pretty lengthy. At least 10,000 words more for the story, if not more. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Dear Readers, **

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am so grateful for all of you being so patient for this update. It took so so so much longer than I expected, and I know I had said it would be like 10,000 words, but I decided to cut it in half in order to give you a much-needed update. So **_**finally**_**, after life and moving back to college and losing my friendship my best friend from high school (which I partially attribute to my lack of inspiration) and many cuts and frustrations and edits galore, here is **_**Chapter 23**_**. I hope you all enjoy it. It took a lot from me, but hopefully the best parts. **

**Please let me know what you think and remember to R & R!**

**Yours,**

**magick**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-three: Change_

_(End of Chapter 22)_

In a matter of moments, Rose had her arms around Scorpius' neck and her fingers in his hair. The cloak lay forgotten on the stone floor of the balcony. Scorpius' arms were wrapped around Rose's waist; he held her close to him, never wanting to let go. She knew she didn't want him to.

"I can't hate you anymore," she sobbed into his shoulder, "and I don't want to lose you."

"Shh. I don't want to lose you either, Rosie, but to make this work, we need to take this a day at a time. A lot of awful things passed between us," he soothed her, his hands running through her hair, comfortingly.

"I know, I know. I'm so terribly sorry! Of course we'll take everything as it comes."

"Friends then?" Scorpius whispered into her hair.

She answered quickly. "Yes, of course."

In the back of her mind, Rose heard someone call to her yet she was far too absorbed in Scorpius' embrace to respond.

Now that she had Scorpius back in her life, she was determined not to lose him.

_A year and a half later (late June 2026)_

"I'm off Malena," Rose told her fellow Resident Healer.

"Off to your weekly coffee with Scorpius?" Malena winked suggestively.

"Oh please. It's just coffee. We've been doing this for nearly a year!" Rose scoffed, running her fingers through her hair.

A snort escaped Malena. Hurriedly, she covered it up.

"What was that snort for?" Rose demanded to know as she placed her hands on her hips, wildly amused.

Feigning innocence, Malena confessed, "Nothing. There was no snort. I didn't hear anything of the sort."

"Malena Otawa, you will tell me right now what that snort was about this instant."

At hearing Rose's seriously authoritative voice, Malena dared not disobey. Rose was something to be feared.

"Rose, love, the snort you swore you heard was only my way of laughing at your naïveté."

"What naïveté?"

"Bloody hell Rose! The man is madly in love with you and you with him! All this 'it's just coffee' nonsense is driving me bloody insane. If he doesn't ask you on a proper date soon, I swear to Merlin I will _Imperious_ you so _you_ ask him out."

"Malena!" Rose cried, shocked. "The imperious curse is illegal!"

Malena threw her hands up frustrated. "Gah! That's not the point! You are in love with each other. You don't date other people. If one of you doesn't act quickly, you're going to lose your chance."

Rolling her eyes, Rose finally headed for the door.

"I need to find you a new hobby, Malena, so you won't obsess over my love life."

"You can try, but don't think that little threat of mine was an empty one. You're meant to be. I know!"

"See you Malena."

Rose disappeared, leaving Malena alone in the lounge.

"Damn it."

Hr. Benjamin Marlow suddenly walked in.

"Resident Otawa –"

"Call me Malena, please," she told him in a bored voice.

"Malena then, you're needed in the catastrophe ward."

"Oh, fuck it."

Angrily, she headed to catastrophe ward, hoping that Rose would see past her blindness and hoping that Derek had something special planned once she was off duty. Malena desperately needed to unwind after Healing in the catastrophe ward.

Meanwhile, Rose had changed out of her neon pink Resident Healer robes and into a pair of dark wash jeans and a thin, green v-neck tee shirt. She slipped on a pair of black flats and donned her trench, grabbing her purse in the process.

Rushing to the lobby of St. Mungo's, she found Scorpius leaning beside the exit.

"Sorry I'm late," Rose apologised, flashing a smile.

"Don't worry. I imagine it was a hectic shift. Shall we then?" Scorpius motioned toward the door.

Rose laughed lightly as he opened the door for her before making their way to the small café two streets down.

They arrived to find the quaint café relatively quiet. Usually at lunch hour it was bustling.

"Looks like we've lucked out today! We will actually get to sit at our table, rather than in the corner," a rather excited Scorpius informed Rose.

Of course he would be instantly pleased with such a small change. Rose couldn't help but smile as she watched his glee.

Her mind began to wander, taking in her friend's appearance. He had on grey trousers, paired with a shiny black belt and shoes. The sea green dress shirt he wore offset his sparkling blue-grey eyes. The gentle flow of his golden blonde hair made him look like a model. This instantly made Rose jealous and haughty; jealous because he was just so stunningly beautiful without really trying and haughty because _she_ was with this stunningly beautiful man.

Sitting down at their favourite table, a cheerful waitress came over.

"Hello Rose and Scorpius. Are we going to have the usual today?"

"Of course, Chelsea. And can you bring us some tea please?"

"Sure sure. Be back in a few," Chelsea answered pleasantly before taking her leave.

Rose smiled as her eyes met Scorpius'.

"So, is today an Auror day or a professor day?" Rose wondered of Scorpius.

"It is a professor day. Alison wished to take a long weekend with her family. I'll be the resident DADA professor until Monday, then on Tuesday, I'll be the assistant professor once again."

"So you're off this weekend?" Rose sounded surprised and pleased.

Letting out a hearty laugh, Scorpius confirmed the question.

"This calls for a celebration then. We haven't gone out in ages!"

"Well then, we'll have to see if Al and Cecelia would like to join us. After all, soon, there'll be a full-fledged Healer on our hands with very little time left over for friends and family."

"Oh, don't remind me!" Rose cried, covering her face in her hands. "My practicals start in roughly a week and a half and I have hours and hours and hours left of my Residency."

"Rose, you're more than ready for these practicals of yours. And from what Malena tells me, you have at least twenty hours more than your Residency requires. Not to mention I've heard from one aforementioned friend that you've signed on for roughly sixty more hours before your Residency is over."

Rose lifted her face and rolled her eyes. "That traitor," she whispered.

Malena was meddlesome and Rose most certainly didn't appreciate hearing that she kept Scorpius up to date on her over-achievement and, most likely, personal matters (i.e. dating, or lack thereof).

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Scorpius asked having missed what she said.

Rose brushed it off before asking about the lessons he had given that morning.

In no time at all, they were catching up on their weekly happenings and Chelsea had brought their tea and lunches.

Rose was having a fine enough time with Scorpius, but in the back of her mind, she kept thinking about what Malena said. And she couldn't help but remind herself that Malena had been talking to Scorpius about her behind her back. And yet, she wondered, could Malena really be right? Could she and Scorpius be meant for each other? Or was it just wishful thinking on Malena's part?

In complete honesty, Rose had no idea if she was meant for Scorpius or if he was meant for her. She would have liked to think that there was somebody, somewhere, meant for her. An eternal love was exactly what Rose had always hoped for. Of course this "eternal love" existed in fairytale books that she had been told about since birth. Hermione insisted that Rose be cultured in all sorts of legends and tales; fairytales were Rose's favourite, regardless of how inaccurate they may or may not be.

Stopping mid-sentence after noticing Rose's lack of attention, Scorpius asked, worried, "Rose, are you alright?"

Rose snapped out of her fairytale funk to see Scorpius staring at her concerned.

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright. I just began to drift away for no apparent reason."

Scorpius nodded before consulting his watch.

"Damn it. It's half twelve. I've got to get back. I have lessons with some fifth years at two and I've yet to prepare their lesson. Same time next Thursday?"

"Sure."

Rose smiled at Scorpius as he dropped a tenner on the table. He stood up and offered a hand to Rose.

"I can't have you pay again, Scorpius."

"It's not a problem Rose. I have more money than I know what to do with, both in Muggle and wizarding currency. I might as well spend it on you." He smiled lazily, as a sort of apology.

Rose couldn't help but flush at the comment as she took his hand. What did he mean by that? Scorpius certainly must have meant something by it. And what about that smile? Was it just friendly?

Rose was quite conflicted at the moment.

Scorpius leaned in and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. The touch tingled.

"Have a good day at St. Mungo's, Rosie. I'll owl you this evening about catching up later this weekend."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Have a good day marking up essays! I'd like to get together sometime."

"Maybe we can get together with Al and Cecelia on Friday," he suggested. "Go to a pub."

"I'm off duty Friday night and all day Saturday," Rose informed him eagerly.

"Friday or Saturday it is!"

Scorpius smiled in parting and left Rose with a little wave. Four steps and he was out of the small, intimate coffee shop.

Rose sat back down in her seat and groaned.

Damn Malena.

She put unnecessary things into Rose's head that made her rethink everything she thought she knew and then stressed her out beyond belief because she was so preoccupied with these unnecessary things. It would be only a matter of time before Rose cracked.

Hoping that theHopin walk back to St. Mungo's would clear her head, she found it only made it more jumbled.

And so, entering St. Mungo's, Rose was still stuck on the Scorpius conundrum. She could not tell if it was Malena's words that made her on edge or the feelings she may be experiencing.

She made her way into the Resident lounge and found Malena to be nowhere in sight. Quickly, Rose changed back into her standard neon pink Resident robes in anticipation of being called on-duty. With a wave of her wand, she alerted the Resident office that she had returned and was on-call.

Within minutes, a Healer by the name of Amnell came by to take her to the catastrophe ward.

The Healer briefed her on her specific tasks and what Healer she would be working alongside.

"You'll be taking over for Resident Otawa and be working with Hr. Marlow. Hr. Marlow would have come down to get you had he been able to, but he has a Code 40-11c. Hr. Marlow is working with Hr. Zorander and her Resident Willoughby. You shall be on until five, then you'll get an hour break before staying on until half eleven. I believe you will be with Hr. Marlow for the rest of the night."

They reached the catastrophe ward and it was clearly chaos.

"Thank you Hr. Amnell," Rose said, ready for the 40-11c.

"You're welcome, Resident Weasley."

With a nod, Hr. Amnell rushed off.

That night's work was tiring and difficult, but it proved to Rose that she would be a wonderful Healer. Hr. Marlow, without saying a word, also told Rose this. She already was a wonderful Healer.

Rose left sometime around five a.m. after a few more patients and went home to sleep before her next shift started at 2 p.m.

As she walked into the office to check in, her former Healer Superior Marlow stopped her.

"Do you think I could talk to you for a moment?"

Slightly worried, Rose followed him into the break room.

"Resident Weasley," Hr. Marlow began.

"You can call me Rose," Rose interrupted.

Hr. Marlow smiled kindly. "Alright. Rose. I suppose you can call me Ben when we aren't on duty. You know how some of these old-fashioned Healers are."

Rose laughed lightly. "Of course. What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ben?"

"Well, I just thought I would tell you directly that you did fantastically last night. You were fearless, which is what we absolutely need in the catastrophe ward," he told her quickly.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from my former Superior."

"I'm glad. You're doing very well. Not that it wasn't clear that you would be during training."

The two of them stood there, neither one of them talking. Finally, Rose broke the silence.

"Was there anything else? Otherwise, I should get on duty –"

"Oh, um, yeah. There is. I hope this isn't too forward or inappropriate, considering you're a Resident – granted for only a few more weeks – and I'm one of the overseeing Healers, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. Just to get to know each other better."

Rose was taken aback. Hr. Ben Marlow was much talked about by the healers, Medi-Witches/Wizards, and secretaries on staff. Rose certainly thought he was attractive but never would she have imagined that he would ask her out. And at work, no less!

When Rose didn't answer immediately, Ben started apologising. "Damn, I knew it wasn't appropriate. It's the first time I've done anything like this, so I'm really sorry if this is uncomfortable…"

"No, no! I'm – I'm just surprised," Rose breathed. "I actually would love to get to know you better."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing herself say. Just twelve or so hours ago, she was fretting over the looks Scorpius was giving her, wondering if they were more than friendly, and now she was accepting a date from someone who was essentially her boss.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would," she answered, truthfully. Maybe this would be the answer she was looking for. Maybe going on a date with a handsome, successful, amusing man would help her figure out this Scorpius thing.

"Great! Um, well I have a shift until five, so how about I owl you after that?"

"That sounds perfect. I don't get off until seven, but I'll make sure I answer shortly after that."

Rose smiled genuinely and Ben smiled back.

"Alright. I won't keep you any longer. Good luck with your shift!"

"Okay. Same to you."

Hr. Ben Marlow smiled once more before quickly leaving the break room. Rose couldn't help but smile to herself.

She was going on a date with a hot Healer.

For her five-hour shift, Rose's mind continuously wandered to one Benjamin Marlow. She couldn't get it out of her head that he – of all people! – wanted to go on a date with her. She couldn't remember the last time she was so excited looking forward to a date. It certainly had been ages that she even went on a _meaningful_ first date.

When she returned home, she noticed Cecelia's owl sitting on the open window-sill.

Rose opened her hand to give him a treat in exchange for the letter he carried.

_Rosie,_

_I know you probably just got off duty, but Scorpius told us you were free tonight and Al thought it would be fun if we went to a Muggle club tonight. If you're in, just send a reply on the back of this and Floo our flat at 8:30_.

_Hope you want to join!_

_Lots of love,_

_Cece_

Writing down a quick reply, she then attached it to the owl and he was off. Rose then retreated to her bathroom to shower. When she got out, there was another owl waiting for her.

It was unfamiliar, and a dark brown colour.

Pulling her towel closer, she made her way to the window with a treat.

Opening the letter, she realised that it was from Ben.

_Rose,_

_I hope this letter finds you alright. _

_I was thinking about our date and realised that it may be in our best interest to wait until you're no longer a Resident Healer. It may raise some suspicions – untrue ones, but suspicions nonetheless – by some of the other residents since I am one of your supervisors. However, that doesn't mean that I don't want to take you out. We just might have to wait until practicals start, if that's alright with you. You can owl me with the days you are free and I can work my schedule around that if necessary. _

_In the meantime, I wish you all the best in the last week and a half of your residency and hope that you don't worry too much about your practicals. Personally, I believe you will do wonderfully. _

_Ben_

Rose smiled at the short and incredibly sweet letter.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed she had more than enough time to write Ben and get ready for a night out.

Still clad in only a towel, Rose sat at the kitchen table to write Ben. Her practical schedule was perfect; each week, she had two nights free.

After St. Mungo's had an intense renovation where every single floor and ward was reevaluated, the Healer program was adjusted accordingly with St. Mungo's changes. Funding provided by Harry Potter and various other wealthy Wizarding families allowed St. Mungo's to expand so that more wards, emulating Muggle hospitals, were added. In addition to the preexisting wards – artifact accidents, creature-induced injuries, magical bugs, potion and plant poisoning, and spell damage – there was now a catastrophe ward, fashioned after the Muggle ER; a maternity ward so that witches no longer had to give birth in Muggle hospitals or at home; a Muggle ward specifically for witches and wizards afflicted with Muggle diseases and afflictions; and even a psychiatric ward.

As a part of her Healer training, Rose had been immersed in the dealings of the creature-induced injuries ward, the spell damage ward, and the magical bugs ward. This was all due to the examinations she had taken early on in her training. After training, her time was focused in those three wards in addition to the catastrophe ward, a little time in the maternity ward, and the Muggle ward. Based on her experiences the summer before starting Healer training, she was also familiar with the psychiatric ward, although only as a patient.

Because of her experiences, her practicals all dealt with the wards she was familiar with. There was a short examination for each ward that took an hour as well as three, eight and a half hour stints actually performing in the ward. Three Healer Supervisors who would diligently take notes as they carefully observed her actions in each ward. There were three weeks of practicals, and each week focusing on two of the wards.

On the first week of practicals, Rose was lucky enough to have either Tuesday and Thursday for her get-together – date? – with Ben. Rose simply couldn't remember the last time she was so giddy to be going out on a date.

She finally finished her reply – after some careful deliberation as to how she should respond – and sent Ben's owl, only to glance at a clock.

She had only twenty minutes to get prepare for the night out.

Frantically, Rose rushed out, charming a pot of water to boil and cook some pasta while she rummaged through her closet to find something suitable for clubbing. In five minutes, she managed to ready herself – makeup, hair, dress and heels – and in the ten minutes following that, enjoy a bowl of alfredo.

She finished eating and then rushed back to her bathroom to brush her teeth before Flooing to Al and Cece's.

Practically falling out of the fireplace, Rose alerted her friends that she had arrived.

"Right on time!" Albus cried as he rushed over to his cousin to give her a hug.

"Of course, Al." Rose gave Al a peck on the cheek as she returned his embrace.

"And we're still waiting for Scorpius," Cecelia commented, nearing her best friend to also greet her.

"As usual," Al and Rose replied simultaneously.

They all laughed just as the fireplace ignited in green flames.

Puzzled that it could be Scorpius, arriving almost _on time_, the three stared at the Floo, anxious to see who would emerge.

"Al!" came the voice before the voice's body stepped out.

There was no mistaking the voice.

"James?"

"Al!"

James stepped out looking a little crazed.

"What are doing here? I thought you were going out with Anna."

"How did you propose?"

Everyone's eyes widened at that. James, proposing? James, settling down? It was a bit unbelievable.

"Eh – I don't think I can just jump into that story right now, James. It's a lot more complicated than you might think. Why don't you come with me into our kitchen and I'll give you a brief retelling?"

Al led a frazzled James away, giving Cecelia and Rose an apologetic look.

They soon disappeared, leaving the girls in the living room.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

That was all either could say for a while before Cecelia started some conversation.

"So, clubbing tonight. Are we going to find you a prospective boyfriend, my dear?"

Rose laughed at that. "That was subtle, Cece."

"Well, I hate going out with my single best friend because I always think she feels like a third wheel since I'm a Mrs. Potter now."

"Cecelia, I assure you, I do not feel like a third wheel. Especially since I have Scorpius to keep me company when his best friend and my best friend start acting all cute and married," Rose joked.

Rolling her eyes, Cecelia brushed Rose off.

"I know having a boyfriend and whatnot is not the most important thing in the world, but I don't want you to be alone. You haven't dated anyone in a year and a half."

"But –"

"But nothing. You've gone on dates, but you haven't _dated_. You need to get out, put yourself out there."

"Who's to say I haven't put myself put there, hmm?"

"Pftt. Malena would have told me," Cecelia scoffed.

By now, Rose was getting indignant. "I'll have you know, just today, before my last shift, Hr. Benjamin Marlow asked me out! And I was almost late getting here because I was too busy writing him back to schedule our date. So ha! And for your information, he was my Healer Superior as trainee. Oh! And he's outrageously fit and gorgeous. _Fit and gorgeous_. And not to mention absolutely _brilliant_."

To be perfectly honest, Cecelia was stunned. Of course she knew Rose was attractive; at Hogwarts, before (and even when) she was with Scorpius, she had to beat the suitors away with a stick. Sometimes literally. (A good repelling charm tended to do the trick.)

"Really?"

"Honestly, Cecelia, would I lie about that?"

"What would Rose not lie about?" a masculine voice said.

Rose and Cecelia both jumped right out of their skin. They hadn't even heard the fireplace, they were so absorbed in their conversation.

"Bleeding hell, Scorpius. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies, Cecelia. That certainly was not my intention. Al would have killed me had I killed you."

Cecelia cracked a little smile before embracing her husband's best mate.

"He most certainly would have."

After greeting Cecelia, Rose also greeted him.

As she leant in to give him a peck on the cheek, he turned his head a little too much. She instead caught the almost-corner of his mouth.

She could almost feel the blush.

An attempt to ignore the near-kiss, Scorpius cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortable, and re-asked the question he never had answered. "So, what would Rose not lie about?"

"That she has a date!" Cecelia squealed, entirely forgetting who she was talking to and certain histories.

Rose flushed and quickly looked at Scorpius' face to see his reaction. But she turned a moment too late. His face was an emotionless mask, informing her of nothing.

It took some time, but Scorpius congratulated Rose.

"That's great, Rosie. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Er, well he's my former Healer Superior, Ben Marlow."

Scorpius was trying very hard to keep his face relaxed. The mere mention of Rose – his Rose, at least she had been at point in time – having a date set him on edge. He knew that it was unfair, that they had both moved on and restarted their friendship, and yet something inside him had been yanked. Something had been pulled to the point of near-breakage.

Scorpius was painfully aware of exactly how likely it would be to have anything other than a friendship with Rose now: it was practically a non-existent figure. But hearing about this Hr. Ben Marlow as Rose's date – and potential boyfriend – Scorpius was feeling what could only be described as jealousy. He knew that because he had felt it many times, because of her, many years before they began dating their sixth year.

It didn't help that Scorpius knew, deep down, that he hadn't "moved on." He was almost completely certain that Rose was his soul mate and he had been in love with her since he was thirteen, almost fourteen. But he could let her go, so she could have her own happiness, with whomever she chose in the end.

"Wow," was all Scorpius could force himself to say.

Rose blushed ever so slightly. It felt odd for her former boyfriend, her former _lover_, to congratulate her on her date.

She didn't know how to respond to any part of this conversation and it was wonderful that Cecelia didn't give her the chance to do so.

"I know! It's absolutely wonderful. But tonight, we won't worry about this date of Rose's, we'll enjoy ourselves on a hot, sweaty dance floor amongst loads of people we don't know.

"But first I need to pull my husband away from his frantic brother."

Cecelia flashed a smile before going to retrieve Al and send James on his way.

"James is here?" Scorpius asked, thankful for an opportunity to change topics.

"Yes. He Flooed Al in a right state, wondering how he proposed."

"He's here to ask how Al proposed? Why in Merlin's name would he do that?"

Also extremely grateful for the abrupt change in subject, Rose answered. "Perhaps he plans on proposing to Anna. They have been together for near on three years. Maybe he feels as though she's 'the one.'"

"If that's true, the Wizarding world's jaw is going to drop when they learn that James Potter is forever off the market. I'm sure loads of people were hoping his relationship with Anna was only temporary."

"Well it seems Anna has made him think about settling down permanently."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Scorpius spoke. "Good for James. Everyone needs someone."

Rose couldn't help but agree.

Just then, Cecelia, Al and James re-emerged from the kitchen. James looked much calmer than he did when he arrived and Al looked absolutely ready for a night out now, his face slightly strained with false merriment. Cecelia looked quite pleased with herself.

"Evening Scorpius and Rosie!" James greeted pleasantly. "Have a wonderful night out. Be sure not to get too friendly!"

James winked suggestively before taking his exit by way of Floo.

"Let's get going then!" Al shouted, pushing Scorpius toward the Floo first. He left, calling 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

Cecelia briefly leaned toward her husband where they had a quick discussion in which Cecelia seemed adamant.

Rose could have sworn that Cecelia had something under her breath after Al brushed her off.

"What did you say, Cece?"

"Nothing," Cecelia answered quickly with a wave of her hand.

She immediately took a handful of Floo powder and left without another word about whatever she was saying.

Rose could have sworn that Cecelia had said to Albus, 'I wish she would get back together with Scorpius.'

But she might've just imagined it. She probably just imagined it.

It's not as though everyone around her – Malena, James, and Cecelia – was trying to tell her that she and Scorpius were meant to be.

She pushed it from her mind, determined to have a great night filled with drinks and dancing. And none of that was going to involve Scorpius. Unless he decided to be a good friend – and friend only – and buy her a drink or two.

That night, Rose indeed had a great night filled with drinks and dancing. She slept in late on Saturday in order to catch up on sleep before getting back to her Residency requirements on Sunday.

In no time at all, her Residency was finished. On July third, Rose, Malena and all of the other Residency Healers handed in their neon pink regulation Residency robes for the neon yellow robes they would be wearing during their practicals. It was as though the staff of St. Mungo's needed some kind of warning signal for the general population to keep track of who would soon be the people healing them (if they were able to pass).

With the weekend off for all of the former Residents to relax and prepare for the next three, extremely hectic weeks, Rose was forced out of her flat by Malena and Cecelia. They purposely double-teamed her, literally cornering her, just so she wouldn't study like mad for her practicals. Malena kept on telling her that she was more than prepared to graduate the Healing program, and with honours. Cecelia reminded her that she would have the rest of her life to worry about certain spell treatments and potion prescriptions. And so, Rose conceded.

However, she didn't know what she had agreed to by staying at Malena's for the weekend.

"You didn't tell me we were going out to fancy places! I haven't put anything in my overnight bag that is remotely appropriate for anything fancy! I'll need to run back to my flat…"

"Oh no no no, Miss Rose Weasley," Malena told her, after telling her friend that she and Cecelia had made plans for Friday night at a 'five star' place. "The only place you'll be headed is this adorable boutique in Muggle London to buy something _I_ deem appropriate for our night on the town. And you'll be getting the whole shebang: outfit, shoes, hair, makeup, jewelry, clutch."

"Malena! I am not willing to throw my money around on one night out. All my Residency hours have really added up and I'll be saving that up for my future, after I pay my parents back for getting me through the program. I need all I can get, especially with my flat rent."

"Oh, please," Malena scoffed. "You're just being ridiculous. I, for one, know that they have been paying you half for overtime. And it may not be much, but it stacks up. Plus, when was the last time you treated yourself to a little shopping? Hmm?"

"Well…."

"Exactly," was Malena's prompt reply. "Not in a while, since you can't seem to remember the last time."

"Fine. Will it just be you and me on this shopping excursion?"

Malena squealed with glee. "Yay! And Cecelia will join us later. She had some wifely responsibilities to take care of."

Rose shuddered at the 'wifely duties'. "Merlin, I did not need to know that. She's married to my cousin."

"Relax, she was just going to make Al clean their flat. Nothing dirty."

Malena looked at Rose pointedly. Rose didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Go change, get your purse, do whatever you need to do so we can get going. We have only a short time before our nine o'clock reservations."

When Rose still made no move, Malena started to wave her hands with flourish.

"Go on! Go on!" she cried before Rose took the hint.

Two minutes passed and Rose was ready to go.

"Alright. Where is this boutique you speak of?"

The moment they arrived at the boutique in London, Malena pulled a dozen dresses from the racks and practically threw them at Rose.

"Try these on."

Rose was ready to protest, but Malena's defiant look stopped her.

Shuffling to the dressing rooms, Rose peeked at the clothes her friend had handed her. Lots and lots of taffeta and satin and sequins and lace. Where in Merlin's name were they going?

Trying the first number on, a lacy white and exceedingly short dress, Rose couldn't help but feel like a baby prostitute. Quickly, Rose stepped out of the dress and tossed it into the corner.

"How are you doing? Anything yet to model for my approval?" Malena asked from outside the door.

"No," came the hasty reply.

"Well, get on with it then!" Malena ordered.

After trying on super short, super tight, super slutty and super everything in between, Rose was down to two dresses: a cornflower-coloured tank number that was loose, but tight in all the right places and a jade-hued, fitted bodice that flared out at the hips.

"I don't know which one I like better," Rose mused, holding up one in each hand once she was outside the fitting room.

"I'll decide for you," Malena informed her, immediately grabbing the two options before sprinting toward the register.

By the time Rose caught up with Malena, the dress was already bagged and paid for.

"Don't worry. I'll send you the bill," Rose was told as the bag was thrust into her arms. "Now shoes!"

That was an affair of its own. However, Rose very much enjoyed trying on an array of different heels.

The time passed quickly and by eight thirty, Rose had a dress, shoes, a silver clutch, and jewelry Malena swore worked perfectly with the dress she had decided on (since Malena had forbade Rose from peeking in the bag).

The two friends rushed back to Malena's flat to get ready.

Cecelia Flooed over around five till nine, wearing a short and slinky black dress and impressively high heels.

"You're lucky Al was at the office late, or I wouldn't be here right now, nor would I be wearing anything," Cecelia commented proudly to Malena since Rose was finishing up.

Laughing at Cecelia's comment, Malena smoothed down her dress.

Wearing a violet strapless and form-fitting dress, Malena was easily just as much of a knockout as Cecelia.

Malena called to her friend, "Rose! Cecelia is here. Finish up so we can head out!"

"Coming!" came the reply from the loo.

Rose emerged in the jade dress, her hair arranged in loose curls, smoky eyes and pale lips.

"Ready!" she exclaimed, taking a little twirl to show off.

Simultaneously, Malena and Cecelia replied, "Perfect!"

In moments, they Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite before they made way to their true stop.

"What do you mean we are going to _Mystique_?"

Rose's two friends were taking her clubbing to the newest Wizarding club in London. It was bound to be a fun night.

It took a few minutes for Rose to warm up to the idea, but after seeing how crowded and fun it looked, she no longer was wary. In fact, she led her little trio out onto the dance floor.

The dances and drinks and dance partners blended over the hours, but around half twelve, Rose needed to take a break. Malena had just disappeared, promising to be back in a few moments and Cecelia was busy chatting up with a coworker. Finding an empty table, Rose slid into a seat to get a breather.

As soon as she sat down, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, expecting Malena or Cecelia, but actually became very surprised when she saw none other than Hr. Ben Marlow.

"Ben! Hi," Rose said, quickly covering her surprise.

"Hullo Rose. Mind if I join you?" he asked charmingly.

Rose smiled and gestured to the seat across from her.

He slipped into the booth. "It's a nice surprise seeing you here."

"You as well. I was expecting only a girl's night out. But it's lovely to see you."

Once again, Ben's face broke out into a dazzling smile. "What are you doing sitting down? Too much dancing?"

Rose giggled and felt a little foolish. She felt like a teenager again, chirping needlessly at some bloke who glanced in her direction.

"Somewhat. I needed to get a bit of air."

"Well, have you had enough air? Because it would be my honour to be your dance partner," the ever-enchanting Healer wondered as he stood up and proffered his hand.

Rose nodded quickly before taking his hand delicately.

Vaguely, she noticed his intake of breath and commented on it.

"You look stunning is all. Healer robes aren't actually the most fashionable, although you do manage them quite well."

Rose had the decency to blush, and blushed even more so when Ben was so audacious as to send her a wink.

This Ben she was being introduced to was much different than the clinical, professional, and slightly nervous Hr. Marlow she had experienced beforehand. She was taking a liking to both really.

They began to make their way onto the dance floor, but not before being interrupted by the busybody Malena. Malena seemed much too calm and collected considering her initial reaction when Rose had told her Hr. Ben Marlow had asked Rose on a date. Rose had a hunch that meeting Ben tonight was such a coincidence.

Malena left them after a few moments, meaning to find Cecelia, and letting them get to the floor.

Weaving in and out of other party-goers, Rose and Ben found a less-crowded spot on the far side. They began dancing, not together, but closely. That is, until Rose's heel caught.

Ben had amazingly good reflexes and saved Rose. He had grabbed her around her waist, pulling her close.

Breathless partially from the near-accident, partially from the dancing and partially because of their proximity, Rose heated up. She wasn't exactly embarrassed, nor was she alarmed, but rather she was curious. This was newish to her. Dating that is.

"Thank you," she murmured, realising her arms were around Ben's neck.

"You're welcome," he replied, also seeming to experience the same sort of unfamiliarity, closeness, and curiosity.

It broke the ice between them and they couldn't go anywhere but forward.

Another hour or two passed and the two shared most of their dances. A few times, Ben loaned his dance partner out yet she always wound up back in his arms. In fact, it was a bit of a thrill for Rose. She was enjoying herself immensely.

The night was slowing and the club crowd was thinning.

It was one of the last songs of the night.

Rose leaned in to her former Healer Superior and told him, "Now Ben, this _isn't _going to be considered our first date."

"No, it won't. I want to take you someplace rather than meeting somewhere by complete surprise," he replied, smiling.

"There is no need to omit what I already know," Rose said laughing. "Malena must have seen you and told you to come find me. She wasn't as excited to see I was with you as I had expected she would have been. And I noticed that all by myself."

Ben let out a laugh. "You found me out! My mates were already to call it a night and go back to their wives and girlfriends. But when Malena caught my eye, I saw an opportunity. So I took it. And I am certainly glad I did."

"I am too," Rose told him honestly.

She was very happy. And for the entire night out, she hadn't thought of Scorpius.

* * *

**AN: So, that's the end of this chapter. One more **_**real**_** chapter, then the epilogue. **

**R & R please lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: And so, after what felt like eons, I am back! Huzzah!**

**I know it has been a terribly long wait and I apologise. For one reason or another, I just didn't have the motivation to write. However, over my spring holiday, I found my muse again, I suppose. So, continue on for the long awaited chapter 24. :) One more chapter then the epilogue after this!**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to R & R!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Twenty-four: Blind _**

The remainder of the weekend flew by and before they all knew it, Healer practicals were beginning.

Practicals, Rose believed, were going to be the death of her. True, she was more than prepared, but that didn't dissolve the anxiety she had. And Malena's insistence that she was "going to do fine" did not help in the least.

The first few days actually passed quickly. Before she knew it, it was Thursday, the day she had her first official date with Ben. She had seen him a handful of times throughout her practical shifts, but only in passing since he was also working. Rose hadn't thought of her date once, but once she signed out at St. Mungo's, it was all she remembered.

She was positively overwhelmed by the mere idea. She never liked the whole first date idea. When she was at Hogwarts, it was different. All the boys she dated she had known for ages. There was Zeb Smith, Devin Finnigan, Oliver Beiste, Jonah Thomas, and of course Scorpius. She had grown up with Devin and Jonah, went to school with Zeb since she was seven, known Oliver for years since he was good friends with James, and Scorpius had been one of her closest friends since she started Hogwarts. So naturally, she could skip through all the formalities the "first date" required.

But once she started dating when Healer training began, it was all formalities. Where are you from? Where did you go to school? What's your favourite Quidditch team? What made you go into the _blank_ profession? What's your favourite colour? Blah blah blah. Rose hated that it was so tedious. Occasionally, she had been asked on a date with a guy who was really engaging and didn't make their formal first date conversion awkward and boring. But that was only occasionally.

So naturally, she was dreading this date with Ben.

In attempt to calm her nerves, she started getting ready early. Way too early in fact. She was dressed and prepared to leave almost an hour and a half before Ben was due to pick her up.

Therefore, she sat on the couch her small living room, wearing her dress and heels, a sweater and purse placed beside her casually. She just sat there and slowly, she felt her eyes closing.

She awoke to a pounding on her door, her hair a bit messy and her dress slightly rumpled.

"Bloody hell!" she cried realizing Ben must have arrived, before hurriedly straightening her appearance and rushing to the door. With one last sweep over her hair, Rose opened her door.

Ben stood in front of her, an assorted bouquet in hand.

"Good evening," he greeted her warmly. "You look lovely."

Rose said not a word, but blushed, accepting the flowers graciously.

"Please come in. I'll just put these in water and we can be on our way."

Smiling pleasantly, Rose rushed into her kitchen to find a vase, muttered an _aguamenti_ and place the bouquet in it.

Rose hurried back to her date, grabbing her purse and sweater in the process.

"Ready?" he asked, his face breaking out into a smile.

Promptly, Rose replied, "Of course."

Ben offered his arm, his smile unwavering.

"Well off we go, milady," he said as Rose slipped her arm into his.

Rose giggled as her flat door closed behind her.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"You don't want to ruin a surprise, do you?" Ben replied carefully, a laugh in his voice.

Turning her head, Rose looked at Ben and found what only could be described as a sneaky look stuck on his face.

Rose was anxious at the mere mention of "surprise," but she tried to hide it, and said, adding a little hint of amusement, "I'm extremely worried now."

Ben's smile widened as he chivalrously opened the door into the lobby of his date's building.

"I just want you to be prepared for a really great first date, Rose."

The moment they stepped outside the building, Ben Apparated them to their destination.

When Rose saw where they were, she nearly cried out it was so adorable.

She knew it was going to be a wonderful first date from start to finish. And it definitely lived up to the expectation, down to the very last second and they said goodbye.

As she shut her flat door after an amazing time, she leaned back against it and sighed contently. She brought her trembling fingers to her warm face and bit her lips, tasting a bit of wine.

"Well, it looks like you had a good night."

Jumping in fright and her heart lurching into her throat, Rose turned to the voice and saw her brother leaning casually against a wall.

"Merlin, Hugo. You don't scare people like that!"

"Come on, Ro-Ro. You didn't need to be so scared. Who would be in your flat on a Thursday night?"

"Well, for one, you shouldn't be here. You've got NEWTs to study for!"

"Where have you been? It's July. You went to my graduation two weekends ago. You saw I passed all my NEWTs and know that I just signed with the Cannons when Dad and Galvin retired."

"Oh, right."

Rose stepped out of her heels and went to sit down on her couch. She was kind of out of it.

"Mum and Dad asked me to check on you, make sure you weren't working yourself too hard. Seems that you're a bit overwhelmed and it looks like there's more than one reason," her brother commented, intrigued.

Wordlessly, Rose got up and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass. "Well, you got it in one."

As she settled back down, Hugo found a seat across from his sister. "Is that a wise decision, Ro?"

She looked at him blankly as she poured the cabernet.

"The wine and being overwhelmed," he clarified calmly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm an adult and it's necessary after the week and night I've had."

"Then share, dear sister of mine. I've got nothing planned tonight. I'm dedicating my night to you."

With certain ease, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and laid back in his chair. Hugo looked at Rose expectantly as she swirled the wine in her glass before taking a sip.

She closed her eyes and savoured the taste, a flash of cool blue eyes and chocolate hair passed through her mind. Sighing contently, a small smile broke out on her face.

"I had a date tonight."

Rose opened her eyes, finding Hugo's gaze locked on her face.

"His name is Ben Marlow. He's a Healer and was one of my Healer Superiors during my training. We went on the most wonderful first date."

Hugo looked surprised, but pleased for his sister.

"He Apparated us to a rooftop, entirely lit up with floating candles. The view overlooked a beautiful lake and the sky was a gorgeous pink. There was a table for two underneath a huge arbor, flowers everywhere. Merlin, the view, the set-up, the mood – it was absolutely stunning.

"Ben led us to our seats, holding the chair out for me before he took his seat like a proper gentleman. A house elf he hired for the evening brought us wine and we talked for ages. There was no awkwardness or the obligatory first-date nonsense talk. It was so natural. Dinner came and went – I don't even remember what we had because the conversation was just so easy and so interesting. I didn't feel uncomfortable once.

"After we ate, I remember thinking to myself, 'This cannot get any better.' I was wrong. Dessert was delicious lemon chiffon cake; I remember that since I had to ask what it was. But it was once we were done that my previous thought was proved wrong. He asked me to dance.

"He asked me to dance Hugh! If that isn't the perfect moment of a perfect date, I have no idea what is. Throughout, he was gentlemanly, kind, and funny. He didn't stop smiling at all that night and I just wanted to know if – no, when! – he was going to kiss me.

"We danced so closely. He held me tightly, his hand on my lower back, the other holding my hand. Our clasped hands rested near our bodies and every so often, he would brush his lips across my knuckles. We danced beneath the stars and from the moment my hand slipped into his, I only wished he would kiss me.

"But the music ended and he pulled away from me. 'It's late,' he said. 'I should get you back so you're not too tired for Practicals in the morning.' I tried not to look crestfallen, but I really was. I can't remember the last time I wanted someone to kiss me so badly!

"So he Apparated me back and he graciously walked me back to my door. We exchanged pleasantries while I looked for my key. I unlocked the door, thanked him again for the wonderful night, and turned to open the door. Before my hand found the door handle, his hand caught my wrist, turning me to face him. His hands took hold of my face and his lips claimed mine. It sounds ridiculous, but they did claim mine. And it was glorious."

Rose grinned like a fool, staring into her now half-full wineglass.

Glancing up shyly at her brother, she continued, "And then you know what happened after that since you scared the bleeding hell out of me."

Hugo didn't say anything for a while. He silently reviewed his sister's story, and while he wasn't thrilled she had just opened up to him like she would Cecelia or Malena, he was thrilled to see her happy.

"Are you going to go out with him again?"

"Next Tuesday," Rose answered promptly.

Hugo was stoic. Then he jumped up and laughed freely.

"Well, Ro-Ro, have some fun with Healer Ben. Kick ass at St. Mungo's tomorrow. I've got practice bright and early, so I've got to get going."

Rose set down her nearly empty cabernet glass and hugged her baby brother.

"Love you, Hugo."

"Love you too, Rose. And I seriously mean have fun. Sounds like he's a nice guy. Maybe he'll get far enough to bring home, eh?"

Hugo smiled and pressed a kissed on Rose's forehead as she chuckled.

"Maybe. But don't jinx me. We've only been on one date."

"Okay, Rose," Hugo conceded, giving his sister another squeeze.

He smiled at his big sister as he stepped away toward the fireplace.

"See you," he called, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

In a moment he was gone.

Rose grabbed the wine bottle and her glass, quickly finishing off her drink. Putting everything away, she suddenly felt extremely tired.

Her bed called to her. After climbing in, she fell soundly asleep the second her head touched her pillow.

The remaining days of her Practicals sped by. While Rose worked hard during her shifts, she and Ben managed to find time to be together. They squeezed in a few other dates that week before Tuesday's scheduled one. (Ben had declared they needed to fit in another one before that. Rose couldn't help but agree.)

Saturday, during a rare break, Rose asked Ben along to a brief ice cream date in Diagon Alley. It was a sweet treat and even sweeter when Ben gave her a long kiss before he left to return to work and she to her assigned ward to complete the remainder of her third and final, eight and a half hour Practical in the spell damage ward. It was exactly the encouragement she needed to finish up the day.

Tuesday night was their next date, although since Saturday, they saw each other a fair amount. Ben planned a Muggle-themed date, heading to dinner and a movie. They left half-way through heading back to Rose's flat to make cookies and a mess.

More dates followed over the remainder two weeks of Rose's Practicals: walks through the park, dinners in Muggle restaurants, taking a late night rides on the Thames, and going to Salsa classes. By the end of Practicals, Rose was spending the majority of her free time with Ben and enjoying every moment of it. It was getting serious and Rose could not have been happier.

Before long, the Healer program came to an end and Rose was nervous beyond belief to receive her marks. She only had to wait until Sunday morning to receive them, but it was absolute torture. Whenever she was with Ben, she was tense because she knew he was part of the decision-making process. Repeatedly, he assured her that she didn't need to worry. And repeatedly, she failed to remember that the next time they were together (which was frequently over the weekend).

The day soon came and Rose sat at the kitchen table in her parents' home, waiting for the owl with her parents and Hugo.

At noon exactly, a regal-looking owl tapped on the kitchen window. Hermione pushed her daughter to retrieve the letter and hesitantly, Rose took it from the owl. As it flew away, Rose settled back down and stared at unopened letter.

"Go on Rosie," Hermione urged Rose.

Rose did nothing and it wasn't until Hermione was seconds from tearing the results from Rose's hands that Rose spoke.

"Hugo, here, read through it and let me down gently," Rose asked of her younger brother, thrusting her practical results into his hands. She shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for the worst.

Quickly, Hugo unsealed the envelope and pulled out the letter. His eyes scanned the parchment, his pupils getting larger the farther he read.

"Merlin!" he would exclaim every so often, making his mum, dad and sister very restless.

"For goodness sake's Hugo, I cannot take the suspense any longer!" Hermione cried, lurching forward to grab the results from him.

He pulled away from his mother's grasp to finish reading.

Rose tentatively opened one eye to look at Hugo, and bit her lip furiously, worry growing in the pit of her stomach.

e

"Merlin's bleeding beard! Rosie, you've passed everything with highest honours! Double O's in the catastrophe, creature-induced injuries, spell damage and Muggle wards. Plus, O's in magical bugs and the maternity wards! Oh fecking hell! You've even gotten an honorable mention in your surprise examination on the psychiatry ward. Your Superiors named you top of the class!"

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Hermione cried, throwing herself into her husband's arms.

"Woohoo!" Ron whooped.

Rose opened her eyes and just let out a great sigh as she was pulled into a family hug, where she was the center.

She never imagined she would do as well as she did, let alone be named top of the class. The program wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, and she worked her hardest. She only hoped she would get to share this accomplishment with Malena, who was most deserving of gettingher Healer's license.

"I have to see how Malena did and then tell Ben!"

Drawing herself away from her parents and brother, Rose reached for her wand on the table. Nearly out of the kitchen, Hermione called out to her.

"Rosie, do you think Ben would like to come over for dinner tonight to celebrate with us?" Hermione spoke softly, but Rose could hear the anticipation and the hope that she would be able to meet her daughter's new boyfriend.

Catching her mum's eye, Rose's mouth pulled into a gentle smile. "I'll ask him, Mum."

The way her Hermione's eyes lit up, Rose really hoped Ben was up to finally meeting her family.

"Don't worry Rosie. I won't be here tonight for dinner since I have a date with Emily. But tell the boyfriend I say hello," Hugo informed her, popping his head into the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Hugh."

But all thoughts of Ben and her parents disappeared when she Flooed Malena.

"Malena?" Rose called out into the studio flat. "Lena, you here?"

Rose wandered further in, hearing suspicious sobbing.

Sitting in the middle of her living room, legs tucked under and head bowed, was Malena. She was sobbing, drenching the letter in her lap.

Rose rushed to her side, falling alongside her.

"Malena, what's wrong?"

She couldn't get a word in edgewise, seeing that her crying had become so violent that she couldn't speak.

Shaking, Malena handed Rose the letter as she curled up in the fetal positional.

Her eyes raced over the slightly blurry words.

"Lena, you passed! You're a Healer!" Rose exclaimed.

When her crying didn't stop, Rose got worried. "Why are you crying, hon? You have accomplished exactly what you wanted to!"

Slowly, Malena unfurled from her position on the floor, not bothering to wipe her face. Her sobs were diminishing, but puffy eyes, a pink blotchy face, and a crying-induced hiccough remained.

"I'm – _hiccough_ – so – _hiccough_ – happy – _hiccough_!" she wailed.

Smiling, beyond thrilled for Malena, Rose said, "Well, now we can go look for an outfit for graduation."

Abruptly, Malena's hiccoughs stopped and her eyes searched for Rose's face. Malena looked shocked and didn't move for a few moments before she threw her arms around Rose and congratulated her.

"We get to be Healers together!"

Hugging tightly, the girls squealed excitedly.

"Oh Merlin, I have to see how Derek did!" Malena cried, remembering her boyfriend.

"And I have to let Ben know," Rose added. "Want to meet in two hours to search for graduation outfits?"

"Brilliant idea," Malena answered, giving Rose another small squeeze.

Each girl went their own way, Malena waited for Rose to Apparate to Ben's before heading to Derek's flat.

As she expected, Ben was extremely happy for Rose. She had cried it out ecstatically, before blurting out that her parents wanted to invite him for dinner. Of course, being the supportive and wonderful boyfriend he was, he accepted.

That night, after Rose returned from shopping, she went to see her boyfriend. Hr. Ben Marlow dressed nicely to impress Ron and Hermione Weasley. At first sight, they were pleased to see how put-together their daughter's boyfriend was and they were even more pleased to see how kind, intelligent, and courteous he was.

Dinner went wonderfully. Ben and Ron really hit it off, and Rose couldn't help but be reminded how Ron had never accepted any of her previous boyfriends, especially Scorpius. Hermione repeatedly whispered to her daughter about how pleased she was that Rose had found such a "fine young fellow."

Ben seamlessly joined any and all conversations. There was never an awkward pause where he sought for the right words or stumbled over any misspeak. In fact, Ben seemed to fill those gaps with amusing anecdotes and stunning wordplay that would make Rowena Ravenclaw herself hum with jealousy. When it came time for dessert, Rose feared her mother and father were going to start to fight her for Ben, they got along so swimmingly.

The night ended and Rose could see on her parents' faces they were sad to see Ben go. However, she promised them they could see more of him in the near future. Ben only reaffirmed this.

Ben gave Ron a strong handshake and Hermione a friendly hug, thanking them both for the wonderful meal and enjoyable company. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but blush, Ron turning a Weasley red and Hermione a graceful pink.

Rose kissed her parents goodbye before walking with Ben to the Apparition point.

"I think that went well," Ben stated, smiling as Rose slipped her fingers through his.

"Well? I think it went brilliantly, Ben. I feared my parents were going to fight me for you!" Rose laughed, her eyes twinkling.

Squeezing her hand gently, Ben let out a hearty laugh. "Regardless, I'm truly glad I came. I like your parents. They're very friendly and down to earth."

"What, did you expect two-thirds of the Golden Trio to be stiff, boring and snobbish?" Rose teased.

They had reached the edge of secure border around the Weasley property. Ben pulled Rose to him, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

"Of course not. They couldn't have such a brilliant, kind, and wonderful daughter unless they were so friendly and down to earth."

Rose smiled into the crook of her boyfriend's neck before gazing up at him through thick lashes.

Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips.

"You're most welcome, but for what, I'm not exactly sure," he responded, grinning.

"For being you."

Rose gave him another kiss, this one a little bit longer and lingering. Straightening up, she took a glance at her boyfriend. It was honestly too good to be true.

"So I'll see you at graduation tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And obviously I can't miss it, since I'll be handing out testimoniums and licenses," he joked. "But if I didn't have to be there already, I would gladly go to support my girlfriend."

With one last kiss, Ben Apparated to his flat as Rose did to her flat.

Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day.

Rose woke up the following morning, sun peaking through the edges of her bedroom curtains. Glancing about her bedroom, her gaze stopped at the dress draped over her vanity chair. Travelling more, her eyes landed on her graduation robes that her mother had must have sent over earlier that morning.

The clock read 8.37. In a little more than three hours, Rose would be a proper, official Healer: Hr. Rose Aurora Weasley.

Taking her time to get ready, Rose tried to psych herself up for this big day.

It was absolutely unbelievable. Unbelievable. She had come out top of her class once again. Her parents weren't exactly surprised. They knew their daughter was brilliant. Hugo knew she would. Al and Cecelia did. Malena kept on telling her she would. In fact, everyone _but_ Rose believed it to be true.

She knew that she was intelligent and hard-working, but she had never expected to be awarded with much glowing honors. Rose prided herself on being humble and grateful for everything life had given her; this was just another one of those instances.

At half ten, Rose Flooed to her childhood home to be greeted with a banner and a buffet of breakfast foods, provided by none other than her Grandmum Molly. The Weasley clan was all huddled into the kitchen, shouting congratulations and fighting to kiss and hug her. In all honesty, it was a bit overwhelming.

After being passed around, Rose was finally able to sit down and eat, earning a bit of peace and quiet.

Hermione found her daughter sitting and eating quietly in a corner.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. You know Grandmum Molly. Once the words left your dad's lips, she couldn't help but begin to plan this. Grandpa Arthur tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't have a word of it."

"I know Mum," Rose said amused, understanding entirely. "It's really lovely."

Hermione smiled before embracing her daughter and placing a kiss on her temple. "Eat up, love. It's already quarter eleven. We've got to get you there by half eleven, at the very latest. We can't have you being late to your own ceremony."

Rose got there with time to spare. Some of her fellow graduates were still showing up.

As soon as she arrived, Rose searched for Malena. She found her almost hyperventilating and being comforted by Derek.

"I – can't – do – this –" she breathed as Derek slowly rubbed circles on her back.

"Yes you can, Lena. All you have to do is step onto that stage, accept the license and testimonium, and shake our former Healer Superiors' hands. It's really simple."

The moment Malena saw Rose, she threw herself at her.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" she cried, holding on to Rose for dear life.

"Hello to you too, Malena," Rose responded. Shooting Derek a questioning look, he merely shrugged.

"She's been close to hyperventilating for the past ten minutes. I can't seem to get her calmed down."

"Malena, look at me," Rose commanded. Miraculously, she did.

"You are receiving your Healer's license in less than half an hour and you need to get a hold of yourself. Today is celebration of all the hard work you've done and to commend you on your brilliance and talents. Derek and I are going to be here for you, screaming and shouting your name the moment you are handed your papers, as I am sure your family will be as well. So take a deep breath, shake out all your anxiety and smile. Today is your day."

Almost as soon as the words left Rose's mouth, Malena's demeanor changed. She gave Rose a big hug before kissing her boyfriend tenderly.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this crazy girl I've become. I promise it won't happen again," Malena apologised.

"Apology accepted, love," Derek replied, grinning like a lovesick fool. "But don't go promising that you won't go crazy like that, because I'm certain it will happen again, some day."

The three friends laughed before getting to their graduation position.

The graduation celebration was small. Only half of their remaining class passed. In addition to Rose, both Malena and Derek graduated as well as a number of their friends. All the Healer Superiors and staff involved in the entire Healer program attended to see the new Healers receive their licenses.

Each of the seventy-odd graduates stepped onto the stage and received their testimoniums and licenses, beaming because of their accomplishments.

As soon as the ceremony began, it ended. New Healers were embraced by their family and friends and cameras flashed all around, capturing the moment.

Rose had hugged and congratulated Malena and Derek before rushing over to the Weasley and Potter clan. Derek had been pulled away by his parents, leaving Malena to search for her own relatives.

"Hr. Malena Otawa, may I speak with you?"

Malena turned to the voice, caught off guard. Who on earth wanted to speak with her, addressing her in that way? Her mum and dad always, _always _called her Lena. It's a wonder they didn't just name her that.

As she turned, she found herself face to face with none other than Hr. Geoffrey Yang.

"Hr. Yang," she breathed, surprised.

"It's Geoffrey, you know that," he replied kindly.

"Call me Malena then, Geoffrey."

"Malena then," he quipped, smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner some night in the near future."

Tilting her head, curious, her eyes flitted from her face to his ring finger. It was empty.

"Like a date?" she asked, not bothering to think about her words before speaking them.

Geoffrey chuckled. "Yes, like a date. I've always wanted to ask you, but you know how it was…"

He looked so hopeful and kind. Malena had half the mind to accept. However, she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Geoffrey, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm with someone. I have been with someone for quite some time."

Malena paused, thinking about her first run through the program, where she had him, but then his (now) ex-wife swooped in and caught him in her claws. _Geoffrey_ hardly gave her a second glance after that.

Geoffrey's mouth moved to say something, but Malena beat him to the punch. "But you know how it is…"

Without another look, Malena walked away to where Derek stood with his parents. Never one to flaunt her feelings, Malena completed disregarded this and thoroughly kissed her boyfriend of nearly a year.

Ben had joined Rose and her family, giving her a congratulatory kiss, causing her family to collectively 'aw' in response.

He met Hugo, who promptly scared him with the traditional 'If you dare hurt my sister, you won't know what hit you' speech. Al also met him, and although he didn't say it out loud, there was something off about Ben that he didn't like. Cecelia was so very pleased to see Rose and Ben together, barely able to contain her glee.

Ben was then passed around the Weasley clan, meeting aunts and uncles and cousins, and most certainly meeting the patriarch and matriarch of the family.

After getting pictures with Malena and Derek, Rose was whisked back to the Burrow for another celebration that went late into the afternoon.

Two days later, she officially started at St. Mungo's as a Healer.

The weeks passed quickly and Rose hardly noticed that it was well into fall.

It was October 13 when Scorpius owled Rose and they actually went on their first lunch-date in over two months.

He was waiting outside of St. Mungo's like he used to, counting the minutes until Rose showed up. He understood completely that she was a new Healer and extremely busy. Yet, he also knew that she had a new Healer boyfriend. And according to Al, he was beyond attentive, wildly successful, and 'bloody gorgeous,' or so Al claimed Cecelia had said. Needless to say, Scorpius found this Hr. Ben to be a threat, although if he were to be asked that, he would plead the fifth.

So, he stood leaning up against St. Mungo's, anticipating Rose's appearance at any moment. She was already five minutes late.

Scorpius was awfully tense. His body was stiff and his teeth ground against each other. At closer inspection, there was evidence of the throbbing of the veins in his neck and white knuckles from clenching them at the thought of Rose dating that Healer bloke.

Then all of heaven part as Rose stepped out. Her face lit up as her eyes landed on her former boyfriend.

"Scorpius! I haven't seen you in forever. I'm so sorry I've had to keep canceling our lunches. Ben has a tendency to surprise me and take me out," Rose apologised sincerely, giving Scorpius a friendly hug.

Her eyes were bright and hopeful, clearly reflecting the smile that was on her face. Her hair framed her face as though she had a halo. The brisk autumn air had kissed her cheeks, leaving a rosy hue.

All the anger he had stored in his jaw, neck and shoulders dissipated the moment she touched him. It was unfair that with a simple hug – a mere glance – from her, all forms of negative emotions puffed into smoke.

"It's alright, Rose. I truly understand," he said kindly. Although the majority of his anger had dissolved, it took a lot effort on his part to force a smile on his face. "So what _have_ you been up to? We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh Merlin, I hardly have time to breathe!" she cried excitedly, taking hold of Scorpius' arm and pulling him along.

His heart constricted at her hold and his throat grew dry. The forced smile turned into a grimace. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

"But I absolutely love it," Rose continued before jumping feet first into a telling of all she had been doing at St. Mungo's and about her relationship with Ben.

Scorpius knew that she deserved to be happy. There was a part of him that truly was happy for _her_ happiness, but the jealousy he felt overshadowed that. He tried to remind himself all throughout lunch that he, too, would one day be that happy. He had been that blissful with Rose. That happiness seemed years, decades, no, eons ago.

So, he listened to Rose half-heartedly. He plastered a smile on his face for her sake. He answered her questions with as much fake enthusiasm he could muster. He told her just enough about what was going on with him without making himself vulnerable.

While he kept himself guarded, he memorised each smile, each gesture Rose made. He committed her laugh to memory long ago, and it hurt to hear her laugh about her life now; her life without him. He was no longer a permanent fixture, but just that friend that she had lunch with and dated at one point in the past.

He loved her and loved to see her happy, but he hated someone else stealing her heart and making her happy.

"I am so glad we got to catch up!" Rose cried, pulling Scorpius back to the real world.

Bracing himself, he flashed a forced smile. While his face lied, his words were sincere, he realised. "So am I. It's good to hear how happy you are."

Rose smiled radiantly before setting down money for their lunch.

"I'm paying this time. After all, I am a Healer now."

His heart ached at how proud she sounded and the way her lips curved into that sneaky smile.

"If you say so, Hr. Weasley," Scorpius said, playing along. "But I'm tipping."

They stood up, slipped on their jackets, and made their way out of the café.

"We'll do this again soon, I promise," Rose stated, looking up at Scorpius as if it weren't a choice.

"Alright," he replied.

Boldly, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Rose's cheek.

"I'm holding you to that then."

Without another word, Scorpius turned away and headed down the street. He could have sworn that out of his periphery, he saw Rose touch her cheek in amazement.

But that could have been his imagination.

* * *

**AN: Tada! Please, if you have anything to say at all about the chapter or story, remember to review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: And here is the final chapter! **

**Oh dear. **

**Enjoy lovelies and don't forget to R&R!**

**Constant Vigilance!**

_magick_

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-five: Act_**

"And so I told Al, 'There is no fecking way I am going to play a part in your deluded sexual fantasies.' Needless to say, he slept on the couch that night."

Rose chuckled at the thought of her cousin wanting to do such things. Granted, she wasn't thrilled to hear about her cousin's sexual appetite, but it was at least some much needed girl talk.

"Clearly, married life is going well," Rose joked.

Cecelia rolled her eyes. "I forgave him that very next morning. On that couch actually. Multiple times."

A peal of laughter burst from the two friends as they commiserated about their relationships.

"So, Rosie, have you and Ben…you know?" Cecelia asked, not as subtly as she had planned.

Shaking her head, Rose answered, "No. I'm just not ready. I mean, I don't even just spend the night at his flat. He's barely seen me without clothes on."

"I suppose that's natural, given what you have gone through…"

"Cece, please don't attempt to psychoanalyse me. Just be my best friend and push on with questions about our relationship. Besides, you know I'm fairly tight-lipped about that kind of thing. How long did I keep you in the dark about Scorpius?"

She let out an uncomfortable laugh as she wrung her hands restlessly.

Rose mentally slapped herself for mentioning Scorpius. He had been running around in her mind too much as of recently.

"Of course. You have always been quite private about that sort of thing," Cecelia responded quickly.

Just as quickly, she changed the topic. "So I know Ben spoils you silly. What has he been up to recently?"

Grateful for the switch of focus, Rose began a long-winded, yet half-hearted, tale about Ben's attentiveness.

Following her lunch with Scorpius, Rose began to analyse – possibly even overanalyse – her relationship with Ben. He was a wonderful boyfriend, caring and doting and very attune to her every whim.

Frequently, Ben would surprise her while on duty with beautiful bouquets, thoughtful notes, and boxes of chocolate that would leave every other witch on duty beyond envious. She thoroughly enjoyed the nights they went out, and the nights they stayed in, and even the nights they spent on the rooftop of St. Mungo's when they were both still on call. Whenever their schedules allowed, Rose immensely enjoyed showing Ben around Muggle London and taking him to West End. She was more than aware that her feelings for him were growing stronger daily.

But at the very same time, she often found herself pulling away from him.

It started out small. She would be holding a conversation with him, Ben speaking the larger part of the time, and suddenly, her mind would disengage, drifting away. It would be only a matter of seconds, at first, but soon enough these wanderings grew in length and increased in frequency. It was almost to the point where she lost entire conversations.

Rose also noticed that when he touched her – a gentle hand on her arm or knee, fingers searching for hers, wrapping an arm across her shoulders or around her waist, a peck on the cheek – there were times when she flinched at, froze after, or purposely avoided the contact.

Nearly every night as she lay in bed, Rose tried to recall these actions, wondering if there was some sort of outside influence for them. She would compare it to their outings and their dates, the ones she really enjoyed. Repeatedly, she found none. The only thing she could attribute was the inkling in the back of her head that they were moving too fast. They began seeing each other early July, became official late July, and it was now mid-November. It was hardly an _extremely_ serious relationship, but near-on five months wasn't anything to write off.

Rose didn't sleep with him. She didn't spend the night at his flat or he at hers. He had only seen her without her shirt. She didn't want to be too intimate, she _couldn't_ be too intimate. After all that she had gone through, Rose couldn't bear it. She certainly couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him at all.

The Scorpius ordeal. It was too personal and too new and too open. It was still an unhealed wound, almost healed, but not just yet. Things weren't put to rest even now. Feelings still stirred, all thanks to that one little peck on the cheek after lunch.

The combination of Ben, the boyfriend; Scorpius, the friend and former bofriend; and love, the problem, was becoming difficult to manage.

Even after Cecelia left her flat, Rose's thoughts were centered on this entire ordeal. They did so too often.

But this night – _this_ night – as she laid in bed as her mind went over everything and when her eyes closed for the night, she knew what she needed to do. She finally found a fix to her problem.

The next morning, she owled Ben, asking him to meet her in an hour at the park they always took strolls in. It was a Sunday. Sundays meant that there were few people at the park until at least until three p.m. She would have all the time in the world to tell him all she needed to.

Arriving fifteen minutes early, Rose sat on a park bench, rehearsing what she was going to say.

Ben arrived right on time, eleven a.m. on the dot. He smiled as he bent down to give Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Rose."

She smiled absently, the hands in her homemade knitted gloves moving restless on her lap.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked casually, sitting down beside her. He didn't suspect a single thing.

Rose looked at him, her heart aching at what she had to tell him. He was a wonderful guy, brilliant, handsome, and he was everything she needed.

"Ben, I'm really sorry."

She didn't say anything more because his face said it all as it fell. He may have been what she needed, but not what she wanted.

He looked at her, disappointed, but very understanding.

It was too good to be true. He knew it from the start: a beautiful, intelligent, charismatic woman, unattached and seemingly unburdened. And the fact she was a celebrity by birth? It was an extra bonus, having all those connections. Of course, her famous parents were a perk he only realised after the fact.

Nodding mutely, in more of a statement than a question, he asked, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Rose took a deep breath and sighed. "Not in the way you think."

"Your old boyfriend? The one from Hogwarts. Am I right?"

Closing her eyes and swallowing the guilt in her throat, Rose attempted to keep her composure.

"How do you know about him?" she asked calmly, opening her eyes.

Ah, the truth will out. He knew that what he was about to tell her would ruin everything. It was too late now to lie his way out of the situation; the relationship was already crumbling.

"I'm not proud of myself for it, but I read your medical file. All of it. I started to worry when you started acting differently – flinching sometimes when I touched you, zoning out when I tried to keep a conversation. Your psychiatric evaluation was very insightful."

He had read her life story. He knew about her miscarriage. He knew about Scorpius. He knew it all. In an instant, Rose got very angry.

"You had no right! If you wanted to know why I was acting strangely, you should have come to me as a concerned boyfriend, not snoop into my sealed hospital records. Just because you are a Healer, that doesn't mean you can have access to such records whenever you like! That part of my life was the hardest thing I have ever gone through. I hurt everyday because of it and I don't think I'll ever go back to the way I was before. In fact, I _know_ I never will. As you should know, I'm only twenty. I may have not experienced as much life as you have, but I have personal experience with losses that you certainly haven't. For a long time, I was exceptionally fragile. It took me months to even talk to him civilly. But I have always loved him. Always. And I am doing this to protect your heart, even though you clearly have not had mine in mind at all. Your actions prove such.

"I wanted to spare you. I wanted to let you down easily, because although you could probably never have my whole heart, you were slowly finding your way into it. I wanted to remain friends, but you've ruined that now."

Rose's brow was furrowed – anger, betrayal, curiosity.

Ben could say nothing. He knew he was wrong. Everything Rose had said created another open wound.

"This goes beyond betrayal. Know that I will no longer associate with you, unless in a purely professional setting. I hope any future girlfriend, wife, or partner never has to be analysed by means of their medical records by you. And despite the fact that I will never be able to trust you, I only wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope you find someone to love."

Rose gave Ben one last look before turning on her heel.

Before she was completely out of range, he called to her. "Does he love you back?"

Rose stopped and slowly twisted her neck to lock eyes with him. "I can only hope."

As she left her former boyfriend standing alone, ashamed, Rose could not have felt more empowered and self-assured. She was taking her life in her hands and holding on to it with a firm grasp.

Rose returned home, her heart heavy but her mind free. She sat in her living room, wondering. Wondering if Scorpius felt the same way still, wondering if she were strong enough to confront Scorpius, and most of all, wondering if she did the right thing.

That evening, she headed to St. Mungo's with a heavy heart but attempted to put on a happy face. Smiling faces always helped at a hospital.

She put on her robes, checked in, and started on her first patient.

The first few hours of her shift sped by and before she knew it, she was on break.

Rose headed to the break lounge, finding that Malena was also on break.

"Oh hey Rosie. Just finish up the first part of this evening's shift?"

"I did," Rose replied as she made herself a cup of tea.

"I've only ten more minutes, but we can chat," Malena said brightly. "What are we going to do for our double date this upcoming weekend? Derek has been bothering me about it. He said he wants a response tonight. Bossy wanker."

Malena smiled expectantly.

"There won't be a double date," Rose answered shortly, adding a bit of milk to her tea.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Mal, we broke up."

Rose walked steadily to the chair across from Malena and sat down.

Malena was shocked. "When did this happen?"

"Barely an hour before my shift started."

"But why? Who was the one to break it off?"

"Malena, it doesn't really matter. It just…wasn't right for either of us."

Suddenly, a light went off in Malena's head. "You broke up with him."

"Maybe I did, but that doesn't matter. We're done. And that's that."

For once, Malena didn't make some kind of remark, but merely gave a short nod before starting a new topic.

Although they were on a different topic – gossiping about unbearable and humourous patients – Malena's thoughts spun around the idea that Rose broke up with Ben because of her feelings for Scorpius. It only made sense. But Rose didn't share that kind of information with her – or anyone – anymore. Malena accepted that, when Rose was ready, she would tell her.

Malena soon took her leave, clocking in again.

Rose spent the remainder of her thirty-minute break mentally arguing with herself. She second-guessed her decision to break up with Ben repeatedly while debatingwhether or not she would tell that certain someone what she needed to…

Hardly finishing her tea, Rose clocked back in and was swept into the whirlwind of being a Healer.

Just moments shy of taking a brief fifteen minute break, Rose was called into the catastrophe ward from spell damage.

"Hr. Weasley! We've got an Auror unit in catastrophe. Seems to be a 48-07A," a Medi-Wizard in bloodied robes cried. "Hr. Otawa, Barnes, and Calibri need your help."

Rose jumped into action practically sprinting to the catastrophe ward. A 48-07A wasn't the worst she had seen, but it certainly wasn't an easy healing. The 48 referred to the types of injuries, which translated to harmless scratches to bodies ripped open and intestines falling out. The 07 meant there were 7 patients and the A merely referred to the cause of admittance: attack.

Rushing into the ward, Malena was the first to notice her.

"Rose! Thank Merlin! You're with me. We've got an Auror of the Beta Squad in possible critical condition," Malena spouted off, promptly turning her attention to her patient.

Clearly, it was a young man whose identity couldn't be distinguished by the amounts of blood – apparently his – cascading down his face.

Malena and Rose worked together to find the source of the blood as they waved their wands repeatedly to check his vitals and to clean the blood off.

"Heartbeat is weakening. We need to find the source of stop the flow stat," Rose announced, mentally casting spells. "Wait! Found it! There's a deep gash behind his left ear barely missing carotid artery."

As Rose worked to sterilise and seal the wound, Malena noticed the patient coming-to.

"He's becoming alert," she said as she uncovered another deep cut crossing the right side of his forehead.

As he stirred, Malena took the time to vanish the last blood on his face.

"Fucking Merlin," Malena whispered, halting temporarily, just long enough for Rose to notice and see her patient's face.

It hadn't occurred to Rose or Malena who would be on the Beta Squad.

"Scorpius?"

Rose felt sick. Her head spun and her eyes blurred. But her mind; her mind was spinning with hundreds of emotions and thoughts.

Fright. What if he got terrible scars? His flawless face, marred. His perfect physique, disfigured. Surely, they were merely superficial things, but they would change him, change the Scorpius Rose had committed to memory.

Anger. Who dared do such a thing? He was an Auror. He _protected_ people and what did he get in return for his duty to his people? He was attacked and cursed.

Terror. What if he had to have surgery? There could be something she had missed, something miniscule, something vital.

Sadness. What could have possibly occurred for this to happen? Who was so conflicted and so angry that they would dare harm the individuals who worked so hard to protect the people? And why, _why_ was violence the answer?

Love and absolute fear. What if she never got to tell him she loved him: really and truly, madly and deeply?

Soon Rose was nearly as pale as her patient, who had indeed lost a good amount of blood.

"Rose! Focus! We need to check to see if there are any other injuries he's sustained."

Rose, being the calm professional, pushed on, trying to remain objective and banish the thought that this was _Scorpius_. Her Scorpius.

But in the back of her mind, all she could see was the blood all over his face. She worked and worked to heal him, but she didn't _see_. She didn't see the healing wounds that wouldn't even leave a trace of a scar. She didn't see his face cleared of all the blood. She didn't see the colour slowly returning to his cheeks. She didn't see his eyes flutter as he gained consciousness. She didn't see any of that because once she knew that he was healed, she moved on to help the other patients.

Malena, knowing that Rose needed to work and not be worried about Scorpius, didn't give an update about him. She didn't tell Rose he was in stable condition and on blood-replenishing potions. She didn't tell Rose that Scorpius saw her while he was becoming conscious and asked for her repeatedly after becoming fully conscious. She didn't tell him he was only five beds down from where she was currently healing some other catastrophe patient from the Beta Squad. She didn't because she was a good friend.

Five hours later, Rose and Malena were finally off-duty – but only for an hour. It had been a busy night, but the Beta Squad's appearance in the catastrophe ward certainly was the highlight of it.

"Whew, I'm exhausted. I'm ready to sleep for ages."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you specialise in the catastrophe ward and dabble in a few others," Malena responded running a hand through her hair.

"Why did we do that again?" Rose asked, laughing.

"Because we get a sick thrill from long nights and strange sleeping patterns?"

Rose smiled as she took off her lime green Healer robes, unveiling matching lime green trousers and a white tee shirt. "That must be it."

As the two friends took their time getting to the Healer bunks, they grew more tired with each step.

"I'm going to collapse!" Malena complained. They were only a few metres from the bunks, but it felt like kilometres.

"We're nearly there."

Just as they reached for the door handle, it opened and Derek emerged.

"Why hello Rose and my beautiful girlfriend. Just get off a shift?"

"Hello Derek," Rose said. "We did just get off. Now, it's time for us to sleep."

Derek smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. "Alright then, I'll let you do that."

Rose slipped past Malena and Derek toward the bunks. Malena had collapsed in Derek's arms, nearly asleep. Derek had chuckled as she rested her head on his chest, ready for sleep.

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he scooped her up into his arms and placed her on the bunk near Rose's.

"Lena, once you're done with your next shift, just Floo my flat, alright sweetheart?"

Malena mumbled an affirmative before falling into a deep sleep.

Rose set an alarm to wake her and Malena up in an hour and laid down. She hardly registered Derek leaving and closing the door behind him.

Soon enough, Rose was wide awake, before the alarm even went off.

She groaned, frustrated. Only forty minutes of sleep in the past fifteen hours. She sighed when she realised she only had a three hour shift starting in half an hour. Reluctantly, she got up, put on her robes, and left the bunks to head to the Healer lounge to grab a cup, or more, of coffee.

Nursing her cup of coffee, she sat down and began to think about things. She started to think about her parents and how they had had an empty nest for roughly a year already. After all, Hugo was months into Quidditch career on the only team he would play for, the Chudley Cannons. She didn't know how her parents coped without anyone in the house. It was only the two of them in that big house all alone, bickering and then making up afterwards. In the end, she knew they would have gotten used to it sooner or later.

And then she thought of Al and Cecelia, married and living in the cutest little flat and enjoying every day. Although she hated to hear it from Cecelia, she and Al had a wonderful sex life and an equally as wonderful everyday life. Rose couldn't be happier for her two best friends.

There was Malena and Derek, working out their lives together, as Healers and as a couple. They had their difficulties, often it being the slight age different and Derek's parents' problem with Malena being "the older woman," not that Malena had a single problem with it. But they were perfect for each other and every day Rose saw firsthand how they were falling deeper in love.

And then she thought of Scorpius. Her Scorpius. An Auror in the Beta Squad and a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor on the side. He was the man who had been her friend for nearly a decade. He was the man who had seen her go through so many things. He was also the man who had gone through so many things with her. Wonderful things, unbearable things, heartbreaking things, even terrible things. All she could see in her mind's eye was the blood, everywhere, matting his hair, covering his face, running into his eyes. She couldn't find an image in her mind of him that would stick other than that one. And she never wanted to see that one again.

Ever.

She never wanted to make him feel alone, or betrayed, or heartbroken like she had done in the past. She wanted him to feel whole, and trusted, and loved like she knew he deserved to be. And she wanted him to know that he made her feel whole and trusted and loved more than anyone had ever made her feel before. They had history, that was true, but that was what made them stronger. In the end, all their battles made them stronger individuals and would make them a better couple. She needed to tell him.

She stood up abruptly, slamming into Malena unexpectedly.

"Merlin Rose!" Malena cried, trying to set her balance. "I was beginning to think you were in a coma."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was trying to get your attention for practically five minutes."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. We have to get ready for our next shift. Starts in five."

"Alright. I'll meet you in the catastrophe office. I need to finish this coffee," Rose told her.

Malena nodded and then went on her way.

Rose adjusted her robes before downing the last of her coffee and then charming the mug clean.

Making a stop in the loo before heading to the catastrophe office, Rose took the time to inspect herself. She looked the same on the outside, but she certainly didn't feel the same as she had before that 48-07A.

Before she knew it, she was being called to the catastrophe ward for being late. They were extremely strict about catastrophe Healers.

So Rose rushed out of the loo and toward the catastrophe ward.

Again, the loudspeakers called for her. "Hr. Weasley to catastrophe."

"I'm coming," she muttered under her breath, removing her wand from its holder.

She was almost there when a flash of blonde caught her eye.

"Scorpius?"

The blonde head turned around and was evidently surprised.

"Rose!"

She rushed to him, hearing her name being called but dismissing it for the time being.

He wrapped her in his arms and she clung to him.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" she cried, pulling away to examine him.

"Of course I'm alright. Now at least that some very handy Healers fixed all my scrapes," Scorpius answered good-naturedly.

"I desperately need to talk to you," she spouted off quickly, ignoring Scorpius' subtle thank-you.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Hr. Weasley, please report to catastrophe ASAP. Hr. Weasley to catastrophe," the loudspeakers in St. Mungo's yelled.

"Shouldn't you head to catastrophe?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Rose brushed him off, reholstering her wand before continuing.

"This is probably the worst time possible for me to have stopped you. I'm on-call and in my scrubs, ready for whatever catastrophe makes itself known. I'm dirty; I haven't showered in far too long since I've been on-call for eighteen hours without a minute of real free time and I still don't have any. I haven't slept for longer than forty -five minutes this whole time. And to top it all off, you happened to be one of the catastrophes waiting to make itself known because you had to go on some bloody mission – when, in fact, you should be at Hogwarts, teaching – where you nearly had your head blown off!" Her voice was escalating and it was a bit dramatic, even for Rose.

"Rosie, I think that's a little extreme. I just got a nasty cutting hex to the head; that can't be considered getting my head blown off." Scorpius now only vaguely heard the loudspeakers calling for Rose. Rose had blocked them out completely.

"It's certainly close enough! There was an unnatural amount of blood spurting out, Scorpius!" Rose cried hysterically. "And it scared the fucking hell out of me! If Malena hadn't been there too, you may still be in a hospital bed, taking some serious blood-replenishing potions or worse: dead. And I couldn't bear that."

Rose sighed heavily and leaned against the nearest wall, looking away from Scorpius.

He couldn't bear to tell her that he had indeed been in a bed for hours taking serious blood-replenishing potions since it would only rile her up more.

"But I'm not," Scorpius reassured her. "So what is the reason you stopped me before you went off on your rant?"

Rose looked up and stared at Scorpius as if she had been caught doing something bad. She began stuttering, completely flustered. Pacing, she attempted to explain herself.

"Well, seeing you – well, incapacitated – really scared me and I began thinking – I was, um, so worried and I thought 'what if something' – And I didn't know how I could live with myself should anything – I want you to know…"

She stopped right there, not able to say a single thing more.

She stood still and tried very hard to avoid looking Scorpius directly, but she couldn't help but be drawn to his eyes.

And there he stood, looking at her expectantly.

Rose's brain stopped functioning it seemed and she couldn't possibly get the words out. It was three simple words, three simple syllables, but they were anything but simple.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

He continued to look at her expectantly, but he didn't rush her. There was no need to do so.

Standing apart, gazing each other, they said nothing.

Then he smiled slowly and took a few steps closer.

Scorpius looked down into Rose's eyes and she looked up into his, their bodies centimeters apart. Finally, he spoke.

"I know."

"Know what?" Rose whispered as Scorpius leaned forward.

He didn't answer her with words but with a simple kiss.

He pulled away and told exactly what she had been too afraid to tell him.

"I love you too."He

"Oh," Rose whispered breathlessly before Scorpius' lips captured hers once again.

Even after all this time apart, being together again like this made each of them realise just how perfect they were for each other.

"Rose, damn it, come on!" a cry from the adjacent corridor. "We've been calling you for nearly five min–"

The voice broke off abruptly. "Oh. Oh!"

Rose, clearly, was occupied with a "patient" seeing that she was pressed firmly against the wall by a man with very blonde hair who was kissing her with every fibre of his being.

"Alright, I'll tell the other Healers you're busy with another patient and you'll be over in ten. I'm holding you to that!"

Reluctantly, Rose broke away and looked down the corridor briefly, nearly missing Malena turn the corner.

"Huh, wouldn't you know; we finally got caught!" Scorpius joked lightly.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Getting caught in the act wasn't nearly as thrilling as she had thought it to be.

* * *

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. **

**This is how I ended it. I know. The story really changed from what I initially expected it to be. Quite angsty (sometimes too much for my taste) and complicated and there were plenty of instances where you just wanna yell at the characters to get their bloody act together. However, in spite of all that, it ended on high note. At least I hope it did. **

**Well readers, don't worry. There will be an epilogue to follow. I don't know when exactly since I plan on having a **_**lot**_** of material in it, just tying up everything and showing where every character you love and gotten to know ends up. That's a lot a lot. So please be patient. But be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter though! I'd very much appreciate it. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: So here it is – the first part of the end of it all. I hope you enjoy these first series of vignettes that follow Rose and Scorpius' life! Sorry this isn't the end-end. It was going to be too long otherwise. Like upwards of 15,000-20,000 words. That's not easy to do in a sitting. **

**Remember to R&R! Enjoy. **

**Constant Vigilance! **

**magick**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-six: End_

_The Epilogue Part I_

_November 2026_

Rose couldn't lie. Getting back together with Scorpius was difficult. They had a lot to talk about and a lot to get out into the open. Rose went as far to tell Scorpius that she wasn't opposed to therapy to mend the issues that had been created during their previous relationship. But Scorpius told her gently that it was something that the two of them needed to work out together. Rose was grateful to hear that Scorpius had faith that they could manage their obstacles on their own.

Not everyone was thrilled with the idea that they were giving it another go, either. Sure, Malena, Cecelia, and Al were over the moon, but they were a little biased. Malena always had an inkling that Rose still held a candle for Scorpius, even while she was dating Ben (which Malena had chalked up to denial on Rose's part). Cecelia just knew, being Rose's best friend for so long. And Al had always been for Rose and Scorpius, even after the whole miscarriage and the events that followed. Plus, he had found something to be off about Ben, not that he ever realised what this was (especially since Rose failed to mention to anyone but to Scorpius vaguely Ben's betrayal).

Astoria was really happy to hear that not only were they on good terms again, they were _together_. Scorpius had come to the Manor the very same day after his accident and his reunion with Rose beyond ecstatic. It was extremely late, sometime in the early morning, but Astoria had been up, awaiting her son's discharge from St. Mungo's. The second he showed up, Astoria's eyes travelled to the healing gash on his head then to the smile that seemed to be permanently fixed upon his face. He pulled his mother into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetheart, what –?" Astoria began, confused by his actions.

"I'm all healed and Rose and I are back together. Well, sort of."

His voice held excitement and hope. Astoria's heart had leapt in her chest, hearing those words. She knew how much her son loved Rose. Astoria's mind quickly travelled back to the day he returned from St. Mungo's after Rose had told him she never wanted to see him again. He was so vulnerable, so broken. It had broken her heart.

"Mum, you remember how you told me time heals all wounds after I took that first trip to visit Rose in St. Mungo's? I now know that you were absolutely right."

Astoria had held her son tightly at that, placing a gentle kiss on his temple. "I'm so glad, Scorpius."

And after that, Astoria was on cloud nine, anticipating their future together. She had always had an idea they would work things out so they would realise their love for each other. Now she was just looking forward to witness the natural progression of their relationship – whatever it may be.

Draco took this news as he had the first time – privately and quietly. Although he sometimes hated the idea of his son dating a Weasley and the possible prospect of having half-Weasley grandchildren, he knew how much Scorpius loved Rose, and she Scorpius. It reminded him a bit of Astoria and himself; they always seemed to fight, but always found a way to resolve the situation, all the while, their love growing. If they made it through a second go-round, Draco knew they'd be able to make it for all of time. Then and only then, he would finally start to get used to the idea of having a Weasley for a daughter-in-law and being related (by marriage) to the Weasleys.

Hermione wasn't too surprised to hear the news when her daughter told her. Without having to ask, Rose divulged the events leading up to and during the reunion. Hermione knew Rose was in love with Scorpius and that she always had been. It wasn't something she would just get over and forget about. It was something that would follow Rose for the rest of her life, regardless of whether or not she would act upon it. While she was hesitant about Rose and Scorpius, she knew it made Rose happy.

Ron took it the hardest. He couldn't understand how Rose could go back to him after all the heartache he had caused her. She was his baby girl and he was supposed to be her protector. She wasn't supposed to go back to the man who hurt her and caused her pain.

She tried to explain to him that the pain he caused her wasn't intentional, but all Ron could remember were the months she remained depressed, crying and never smiling. Rose tried to make him see all the happy times Scorpius had brought her and how he made her feel. She wanted her dad to understand that Scorpius was her best friend, her confidante, her sounding-board, and her voice of reason. He lifted her up when she was down and pushed her to be a better person. She told Ron that she loved Scorpius and he loved her. But what finally made him reconsider was when he compared Scorpius to him.

Rose told Ron that all her life, he had been the one she looked to for advice and support. He had been the one she knew would love her unconditionally. He held her hand when she needed him. But when she met Scorpius, she found that he also provided her with advice and support and unconditional love and a hand to hold. While he was not her dad, he loved her just as much. Scorpius would never replace him in her heart, but he instead had found a place very close to it.

It was at that point that Ron realised his little girl had truly grown up and that she would always hold a special place in her heart for him, no matter what.

And so, Rose and Scorpius tackled the necessary hurdles of their relationship. They won their families' and friends' approval. They managed to address their former issues of trust and got all the old feelings and resentment out in the open. Their love was more than evident to all around them.

Rose and Scorpius took it day by day, and every day turned out to be an adventure. But it was just the beginning of a very long and beautiful adventure.

* * *

_Late July 2027_

It wasn't strange that Rose had turned Scorpius down _yet again_ to move into his flat. They had been dating for eight months, but she didn't want that. She couldn't.

They hadn't slept together. Scorpius figured Rose would let him know when she wanted to, especially considering their past experiences with sex. It was always a touchy subject with her and whenever things got a little too…_heated_, she pulled away. She wasn't always opposed to heavy petting, but sometimes even that got to be too much. And clearly, if they moved in together, sex was going to be a factor.

And then one day, that changed. Slightly.

Rose wasn't one to stay the entire night at Scorpius' since their relationship situation didn't include sex; there wasn't the expectation to stay the whole night. Whenever Rose stayed late at Scorpius', it was to talk, snog a bit or watch a film in his living room, straying far from his bedroom and specifically his bed. She would occasionally stay until one or two in the morning, but she would always end up returning to her own flat to sleep.

Scorpius never pressured her to spend the night, realising there was no way to make Rose Aurora Weasley do something she didn't want to. So on a particular Friday night when Rose had requested to stay in, rather than go clubbing with Al and Cecelia, Malena and Derek, and a few other friends, Scorpius obliged her.

On their night in, they watched an old film that was originally a book. It was entitled _The Princess Bride_ and it was a beautiful love story. Although it was a fairytale, it included pirates and swordfights and R.O.U. to appeal to those who weren't interested in the magic of true love.

"That was an outstanding film, Rosie! How did you ever hear of it?" Scorpius asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"My mother used to read the novel to me when I was little. It's even better than the film, if you can believe it," she told him, curling up in his arms.

"Hmm."

Placing a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's forehead, they settled into a comfortable silence. It was by no means very late – barely eleven p.m. – but Rose was moments from falling asleep.

"Love, you should go back to your flat. You're about ready to fall asleep," Scorpius suggested.

In response, she only snuggled further into Scorpius' embrace.

"Rose, sweetheart, stay awake so you can Floo home."

Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, Scorpius managed to stir Rose from her almost-sleep.

Nearly whispering, she asked, "Would you mind if I just stayed the night?"

Caught unawares, Scorpius didn't answer immediately.

"You know you're always more than welcome to stay any night you like," Scorpius told her softly.

Silently, Rose nodded against Scorpius' chest.

Making no indication that she was about to move and make her way into Scorpius' bed, Scorpius scooped up a sleepy Rose into his arms and ventured to his bedroom.

He laid her down gently where she instantly curled up into a ball on her side. She gave her boyfriend a lazy smile before stretching out.

Still entirely dressed in a Weasley jumper and jeans, Rose hated sleeping in her day-clothes and she was not making any move to change out of them either.

"Rosie, I know you can't sleep in your clothes. I can get you some pyjamas, but you're going to have to get up and put them on."

Scorpius went to his dressers and pulled out the smallest pair of pyjama trousers he could find and a plain t-shirt. Rose was still lying on his bed, stretched out and grinning at him lazily.

Scorpius smiled back at her, his arms outstretched with his clothes.

Lethargically, Rose got up, pulling her jumper over her head, revealing only a thin tank-top. She then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them, leaving them in puddle on Scorpius' floor. Taking the trousers and shirt from Scorpius, she put them on and settled back in bed.

She was drowning in his trousers and the t-shirt was at least two sizes too large for her. She looked kind of ridiculous, but adorable at the same time.

Rose curled back up, this time under the covers, pulling back the covers on the other side and patting the bed, signaling Scorpius to join her.

He took off his own jeans, jumper and t-shirt, leaving him in his boxers. He slipped in beside her, lying on his back.

Without any such prompting, Rose scooted close to him, curled close to his body.

Faintly, Scorpius could smell Rose's shampoo and he gently breathed it in. He could easily get used to this.

Scorpius laid there, waiting for sleep to take him, but it wouldn't come. Instead, he turned his attention to his sleeping girlfriend. (Sleep had taken no time to claim her.)

It was this moment, Rose's head resting peacefully on his chest, her body tight against his own, that Scorpius realised how much Rose loved him. It wasn't the fact that she hadn't had sex with him that proved she did or didn't love him, but that she wanted to sleep – actually sleep – in the same bed that proved to him that she _did _love him. And she had no need to say so.

Pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he whispered a whole-hearted 'I love you.' Rose pulled him even closer, unconsciously telling him she loved him too.

That next morning, Rose awoke from the best sleep she had had in a long time.

While still half-asleep, she had expected to see the lavender walls of her bedroom and the heavy cream-coloured curtains that covered her windows. Instead of the sun peeking behind her curtains, it was pitch black. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and realised that she was, in fact, not in her own bed.

The sheets were a dark colour, possibly navy or black. The walls were also a dark, indiscernible colour.

She then realised she wasn't in this unfamiliar bed alone.

There was actually an arm loosely thrown over her waist, a hand resting upon her hip. Warm air was coming in short, paced bursts on her neck and Rose could feel the body's every breath in their chest against her back.

Carefully, she removed the arm from her side and timidly slipped out of the bed. But before she could actually get out of the bed, a hand grasped her wrist.

Rose let out an alarmed squeak and whipped around to face the body she had been sleeping beside.

"Come back to bed Rosie," the voice said, pulling her back into bed.

The pull was a little more forceful than either of them expected and because of this, Rose landed atop this person.

"Oof!"

"Argh, well that's one way to wake up," the voice said. Then it started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Rose asked, as she pushed herself away.

"Rosie, it's not even four in the morning yet. We've at least three more hours of sleep."

"Who are you?"

"Love, it's early. We should be still sleeping. You aren't being funny. Just close your eyes and get some more sleep."

"Not until you tell me who you are and where I am," Rose demanded.

"I'm Scorpius, your boyfriend, and you're in my bed in my flat."

Rose felt a little foolish and could feel her cheeks heat up. Of course this would happen this first time she slept over; she would wake up forgetting where she was entirely.

"Really? Oh."

"Mmhmm. Now sleep."

Scorpius drew her toward him in his half-sleep so she fit in his arms; her head leaning against his chest, her arms tucked in close, and legs tangled all together.

Her eyes closed and she giggled, still a little delirious as tiredness began to sink in.

Rose leaned back and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I love you."

Scorpius smiled, his eyes shut tight. "And I love you."

They didn't wake up until eleven in the morning and it was, by far, one of the best nights of sleep either of them had had in ages.

* * *

_October 2027_

She was off. For three whole days, Rose did not have to show up at St. Mungo's. She promptly returned home and packed an overnight bag with a bunch of clothes – not that she expected to be wearing them at all. She was heading to her boyfriend's flat where she planned to spend hours and hours with him making love and occasionally eating.

Throwing her robes in her laundry bin, she hastily took a shower. Rose then donned the lingerie she had gotten while shopping with Malena. What a surprise Scorpius would have finding Rose in his bed, just waiting for him.

Rose hardly lived in her flat, instead preferring to crawl into Scorpius' bed after a particularly long shift rather than her own empty one. In fact, Rose hardly lived in her flat any more. Her fridge wasn't stocked, her toothbrush and all her beauty products were at Scorpius', there was most likely a layer of dust on her furniture, and her sole plant was dead. The only place that remotely looked like she lived there was her closet. It was full of clothes and shoes and was in various states of disorganization. But that didn't mean she didn't have clothes at Scorpius', either. She did.

Why she didn't just move in with Scorpius, no one could answer, least of all her. But that was mostly because it was never addressed. It didn't mean that neither of them thought about from time to time.

This was a time that Rose needed to take advantage of, knowing that Scorpius wasn't on call for the next few days either.

Since Rose had recently been working relentless hours, she hardly had any time to sleep or eat, let alone have time for sex, and Rose was sorely missing Scorpius. No doubt, he was too. He was fully aware of her commitment to her job, and he loved the fact how dedicated and enthused she was about Healing. He also knew that their schedules were often opposites – he would be working when she had off and she would be at St. Mungo's when he was available.

So late that afternoon when Scorpius Flooed home, he was ready to just change out of his robes and into some track suit bottoms before catching up on professional Quidditch. That idea quickly changed once he saw what – or rather who – was awaiting him.

Scorpius Flooed into his kitchen and dusted himself off. Setting down his briefcase, full of paperwork he was going to push aside until Monday, his only week day off of the month, he slipped out of his shoes and headed for the bedroom.

The image that he saw was a sight to behold.

Rose was lying atop his bed wearing red lingerie that left little to the imagination.

"Hello Scorpius, sweetheart."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Scorpius said, his eyes wide and his blood starting to pound in his veins.

"I thought you would think so," Rose replied, smiling seductively as she got up from the bed and sauntered over to her boyfriend.

"If this is what I think it is, it is going to be a much more exciting night than I had expected."

"How about a more exciting weekend?" Rose wondered as she began assisting Scorpius with removing his robes.

"That sounds brilliant," he whispered before capturing his girlfriend's lips.

It had been what felt like ages since the last time he had properly snogged his girlfriend. Sure, he kissed her every time she headed to St. Mungo's, and he recalled that she tasted like raspberries with a hint of mint, but tasting it was another sensation.

Rose's tongue delicately traced his upper lip before she took his bottom lip between her teeth. For reasons he couldn't determine, that action always sent shivers up his spine and caused him to erupt in goose bumps.

As Scorpius opened his mouth to let Rose's tongue slip in, he felt her unbuckling his belt and quickly noticed the tightness in his trousers. It never ceased to amaze Scorpius how well Rose could multitask. While her lips worked magic, her hands freed him of his trousers and of any thoughts but her.

Reluctantly pulling his lips away as Rose began to unbutton his shirt, he whispered, "You are bloody amazing."

Earning a chuckle in response, Scorpius soon found himself as naked as he was the day he was born.

Rose's fingers and lips ghosted over all parts of him, feeling all the contours of his muscles and the sharp edges of his frame. Scorpius' hands found themselves on a hip and entangled in hair as his lips sought Rose's.

Although it wasn't much work, Rose was, in next to no time, divested of her lingerie. The couple retired to the bed.

A few hours later, Rose was drawing lazy circles on Scorpius' chest, half covered by the bed sheet. Caught snuggly between Scorpius' arm and body, Rose couldn't have been happier; especially after such a wonderful welcoming home that she organized. It had gone just as she had hoped.

"Love, thank you for the brilliant homecoming. It was much needed after days without you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling her closer and pressing another kiss to her temple.

They laid in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Then, a huge rumble erupted from Rose's stomach.

Scorpius let out a huge laugh while Rose stifled a giggle.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," he sing-songed, his fingers dancing on her belly.

"Famished," Rose answered promptly. "We had quite a workout."

Rose kissed his shoulder before slipping out of the bed.

She sashayed toward the bedroom door, stopping in the doorframe as Scorpius called to her.

"No clothes?"

Looking back at her boyfriend briefly, she smiled. "No clothes."

Scorpius sat up to watch his girlfriend amble into the kitchen.

He loved when they had time off.

Approximately 60 hours and many, many explorations throughout the flat later, Rose and Scorpius were rudely awakened by Patronus.

"Rose, I hope you enjoyed your dirty weekend of rampant sex with Scorpius. Now it's time to come back the real world," the owl Patronus spoke. "Your shift starts in an hour."

The Patronus disappeared, making Rose groan.

Slinking back under the sheets, Rose buried her head in Scorpius' chest.

"Damn you Lena," Rose murmured.

Scorpius chuckled and she felt every vibration through his torso.

When Rose made no motion to get up, Scorpius kindly reminded her of something.

"Love, your shift starts in an hour. Meaning, you have roughly forty-five minutes to waste."

Smiling against his body, Rose giggled. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Rose's fingers crawled up Scorpius' chest and neck, tickling his jaw line. Her fingertips ran over his lips and he kissed each one before placing a kiss in her palm.

"I love you."

"I love you," Rose replied, her lips following the trail her fingers had just made.

Abruptly, Rose sat up and straddled her boyfriend, continuing on her path.

Rose's lips found their way to the spot just beneath his earlobe that drove him crazy when Scorpius interrupted her.

"What do you say to us moving in together?"

"What?" Rose responded sharply, shooting straight up, her former mission aborted. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that."

Scorpius sat up, resting on his elbows and his eyes scanning over her body. "It's alright. I did catch you off guard."

Self-consciously, Rose tucked her hair behind her ears. "So…"

Scorpius smiled up at her before asking her, a little less abruptly, "Would you like to move in together? I mean your flat or my flat; it doesn't really matter to me."

Rose was speechless. Her mouth kind of hung open and her eyes were wide. But she wasn't flabbergasted for long.

"Yes! Yes I'd like to move in together. I'd like that very much!"

Rose then proceeded to throw herself on Scorpius, pushing him back into the bed and kissing him fiercely.

"Yes yes yes yes!" she cried happily between kisses.

Her actions, while enthusiastic, were erratic and Scorpius needed her to gain some control. Firmly grasping her hips, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"We can figure it all out after your shift ends tonight, sound good?"

Rose, finally still, nodded, a giddy smile glued to her face.

"In the meantime before you head to work, let's celebrate."

"Sounds absolutely wonderful," Rose murmured sinking back to the bed.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

_December 2037, Christmas Day_

"Scorpius, love, why aren't you dressed yet? We have to be at the Burrow in ten minutes," Rose asked of her boyfriend as she stepped into her red suede pumps.

"I got distracted by my girlfriend's lovely figure and just couldn't help but imagine what I would rather be doing this Christmas than go to a family Christmas dinner."

Rose tried very hard to suppress the grin that was creeping onto her lips. She finally gave up, placing both hands on her hips. While she knew that he was praising her and that she whole-heartedly agreed with him about other things he'd rather be doing, she also knew Nana Molly and her mother would go ballistic if they didn't show.

"We'll have plenty of time after dinner for that, love. Not to worry. Now please change into your suit. And wear that Christmas tie!"

Obediently, Scorpius got dressed and looked to Rose's liking.

They Flooed to the Burrow arriving after Lily and Atticus, who were still going strong after six years and no engagement ring. After being passed around from relative to relative, Nana Molly announced dinner.

Every Weasley and Potter and date/fiancé/etcetera crammed into the magically enlarged dining room. There had to be, easily, fifty people. And that wasn't including the guests who were coming at five for dessert. That was an additional ten to twenty non-blood related "family" members.

It was hectic and Rose loved every moment of it. Although it took a lot of poking a prodding on Rose's part, Scorpius also had to admit he loved every moment of it. He loved getting to be a part of this huge, loving and caring family.

In no time at all, food began to get passed around and stories were traded across the table. It never ceased to amaze him how, even well into her seventies, Molly Weasley could prepare a holiday meal – or any meal for that matter – for dozens upon dozens of people. And every bite was delicious.

As soon as the dinner began, it ended and the customary family announcements commenced. Charlie said he finally retired from the Reserve and was moving back to England as soon as possible, much to the happiness of his mother. (He was fifty-five after all.) James and his fiancée, Anna, had decided they would get married on June 19 of the following year (everything but the date had been previously determined). Louis and Candace, his girlfriend and mother of his two sons, decided they would go to the Ministry and get married on December 30. Teddy and Victoire announced that in June, they would be welcoming a third Lupin into the family.

While all these announcements were beyond thrilling, it was the last one that proved to be the most exciting and unexpected.

Lily stood up as Nana Molly moved to start clearing the table. "Nana, before you start, I have one last announcement to make. Atticus and I have finally gotten engaged."

Whooping and hollering exploded at that, but Lily would not have a moment of it. She smiled at Atticus as he, too, got up.

"Now, while I did propose to Lily, just yesterday in fact, that doesn't mean we're getting married just yet," Atticus explained.

"We are going to have an indeterminately long engagement." Lily smiled widely, beaming as any engaged woman would.

"That's the only way she would say yes," Atticus laughed, only half joking.

Rose turned to Scorpius. "That most definitely is the only way they would get engaged. But regardless if they ever get married, they are going to last."

"Of course they are. We saw them in the early stages, first hand. If they've lasted this long, there is no force in the entire universe to tear them apart.

"Kind of like us."

Rose beamed. "Yeah, kind of like us."

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Scorpius'. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"What do you say to skipping dessert this Christmas?"

"As long I'm with you, I would skip the entire celebration. Especially when you are wearing that little black number and those heels."

The commotion all around let them sneak on home unnoticed. It wasn't until Hermione wished to give her daughter and her boyfriend their Christmas present that anyone realised.

"Where are Rose and Scorpius?" Hermione asked of Albus and Cecelia.

"I haven't seen either of them for a while. At least not since the announcements," Cecelia told her best friend's mother.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that they've slipped back home to open some presents of their own."

"Albus!" Cecelia cried, whacking him on the arm. Hermione looked put out and slightly scandalised.

"Ow! What did I say?" he wondered, nursing his wounded arm.

* * *

_March 2028_

"I thought we were going to go out tonight, love?"

Rose groaned. "I'm just too tired. I just had a thirty-six hour shift, with random, ineffective naps throughout. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for hours."

To help make her point, she practically collapsed onto their couch, straining to take her trainers and trousers off. (Once they had moved in together, seven months before, Rose had taken to walking about their flat in her knickers. Not that Scorpius truly minded.)

"But we've planned this night out for ages. We even booked a reservation at that really swanky restaurant in Bristol. Remember? This was the earliest date we could get, and that was four months ago."

"Scorpius, sweetheart, I can't even fathom Apparating to Bristol right now, trouser-less, no less, let alone shower, dress in something proper for a night out, and stay awake long enough to order drinks. What about tomorrow night? I have the next three days off, but tonight I really need to sleep."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Scorpius couldn't help but wish Rose wasn't a Healer who had crazy hours. He knew she loved her job, but he just wanted to be able to go out with his girlfriend any night he liked without having to worry if she'd be up to it.

"Rosie, this restaurant is probably booked into the next year already."

"Baby," Rose called to Scorpius. "Come here."

Reluctantly, he obeyed, taking a seat on the only part of the couch she wasn't occupying.

Gently laying her head in his lap, she sighed. "I know how much you'd like to take me to this nice restaurant, but I don't know if I would be able to enjoy it to the extent you would want me to. I'd be an awful date tonight; an ogre. It wouldn't be fair."

She grasped his hand and brought it to her lips, giving it a brief kiss before placing in, palm down, on her cheek.

"I would want you to enjoy it as well and you simply wouldn't this way."

Everything she said was right. He _knew_ she was right, but this night, _this_ night was going to be the night of all nights. Or it was supposed to be.

"Alright, love. I'll cancel."

Rose hummed contently as Scorpius began to run his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his head. It could still be the night of all nights, fancy restaurant or no. And he knew exactly what to do.

"Rosie," he said. "Rosie."

She didn't answer so he looked down.

There, curled up in his lap, was Rose Weasley, all tuckered out, sound asleep.

Scorpius chuckled to himself. Of course she would fall asleep as he was telling her something.

Slowly, he got up, careful not to wake her.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. It was a sight to behold.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before quietly going to their kitchen.

When she awoke – which wouldn't be for a few solid hours – a beautiful meal would be waiting for her.

After calling in a few favours from family and friends, Scorpius got to work.

Rose indeed woke up to a beautiful meal waiting for her.

The smell had caught her and pulled her from her slumber. She awoke, stretching and humming contently at the savory aroma wafting through the flat.

Opening her eyes, she noticed it was pitch black outside and that the lights in their flat were stuck on a dim setting. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to wipe away all traces of sleep. She pushed herself off the couch and made her way into the flat's humble dining room that adjoined the kitchen and living room.

"Baby?" she called timidly. "Scorpius, sweetheart, where are you?"

Her question was answered the moment she stepped into the small, intimate dining room.

There, sitting at a well-set table – candlesticks, _silver_ silverware, china dishes, and crystal champagne flutes (all most likely on loan from her boyfriend's mother) – was her boyfriend.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he said smiling and getting up from his seat to properly greet his girlfriend.

Rose noticed as he bent to give her a kiss that he was dressed up, wearing the Muggle suit she had insisted he buy.

"What are you all dressed up for?" she asked as she tugged playfully at his suit jacket's lapels.

"Well, I realised as you were falling asleep that just because we weren't going to go out to a restaurant, it doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves in the comfort of our own home. So, I made a nice dinner and decided to dress up just for you."

Smiling, Rose pulled Scorpius closer by his suit lapels. "That is just too sweet. Thank you."

Taking Scorpius' face in her hands and drew his lips to hers.

Not even bothering to move away, Rose whispered against his mouth, "It's a shame I'm not as sharply dressed as you are."

"Oh, but I think you look absolutely beautiful just as you are."

Scorpius pressed another kiss to her lips before guiding her to her seat.

Rose was simply glowing and Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"To be perfectly honest, I feel a little foolish, sitting at this well-set table in my knickers and a tee-shirt while you are in your suit," she confided in him as a gentle blush graced her cheeks.

"You shouldn't. And you can't even tell that you aren't wearing trousers when you're sitting down."

"Well I suppose that's a good thing," she replied softly. "So you really went through all the trouble of making dinner for us while I slept? You are amazing."

"Like I said, just because we couldn't go out doesn't mean we can't have a nice dinner. Plus, I made your favorites."

"Scorpius, love, I have no idea how I managed to end up with the most amazing boyfriend in the world. I am so lucky."

Scorpius smiled as he waved his wand, their meals swooping in and arranging them beautifully on the china.

Their plates were soon filled and their glasses poured.

"Before we begin, let's make a toast," Scorpius suggested, lifting his champagne flute.

"Champagne too, love? You are just too good," Rose praised, mirroring him. "What are we toasting?"

"You know, I'm not really certain," he laughed.

"How about we toast to us?"

"Sounds perfect. A toast: to us."

"May we always be as happy and in love as we are right now."

Scorpius nearly choked at Rose's words. Did she know? How could she know? He calmed himself down quickly, telling himself he was merely overreacting and jumping to conclusions. Of course Rose had no idea how very appropriate those words were at the moment.

Rose hardly noticed Scorpius' minor panic attack as she began to eat the meal before her.

"Mmmm. Scorpius, this is delicious. You have outdone yourself!"

Scorpius thanked her before she rattled off all the crazy things that happened at St. Mungo's that day between bites.

An hour or so later, both Rose and Scorpius were full and beyond content. Scorpius was dying with anticipation and nervousness as the moment came closer and closer.

Scorpius looked away from his girlfriend for a moment, unconsciously making sure the box was in his trouser pocket. He glanced up again, witnessing Rose wipe her mouth with her napkin, sighing satisfactorily. She then stood up and picked up a few dishes to take into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare begin to take the dishes to the kitchen to wash them," Scorpius told her roughly, yet playfully, and he strode across the room to take them from her hands.

"But you did all this for me. The least I can do is clean up," Rose offered, unaware of what exactly was about to transpire.

"The least you can do is stop wanting to do anything and listen to me," he uttered softly, a smile tugging on his lips, taking the china from her hands and setting it back on the table.

Then, he got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket.

He opened it quickly, revealing a cushion cut diamond on a white-gold band.

Rose gasped, finding herself at a complete loss for words.

"Rose Aurora Weasley, I want to wake up every day with your beautiful face as the first thing I see. I want to be the one you argue with for the rest our lives when I forget to do the dishes or forget to pick up the dry-cleaning you insist we do. I want to forever kiss your lips and hold you in my arms. I want to hear about your bad and good days at St. Mungo's whenever you want to tell me. I want to spend every holiday with you and your crazy, wonderful family, even though I sometimes get the feeling your dad still hates me. I want to spend the rest of my days on earth here with you and eternity with you, wherever we end up.

"I want to do all these things and more because I love you more than I could possibly put into words. Rose Weasley, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"Oh, Merlin's grey y-fronts, you are proposing to me all dressed up while I am wearing a tee shirt and my knickers," Rose muttered, disbelieving.

"Don't make me ask again," Scorpius half-threatened, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly.

Rose didn't say anything for a while and Scorpius was not going to ask a second time. But then, a slow smile bloomed on her face.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what else could I possibly say besides 'yes?'"

Scorpius jumped up and engulfed his girlfriend – no, fiancée – in his arms, his lips capturing hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers in his hair.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Good. Because I love you too."

* * *

**AN: And cue end of part I! I hope you enjoyed it. Imagine what's in store after this! :)**

**R & R lovelies! **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: So here it is – the second part of the end of it all. ****But WAIT...there is one more part of **_Whispering _**left to read: the surprise part III! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy these next series of vignettes that follow Rose and Scorpius' life!**

**Be sure to R & R! Enjoy. :)**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-seven: End_

_The Epilogue Part II_

_March 2029_ – a year to the day after the proposal

(The Wedding)

Scorpius had always thought Rose was beautiful in anything she wore, even when she wore nothing at all, but the moment she stepped down the aisle, Scorpius saw a different Rose. She was beyond gorgeous in her wedding dress; she simply shone with a radiance Scorpius could have sworn rivalled the sun.

Rose, with the help and encouragement of Cecelia, Malena, Hermione, and Astoria, had chosen a gown with an English net sweetheart bodice, a slim fitting gown, and a hem accented with a scalloped lace edging. Lace appliqués began under the bust and continued all over. It was an absolute dream.

Every pair of eyes was on Rose, none more so than Scorpius'. While there were many beautiful decorations all over the Italian Muggle church – Rose had insisted on pleasing the Muggle side of her family – nothing was more entrancing than Rose herself. Sure, the stained-glass was nothing anyone had ever seen and the size was magnificent, the detail intricate and incomparable, but Rose stole all the attention.

While she would normally have oohed and ahhed at the sheer size and beauty of the cathedral, as she did when she and Scorpius first visited, Rose only had eyes for Scorpius this time around. He looked spectacular in his tuxedo – another request on Rose's behalf – and his smile was beyond perfect. Rose fell deeper in love with him seeing him waiting for her at the altar.

Before she knew it, Rose was at the altar, her father kissing her cheek and placing her hands in her soon-to-be husband's.

The ceremony was to be led by Ferguson March, a Ministry Official from the Department of Magical Unions, a sub-group of the International Magical Office of Law, an office in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He was a delightful man, good-natured and friendly, well versed in Wizarding and Muggle marriage ceremonies. He was upwards towards fifty, average height and his fading auburn hair was thinning ever so slightly.

As the almost-married couple looked to him, he smiled. He always enjoyed performing bonding ceremonies for people so clearly in love.

"Today, we are gathered to witness one of the most important acts to be completed between two people, a bonding ceremony as it is known as in the Wizarding community and a wedding in the Muggle community. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Aurora Weasley have asked you all here to be a part of the ritual that proclaims their love for each other. This ceremony is a testament to their unending love."

The ceremony continued with variations of Christian rites before Official March called for the recitation of the vows.

Scorpius went first, pulling his speech from his inner breast pocket.

He cleared his throat as he unfolded his vows.

Lovingly, he glanced up from his parchment and smiled at Rose.

"Rose, I may not always be one for lengthy speeches, but my love for you is something that cannot have a word limit. No matter, I will try to make it as concise as possible. This is how much I love you. I love you: enough to do anything for you, give my life, my love, my heart and my soul to you and for you; enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust and prayers to you; enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you; enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you.

"I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes, and worries, my entire life with you; enough to want the best for you, to wish for your success and to hope for the fulfilment of all of your endeavours; enough to keep my promises to you and pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you; enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect your values, and see you for who you are.

"I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice myself for you if need be; enough to miss you incredibly when we are apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance; enough to believe in our relationship to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us; enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you, when you need or want me, and never want to leave you or live without you.

"This is how much I love you."

Rose smiled a watery smile, willing her tears to stay back.

"And now, Rose, your vows."

Rose turned to Cecelia who had tucked Rose's vows into her dress pocket (Rose was smart to think of such a thing for a bridesmaid dress). Swallowing her emotions to speak clearly, Rose prepared herself.

"Scorpius, love, I have a few things to promise you. I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that they may sometimes be different, but that they are no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both adjust in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever."

Rose's eyes glistened with unshed tears and Scorpius felt his throat tighten with emotion.

"As each of you present at this ceremony can see, Scorpius and Rose are madly in love. However, if anyone present believes that these two should not be united in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

All that could be heard in response were the birds outside the cathedral.

Official March sighed contentedly. "Albus, Cecelia, do you have the rings?"

They both nodded.

Albus pulled the ring from his breast pocket slowly, the excitement building all around him.

Scorpius took the ring delicately, feeling the emotional weight of what this meant in his heart. This was really happening, finally. Taking Rose's hand in his, he began to slip it onto her left ring finger.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion, take Rose Aurora to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and for all eternity?"

"I do," Scorpius breathed, his eyes never leaving Rose's.

Rose couldn't bear to tear her eyes from Scorpius' and blindly took the ring Cecelia handed her. She slid it carefully onto Scorpius' appropriate finger, goose bumps appearing on her skin.

"And do you, Rose Aurora, take Scorpius Hyperion to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and for all eternity?"

Rose took a moment to collect herself, pushing back the tears once again and nodding insistently. "I do."

"Then by the power of love, I declare you bonded for life."

Official March then pulled a wand out of his robes and brandished it about Scorpius and Rose's heads. A shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their entwined fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scorpius delicately took Rose's face and placed upon her lips a kiss that unsettled the butterflies in her stomach.

Above all the applause, the golden balloons way up above them burst with birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flying and floating, adding their own songs and chimes to the commotion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy!"

After their first kiss as husband and wife, they hurried down the aisle and out of the church into the streets of Lecce, Italy.

The guests soon followed and saw the newlyweds into their horse-drawn carriage. They were sent ahead to their summer villa, their wedding present from the Malfoys, in order to have pictures taken.

The wedding party and guests made their way to the reception being held in the backyard of the villa.

Their summer villa was beyond beautiful and incredibly spacious. It was 1,000 square metres, with a master suite, ten bedrooms, nine and a half bathrooms, a formidable dining room, a small ballroom, two living rooms, a large kitchen, and a laundry room. There was an annex in the garden with two bedrooms and bathrooms and a general living area. The garden was filled with colourful, exotic plants and had a loggia and patio area. A private pool was landscaped around the garden. The land behind the villa was artfully tamed and decorated for the purpose of the wedding reception.

The guests who hadn't been there – all but the wedding party and immediate family – were in awe of its majesty.

The party got into to full swing immediately as guests took to their seats under the large wedding tent and were serenaded by a small string orchestra. The wedding party entered the tent, trailed by the newlyweds.

Cries of congratulations and celebration over stimulated the bride and groom, but the smiles on their faces couldn't be wiped off.

The drinks, salads, and then entrees were served in succession shortly after everyone got settled. Afterwards, with a bit of a rest, the bride and groom shared their first dance as a married couple. The traditional father-daughter and mother-son dances were watched with teary eyes and happy faces. Guests joined the bride and groom on the dance floor after that. After hours of dancing and milling around, greeting and thanking each and every guest for coming, it was time for cake. And after cake came the speeches.

Al decided to go first, since he had the most connection to both the bride and groom.

"Now, as the best man, I suppose you're hoping I'm going to give a funny speech that reminds everyone of Scorpius' bachelor days and the shenanigans we got into, or embarrassing things Rosie's done when surrounded by family, but I'm not. Instead, I'm going to tell a little story of my own that, I assure you, relates directly back to Scorpius and Rose.

"It was our seventh year and we were on our way to Hogsmeade one Saturday in April. We were still in the carriages and had been talking about Rose and Scorpius finally going public with their relationship – the first time that is."

Al paused smiling as he listened for the chuckles he elicited. Scorpius and Rose shared a secret smile and a kiss before returning their attention to the best man.

"Cecelia, my beautiful wife of five years, and I had been staring at a silent exchange the two of them had just made. Scorpius had kissed Rose's forehead and pulled her close to him, Rose kind of melting into him. Cecelia had sighed and I had brazenly whispered something along the likes of 'wish you had something like that?' And Cecelia, in all her brilliance said this, word for word: 'Sometimes. It'd make life a lot more bearable, I should think, having someone who adores you for who you are. Someday, I know that someday I'll have exactly what they have. Complete and utter devotion and an indescribable love.'

"That was said over seven years ago, and I committed it to memory the moment it left her lips. There is nothing better to describe what my best mate and my closest cousin have. They may have faced more monsters than most during their lengthy relationship, but throughout it, that devotion and love was _always_ present. Even on the worst days. _Especially_ on those days.

"My only hope is that their adoration, their devotion, their _love_ continues to grow to the point that everyone around them can physically feel it if they don't already. I love you both and I hope you know how much you mean to me and everyone here.

"And so, as I finish, I ask that everyone raise their glass and toast to Rose and Scorpius, quite possibly one of the world's most tumultuous and star-crossed lovers you shall ever meet. To Rose and Scorpius!"

_November 17, 2030_

"Rose, please be the best big sister and soon-to-be-aunt and come to St. Mungo's! Emily is acting beyond mental right now and said she won't co-operate unless her sister, Rose, who is also a Healer, came to be here for her," Hugo pleaded, his head floating in the flames of the Floo fireplace.

"Hugo, there was no preamble necessary. Of course I'll come! I wouldn't miss the chance to see my niece or nephew's birth if I could help it!"

Rose hurriedly ran around her flat, searching for a suitable pair of shoes, a cardigan, her jacket, and St. Mungo's identity badge. Hastily, she wrote a note for Scorpius before Flooing to St. Mungo's.

Making her way through the lobby of St. Mungo's, the welcome witch greeted her pleasantly and letting her go up to the maternity ward.

Her heels clicked down the corridor as she passed fellow Healers and pregnant women and their partners anxiously anticipating their babies' births.

Luckily, Malena was on the maternity ward, filling in for another Healer's shift, and directed Rose to Emily's room.

Hugo was pacing outside the door and jumped on his sister when he saw her.

"Thank Merlin you're here! I thought I was going to die," Hugo cried, his eyes wild and bloodshot, dark circles underneath them, and his hair in complete disarray. Rose realised that Hugo's call was one of distress, for _himself_.

"I was under the impression that I was coming for Emily, not you, Hugh," Rose teased lightly as she hugged her brother back. "How is she really?"

"Hysterical. You know, Lavender did stop by but that didn't help at all. I think it made it worse for her, really. And then she started getting tetchy with me after Lavender left when she no longer had a scapegoat. And I owled Seamus but he said 'There is no way on earth that you will get me in the delivery room with another Brown woman. Once was more than enough.'"

Hugo looked at Rose, broken down and exhausted.

"Rose, please, for your future niece or nephew's sake, help Em."

Giving her brother a kiss on his cheek, she replied, "Of course, Hugo."

Eight hours later, Rose was there to welcome her first niece, Lea Michelle Weasley. When she saw Scorpius hold his niece once he got to St. Mungo's, Rose melted. She fell more in love with him so easily as he held the tiny infant Lea in his arms. He was a natural at it.

Hugo had insisted that he get a picture of Lea with her aunt and uncle on the day of her birth. It was simply adorable. Lea was absolutely perfect and Rose was looking forward to spoiling her rotten. It also got her thinking about having a baby.

_November 29, 2030_

"Scorpius, come on. I want to go visit baby Eli. James sent out an owl that Anna is up for guests now."

"Merlin, it's like you've caught the baby bug. Malena and Derek had Eleni about a year ago. Lea was born almost two weeks ago and now little Eli has now made an appearance. If I weren't mistaken, I think you're getting ideas," Scorpius teased pulling his wife to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

He buried his face in her neck, waiting for her razor-sharp quip and was surprised when he got none.

"Rosie, are you thinking about a baby?" he asked slowly.

"Not exactly," Rose began, "I'm _thinking _about babies but I don't think I'm ready for a baby. I don't think _we're_ ready for a baby. But I want one."

Scorpius turned his wife of nearly ten months to face him. "Do you really want to have a baby now? Because nothing would make me happier than making you happy. I hope you know that. And if a baby would make you happy, then let's get to baby making."

Rose blushed faintly, amused by Scorpius' frankness. "While I love the act of making a baby, we can't have a baby now. We have only been married just months shy of a year. We should get used to this, our marriage, and enjoy that before kids. And in the meantime, we can enjoy other people's kids as well as enjoy passing them back to their parents."

Scorpius chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "That sounds like a plan. Do you want to go visit James, Anna and Eli then?"

Rose stood on her tiptoes and gave her husband a lingering kiss.

"Anna will be bombarded with people today. We can visit at a different time. Besides, I have another idea that has everything to do with you, me and our bedroom."

She grinned cheekily as she slipped out of his hold, making her way toward their bedroom and slipping out of her clothes.

While he knew they weren't about to make a baby, they certainly were going to make love.

_Mid-__June 2033_

Rose was late. She had had a surprise patient at St. Mungo's and she couldn't _not_ be there. Little Ty Benson had become a regular fixture in her life.

A mischievous three-year-old boy, Ty enjoyed capturing his parents' wands and "experimenting." This incident was no different and Rose seemed to be one of the few, and the only one still in the building, able to convince him to co-operate in order to receive treatment.

So, after a half hour interruption, Rose Flooed home and saw Scorpius waiting for her.

"There you are! I was about to Floo St. Mungo's and see where you were."

"Ty was in five minutes before my shift ended. It was a challenge, this time around," Rose explained as she ran into their bedroom, stripping herself of her Healer robes.

She pulled a cream-coloured shift dress over her head and slipped her feet into a pair of pale yellow flats. Rose put her hair down, ran a brush through it, waved her wand and looked as bright as if she hadn't even been at St. Mungo's for seventeen hours.

"Oh, Ty. That boy is going to be a menace to society because of his "experiments,"" Scorpius laughed.

"I wouldn't think it funny if I were you. You'll have to deal with him, Mr. Auror Sir," Rose quipped, grabbing a lightweight coral cardigan.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, earning a playful punch from Rose.

"Let's not keep Nana Molly waiting a minute longer."

"How do you know she waited for us?"

Rose looked pointedly at her husband. "Because I owled her right before I went to assist with Ty."

Scorpius threw his hands up, accepting defeat gracefully.

They Flooed over to the Burrow and a wailing baby Michael was placed into Rose's arms.

"Take him for a few. Lea is having a fit and Em and I need to take care of her," Hugo told her hurriedly.

Only a few weeks old, there was no doubt a whole host of people who would have loved holding Michael, but not necessarily if he were crying like he was. Rose didn't have a problem with it and instantly began to rock him gently to calm him down.

Wandering into the kitchen with Michael in her arms and Scorpius at her side, Rose greeted all her family as she passed the. She was looking for Nana Molly and knew she would be in the kitchen, making last minute additions to dinner.

"Nana, Scorpius and I are here now," Rose called, stepping into the kitchen.

"Rose, darling!" Nana Molly cried, rushing to her granddaughter, about to engulf her in a huge hug, but stopping when she saw Michael cradled next to her.

She smiled broadly, placing a hand on her granddaughters face before embracing Scorpius.

"I'm so glad you both could come!"

"You know we wouldn't miss it for the world, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius told her.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Dear, how many times have I told you to call me Nana or Molly? I meant it every single time."

Smiling, Scorpius replied, "Of course Nana Molly."

Beaming, Molly looked at Rose and Scorpius. Scorpius had slipped an arm around Rose's waist, Rose had leaned into Scorpius' chest, and Michael was finally calm and on his way to sleep. They looked like the perfect little family.

"That's a good look for the both of you. Parenting," Molly mused. She quickly switched gears from family to food, shooing them out of the kitchen and to have them direct everyone to the dining room.

Doing as they were told, all almost-sixty Weasleys (and Potters and significant others) congregated in the dining room. The food was passed quickly and efficiently and was eaten just the same. Conversation flowed throughout and at times, it was hard to tell what and where conversations were going on.

Before dinner had begun, Emily had taken Michael back, but at the conclusion of dinner, Lea found herself in Rose and Scorpius' lap alternately. A curious toddler, Rose and Scorpius had their hands full with their niece since she wanted to touch and play with everything in sight. They were so preoccupied; they hardly heard the news about Jonathan's first birthday party the following weekend which James and Anna were having on the Cannons Quidditch pitch or that Teddy and Victoire were moving into a bigger house. However, before the most important news was mentioned, Al and Cecelia pulled them aside.

Lea was trying to crawl all over Scorpius, but he managed to keep her from falling and listen at the same time.

"We wanted to tell you both this first, seeing you are our best friends and we've already decided that you are going to be the godparents to our children long ago," Cecelia told them vaguely, trying desperately to contain her excitement.

Rose looked at her best friend and cousin, disbelieving.

"Are you really telling us what I think you are?"

Cecelia and Al looked at each other before looking back at their best friends.

"Yeah, we are," Al admitted, grinning.

Rose launched herself at Cecelia and cried all sorts of congratulations. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Wow mate, you're gonna be a _dad_," Scorpius told Al in awe. "That's brilliant."

Scorpius turned to Cecelia. "And Rose and I would be honoured to be your children's godparents."

"Yay!" Cecelia cried, embracing her best friends. "Granted, we aren't expecting _children _per se, just one, but we wanted you to know before the rest of the family. Now we get to tell them all!"

Cecelia grew a little pale at the prospect, nerves and whatnot, but held Al's hand tightly, her other hand resting nonchalantly on her currently-flat stomach.

"Knock 'em dead," Rose encouraged them.

And this news certainly did. The idea of getting another grandchild thrilled Ginny and James and Anna were just as excited for their sons to have cousins. Harry made it perfectly clear that he would like a granddaughter and Lily made it clear she didn't want to be the minority in the Potter family and hoped to get a niece.

Everyone was equally as pleased and looking forward to adding to the Weasley clan. It would be growing forever.

Hermione made eye contact with her daughter who was entertaining little Lea. While Hermione didn't say a word, she spoke volumes. She wanted to see her daughter become a mother. And for the first time, Rose really felt like she was ready for a baby.

_April__ 2034 _

"I'm sick of your emotional rollercoaster, Rose! I can't take a single more minute of it and I'm about ready to take a few days for myself at Al's so I don't say something I really regret!" Scorpius nearly hollered.

"You can't stay at Al's, Scorpius! Cecelia just had their daughter, our goddaughter, not even two months ago and they barely have time for themselves, let alone a houseguest!" Rose angrily replied.

"Fine then. I won't stay at Al's. I'll go to James'."

"He and Anna took Eli and Jonathan to Anna's parents and to tell them about their new addition," she told him stubbornly. Honestly, couldn't Scorpius get that she didn't want him to leave?

"Then Hugo's."

"He and Emily won't let a soul into the house since Lea and Michael are sick."

"Then I'll go to my parents'! I just can't stay here with you always giving me these stubborn answers and emotional highs and lows nonstop. It ridiculous and I need to get away from it," he answered solidly.

"It's not my fault!" Rose demanded hysterically.

Scorpius laughed sardonically. "Like hell it isn't. You're the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? And if it means what I think it means, then, no it isn't my fault. Blame my bloody parentage!"

"See, this is why it's ridiculous! You can't even take responsibility for yourself now you've gotten to be so unbelievable! You blame others, namely your parents."

Scorpius turned and walked away, going to the closet to grab a bag to stuff a few overnight clothes in.

"Don't leave!" she pleaded desperately.

"There you go again. A never-ending spectrum of emotions."

"I can't help it, Scorpius. I'm sorry. It's just –"

"Why can't you help it?" he asked loudly as he kept on walking.

"I'm pregnant!"

Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Rose repeated, softer and slower.

"How far along are you?" Scorpius asked immediately, suddenly becoming calmer.

"Nearly seventeen weeks."

Scorpius turned around, walked over to his wife of five and sat down next to her, beside himself. "Seventeen weeks?"

Rose nodded mutely.

"I – I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure and I wanted everything to go alright. I got scared too, considering my history," Rose began, trailing off toward the end. "I mean, we only just talked about starting a family for real, like, a month ago just after our anniversary, and I had my suspicions shortly after that, but I wasn't sure and yet I'm also surprised you didn't notice my growing stomach. And I –"

"Rose, shut up and let me kiss you," Scorpius interrupted before he pulled her into his lap, taking her face and pressing his lips against hers.

Once he pulled away, he pushing their foreheads together and spoke in low tones.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Rose bit her lip shyly. "No. I wanted to wait and see what you wanted to do. If you want to know or if you'd like it to be a surprise."

"Let's keep it a surprise," he answered excitedly.

Rose smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "That sounds perfect to me."

"I can't believe I am going to be a dad."

Beaming from cheek to cheek, Scorpius was filled with such an immense happiness that couldn't compare to anything else he had ever felt. His hands were drawn to his love's stomach, and he placed them delicately on her. This was how it was supposed to happen, when they were ready, prepared and totally in love. This baby was the culmination of his vast and unending love for Rose.

"You're going to be a dad," Rose replied, hardly containing her own excitement, setting her hands on top of his.

"And you're going to be a mum."

"Mhmmm."

"I like the sound of that."

Scorpius stood up abruptly; Rose in his arms, bridal-style, he then proceeded to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Rose giggled on their way down the hall.

Slyly, he told her, "Well, _we_ are going to celebrate."

"Oh, are we?"

"Why, yes, Mrs. Malfoy. We are going to celebrate the expansion of our family and the imminent expansion of your waistline," Scorpius responded cheekily as he carried her toward their bedroom.

Rose tossed her head back into his arms and giggled.

Placing Rose on the bed, he proceeded to leave a trail of kiss down her neck.

"That's not funny!" she finally said after coming down from cloud nine as she realised what her husband was insinuating with "imminent expansion of your waistline."

He merely chuckled against her collarbone and continued his way down as he worked his hands around to her bra clasp.

_October 2034_

"Oh sweet Merlin," Scorpius awoke hearing, over and over and over and increasingly more concerned.

He mumbled angrily and yet he still got up after checking for Rose.

Her spot in their bed was still warm, but cooling quickly, so Scorpius came to the conclusion that the 'oh sweet Merlins' were from her.

Shuffling to the loo, he covered his eyes quickly and blearily looked through the cracks of his fingers.

There Rose stood, in her short nightgown, stomach protruding, staring in fright and wonder at her feet.

"Waz hapning?" Scorpius managed to mumble.

"I think my water broke."

Rose looked up at Scorpius and then back to her feet. She was standing in a puddle.

That awoke Scorpius completely.

"What?"

"We have to get to St. Mungo's."

Rose snatched a towel, stuffed it between her legs and waddled out of the loo, but not before vanishing the puddle.

"What about contractions? Don't you have to have contractions?" Scorpius asked, closely following his wife around.

"Stop hovering! And no, I haven't really gotten any contractions, nervous father-to-be. You need to relax, love. I'm supposed to be the anxious one. I have to push a watermelon-sized human being out of my body."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Of course, of course. You're right," he sputtered.

He just stood there, and Rose just stared at him.

"You can be of some help and grab my go-bag. And then you can owl my parents and yours to let them know we're headed to St. Mungo's. I'll just make my way to the Floo slowly while you do that."

Scorpius nodded mutely before getting onto his tasks.

While Scorpius looked extremely worried and frightened beyond belief, Rose was somehow managing to contain her panic. It wouldn't do to have them both frantic.

Miraculously, they ended up at St. Mungo's and were admitted. It was really all a blur for Rose and she hardly remembered how she got there. She had been focusing so much on breathing and the painful contractions that started the moment she stepped into St. Mungo's. But finally, _finally_, she was going to have her baby.

Hr. Thruston was Rose's Healer and had been her entire pregnancy. Rose knew him professionally and was aware that he was the most experienced maternity Healer St. Mungo's had seen. She knew she was in good hands, but Scorpius was not aware of Hr. Thruston's expertise.

Scorpius was beyond crazed, asking random, unanswerable questions of Hr. Thruston and the attending Healers and Medi-Witches and –Wizards. Rose was so absorbed in her contractions she didn't even attempt to stop Scorpius from making an idiot of himself. It was a good thing that all the Healers and Medi-Witches and –Wizards understood he was a first-time father. They had all seen the likes of him – and those worse – before.

Eleven hours after arriving at St. Mungo's and after several dilation checks and frustrated cries from both soon-to-be parents, it was time for Rose to push.

"Alright Rose. We've finally gotten to this point. Are you ready to push?" Hr. Thruston asked kindly.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Josh? I want my baby in my arms now so I can stop feeling like a bleeding cow!"

Hr. Thruston – also known as Josh – tried and failed to hide a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How about you Scorpius?" Josh questioned, addressing the crazed father-to-be.

Dazed, Scorpius stared blankly at Josh before Rose demanded he hold her hand tightly and tell her wonderful things.

And so, Scorpius hurried over to his wife's side, kissed her on the forehead and announced, "Let's do this."

Gripping Scorpius' hand tightly, Rose prepped herself for the first push.

"On the count of three, you need to start pushing. Then stop pushing once I tell you," Josh told Rose.

She nodded, clutching Scorpius' hand as if it were her only lifeline.

"One, two, three."

As she pushed, Rose let out a scream and her hair fell into her face. With his free hand, Scorpius brushed her hair behind her ears and whispered encouraging words.

"Okay Rose. Rest a bit before the next contraction. You're doing great."

Already exhausted, Rose leaned back and breathed deeply, teeth clenched. "This is not what I would call great, Josh."

Josh smiled knowingly. "Well, you'll only need a few more pushes. And the next one is going to be now. On three."

Again, Rose prepared herself and squeezed her husband's hand. Scorpius had heard Rose lose control before (in a number of ways), screaming and carrying on, but this wasn't like anything he had witnessed before. It was an animalistic cry and it was a little frightening.

"Good good. You baby will be crowning with the next push. Breathe a little and rest."

"Dear Merlin I hate you Scorpius," Rose complained, almost completely worn out. "I love you, but I hate you right now."

Scorpius placed a kiss to her temple. "I know love. I know."

"No, you don't."

"Rose, it's time again."

Groaning, Rose pushed again.

"That's perfect Rose. Your baby is crowning. Push just a bit more."

Rose let out a painful wail, pushing with all her might and breaking Scorpius' hand in the process.

"Great job Rose. I'm going to count to five and you're going to push one more time and your baby will be with you."

Hr. Josh Thruston counted to five. "Get ready Rose."

With one last strangled cry and one last push, baby Malfoy entered the world.

The Malfoy heir was wailing, proving just how strong his or her lungs were. Then Hr. Thruston and the assisting Healers quickly carried the baby into the corner to clean the blood and fluids off.

Rose slumped back, tears streaming from her eyes and her body aching in pain. Hastily, she wiped her face so she could glance at her baby.

Scorpius was at her side, holding one of her hands tightly, while he showered Rose with kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he kept on telling her.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to take your son?" Hr. Thruston asked, smiling.

The baby was no longer crying, seeing that he was content, wrapped up tightly in his blanket with a yellow beanie covering his head.

Scorpius placed a final kiss on his wife's lips before slipping his hand from hers and taking those few steps to reach his child.

As Rose attempted to regain her breath, she saw Hr. Thruston hand Scorpius their beautiful baby boy.

The image she saw was simply breathtaking. Their son was already so tiny and looked so very small in Scorpius' arms. He was holding him so gently, as if he were afraid to break him. On Scorpius' face was a look of complete awe and adoration. Rose vaguely saw her husband's eyes misting up.

Scorpius reached Rose's side and held their son out to her. Taking him into her arms, Rose felt as though her heart would burst from all the love she was feeling.

"He's perfect," Rose whispered, hardly trusting her voice, her eyes glued to her baby's angelic face.

"And he's ours," Scorpius replied, bending down to give his love a kiss.

Rose kissed Scorpius back with all her heart.

"I love you," Rose told her husband.

"And I love you, more than you can know."

Smiling, Rose glanced back down at her son. "And we both love you, darling."

Delicately pressing her lips to her son's forehead, a tear fell from her eyes.

This was a bittersweet moment. She now had the most precious family she could have asked for, but she couldn't help to be brought back to the day nearly a decade ago that had changed her life. Her lost baby.

The baby boy in her arms whimpered in his sleep, bringing her back to the present. Her life had changed that day, many years ago, and it had changed her for the better in the long run. Her brand-new son was a gift.

"What should we name him sweetheart? The Healers are eager to complete his birth certificate. And I know we can't keep calling him 'darling' or 'baby,'" Scorpius said lightly.

"I know," Rose responded, smiling up at her husband. "What do you think of Nathaniel Alexander?"

"Nathaniel Alexander Malfoy," Scorpius considered thoughtfully. He looked down at his son and agreed wholeheartedly. "Nathaniel sounds absolutely perfect. And we can call him Nate for short."

Leaving another kiss on her son's forehead, Rose could hardly believe how her life ended up at this point. Married for almost six wonderful years, a beautiful home, a perfect little boy. It was too good to be true.

"Nate, you are _much_ too good to be true," Rose whispered in his ear, taking in his sweet baby smell.

Nate opened his mouth and let out the most adorable little mewling noise. Rose's heart lurched at the sound. Scorpius' hand brushed some hair away from her sweaty brow and he placed a kiss on Rose's head.

"Do you suppose he's hungry?" Scorpius mused.

Curious, Rose offered her son her pinkie finger, to which he latched onto instantly.

"Oh, Nathaniel," Rose gushed.

She looked up to Scorpius longingly and his lips descended on hers.

"We made him. This is our flesh and blood. I still can't believe it and he's right here in my arms," she said softly.

Scorpius' face broke out into a smile as he rested his forehead on his wife's. "I know. Neither can I."

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to have visitors now. Just keep the number small. I'll be back in half an hour to do some basic checkups. And congratulations on your healthy son," Hr. Thruston interrupted before he took his leave.

"I suppose we should let the grandparents take a look at their grandson," Rose said, the grin on her face still plastered on. "Do you mind getting them, love?"

Unable to contain his love, Scorpius kissed Rose once more before rushing out into the maternity ward to let in his parents and parents-in-law.

They eagerly followed Scorpius into the room, freezing the moment they saw the baby in Rose's arms.

"Mum, Dad, Hermione and Ron, we'd like you to meet Nathaniel Alexander Malfoy."

All four grandparents immediately began speaking at once, commenting on his size, his beautiful face, and his glowing parents, etcetera.

Little Nate stirred unhappily at the noise and Scorpius instantly rushed to Rose's side to comfort their son.

"Sorry," each grandparent apologised sheepishly, quieting on the stop.

"Mum and Daddy, would you mind if Astoria and Draco hold Nate first? You've already been made grandparents, twice over, and Nate is their first grandchild. I'm sure they would appreciate it very much," Rose asked of her parents timidly.

Half expecting Ron to refuse the request, he surprised Rose by answering, quite kindly, "I was going to offer that myself, considering Hermione and I were one of the first few people, after Hugo and Emily of course, to hold Lea and Michael. I wouldn't want to take that opportunity away from them."

Draco seemed very shocked and thanked Ron.

"It's not quite like anything you have ever experienced before, holding your brand new grandchild in your arms," Ron told Draco, grinning.

Slowly, Draco and Astoria moved toward Rose's bed to see Nate up close, sucking his mother's finger.

"He's absolutely precious," Astoria murmured, pressing her husband forward in order to take their grandson from their daughter-in-law.

Pushing herself up with one hand, Rose couldn't help but giggle at Draco's expression. He looked to awestruck and frightened at the mere sight of his first grandchild.

"Nate, this is your granddad Draco," Rose told her son as she placed him in Draco's outstretched arms.

Nate softened into Draco's embrace and in the process, thoroughly melted Draco's heart to the core. All Draco could do was stare.

When it came to be Astoria's turn, she practically had to tear Nate from Draco's grip.

Astoria cooed at her grandson, telling him exactly how she planned to spoil him beyond belief.

Rose fought to keep her eyes open until both she witnessed both of her parents hold her son.

As her father held Nate, her mother congratulated her on a job done well, smoothing her hair comfortingly. Nate was simply perfect. And while Hermione had her second grandson in her arms she and Astoria compared the ways they could spoil their grandson. Meanwhile, Ron and Draco spoke enthusiastically how their grandson would be a Quidditch star and a little heartbreaker and handsome beyond belief.

If Rose had ever imagined that a shared grandchild would unite her and Scorpius' parents as Nate seemed to have done, she might have petitioned Scorpius earlier to have children.

As she was nearly falling asleep, she vaguely heard Scorpius push their visitors out so she could get some privacy nursing Nate and eventually, rest.

_October 2035_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nathaniel, happy birthday to you!"

The entire Weasley and Malfoy clans were in magically-enlarged dining room of 17 Hyacinth Lane, celebrating Nathaniel Malfoy's very first birthday.

Nana Molly, well into her eighties, had _insisted_ she would bake her great-grandson's personal jumbo-cupcake and the cake for his birthday party guests. (Rose had told her nana that she wanted her son to have his very own mini cake and Molly could hardly say no to spoil her grandchildren.)

Rose and Scorpius were the beaming parents of a very happy little boy who was surrounded by loving family and friends. His Malfoy grandparents were hovering, not wishing to miss a single second of his first birthday. His Weasley grandparents, while also incredibly attentive, were also busy with entertaining their other grandchildren, who, being four and two, weren't exactly thrilled that their younger cousin was getting so much attention.

Other family members were chatting and eating cake. The room was buzzing with life and it was so loud.

Malena and Cecelia moved toward Rose, each with a child in tow, eager to tell her how adorable Nate looked and how exciting it is that he was already one!

"Rose, can you believe your baby is one? It seemed like just yesterday I was visiting you in St. Mungo's after you had given birth," Malena gushed, attempting to calm her year-old son, Jeremiah.

"It's a little unbelievable. I miss him being so tiny! But I must say, I love seeing him change from day to day," Rose said, reminiscing about all his milestones.

"Have you thought about more kids yet?" Cecelia asked, shifting five-month old Emmett on her hip.

"Merlin no! Not yet. I want some time to devote to Nate first. Scorpius keeps on mentioning how he'd love a little girl, seeing that he doesn't want to Nate to be an only child, but I'm aiming for three years between kids."

Malena and Cecelia started to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure that's going to happen like you planned since it looks as though you're pregnant now."

Rose looked at Malena curiously before taking a look at herself. Nothing stood out to her at all about the matter.

"How in the bloody hell can you _tell_ that I'm pregnant? I look and feel like I always do!"

"Do you honestly think that since I'm on my fourth pregnancy I wouldn't be able to notice the signs? I would only guess you are about two months along," Malena assessed. Cecelia nodded in agreement.

Rose was floored. She hadn't even been _thinking_ about having another baby yet and here her two best friends were insisting she was already pregnant. Granted, one of them was a fellow Healer and clearly six months pregnant, but it was still unbelievable.

"Unbelievable. You two are unbelievable! I would think I would know if I were pregnant or not," Rose insisted. "It's my body."

Cecelia tried, not very hard however, to disguise an eye roll.

Disbelieving, Rose left her best friends to talk to some of the other guests and to push the idea that she could be pregnant out of her thoughts.

So after the party had concluded, the house had been cleaned up, and Nate was asleep, Rose hurried to take a pregnancy test.

When she got her answer, she wasn't _completely_ surprised. Scorpius was though.

_May 2036_

"Scorpius, I don't care if I'm the size of a whale right now. I want to make love with my husband so we are going to make love. You have no say in the matter."

"Sweetheart, you are due any day and you do remember what your Healer said: any excessive physical activity may trigger labour at this stage. I don't want to have to rush you to St. Mungo's midway through –"

Rose pressed a finger to his lips. "Shush. I am a Healer too. I know what I can and cannot do. If I notice anything, I'll have you stop. It's as simple as that. Besides, who says I don't want to go into labour now? It would make it so much easier for me rather than writhing in pain for hours. I'd rather be writhing in pleasure, if you don't mind, love."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but smirked. Then he remembered.

"What about Nate?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's our son and our responsibility."

"Not right now he isn't," Rose told her husband forcefully, unbuttoning his shirt hastily.

At the appalled look on Scorpius' face, Rose amended her statement.

"Oh dear Merlin. He's at your parents. You know that! Now can we please move on to the task at hand?"

"You are the boss," Scorpius answered cheekily before kissing his wife and following her to their bedroom.

Sometime later, Rose and Scorpius were spooning, both quite sated. Scorpius' hands were resting on Rose's huge, pregnant belly, feeling their child kick fiercely.

"This one is a trouble-maker. Doesn't stop kicking, does he?"

"First of all, she's just strong. Second, he is a she."

"Oh ho ho," Scorpius chuckled, amused by the certainty Rose spoke with. "And how are you so sure this one is a girl?"

"I have a feeling."

"A feeling? You didn't even have an inkling that you were pregnant until Cecelia and Malena brought it to your attention."

Rose elbowed him for his teasing.

"Not fair," she responded good-naturedly.

Scorpius laughed and pressed his lips to Rose's shoulder. "I know. On another note, in a matter of days, we will get to find out."

Rose sighed deeply. "Yes, I am very aware. I only wish it were sooner."

Nestling further into his embrace, Rose was ready to fall into a deep sleep. Someone, however, had other plans.

Just as she was about to nod off, her uterus contracted painfully.

"You've got to be fucking joking," she muttered, eyes still shut tightly.

"What love?" Scorpius whispered in her ear, completely oblivious, yet again, to what was happening right beside him.

"I just had a bleeding contraction and don't you dare ask me if 'I'm sure.'"

"I wasn't going to," he answered quickly, rolling out of bed and slipping into his pants and zipping up his trousers. "Was that your first contraction?"

Rose sat up slowly before looking at Scorpius thoughtfully. "Probably not."

"What do you mean 'probably not?'?"

"It means that what I thought were orgasms were probably early contractions. It's common, love, so don't worry. But this last one was definitely a full-blown contraction."

Rose got up and waddled to where her dress had been thrown, carefully bending to get it and picked her bra and panties off the nearby chair.

She quickly got dressed before urging Scorpius to get her St. Mungo's bag and to owl their parents to let them know what was going on and to tell them not to rush or worry since it was still in the early stages.

Rose faced a number of more contractions before they even made it to St. Mungo's and Scorpius was beginning to think she was further along in the labour than they had thought. They got into a room and the Healer, Hr. Thaddeus Morse, checked Rose's progress immediately. To Rose and Scorpius' complete surprise, she was minutes from pushing the baby out.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Rose cried as another contraction ripped through her, and as a response to Hr. Morse's announcement. "We don't have any time to let our families know she's coming _now_!"

Comfortingly, Scorpius ran a hand through his wife's hair. "It will be fine. I'll ask Malena or Derek or a nurse to owl them. You just focus on bringing our beautiful baby into the world."

Rose thankfully calmed down and prepared herself for the miracle of life.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Rose and Scorpius welcomed Noah Marie Malfoy into their family. Five minutes later, Astoria and Draco arrived with Nate in tow, ready to meet his little sister. Hermione and Ron got there shortly thereafter, eagerly anticipating the first look at their new granddaughter.

Scorpius led his family into the hospital room to see Rose holding a precious little pink bundle in her arms. Scooping his son up, Scorpius set him on the bed next to Rose. Shifting her daughter in her arms so Noah faced her big brother, Nate's eyes widened and his attention was full on the little pink thing.

Tentatively, he reached out to touch Noah.

"Gentle, Nate," Rose murmured encouragingly, smiling as she pulled the blanket down to show her daughter's face.

Heeding his mother's words, Nate petted the pink bundle. "My baby," he stated.

"Yes, Nate, that's your baby sister Noah," Scorpius assured him. "You're a big brother."

"Baby No-aaaah. Big brother," Nate said, smiling.

Rose couldn't hold back her grin as she looked at her perfect family: a gorgeous, wonderful, supportive and successful husband; a bright, adorable son; and a precious new baby girl. She had everything she could ever want.

* * *

**AN: Third and last part is to come! **

**P.S. The wedding vows aren't entirely mine. I found some online and edited them a bit. :)**

**P.P.S. Thanks for being patient with me. The epilogue is just much too long to have in two instalments. Three will be the end, I promise! **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: So here it is – the third part of the end of it all. After this, there will be no more **_Whispering_**. I hope you enjoy these final series of vignettes that follow Rose and Scorpius' life! So sorry it took soooooo long! I finally had the inspiration to end this story. :)**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-eight: End_

_The Epilogue Part III _

_January 2037 – Lily/Atticus' wedding_

"Oh, Noah looks too precious, Rose! The pictures with Mac will be perfect," Lily cooed as she glanced at her cousin's daughter and her son sitting on the loveseat in their wedding attire. "And look at the rest of them! I am going to have to photographer go mad with all of our kids!"

While any normal woman would be going stir-crazy waiting for her wedding, Lily wasn't in the least bit worried. She was relaxing, watching her four month old son, her niece and nephews, and her cousins' children playing. It wasn't really a surprise, considering it wasn't something to be nervous about; Lily had been with Atticus for nearly fourteen years and she had a son with him. Their relationship was stable and this was more of a paper contract than anything else. And Ginny had desperately wanted to (help) plan her daughter's wedding.

"Oh, Lily, the kids won't sit still for a photographer," Rose laughed as she scooped up Noah, who elicited a shriek of happiness.

Rose kissed her daughter's cheek as she cuddled into Rose's embrace.

"That's what wizard cams are for, Rosie dear," Lily responded as she, too, picked her child off of the loveseat.

Lily had opted for a short wedding dress, playing off her legs perfectly. Her choice was more of a cocktail dress than anything, but it suited her. It was a fitted white satin dress with a deep v neck and some beaded detailing. Her trademark Weasley hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls and she wore no jewellery, except for her engagement ring. Rose had told her she looked simply stunning, especially after having a baby four months prior.

For the first time since Rose had arrived with the rest of the bridesmaids, she saw Lily's anxiousness. It was subtle, only a quick glance at the clock, but Rose could tell.

"Lily, in less than twenty minutes, you'll finally be _officially _married to the love of your life. He loves you immensely and I'm sure he us just as anxious as you, if not more so. After all, I think he's been wanting to marry you since you graduated from Hogwarts," Rose told her honestly.

Sighing, Lily shifted Mac in her arms. "I know. I just can't handle the waiting now."

Rose smiled broadly. "No one can hon."

Lily's anxiety melted away in an instant. She bounced Mac up and down in her sky-high stilettos and said, "Well, let's get moving shall we? I've got to marry Atti now."

Rose didn't spare the smile that came to her face. Obediently, she followed the bride who shooed her other bridesmaids and their children out of the room and into the hall where grandparents or significant others took the kids from the bridal party.

Passing off Noah to Scorpius, she couldn't contain herself and kissed him.

"I love you," she told him.

Holding onto Noah, Scorpius stood up straight. "Love you too, Rosie."

Nate came bounding over, latching himself to his father's legs.

"Leggo Daddy!" Nate cried, pulling on his trousers.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to mummy and good luck to Aunt Lily, Nate?"

"Okay. Bye Mummy," he said brightly. Looking to no one in particular, he shouted, "Good luck Aunt Lily."

"Come on Daddy. It's time for the wedding."

Then with a confidence unfamiliar in a three year old, Nate walked outside to the magically-contained area beyond the Burrow reserved for the wedding ceremony.

"Looks like Nate is going to find our seats for us," Scorpius said, astonished.

As Noah grabbed a handful of her father's hair, Rose laughed. "I suppose you should go."

Grimacing as he removed Noah's hand, he gave his wife a once-over. "You look positively drop-dead gorgeous, you know Rosie."

His eyes had gotten all lovey-dovey and a smile had replaced the hair-pulling induced grimace.

Gracefully, Rose blushed. "Thanks love. I was afraid the dresses Lils picked out were going to be too short."

"Too short? Never! They accentuate my wife's killer legs, especially with those heels," Scorpius assessed, mentally wolf-whistling.

Being so in tune with her husband, she knew he was silently appreciating her form. And while she enjoyed the attention, the wedding was about to start.

"Go on with you!" she teased. "And take good care of my children."

With an eye roll and another kiss, Scorpius went on his way with Noah cooing in his arms.

"Knock 'em dead," he called over his shoulder.

Nearly as soon as Scorpius left, trailing after his son, the wedding party assembled for the procession. Rose's sister-in-law, Emily, was Lily's Matron of Honour, Lily having been her Maid of Honour almost seven years before. Atticus had picked his younger brother, Cal, as his Best Man. After they had both graduated and had grown closer, they became inseparable. Lily's bridesmaids included Rose, one of her closest female cousins, and her sisters-in-law, Cecelia and Anna. The groomsmen included Atticus' friends since Hogwarts, Zeb Smith and Devin Finnigan, as well as his older cousin Thom Bell.

Lily had insisted that seven-year-old Lea Weasley be the flower girl and relied on Eli Potter to be the ring bearer, rather than relying on the Matron of Honour and the Best Man for the rings. Lea had been absolutely thrilled and it was the only thing she could tell her parents, Hugo and Emily, for ages. Eli was excited as well, until James had told his son he would have to dress up.

The ceremony was beautiful and Ginny had her wish, though she hardly saw the ceremony since she was bawling into her scrap of lace nearly the entirety of it. Harry gave his daughter away, officially, although he knew had done so at least ten years ago. Lily's big brothers felt very proud of their baby sister tying the knot after so many years with the man who was too perfect for her, brought out the best in her, and gave her a beautiful little family.

The same sentiments rested in the remainder of the Weasley clan and most certainly rang true for the entire Wood brood. It was a short and sweet ceremony, but it was the reception that everyone was really looking forward to.

After all, Lily knew how to throw the best parties, considering she was a phenomenal event planner.

She had made sure every guest, young and old, had their own entertainment. The children were under the watchful eye of the hired au pairs. There were five, two specialising in babies and toddlers, while the other three had a more general experience with children. Lily wanted the adults to enjoy themselves as much as possible, without having to worry about their children every five seconds. (That was more hopeful, really, since barely ten minutes in, Lily was rushing over to the au pairs to see if Mac was alright.)

Meanwhile, everyone else was taking full advantage of the au pair services.

Ron and Hermione had promised Rose and Scorpius that they would take their grandchildren for the night, giving the parents the opportunity to just be adults. Both Malfoys were sincerely looking forward to the night off.

They enjoyed themselves, indulging in the finest food and champagne. They danced as close as possible, their bodies always touching. They went everywhere together, even the loo, although they weren't using it for its intended purposes. They acted like they did before having children; inseparable, doting, loving, and nauseating to those around them.

Even though they knew they were relinquishing their parental duties for the night, they periodically checked upon their son and daughter, giving them hugs and kisses. When the time came for Ron and Hermione to take them from the party and put them to bed, Rose showered her babies with kisses and Scorpius held his children close.

"See you tomorrow, Nate and Noah. Be good for Nana and Granddad!" Rose told them. Nate wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, resting his sleep-heavy head on her shoulders. Noah was already half-asleep cradled in Ron's arms, her baby hands fisted in his robes.

Tucked under her husband's arm, Rose rested her head on his chest. She sighed, content, as she watched her parents Apparate with her children. Turning to face Scorpius, she raised up on the balls of her feet to press her lips to his. They tasted of sweet champagne.

"Let's wish the newly married couple congratulations one more time and then head home. I don't feel like sharing you anymore."

"I like that idea," Scorpius replied softly before kissing his wife, "because I don't feel like sharing you anymore either."

Rose and Scorpius sought out the happy couple to say their goodbyes and well-wishes. They soon got caught down memory lane, reminiscing that encounter in the Heads' dorm nearly thirteen years before. The quick congratulations turned into a retelling of the moment Lily found Scorpius and Rose in a compromising position while she was busy storming out of Atticus' room. Rose was just thankful her parents had already left and weren't able to hear the tale.

Eventually, the conversation strayed to just Lily and Atticus, allowing Rose and Scorpius to make their exit and take a bottle of champagne with them.

They arrived home and shed their wedding wear in seconds, leaving them where they fell on the floor. Having been holstered to her thigh, Rose retrieved her wand and waved it, uncorking the champagne.

"Scorpius, come up with a toast!" she cried as they pulled each other to their bedroom, two champagne flutes following them lazily.

Rose crawled onto their bed, taking a champagne flute in hand, and looked at her husband expectantly. He imitated her, kneeling across from her.

With a swish of his wand, the champagne was poured.

He smiled, mostly to himself, due to his wife's beauty. Even after two perfect children, Rose looked as striking and youthful as she had when they first began dating at Hogwarts. In fact, if it were possible, she was more stunning and radiant.

Scorpius leaned forward and captured her lips.

"To my gorgeous, sexy, brilliant wife and mother of my two beautiful children: so that we may always be in love as we are now and that our love will grow with each passing day," he whispered, his lips practically grazing hers.

He pulled back to study her face. He wanted to see how her eyes softened, sparkling; her lips curve upward ever so slightly in a smile specifically for him; and her skin colouring a faint pink under his scrutiny.

As he hoped, her eyes, lips and skin reacted just so.

"To my handsome, clever, wonderful husband and contributor to our beautiful children: I second that toast many times over."

Their champagne flutes touched and a soft 'ping' resounded. They sipped their champagne hardly taking their eyes off of each other.

Sitting in their underclothes, they stared at each other, smiling stupidly. But they were in love, so it was perfectly acceptable.

_Late May 2038 _

"Rose, we're going to be late for your Healer's appointment," Scorpius cried up to their master bedroom.

A muffled "I know" rang down the stairwell.

"What are you even doing?" he called back.

Scorpius heard a frustrated cry before he decided to see what was the matter for himself.

He found his wife lying her back on their bed, arms out, shirt resting up by her bellybutton, and her trousers unzipped.

Rose didn't bother looking to the doorway, where she knew she would see her husband staring at her, unamused.

"I can't fit into my trousers anymore," she whinged pathetically.

"I don't imagine they would the way you've been eating."

At that, Rose was up in seconds. Leaning upon her elbows, she glared at Scorpius.

"I don't imagine you'll like sleeping on the couch, but it looks like you will be tonight."

Scorpius sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said that, however there was a perfectly logical and acceptable reason for her recent, excessive eating. And he was partly to blame.

"If you say so, love," Scorpius conceded. "For now, though, can you just slip on a dress and we'll be on our way?"

"I wanted to wear _these_ though!" Rose's frustration was clear; her trousers – her _favourite_ trousers – no longer fit the way they should have.

"Well, you can't fit in them so you need to find something else to change into. I'm going to hazard a guess your other trousers aren't going to work since they're all the same size. Pick out a dress and wear that."

Rose gave Scorpius another angry look before stripping off her trousers and flinging her shirt off. She let them land where they did, not even bothering to put them away. She stalked to her closet in her bra and knickers, ripping a beautiful royal blue coloured dress from a hanger and pulling it over her head. It was a form-fitting dress and outlined all of Rose's curves, flaring out at her hips.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. Now I know taking off the afternoon was a bright idea, although I did begin to think it was all for nothing. You're hardly ready to go to St. Mungo's."

"Untrue!" Rose fired back hastily. "I just need to find a pair of shoes and to grab a sweater and I'll be ready."

She pulled a cream sweater out and slipped her feet into a pair of nude coloured flats.

"Let's go," she announced, pushing through the doorway and toward the Floo system.

Scorpius followed obediently, smirking ever so slightly at his wife.

They Flooed to St. Mungo's and made it to the correct wing in record timing.

Rose passed a number of her fellow Healers, greeting them with a smiling face and no sign that she was about to have a fit of frustration five minutes before. They all greeted her with surprise, but excitement just the same.

Walking into the hospital room she was assigned, Rose groaned.

"Merlin, I hate coming into this wing with you because they always know it's not "just a check-up." My pregnancies are never a secret."

Scorpius had the good fortune to withhold his chuckle, knowing that his wife would not appreciate it. He would be sleeping on the couch the next night too.

Just as he was about to say something, there came a knock upon the door frame.

"Knock knock," Hr. Josh Thruston said, smiling. "Hello Rose and Scorpius. I'm happy to see you both here. I think there's a 'congratulations' in order, yes?"

"Hi Josh," Rose halfway gushed. "And thank you. We're both really excited."

"Wonderful. Well, we should just jump right in," Josh replied.

"Let's do this." Scorpius was beyond thrilled and hoped, for once, he'd be accurate in guessing the sex of their baby.

Josh gestured for Rose to lie upon the padded check-up table where she quickly situated herself.

"I must say, I'm honoured to get to bring another little Malfoy into the world. I know it's sometimes strange to have a friend and colleague deliver your baby and see all that stuff, but I truly am looking forward to it. You always seem to make the delivery room an interesting place, Rose, even if you're not the one giving birth," he joked.

"Well, I need to let you know that I was disappointed when you said you wouldn't be able to deliver Noah, but Tad Morse did a great job."

"Even though Noah practically fell out," Scorpius added good-naturedly.

"I heard that! But you know how wives get insistent about not missing holidays. Kait was pretty adamant about it," Josh mentioned, amused, while performing some basic routine examinations prior to the actual ultrasound.

"How is Kait? She told me she's going back to work at Beauxbatons in their Hospital Wing! Now that Lacey and Luke are at Hogwarts, I imagine she was feeling a bit bored at home."

"She's absolutely thrilled. She was helping out here every so often, but she enjoys being around kids more than boring adults," Josh admitted. "Plus, you can only work at the same place with a spouse for so long before someone gets aggravated about seeing the other all the time. She just cracked first."

"I honestly can't imagine working at the same place with Rose. We'd probably never get any work done! We'd be too busy arguing or making up."

Scorpius winked at Rose and she blushed, batting a hand in his direction.

"Stop it!" she giggled, avoiding Josh's eye contact.

Realising Rose's position, and not wanting to make things awkward, Josh also averted her eyes and simply stated, "Been there, done that."

A silence – not necessarily uncomfortable – settled in the room for a few moments. Josh murmured spells under his breath while Rose and Scorpius looked at each other in eager anticipation.

Josh finally finished the preliminary examinations and looked up expectantly.

"Ready to see your baby?"

Nodding vigorously, Rose urged him on. "And I think we want to know the sex this time. Nate and Noah were both pleasant surprises at their births, but this time around, we're old pros."

"Of course," Josh replied. "_Gravidesco eximius_."

The new spell, which no longer required the barrier of clothes to be removed in order to see a clear picture, tickled Rose ever so slightly.

The bubble that appeared was still a strange sight to see, even after seeing it a few times before. And still, Rose and Scorpius couldn't make heads or tails of it. (While Rose was a Healer, her expertise wasn't in pre-, post-, or neo-natal; she could assist in deliveries though.)

"So?" Scorpius and Rose asked simultaneously as Josh examined the bubble that was their baby.

"Well, what would you guess?"

"Boy," Rose answered.

"Girl," Scorpius countered.

"Correct!" Josh told them.

They were puzzled.

"What?" Scorpius shot.

"You are both correct. You're having a boy _and_ a girl. Congratulations on your twins! They look to be in perfect condition."

The Malfoys looked at him in absolute awe.

"Twins?" Rose whispered, clearly in shock.

"Yes, twins. And it seems like they are co-habitating wonderfully and growing at a fairly same rate. Do you have an idea of the due date?"

Still a bit floored, Rose stuttered, "Oh – um – e-early December?"

Josh nodded before swishing his wand speaking another spell.

"December eighth or ninth it looks like."

A final swish of his wand and the bubble ultrasound disappeared. Smiling at the couple, Josh soon became uncomfortable when he realised they had both pretty much frozen in their spots.

"Is everything alright?"

Neither made a sound and now Josh was just getting worried.

He was just about to call in reinforcements when Scorpius spoke up.

"T-twins? As in _two_? As in more than _one_ baby?"

"Yes, twins as in two babies. It seems the Weasley tradition of twins is continuing on in the Malfoy line," Josh informed him calmly, not wanting him to go into severe state of shock or anything.

"We're going to have two more kids?!"

Josh was a little bit alarmed by Scorpius' outburst.

"Looks like you are, mate."

For a moment – only a brief, frightening moment – Scorpius looked absolutely crazed. His eyes were wide, his hair seemed to all stand on end, and his face seemed to lose all colour.

"Okay," Scorpius breathed eventually, regaining his normal pallor. "I'll be able deal with four. I was just expecting three. Four is good. A nice, even number. Four is definitely good."

Flashing his pearly whites, he glanced at the love of his life. "Twins!"

Rose stared at him for him, confused beyond belief by his actions before shrugging and giving a hiccough-laugh. "So it seems."

Rose swung her legs off the hospital table and dangled them daintily.

"Twins," she whispered, a sense of awe and excitement entering her voice.

Walking over and placing himself in front of her, Scorpius took his face in her hands. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied, smiling broadly.

Scorpius gently pressed his lips against hers in kiss.

"Imagine when we tell the family we're having twins!"

Scorpius looked at Rose, startled. He always hated telling the family; they always made such a fuss.

_March 2039 – 10th Anniversary_

Their four month old twins, Aiden and Emma, were in the capable care of Natalie Schonberg, Rose's cousin Dominique's fifteen-year old daughter at the Schonbergs'. Nate was at Al and Cecelia's for the night, spending time with his two of his cousins, Emmett and Will. Noah was having her first sleepover with Naomi, Malena and Derek's youngest daughter. The next day, Saturday, they would all be spending the day and night with their Malfoy grandparents before spending Sunday with their Weasley grandparents. All their children were accounted for and taken care of for the weekend. They wouldn't be demanding attention from their parents or interrupting their anniversary.

Rose had been especially looking forward to their time together. For the first time since giving birth to Emma and Aiden almost four months ago, she was up to making love with her beautiful husband. And Scorpius couldn't have been more excited, because have sex with an unenthused wife wasn't appealing.

They had decided they would go to their villa in Lecce, far away from interruptions, but just an Apparition away.

The whole entire morning, Rose could hardly keep her hands off her husband, which made it difficult getting her children ready for their sleepovers. Thank goodness Scorpius had more self-control and managed to take over when his wife was being less than appropriate.

The moment Nate, Noah, Aiden and Emma were gone, Rose attacked Scorpius to go to Lecce. They could not get there fast enough.

The moment they Apparated there, however, Rose was speechless. True to his romantic nature, Scorpius had already been to the villa, or at least had someone go to the villa, and gotten it ready.

Rose petals adorned the floor. Brass candelabras with white candles lit the entire bedroom. Champagne sat in an ice bucket beside the bed and the bed was clearly made with the finest silk sheets. On Rose's pillow laid a single red rose atop an envelope addressed to whom other than Rose herself?

A love letter, from her darling husband.

Glancing about, taking in all the extravagance, Rose was almost speechless.

"Sweetheart, when did you possibly have time to prepare all this? Between heading to the Ministry, going on missions, and making time for our children, when did you possibly plan any of this?"

Taking his astonished wife in his arms, Scorpius couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly. "It helps being related to the Head of the Auror office."

Rose stiffened slightly. "You asked for favours from Uncle Harry!?"

"No, of course not. He offered to let me leave a few hours early two nights this week to start preparing, knowing that it was our tenth anniversary."

Melting back into his embrace, Rose rested her head on his chest.

"You are bloody amazing, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and I could not be more fortunate to be married and as deeply in love with a man such as yourself."

Raised on her tiptoes, she kissed her husband with every fibre of her being.

Pulling away ever so slightly, their lips still practically touching, he replied wholeheartedly, "No, it is I who couldn't be more fortunate to married and as deeply in love with a woman such as yourself."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she murmured, "So bloody romantic."

It wasn't until she realised Scorpius had picked her up in his arms that she regretted mentioning his romanticism.

Before she could berate him for it, he faux-scolded, "Don't even say a word, Rose."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she retorted.

Carrying her to their bed, Scorpius hummed some ridiculous tune, most likely a mushy Muggle love song.

"What are you humming love? It's kind of killing the romantic mood," Rose teased.

Naturally, Scorpius began to hum louder. This silenced Rose, for she knew he would continue to get louder with every mention of the noise.

Scorpius gently placed Rose onto the bed, where she sunk comfortably into the sheets.

"I must say, this bed is much more comfortable than I remember it. When was the last time we were here?" Rose asked as she sat up, relinquishing her dress and revealing lingerie that left little to the imagination.

Smiling, Scorpius began to unbutton his shirt before climbing beside his wife. "I think it was that night a couple of months after Noah was born. Your parents and my parents gathered at our house that evening, demanding they spend the night with their grandchildren while we enjoyed a nice night off from parental duties and get some sleep. Or as my dad pulled me aside, to "sleep" together."

Tenderly, Scorpius placed a kiss on Rose's exposed shoulder. She found Draco's comment quite humourous, but kept cool about it.

"Hmm, did he now?" Rose said, playing along. Languidly, a finger drew itself down Scorpius' bare chest, stopping just at his belt buckle.

"That he did. And can I just say, his advice was well-received. We had a very pleasant night, if I do say so myself."

"I do recall that night. I believe it was never ending. We hardly got the rest we needed, considering we had an infant. But I wouldn't have traded that for anything; being exhausted the next day was well worth it."

Rose leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"Shall we have a repeat then?" Scorpius asked, his lips barely leaving his wife's.

His answer came in the form of Rose reaching for his belt buckle.

_October 2041_

"Nate, you must remember that this is only for you. You may not let Noah play with it. I know you love to share with her, but she isn't old enough to play with your broom."

Nathaniel Malfoy looked at his dad as if he were a flobberworm. He was seven years old! He knew what he could and couldn't do and that some things just weren't meant for five year olds like Noah. Brooms, for instance.

He had asked for one for his sixth birthday, but his mum had said no. Scorpius was all for his son getting his first real broom; training brooms were inadequate for a future Quidditch star. In order for Nate to be brilliant, he had to start flying as soon as possible and a so-called broom that only hovers three feet above the ground wasn't going to cut it.

Scorpius worked on Rose for _months_ to change her mind. There wasn't a single thing that did though, until one day, Scorpius provided her with information about the newest, safest, state-of-the-art broom designed for younger kids. Geared towards seven to ten year olds, it had all the features a parent would want: a global positioning system to monitor your child's movements, parental controls to limit your child's speed and height, a built in cushioning force field should your child slip, and so much more. It was controlled by a teeny, weenie, bright orange button on the top of the broom handle. This button was practically impossible to turn off after it was turned on.

The safety of this broom was perfect; Rose knew her eldest was extremely inquisitive and more than happy to try new and potentially dangerous things. This broom proved to be the perfect concession. And even better, it wasn't coming out into stores until the week of Nate's seventh birthday. He had completely forgotten about his obsession with getting a broom and was all about getting a "pet" dragon. (Rose had her Uncle Charlie to thank for that phase.)

Scorpius had picked up the kids from primary school like every other day– a small battle that Rose had with him because he wanted them to go to Wizarding primary school while she wanted her children to experience Muggle primary school like she had – while Rose finished up her shift at St. Mungo's for the day. The twins were at their Weasley grandparents under the careful eye of their Nana Hermione. It was Nate's birthday so, naturally, he was incredibly excited.

"Dad! Dad! Did Mum get the cake I wanted?" Nate asked they walked through Muggle London.

"Bud, I'm sure she made sure Nana Molly is on top of it," Scorpius assured his son with a chuckle.

"Isn't Nana Mowwy weally owd?" Noah asked, her slight lisp showing itself.

"Yeah, she's pretty old, Noah! She's granddad Ron's mum! And he's really old so she's even older," Nate answered before his father got a chance. "Like a hundred."

Scorpius felt Noah's hand squeeze his in awe of this. "That's a lot of birthdays!"

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at his children's exchange. "Nana Molly isn't that old kids," he said before he did the math.

"Dad, she's ninety-one," Nate answered quickly with a seven-year-old's attitude. "That's almost a hundred."

"You're right. That's close to one hundred."

"And she still makes cakes?" Noah wondered.

"Yeah she does! She's super Nana Molly, Noah," Nate told his little sister.

"You're very lucky she's still around to make your birthday cake, Nate. What are you going to do when you see her tonight?"

Before Nate could answer, Noah answered for him. "Give her a big hug!"

"And tell her thank you right after!"

"Yes. Good job." Smiling proudly, Scorpius continued on with his polite and adorable children.

They finally reached Purge and Dowse, Ltd. in order to get Rose on the way back home and saw she was awaiting them right outside with a big smile on her face.

"How's my birthday boy?" she cried, rushing forward to give him a big hug and kiss.

Nate groaned a little with a smile on his face. "Muuuummm."

"Oh, sorry," Rose laughed wiping off the lipstick smudge off his cheek before she opened her arms out to Noah who eagerly leapt into her mother's arms for a hug. "I forgot you're seven now. You don't need Mummy's kisses anymore."

"Just not in public, Mum," Nate clarified.

"Alright, I'll remember for next time," she said with a smile. "And what about Miss Noah? How was your day?"

"It was good, Mummy."

"Brilliant!"

Rose set down Noah to properly greet her husband.

"Hello, love," Scorpius said sweetly as he bent down to give his wife a kiss. "Ready to get the twins and head home?"

"Yes, so we can celebrate our eldest's birthday!" she announced before her beautiful little family set off.

After stopping at her childhood home to get Emma and Aiden, the six Malfoys headed home to prepare for the party that would transpire in a few short hours.

Soon enough, it was time for guests and family to arrive. Astoria and Draco arrived first, immediately taking charge of watching their youngest grandchildren, Emma and Aiden. Noah was busy helping Rose get the dining room set while Scorpius switched from helping Rose and greeting guests with Nate.

In no time at all, the entire brood had arrived, greatly anticipating the birthday dinner. The children all enjoyed sitting and playing together, the parents also enjoying some time to catch up as the grandparents watched all with eager eyes.

Just as Nate had requested, Nana Molly had made a dragon reserve-themed cake complete with an animated Ukrainian Ironbelly. Thankfully, Rose didn't have to worry about her nana going _too _overboard and spelling the dragon to breath fire as well!

As soon as cake was served, Nate insisted it was time to open presents, signalling that the night was winding down.

He received typical seven year old things: some books (clearly from his nana Hermione and granddad Ron), a beginner's potioneer set, dragon figures to re-enact elaborate battle scenes, a Pygmy Puff, and sweets. Each gift seemed cooler than the next. Thankfully, his parents waited to go last. He was beyond surprised when he unwrapped his very own broom!

He insisted he go outside at that very moment to try it out, but Rose and Scorpius reasoned that it was dark out and wasn't safe. Of course, he begged and pleaded, but they wouldn't budge. Finally, Scorpius told his son that he could fly it as soon as he got home from school the next day. Only then did he relent.

Within the next hour, family and friends headed home themselves, determined to get their kids in bed and ready to go to school the next day.

Three-thirty the following afternoon couldn't come soon enough for Nate. He barely heard Rose as she told him to put his rucksack in his room, throwing it haphazardly just inside his bedroom door. Noah was happily trailing her older brother through their house and to the backyard. Rose took care of removing the twins' coats while insisting Scorpius follow the two eldest outside.

Scorpius got outside just in time to stop his son from just hopping on the broom and taking it for a spin.

"Hold on there, son. We've got to establish some rules about using your broom."

Bending down to one knee, Scorpius tried to gain Nate's attention. Frustrated, he turned to face his dad.

"But Daaaaad," Nate whinged.

"No buts, Nathaniel. This is yours, so you must take care of it and always ask to use it first. If there isn't an adult around, you can't use it for safety reasons. This is a big responsibility, but your mum and I think you can handle it."

Retorting with a small eye roll that was purely Rose, Nate said, "I know, Dad."

"Nate, you must remember that this is only for you. You may not let Noah play with it. I know you love to share with her, but she isn't old enough to play with your broom."

Nathaniel Malfoy looked at his dad as if he were a flobberworm.

"So, to recap: you need to have an adult watching you and no sharing with Noah."

As Nate agreed with his father, Scorpius couldn't help but notice just how much of his wife was in their firstborn; her impatience, her face gestures, the wild twinkle in her eyes.

"Can I go now?" Nate asked, breaking his dad out of his reverie.

And so, minutes later, Nate was up in the air looking like a complete natural.

To capture the moment for all time, Rose made sure to bring out the camera and document the whole experience. It was a little difficult trying to balance being the photographer and keeping the twins occupied, but she managed.

For the next few days leading up to the weekend, Scorpius and Rose promised Nate he could have an hour of flying time after he got all his schoolwork done. Then came the weekend when all he wanted to do was fly. That was until Uncle Charlie stopped by with pictures of the newest dragons to the Reserve. Despite having "retired" nearly eight years before, Charlie's involvement hardly changed, albeit long distance.

So, being a seven year old boy, he left his broom where it landed and ran inside to see Charlie. As the adult watching him, Rose followed him inside, beckoning Noah inside with her. Obediently, she followed her mother inside but quickly and stealthily returned outside to check out her brother's new broom.

Rose didn't notice her daughter's absence unfortunately, having to chase after Emma and Aiden who were trying to dismantle everything in sight. They were nearly three, but they were adventurous little creatures. Scorpius was cleaning up after their three month old Crup, Zola, who had an accident.

When he finished taking care of Zola, Scorpius headed to the kitchen to find an exhausted Rose holding onto Aiden and Emma. Nate was enthralled with Charlie's pictures.

"Love, where's Noah?"

"She followed me in. She must have gone to her room when I was chasing these troublemakers!" Rose looked pointedly at her youngest two before setting them down.

Emma ran to her father while Aiden ran to Nate's side.

"Noah, come say hello to Uncle Charlie please," Rose called up the stairs to her daughter's room. When she heard no answer, "Noah Marie, this is not the time to play around."

With still no answer, Rose left her family in the kitchen and headed to Noah's room to find it empty.

"Scorpius," Rose called as she descended the stairs, "Noah isn't in her room."

"Are you certain she came in? She might have found a caterpillar outside or something and gotten distracted."

"It's October, sweetheart. There aren't any more caterpillars. And I'm almost positive she followed me in."

"I don't think she followed you in, Rosie."

"Well why wouldn't she? She loves Charlie and seeing pictures of the dragons. There isn't anything outside that she would want – Oh Merlin! The broom!"

In an instant, Rose went from composed to concerned and raced out the back door with Scorpius on her heels, forcing Charlie to be in charge of three children.

Sure enough, inquisitive Noah was on Nate's broom, squealing with glee as she flew higher and higher in the sky.

"I thought you said it was programmed to stay below a certain height Scorpius?! She's way up in the air right now and has no idea what she's doing!" Rose cried hysterically. "Get my baby out of the sky right now!"

Hastily Scorpius pulled out his wand, spouting out, "_Accio _Meteor 5000," hopping onto it as soon as it was in his grasp. Racing after his daughter, he couldn't help but imagine all the awful things that could happen to her, no doubt realising these things had already come into Rose's mind.

In less than ten seconds, Scorpius caught up to Noah, taking a gentle grasp of the handle just behind the seat with one hand and pulling her in front of him on his broom in the other. Nate's broom dropped as soon as Noah's body left it, falling quickly. Scorpius had the forethought to set a cushioning charm on it as he flew back to safety.

Rose rushed to his side, scooping up Noah in her arms, murmuring her appreciation that she was safe and anger that she dared do it in the first place. Scorpius set down his broom before wrapping a reassuring arm around his wife.

"Noah Marie Malfoy, don't you ever dare to hop on that broom ever again, do you hear me? You scared me so much!"

"I'm sowwy Mummy. I just wanted to have some fun like Nate."

Rose just hugged her daughter tighter.

"Baby, just promise us you will never do that again unless you talk to mummy and daddy first, okay?" Scorpius told her, brushing her auburn hair behind her ears.

"Okay Daddy," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Now go say hello to Uncle Charlie. We will talk more about this later."

Noah ran into the house with no worries whatsoever while her parents were still quite on edge.

"Scorpius, you told me that that broom would never go that high. What the fucking hell happened?"

Her anger was directed straight at Scorpius now and if looks could kill, he would have been dead.

"Love," he started, "the button negating the settings must have gotten pressed when Noah was picking up the broom."

"And I thought that button was _impossible _to hit?" she retorted murderously.

"Apparently not for our Noah. But that's done. All that we can do now is set an alarm on that button in case it gets hit again and to give Nate and Noah the rules of the broom again."

Rose groaned. "That's not the point Scorpius. You told me that it was safe and one of our children was put in danger despite having trusted that this broom _was_ safe. I knew this was going to be a bad idea! We are lucky that nothing happened to Noah!"

"Rosie," Scorpius began

Rose glared at her husband. "Don't you 'Rosie' me, _Scorpius_," she said, scathingly.

"Rosie – Rose, mistakes happen. You're right; we are extremely lucky nothing happened to Noah. Maybe this is to remind us that we have to do a better job of educating each other about things like this. We have to establish rules for every member of this family and let our kids know what they can and cannot do, explicitly. But we are lucky to have brilliant, curious and determined children. That's something I couldn't be happier they received from you.

"Unfortunately, curiosity in this case was very dangerous. Let's for now be thankful nothing happened to Noah and be more mindful of potential issues that may arise because out children are so inquisitive."

Rose sighed, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, a sure sign she was fighting to hold back tear.

"I know, I know we need to count our blessings," she told him shakily. "It's just that things like this – when I don't know if my healthy, thriving children are going to make it through this one, trying situation – put my heart in my throat. I feel like I'm going to throw up, that I am going to lose one of them. I can bear to think of losing Noah, or Nate, or Emma, or Aiden. I've had to lose a baby before; I don't think I could do it again."

Melting into Scorpius' arms, Rose began to sob.

"And I hope we never have to again, sweetheart," Scorpius consoled her, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

When her breathing returned to normal, Scorpius kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too, you wonderful, wonderful man. I don't know if I could live without you either."

"And I, you."

They kissed again, the anger between them entirely dissipated.

"I suppose we should relieve Charlie; he may love kids, but he loves giving them back to their parents more."

Rose chuckled, walking back into their home under her husband's strong arm.

She was certainly lucky to have him and such an amazing family.

_September 1, 2046_

"Dad, I don't want to be late for the train! Zach already sent me a Galleon message that he's got a compartment already!"

"Nate, we will get there in plenty of time," Rose ensured him as she helped Aiden into his coat before turning to Emma. "I promise."

"Mummy, why can't I go to Hogwarts now?"

"Don't be silly, Emma," Noah interrupted. "You have to be eleven and you're only seven."

"Be nice to your sister, Noah," Rose reprimanded gently. "Scorpius, love, did you find your socks yet?"

Emerging from the stairwell, Scorpius had a holey pair of socks in hand. "I believe Zola got a hold of them," he said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh sweetie," Rose said, trying hard not to break into laughter.

Half-heartedly, Scorpius murmured _reparo_, fixing his socks before putting them on and his shoes.

"Well, family, let's get going!" Scorpius announced as he grabbed his coat. "After all, it's not every day Nate has his first train ride to Hogwarts."

Emma and Aiden squealed delightfully before running to the Floo in the living room. Noah cross her arms stubbornly and stalked after them. Nate just looked at his parents expectantly while they smiled at him.

Scorpius grabbed the handle to his eldest's trunk while Rose gave her son a nudge to get him moving.

"Come on, sweetheart. Zach and Emmett are probably waiting for you."

Nervously, Nate trailed his mum and dad into the living room.

Rose went first with Emma while Aiden and Noah followed together, leaving Scorpius and Nate.

"Go ahead, bud."

"Dad, I'm scared."

As he looked up at Scorpius, Nate reminded Scorpius so much of himself that very first day, heading to Hogwarts. He was frightened too, anticipating making loads of enemies since his family had been on the wrong side of the War. He knew all about the horrible things that had happened and his parents had told him not to let those things in the past affect who he wanted to be in the future.

Of course, Nate wasn't in such a difficult situation as he had cousins already at Hogwarts and Zach and Emmett to go through their first year together. Great Uncle Neville was Headmaster, not to mention Teddy taught the Dark Arts. Family and friends were all over Hogwarts.

"Now why is that?"

"I just feel like I won't fit in any of the houses. I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor like Mum or clever enough to be in Slytherin like you. Ravenclaw is for smart people and Hufflepuff for really loyal people. I'm not any of those things."

"Nathaniel Malfoy, you are brave and clever, and smart and loyal. If anything, the Sorting Hat is going to have a bloody hard time choosing a House for you. And I'll tell you: the Sorting Hat has never _not_ sorted someone. Sure, there are always those few that seem to take ages, but those first years get sorted eventually. You may be sorted into an unexpected House, but let that be a chance to learn more about yourself and your new Housemates. And regardless, your mum and I will always love you and be proud of you."

"Always?"

"Always."

"You're sure? Even if I end up in Hufflepuff?"

Scorpius tried his best to suppress a smile. "Even Hufflepuff.

"Come on now; don't want to keep Emmett and Zach waiting."

Nate perked up before heading to the Floo.

The station was bustling, families everywhere, as Scorpius directed his eldest to Platform 9 and ¾.

Pointing to the post, Scorpius told his son, "You just run for it, head first. There's nothing to it."

Nate swallowed visibly and looked around nervously before running full speed.

He disappeared in seconds and Scorpius followed him.

In no time at all, Scorpius found wife and younger children embracing Nate. He noticed Nate didn't look so anxious anymore. Sidling up to his wife, Scorpius wished his son well before he bounded off to the rather large huddle of Weasley cousins. Nate merely shouted a last-minute goodbye to his parents and siblings.

"He's going to be fine," Rose murmured, almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Of course he is, love," Scorpius responded. "He's your son."

Blushing, Rose looked up her husband, her arm tightening around Scorpius' waste, her free hand giving Aiden, her youngest's, hand a squeeze. "I know."

Emma and Aiden were hollering great goodbyes to their big brother, jumping up and down enthusiastically. Noah was scowling slightly, waving stiffly at train.

They all saw Nate disappear aboard the train and waited for his face to reappear in one of the windows.

There he was, smiling broadly, his cheeks a light pink with excitement. He waved furiously in return to his family before settling in with his cousins and friends.

A loud whistle interrupted the goodbyes as the train started up. In an instant, it was gone. Rose and Scorpius collected their younger children, pushing them away from the platform and on their way home. The twins skipped ahead, hand in hand; Noah marched headstrong, arms crossed, on her own, while her parents took the rear, wrapped up in one another.

The family received an owl the very next morning from Nate, detailing his Sorting into Ravenclaw, his Housemates and the sheer size of the castle. Rose nearly shed a tear, Noah practically had a fit, and the twins didn't really care. Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

_August 31, 2047_

Noah was not happy.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to Hogwarts tomorrow!" she was howling, on the verge of crying.

"Sweetheart, why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" Rose asked her daughter, gently sitting on the edge of her bed. She had been jealous just a year ago when Nate was headed off and she couldn't go. Noah had badgered her mother for hours the day she got her letter – May 14 – to go to Diagon Alley to get her wand, robes, books, and owl. Up until she was tucked in bed the night before she was to go to Hogwarts, Noah was beyond excited.

Noah got very quiet, her unshed tears glistening in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering as she fought crying. Whispering, she admitted, "No one will like me."

Rose wrapped her arms tightly around her now-weeping daughter. "Noah, darling," she consoled, "your classmates will love you."

"No they won't!" she wailed, a new wave of tears bursting.

Rubbing her back soothingly, Rose asked her why.

"Because N-n-nate said so!" she hiccoughed. "He said they don't like b-bossy know-know-it-alls at Hogwarts."

Rose ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Well, love, if that's true, I don't think I would have had any friends and I have loads! Not to mention I met your dad at Hogwarts."

Noah pulled away from her mum, her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks tear-stained.

"What?"

"If Nate says you're a bossy know-it-all, I can tell you from experience that bossy know-it-alls still make friends. Uncle Hugo and Uncle Al used to make fun of me all the time for it, but Uncle Al is one of my best friends, as is Aunt Cecelia _and_ Daddy. It did take a little while for Daddy to get over that, but that was because he was a know-it-all too," Rose finished, tweaking her daughter's nose.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Daddy was bossy and a know-it-all too?"

Rose chuckled. "Yes, sweetheart, but he will probably deny it. You can always ask Gran Astoria and she will tell you it's true."

"But why would Nate tell me that, Mummy?"

"To scare you, I suppose. My older cousins loved to scare me at any chance they could. What no one will tell you is that they were just as scared and nervous as you are before their first day of Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked, wiping the remaining tears off her face.

"Positive. I know I was," Rose confided in her daughter. "But your Granddad Ron gave me a big hug" – Rose paused to squeeze her daughter lovingly, causing her to giggle – "and told me he loved me and that I would be brilliant. And you are too!"

Pressing a kiss to her not-so-little girl's forehead, Rose asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Noah nodded as she clung to her mother.

"You always have Naomi to be your friend, don't you?" Rose reminded Noah of her best friend Naomi, Malena and Derek's youngest, who was also going to be a first year.

Quietly, Noah responded. "Oh yeah."

"I promise you'll make a lot of wonderful new friends, and they won't necessarily be in your same house, so don't worry one bit!"

Smiling softly, Noah agreed. "Okay Mum."

"Ready for bed then? You've got a big, big day tomorrow!"

Snuggling into her bed, Noah looked at her mum. "I'm ready."

Rose stood up and kissed her forehead. She knew that she was more than ready. Before she closed the door and turned out the light, Rose looked back at her daughter. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mum."

She flicked out the light and let her daughter dream of Hogwarts.

The next day, Noah was happy and didn't let one word from Nate get into her head. She smiled and bounded off to the train with great enthusiasm with Naomi. As her letter stated the very next day, she immediately made a bunch of new friends, and they weren't all in Gryffindor like her. She mentioned the Hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but she told it she wanted to be her own person rather than following her brother's footsteps. A moment later, the Sorting Hat had shouted Gryffindor.

Rose's heart beamed with happiness after learning that her little girl was adjusting well, but she had always known deep down that wouldn't have ever really been an issue.

_September 1, 2050_

By the time is came for the twins to head to Hogwarts, they was no need to get new books; they had two copies of everything thanks to Nate and Noah. Thankfully the twins didn't mind. Aiden only requested he got Noah's potions book since she had written copious amounts of notes in the margins.

They didn't need brooms either, though Emma _really _wanted her very own, and not one of Nate or Noah's hand-me-downs. Scorpius argued with her that the brooms were only a few years old and she would get one if she made her House team second year.

They didn't need to get owls either since they had gotten them on their birthday. Emma named her owl Hootie (a very original name) while Aiden named his Archimedes.

They got old robes too, since both their older siblings hadn't worn theirs for very long. Nate outgrew his within the first year and Noah by Christmastime her second year.

Aiden and Emma were pretty easy going with all of these things. Scorpius and Rose were lucky in that respect. They were also lucky that there was no talk of not fitting or fears and tears about not being able to make friends. Their youngests were well prepared, thanks to the older siblings, in regards to adjusting to Hogwarts.

They weren't anxious for the Sorting, they weren't worried about not making friends, and they weren't dreading their classes or anything at all.

Heading to Kings Cross was an uneventful experience. Nate and Noah wandered to their friends after hugs and goodbyes. The twins also gave their parents hugs and boarded the train as if they had been for years. They barely looked out the window to wave a final goodbye.

The next day, Rose and Scorpius woke with an empty nest, but with two letters. Emma's was brief: she was Sorted into Slytherin, she made a few friends and was looking forward to Flying Lessons. Aiden sent a large manuscript, detailing every moment of his minute-long sorting (he was a Hufflepuff, but Rose and Scorpius caught that amidst his memoir), describing all 6 of his dorm-mates' personalities and characteristics, his feelings of being at Hogwarts and more.

What Rose and Scorpius weren't ready for were the multiple owls from the Headmaster about Emma's constant fights and attention problems in lessons as well as Aiden being out on the grounds and searching in the Restricted Section of the Library _after _curfew looking for very obscure plants or potions. Nate and Noah had never been written up; they were exemplary students with impeccable records.

_June 2057 _

The years went by. Rose and Scorpius fell more and more in love with each other as they watched their children grow up, hitting all the necessary milestones – starting primary school, receiving their Hogwarts letters, making friends, falling in and out of love, and graduating from Hogwarts.

It was their youngests' graduation. As it had when Nate and Noah graduated, four and two years prior, Rose's mind travelled back to her own graduation, more than thirty years before. She had stood on that stage, anxious to become a Healer, a mother, and start her life with Scorpius.

But now, the déjà vu was unlike anything she had experienced.

It was thrilling and nerve-wracking and upsetting, all in one. She imagined herself standing on that same stage, behind the same podium, with everyone's eyes on her. They were all listening intently; she was the Head Girl after all. She felt the snitches in her stomach and then she remembered the gaze and the encouraging wink of the person who mattered most in her world: Scorpius.

Pulling Rose out of her trance, Scorpius squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Well, all our kids are on their way into the big bad world now," he commented good-naturedly before the ceremony began.

"My babies," Rose murmured, it finally dawning on her that they would, sooner than she knew it, be on their own adventures.

Nate and his girlfriend Genevieve had just moved in together. They were both Unspeakables, which tended to make life interesting for them even though they weren't allowed to talk about it. They had been together for three years, having met in the Department of Mysteries completely by accident.

Noah had followed her mother and had enrolled in St. Mungo's Healer program, coming out on top of her class. While she didn't have a boyfriend at the moment, Rose knew that her "plus one," Christian, was much more than just a friend. Noah just wasn't seeing the whole picture.

Emma, the elder of her twins by three minutes, was scouted by for the Holyhead Harpies to play Keeper. (Her granddad Ron and Uncle Hugo were especially pleased to hear she was going to be a professional Quidditch player.) In a few weeks, she was off to Wales to train with her new teammates. She would be far from where her twenty-two year old boyfriend, Jeremiah Whitaker (Malena and Derek's son), would be taming dragons in Romania. But Emma was certain they would be able to handle the distance.

Aiden was on track to become a brilliant potioneer, quite possibly the best since Severus Snape. He had been recruited to join the research team searching for cures to incurable afflictions, such as scrofungulus and lycanthropy. On July 1, he would be headed to live in Germany to begin researching with his new colleagues. Rose knew her youngest son was too focused upon his impending work to even _think_ about a girlfriend, but there were plenty girls who wished he would think about it.

It seemed as if only yesterday she had been prepared to start her adult life all at once: living away from home, a career, a family. But in an instant, it all crumbled. First, she miscarried, and then she rejected her love, followed by staying in her parents' house and forgetting about her dreams of Healing. Her children, however, were not going to be trod upon by life.

As soon as they were capable of grasping the reality of the difficulties their parents had faced early on in life – fourteen for Nate, twelve for Noah, fifteen for Aiden and seventeen for Emma – the four Malfoy children knew they could always rely on their parents and tell them anything. They understood their parents wanted them to live their lives without regrets, but also without complications. Honesty was vital and feelings weren't something to be kept inside.

And so, the Malfoy children were the most open, well-adjusted, friendly, and content children to grace Hogwarts' grounds and the world before them.

Rose was transported back to her children's commencement hearing Aiden's name called to receive his testimonium. He walked onto that stage with a huge smile on his face. He reached for his testimonium with his left hand and extended his right for a firm shake with Headmaster Longbottom. He proceeded to shake every professor's hand on that stage before grinning at the attending congregation and raising his proof of completing his Hogwarts education high in the air.

It was a beautiful sight.

Emma was called directly thereafter. A demure smile graced her features as she glided on stage. She radiated poise and power. And while it looked as though she was glancing at the audience, she was searching for her boyfriend Jeremiah's encouraging grin. Her eyes sought him out, throwing him a wink before turning her attention to Headmaster Longbottom. She extended her hands, grasping the solid contestation of her commencement and shaking the Headmaster's hand. She, too, took the time to thank every professor. Just after Longbottom called the next graduate, Emma blew a kiss to Jeremiah and exited the stage.

The remainder of the ceremony flew by. Rose caught the names of her children's friends and her friends' and cousins' children, silently applauding them. She waited excitedly for the moment where they all would take off their black, pointed hats into the air, casting aside all their Hogwarts obligations.

For a few moments, the sky above the graduates was filled with black. They had graduated and were on their way to bigger, brighter things.

Rose smiled to herself, reliving very briefly being swung around by Scorpius and kissing him soundly. Gently, Nate nudged his mother.

"Mum, you alright?" he asked concerned, noticing her shiny eyes.

"Of course, Nate," she answered, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm just so pleased to see all my children out in the world and prepared to do extraordinary things."

The people in the audience began getting up from their seats and the Malfoys followed suit.

Nate looked at his dad, having been caught off-guard by his mum's words. Scorpius merely gave him a small smile.

Reaching for Rose's hand, Nate grasped it tightly. "Well, that's hardly surprising that we're out in the world, prepared to do extraordinary things with you and Dad as our parents."

Nate held his mother's hand briefly before taking it back and capturing Genevieve's hand. Their fingers intertwined and they moved forward in the aisle.

Rose sighed, smiling. She felt Scorpius behind her and leaned back against him.

"How did we get so lucky?" she sighed, barely loud enough for Scorpius to hear it. But he did.

"I don't know, love. All I know is that I wouldn't trade a single moment of this journey for anything," he replied, his arms slipping around his wife's waist.

"Neither would I," Rose murmured, meaning it entirely.

She turned around in Scorpius' arms to face him. Slowly, purposefully, she kissed her husband.

Whispering, Rose proclaimed to Scorpius, "I love you."

"And I love you," he responded.

The couple smiled at each other before disentangling themselves from each other. Their fingers and hands moved towards each other instinctively, needing that closeness and support.

Together, they walked toward their newly graduated son and daughter.

Now was the start to a brand new chapter of their lives.

* * *

**AN: And we have reached the end. Officially. **

**It has been a long journey; more than ****three and a half**** years **_(first posted 6.08.09) _**and a lot has happened with this story. **

**My characters have grown drastically over the course of this literary adventure, as have I. I think that I have learned a lot about writing and about human nature. Hopefully as my readers, you've learned something too. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has followed this story from its very beginning and I'd like to thank those who joined in the process. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, read, etc.; I truly, ****truly****, **_**truly**_** appreciate it. Without you guys, I may have not been able to finish and that would have been awful. **_Whispering _**has been my brainchild for quite some time and it would have been devastating had it never been finished (like a few of my failed novel-length stories, i.e. **_One Sweet Love_ **and** _Eclipse_**).**

**It's been a thrill, seeing the ups and downs of Rose and Scorpius and the trials and tribulations they have faced, as well as reading your reactions. **

**Before I end this AN, I just want to remind anyone who actually read this that authors thrive on readers _AND _reviewers. Reviews generally are better, but seeing the read count also helps. :P**

**Alright, I'm done ranting. Thanks again for everything!**

**Until I begin my next pet project! (Which, much to my dismay, may be never.)**

**Sincerely, **

_magical words_

**P.S. If you're interested, here are some of the main characters that appear in the three-part epilogue. **

Scorpius and Rose (Weasley) Malfoy

Nathaniel Alexander (b. October 2034)

Noah Marie (b. May 2036)

Aiden Christopher and Emma Cecile (b. December 2038)

Albus and Cecelia (Grafton) Potter 

Jamison (b. December 2033)

Emmett (b. May 2035)

William (b. November 2038)

Derek and Malena (Otawa) Whitaker

Eleni (b. December 2029)

Keenan (b. 2031)

Jeremiah (b. 2034)

Naomi (b. 2036)


End file.
